


Teaspoon :: Helter Skelter by cheri

by Cheriluvs10



Series: Turn Me On, Dead Man [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Beatles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 102,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheriluvs10/pseuds/Cheriluvs10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleven/Amy/Rory with Paul McCartney. Sequel to Turn Me On, Dead Man. Six months after Paul, Amy and William are rescued from the Illuminati a person turns up and reveals the location of an island with a sinister secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**Helter Skelter** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88457) \- [1](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88457)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=1) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

Someone wanted a sequel to Turn Me On, Dead Man so I decided to do one. You need to read Turn Me On, Dead Man first in order to follow this one.  
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41

  
  
Chapter One  
  
(March 30, 1967…)  
  
"Okay, I think everything is perfect now."  
  
Paul McCartney finished looking over the set for the Sergeant Pepper photo shoot for the album. It had been 6 months since The Doctor, Amy and Rory had come into his life and saved him from dying. Since then, he and the rest of his band mates recorded the remainder of the songs that were going to be on the album, using the record album and lyric sheets the Doctor had given them as a guide. They kept it between themselves, Jane and William, the man the Illuminati had chosen to replace him at one time. Their producer had been shocked at the speed with which they finished the remaining songs. The Beatles told him they'd been hit with a sudden burst of inspiration and creativity and they nudged each other when George wasn't looking. Now they had gotten to the stage where they needed the photos for the entire album. The Beatles took the album with them and kept it hidden under Paul's coat. Every once in awhile they would raise the coat and take a peek to make sure everything was the same as the album. The people they had hired to design the set were a bit confused at the seemingly haphazard arrangement of things but the Beatles assured them that they knew what they were doing.  
  
"Trust me, this all makes sense to us," he said when one of the set designers asked about the arrangement of the flowers in the left handed bass.  
  
"But they're not solid. You want it to look like a bass guitar but you're asking us to arrange the flowers in sections instead of just laying down a whole guitar."  
  
"I know, but this is the way we want it. Trust us, mate, and just do it. That's what we're paying ya for," John said.  
  
He rolled his eyes when the man walked away and went back to work. He walked over to Paul who was sipping tea out of a Styrofoam cup.  
  
"The designers are getting on my nerves. Why don't they just do what we ask them to and don't ask questions?" he said to Paul.  
  
"John, look at it," Paul said, gesturing to the set, "wouldn't you be confused if you saw that. Hell, I still don't understand everything about it. I just know that we need to duplicate everything exactly like it is on the album."  
  
"This is daft. You realize if we duplicate all these album and songs, people still might interpret it as you being dead."  
  
"So?" Paul said with a shrug. "At least this time we can have a giggle at it all and I'm here havin' a giggle with ya so let our fans think what they want."  
  
"Have you spoken to her lately?" John said.  
  
"You mean Amy?"  
  
"Course I mean Amy. Has she phoned you on your future phone?"  
  
"Not lately. I don't want to ring her too often, she might be busy," Paul said.  
  
"You oughta call her, Paulie. Don't you think she and the Doctor and Rory might wanna see this? Especially since she's the one who pointed out most of those death clues in the first place. Besides, she needs to see Billy in his makeup."  
  
Paul thought about that and nodded.  
  
"Keep people away from me while I ring her," he said to John.  
  
"Yes, Squadron Leader! I will keep the Krauts at bay!" John said, saluting.  
  
Paul grinned at that. He hurried off and got behind a painted backdrop while John put his hands behind his back and kept an eye out for anyone approaching. He took the mobile out of his pocket and flipped it open. He glanced around; making sure no one was watching him before he dialed Amy's number.  
  
"Hope I'm not bothering you, Sis," he murmured as he held the mobile to his ear.  
  
There were a couple of rings and then he heard someone answer.  
  
"Hello?" Amy said. "Paul, is that you?"  
  
He grinned and warbled to her.  
  
"Hello, hello, don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello."  
  
Amy giggled.  
  
"You're not s'posed to know that song yet…or are you?"  
  
"No, actually I'm not, but hey, it's your fault for sharing personal information about me future, Miss Pond," he said. "Am I bothering you?"  
  
"Nah, I'm lying here on the beach in the Bahamas with the Doctor and Rory."  
  
"What?" Paul said as she laughed. "Oooh, no fair! I'm stuck inside doing a photo shoot."  
  
"Well, be sure to tell them to only take photos of your good side then."  
  
"I will. But you don't understand, we're doing the photo shoot for the Sergeant Pepper album."  
  
"You are? Are you making it look like the original?"  
  
"We are. Down to the last detail."  
  
"Ooo, sounds thrilling."  
  
"Yes, and you and the Doctor and Rory need to come and see it."  
  
"Wait a tic; they're right here with me…ON THE BEACH!"  
  
"Oh you saucy bitch," Paul said while she laughed.  
  
He heard Amy speaking to the Doctor and Rory in the background, telling them what was happening. A few minutes later, she got back on the phone.  
  
"He said, yes," Amy said. "He needs the date and time though."  
  
"March 30th, 1967 and it's…" he checked his watch, "2:34 p.m."  
  
"Okay, we'll be there in a few minutes. Oh, the Doctor wants to know where you're at."  
  
"Chelsea Manor Photographic Studios."  
  
"Okay, wait a tic."  
  
Amy relayed that to the Doctor.  
  
"Does he need the address?" Paul said into the phone.  
  
"No, he can tell the TARDIS where to go and she'll find it," Amy said. "We'll be there in a minute or two. The Doctor will fix it so the TARDIS arrives right after you finish the call."  
  
"Well, I'll go then so you can come. Hey, that's pretty catchy. I'll go so you can come, there's a song there."  
  
"Whatever," Amy said as he laughed. "Just go, ya knucklehead and we'll be there in a moment."  
  
"See ya then," Paul said.  
  
He ended the call, closed the mobile and put it back in his pocket. He peeked out from behind the backdrop and noticed John was now adjusting a couple of the cutouts. He called to him and when John looked over his shoulder, he mimed making a phone call and mouthed, they're coming, to him. John nodded and put his hands in his pockets.  
  
"I better find George and Ringo and get into costume," he said, walking away.  
  
Paul nodded. His eyes widened when he suddenly heard a wheezing sound behind him.  
  
"I know that sound…" Paul murmured.  
  
He turned and walked back behind the backdrop and the TARDIS was there. He smiled when the door opened and his friends came out. He embraced them.  
  
"Wow, you landed your ship right behind me, that's impressive," Paul said.  
  
"Well, my girl is an expert at landing," the Doctor said, patting her side. "So, you finally arrived to this point, the famous photo shoot."  
  
"Yup, and we decided to recreate it exactly. We hired a couple of photographers that frankly are very confused about all this and why we're doing this. We're just telling them that we were suddenly inspired. And John went to get into costume and get George and Ringo into costume because we already worked on William and he's ready. Which is also confusing our photographers because we told them that William's taking my place. They keep asking why and we just said it's for a laugh. We're very naughty."  
  
He beckoned to them and they went around the backdrop. Rory whistled when he saw the set.  
  
"Wow! This is so cool!" Rory said, looking around. "The actual Sergeant Pepper photo shoot."  
  
He and the Doctor wandered over to the set. Amy started to follow him but Paul grabbed her arm. She turned and gave him a questioning look.  
  
"I wanted to tell you something," he said in a soft voice. "You know the car crash in the Day in the Life song?"  
  
"Yes," Amy said softly.  
  
"It didn't have anything to do with me," Paul said. "On December 18th of last year, my friend Tara Browne went out for a drive in his Aston Martin with a female friend. He was speeding, ran past a traffic light and collided with a lorry. His friend survived but he died the next morning."  
  
"Oh, Paul, I'm so sorry," Amy said.  
  
She embraced Paul and he held her tightly.  
  
"He blew his mind out in a car," Paul said as he held her tightly. "He didn't notice that the lights had changed and no one really knew if he was from the House of Lords. He wasn't from the House of Lords but his father was. When we started to record that song after Tara died, I read the lyrics and it hit me that he was the one John was talking about. We debated whether to use it and I thought perhaps it would be a tribute to him so we went ahead and did it. But I just wanted to let you know that this particular clue doesn't have to do with me."  
  
Amy squeezed his hand and he gave her a peck on the cheek as they walked over to the set. Rory and the Doctor were laughing and Paul and Amy paused to try to figure out why.  
  
"What's so funny?" Amy finally said.  
  
"The Doctor is being pompous and pointing out how many people in this montage he's met."  
  
"I've met him and him and him and her," the Doctor said as he pointed to random people.  
  
"Your mate acts just like John does," Paul said. "My sympathies to ya. By the way, Doctor, there is one death clue you neglected to mention to us."  
  
"Oh? How can that be? I've made an exhaustive study of the Paul is Dead legend and poured over every clue. How could I have missed one?"  
  
"We also can never tell if he's takin' the mickey out of us or not," Amy said as the Doctor grinned.  
  
"Don't listen to Pond," the Doctor said with a dismissive wave of his hand, "what is this death clue I overlooked?"  
  
"Just before we did this, we took the album cover to a florist because we wanted to get the same flowers that were originally used. We found out what they were and when we told the guy it was supposed to depict a funeral scene he gave us an interesting little titbit. So, Doctor, mighty Time Lord, what species of flowers is these and how could they tie in to all the other death clues?"  
  
"Those…are hyacinths, my dear Beatle Boy, and hyacinths are the mythological flower of death."  
  
"My hats off to ya, all knowing Time Lord," Paul said, bowing his head.  
  
"Are you serious?" Amy said.  
  
"Yes, in mythology hyacinth flowers represent death. Look it up, Pond, don't you know anything? Must I be the brains around here?" the Doctor said, his hands on his hips.  
  
"Not gonna comment on that one," Amy said as Paul and Rory laughed and the Doctor gave her an incensed look.  
  
Paul looked over and smiled.  
  
"Aha, the Fop Brigade have arrived," he said.  
  
Everyone turned and saw the Beatles and William dressed up in their Sergeant Pepper outfits. Amy and the others ran to them and Amy embraced William.  
  
"Wow, you look good," she said.  
  
William smiled at her. He looked exactly like he did on the album cover except he was currently wearing his glasses. He suddenly remembered them and took them off while the Beatles came up beside them and Paul came up beside the Doctor.  
  
"We brought in some makeup artists and had them cast a mold of his face and then they made prosthetics that made his face look more like mine," Paul said, pointing to William's face. "Plus we used makeup, a wig and the fake mustache and hey presto, William the Easter Egg."  
  
"He won't stop calling me that," William said while they laughed.  
  
"Don't feel bad, Billy. We're Easter eggs as well," George replied, patting him on the shoulder. "We're getting tired of people asking why Billy's in costume instead of Paul. Every five minutes, someone comes up to us asking, "What about Paul, where will he be?""  
  
"I'm over there, that's where I am," Paul said, pointing to the waxwork of himself.  
  
"Say…speaking of the cutout and waxwork loonies in our little audience. I have another brilliant idea!" John said, coming up beside John and putting his arm around his shoulder.  
  
"Oh no, what?" Paul said.  
  
"See these three?" John said, pointing to the Doctor, Amy and Rory, "for another laugh, have them go and stand behind some of the cutouts, stick their head in between a couple of em and be very, very still and see if anyone notices there are real people behind us," he said as everyone laughed.  
  
"Hmm…" Paul said, scratching his chin while they laughed harder. "Tempting idea, that. Amy, go and put your head beside old Crowley up there."  
  
"No thanks. I've had enough of Satanic people for one lifetime," she said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Can I stand next to Marilyn Monroe?" Rory asked.  
  
"Oi!"  
  
Everyone laughed when Amy swatted him on the arm.  
  
"What? I like her films," he said sheepishly while Amy gave him a dubious look.  
  
A young blonde haired woman approached them and tapped Ringo on the shoulder.  
  
"Yes, love?" he said to her.  
  
"Roger Daltry and Keith Moon are here, do you want to see them?" she asked.  
  
Ringo looked back at the others.  
  
"Do we?" he said to the other Beatles.  
  
"Are they here to destroy our hard work?" John teased with an evil grin.  
  
He smiled at the woman.  
  
"We'll see them. Go ahead and let them in," he said.  
  
The woman nodded and hurried off. John looked at the others.  
  
"That was Helen, one of the assistants. She's in charge of minding the drawbridge," he said. "We rather busy but hey, we can let them in so you can meet them. That way you can say you've met two of The Who."  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Two of The Who, two of The Who," he sang while everyone laughed. "Bomp-ba-ba-loompa-womp-bam-boo!"  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sergeant Naff and his Barmy Ponce Club Band!"  
  
They turned to see Roger Daltry and Keith Moon approaching them. Amy raised her eyebrow when she saw Roger. She had seen Tommy several years ago and she remembered being mesmerized by his deep blue eyes. His eyes were still a bright blue but the long hair he had in the movie was for the moment a series of tight blonde curls. He approached them in a regal manner, the frills on the cuffs of his white shirt swaying back and forth as he walked. Keith, by contrast, was ambling along in a lazy manner, the fringe of his slightly mussed brown hair falling into his eyes while a lopsided smile split his face. John quickly made introductions and both Roger and Keith shook the newcomers hands.  
  
"Hello, Roger, do any rogering today?" John said with a sly grin after he'd finished.  
  
Roger flipped him off while they chuckled.  
  
"Well, that's what you do with those nubile young groupies of yours, yeah?"John said. "Introduce them to the real meaning of your name?"  
  
"Funny, Lennon," Roger said dryly. "Keith and I decided to come over and see this…weird set of yours. What exactly are you doing?"  
  
"We're taking a photo for our latest record album," John said. "One that's guaranteed to hit number one on the charts and leave the pitiful offerings you call your songs in the dust."  
  
"Have that on good authority, do you?"  
  
John glanced at the Doctor.  
  
"Very good authority," he said with an enigmatic smiled while the other Beatles tried not to laugh. "I daresay," he continued in an airy voice, "that this record will be the pinnacle of our career and be considered groundbreaking by those near and far."  
  
"Or it'll fail miserably and be used by your fans as something to shit on," Keith said gleefully.  
  
John eyed him while he snickered.  
  
"Moon, shouldn't you be off wrecking a drum somewhere?" he said.  
  
Keith's eyes widened.  
  
"Yeah, I should. I'll start with yours!" he said as he headed towards the bass drum on the set.  
  
Everyone laughed when Keith sped up the moment John, George and Ringo tried to stop him. Paul started to go but was stopped when Roger grabbed his arm.  
  
"Need to tell ya something. A man came to see us today, had a story for us, a very interesting story," Roger said while the Doctor, Amy, Rory and William listened.  
  
"Oh yeah? What sort of story?"  
  
"Chap said he had a problem with the lights."  
  
The three travelers frowned when Paul and William's eyes widened in understanding. Roger glanced at them and William.  
  
"Can I speak to you in private about it?" he said.  
  
"Um…you can but I want these four with me, don't worry, they can be trusted," Paul said.  
  
"Okay, do you have somewhere private we can go to?"  
  
"I have a room set aside for me so I can go and relax. We can go in there," Paul said.  
  
"Splendid, lead on then," Roger said.  
  
After telling the others they'd be a moment, Paul led his group back towards his room. On the way there, he looked back at the Doctor, Amy and Rory.  
  
"After what happened to me and Amy, I made as many people as I could aware of the Illuminati and what they were up to. Since then, everyone's kept an eye out and we came up with a phrase to use if trouble is afoot. The phrase is there's a problem with the lights or some variation of that. That's why I wanted you lot to come with me and hear this."  
  
The Doctor nodded. He and the others followed Paul out of the room while the other three Beatles chatted with Keith.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**Helter Skelter** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88468) \- [1](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88468)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=2) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41

  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Once everyone went inside Paul's room, he closed the door behind them and locked it.  
  
"Okay, what happened?" Paul said to Roger.  
  
Roger looked at the others and took in the Doctor's outfit. He made a face at it and the Doctor sighed.  
  
"Could you please ignore my outfit and tell us what's going on?" he said.  
  
"I told you, Roger, they can be trusted. You know about William and these three are the ones that saved me. Now what's going on?"  
  
"Pete has a friend named Devon. Devon has a flat mate named Carol. According to Devon, he went out to the shops and Carol was at home watching the telly when she heard this knock on the door. She opened it and there was this man standing there. He said the bloke was haggard looking and emaciated, looked like he hadn't eaten in days. Carol got him something to eat and when he had enough and taken a shower and Carol gave him some of Devon's clothes, he told her that he had escaped from an island."  
  
"Island? Which island?" Paul said with a frown.  
  
"Well, here's the strange part. He said it was an island inside the Earth."  
  
"Inside…the Earth?" Paul said while the others shared glances.  
  
"Yeah, said the Illuminati kidnapped him. He used to work for the Bank of Zurich and was in charge of the vaults there and he told me they kidnapped him and replaced him with a double."  
  
"To give them access to Swiss bank accounts," the Doctor said.  
  
"S'pose so," Roger said. "He didn't say exactly what might be in some of those vaults."  
  
"Oh, there are a lot of people who use Swiss bank accounts," the Doctor said. "They put money and valuable objects in there. Things they can use to finance their activities, I expect, which is why they nicked this bloke."  
  
"Did he say how he escaped?" Amy asked.  
  
"Devon said no. Said he was knackered and I don't blame him. Devon said he looked like hell."  
  
"Is he still there though? Can we talk to him?" Paul asked.  
  
"I s'pose so, I'll have to ring Devon but I'm sure he'll let you come round and speak to him. Provided he wants to talk," Roger said. "Do you have a phone here?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll show you where it is," Paul said. "Excuse me, mates, be back in a mo."  
  
They watched while he unlocked the door and he and Roger went outside. They waited till he shut the door behind him before Amy looked at the Doctor.  
  
"So, we're going with Paul then?" Amy said.  
  
"You're darn tootin' we are!"  
  
He rolled his eyes when everyone stared at him.  
  
"Can't I just say something cute and slangy, just once without the entire world thinkin' I'm barmy," he said. "But yes, we are going. I want to find this island and stop these gits from kidnapping more people."  
  
"I'd like to come with you, if you don't mind," William said.  
  
"I don't mind. We need all the help we can get," the Doctor said. "Are you sure though? These are the people who tortured and brainwashed you."  
  
"Which is why I want to help get rid of them. The others are keen on getting rid of them but Paul and I really want to see those bastards wiped out. That's why he spread the word to keep an eye out for anything like this and let him know."  
  
"Wow, so Paul is actually turning into the Doctor now," Rory said.  
  
"Well, you inspired him…and me," William said. "I mean, after what we went through and saw, we wanna make sure it doesn't happen to anyone else."  
  
"But what about you?" Amy said. "Are you alright?"  
  
William smiled.  
  
"I'm fine. Paul and the other's have looked after me and helped me readjust. At the moment I'm Paul's assistant which is why I'm dressed up like the Easter egg," he said while they laughed. "All in the name of duty, I s'pose. I'm just glad this is makeup and prosthetics and not plastic surgery. It feels weird on my face and the hairpiece itches. No wonder Paul wanted me to stand in for him."  
  
He smiled when Amy gave him a hug.  
  
"You'll look good though," she said to him.  
  
"Maybe, but at the end of the day, I'd rather be me," he said. "Although…if I could change one thing, I'd love to have perfect eyesight. Still, I'm sure that's something surgery can't fix and…"  
  
He noticed the grins on everyone's faces.  
  
"Wait. They can…in future?"  
  
"Laser eye surgery," the Doctor said.  
  
William shook his head.  
  
"I never would have believed it. I mean, Paul's phone…tiny phones…with games on them," he said while they laughed. "You know how often he plays those games when no one's lookin'? He's addicted to that mobile."  
  
"Well, he can join the club because millions of people are just as addicted as he is," Rory said.  
  
"Must be nice to travel around time and space," William said. "Beats stayin' here, what with all the upheaval goin' on in the world."  
  
"But that's what makes it an interesting time period," the Doctor said. "The '60's was when people got out and marched and protested and stood up for what they believed in. Idealistic people standing up to the system and the powers that be because they believed they could change the world. It's what you humans should be doing, fighting for social change and making a difference in the world."  
  
William nodded.  
  
"That part of the '60's I do like and now we have a chance to do that with trying to hunt down the Illuminati and destroy them."  
  
"Eh…I applaud you and McCartney's sudden urge to go out and fight evil but if you do that, ring us, because I've been fighting evil longer than you lot have and trust me, if they're as entrenched as Satan claims, you'll need our help."  
  
"I told Paul that and he agrees. Plus, anything to see Amy again…"  
  
Amy blushed while the Doctor and Rory sniggered and elbowed each other.  
  
"I keep tellin' ya, Rory. Get Paul and Jane to marry you and Amy and have a Beatle for an in-law. I wouldn't mind showin' ya off to others and telling them about the four way marriage you have."  
  
William bent over laughing while Amy turned even redder.  
  
"Okay, I'm gonna go find John now. I think I can tolerate his sarcasm more than I can your teasin'," she said.  
  
"Oh, we're just havin' ya on, ya big baby," the Doctor said, giving her a sideways hug."  
  
William smiled at that. He glanced over at the door when it opened and Paul and Roger came back into the room.  
  
"Okay, Devon's home and this guy, Ian, is as well. He says that Ian feels well enough to speak with us now," Paul said. "William, you better stay here. Finish the photo shoot and I'll let you know what he says when we get back."  
  
"Ugh! I knew it was a mistake to volunteer for this," William said, making a face.  
  
He hugged Amy.  
  
"See ya when we get back, William."  
  
"Oh, I'll be here, that's a dead cert. Hope you find out what's going on, until then, I'll see you lot later," William said.  
  
He walked past them and headed out the door.  
  
"As for the rest of you, I assume you're coming?" Paul said.  
  
They told him yes and Roger nodded.  
  
"Do you want to ride in my car?" he asked.  
  
"No, I know where it is. We'll take my car and meet you there," Paul said.  
  
Roger nodded.  
  
"Nice to meet all of you," he said to the others as he headed out the door, "see you there."  
  
They waited till he was gone and out of earshot before Paul turned to the others.  
  
"I'll tell the other Beatles where we'll going and then we'll drive over there and find out what's going on," he said.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	3. Teaspoon :: Helter Skelter by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**Helter Skelter** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88494) \- [1](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88494)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=3) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41

  
  
Chapter Three  
  
It took about a half hour navigating London traffic before Paul arrived at Devon and Carol's flat. They lived up on the fourth floor. They took the lift up and when they knocked on the door, Carol opened it. She was a young black lady with her hair swept up in a beehive. She was wearing light makeup, had a full, slightly chubby face with a dimple in her cheek and high cheekbones. She wore a brown peasant dress with sandals. She hugged Paul.  
  
"Roger's already here," she said. "Who are they?"  
  
Paul made introductions and everyone shook her hand. She invited them in and stepped aside while they walked through the door into the living room. Roger was sitting on the couch with Devon and Ian on either side of him. Devon was a Caucasian in his mid-twenties with long, brown shoulder length hair that shimmered in the afternoon sunlight. He had a slight tan all over his body and he had granny glasses that were perched on the end of his hawk-like nose. He had an angular face, rugged with a five o'clock shadow. He wore a dark blue paisley shirt with a brown vest and brown trousers. Ian's face was thin and sallow. There were dark circles under his eyes and he looked much older than he was. He was in his mid thirties with blonde hair that had been shaved in a military style haircut. He had several scars across his cheeks, arms and legs and he was dressed in a plain white shirt with blue jeans and white plimsols. His light green eyes were dull and had a hopeless look in them as he stared up quietly at the visitors. Devon and Carol got some chairs for the visitors and brought out a tea tray. After they sat down and fixed their tea, Paul turned his attention to Ian.  
  
"We hate to bother you but Amy and I have had a run in with the Illuminati and we barely escaped with our lives. We want to help stop them so any information you can give us will be helpful."  
  
"I was hired by the Bank of Zurich to be an interpreter for English speaking clients," he said softly. "That's why I was there. Me and several others had access to the vaults. Five years ago I was working and two people came into the bank, man and a woman. They were interested in opening an account with us. They spoke English so they let me handle it. They seemed nice enough. While I was opening the account for them we chatted and went from small talk to talking about personal things. They were very polite and articulate. Knew a lot about world affairs. We ended up speaking for about a half hour before they left. I noticed they took one of my business cards from the holder in the front of my desk but people do that so they can call me if they have any questions about their account so I didn't think anything of it. I deposited the thousand dollars they gave to me in one of the vaults and went on with my day. Three weeks went by and I completely forgot about them. I was going on a three week holiday to Florida and I told everyone goodbye and left for the day. I went back to my house and that's when they ambushed me. They'd been following me without my knowledge and learning where I lived and my daily routine. They used chloroform and knocked me out, tied me up and put a hood over my head so when I did wake up I had no idea where I was. All I knew was I was laying in the back of a lorry or something like that because I was able to stretch my legs out.  
  
"And they never allowed you to see where you were the entire time," the Doctor said.  
  
"No. They stopped the lorry and took me out so I could urinate but even then I kept the hood on."  
  
"Do you know how long you were in the lorry?"  
  
"Not sure, hours maybe? I was eventually taken to an aeroplane and strapped into a seat."  
  
"With the hood still on," Paul said.  
  
"No, they took the hood off as long as I was in the plane but they kept the window shades down so I couldn't see where we were going. They fed me some food since my arms were tied to the arm rests. It was a long journey thought, several hours and then as soon as the plane landed, the hood was back on and they escorted me out, tied me up on the runway and put me in the back of another lorry. When they finally removed the hood, I was inside a building. The people around me told me that it was a prison camp and I was going to be kept there in case they needed me again. I told them that someone would miss me eventually and they told me they were preparing a double to take my place and he would be ready by the time my holiday was up. After that, I was basically tortured, starved, worked like a slave, you name it, they did it to me."  
  
"Is that what they were going to do to us then?" Amy said. "I mean, they wanted to keep me and Paul alive until we tried to escape. Would we have been sent to this place eventually?"  
  
Rory put his arms around her.  
  
"I'm glad you weren't," he whispered in her ear. "Lost ya once, I don't know what I'd do if I lost ya again."  
  
Amy smiled. She nuzzled his cheek and snuggled up close while they listened to Ian.  
  
"So, how did you escape then?" Paul asked.  
  
"Supply lorry. They go up to the surface every so often, I managed to get in the back of one when a guard wasn't looking and hid behind a shipment of supplies and the door closed and they went up."  
  
"Went up, implying there's some sort of road between the island and the surface," the Doctor said.  
  
"I s'pose so. I didn't see anything. I just waited until they stopped and when one of the people opened the doors and went inside to check the stuff, I hit him in the face with the butt of a rifle and leapt out with it. I was at some warehouse here in London, looked abandoned but I didn't care I ran and didn't look back."  
  
"And this factory, the men there were receiving shipments of guns?" the Doctor said.  
  
"Guns, ammo, I saw some office supplies while I was running out of the lorry. Apparently it's everything they need to function. Unfortunately, the gun I had wasn't loaded so I hid it nearby so the police wouldn't detain me. I kept on running and when I felt like I'd gotten far enough away, I came to this block of flats and chose one floor. I heard noise coming from behind the door of this flat so I knocked on it and the rest you know."  
  
"Wait, why wouldn't you want the police to find you?" Rory said, confused. "Shouldn't you have gone to them and told them what was going on?"  
  
"No, because I don't trust the police. I know for a fact that several police are on their payroll and I was scared to talk to one in case he was one of them," Ian said. "I needed to find someone I didn't think would be working for them. That's how I found Carol and Devon. I don't know what to do now though. I assume that double they have is still pretending to be me so I'm sure they'll be out hunting for me before I come out of hiding and tell everyone what's happened."  
  
"Well, you're safe now, love," Carol said, laying a hand on his arm, "you can stay here as long as you need to."  
  
"Thank you," Ian said.  
  
"Ian, where is this warehouse?" the Doctor said. "Can you give us directions to it?"  
  
"I think so. Are you going to check it out?"  
  
"Yes, we need to see what's in there and if there is any information about this island since I s'pose you have no idea where the entrance to it is."  
  
"No, I have no idea; I was in back of the lorry the whole time."  
  
"That's the first thing we have to do then," the Doctor said. "We have to go to this warehouse and find out if anything significant's in it."  
  
"And then what?" Roger said.  
  
The Doctor grinned.  
  
"Then we find this island and we rescue whoever's trapped there and take out more of the Illuminati," he said.  
  
After they got directions to the warehouse and left the flat, they climbed back into Paul's car and drove back to the studio.  
  
"We need to go back and tell the others where we're going, just in case they need to contact me on my future phone," Paul said.  
  
"And William wants to come along as well," Amy said.  
  
"Oh yes, I hope you don't mind," Paul said.  
  
"No, no, we need all the help we can get," the Doctor said.  
  
Paul was silent for a moment as he drove his car.  
  
"You must think I'm daft for doing this, wanting to stop the Illuminati when I'm just a musician."  
  
The Doctor chuckled.  
  
"Paul, my two associates here were ordinary people before I asked them to help me. Rory here was a nurse and Amelia here…"  
  
He stared at her.  
  
"Um…she dressed up in costume and kissed people."  
  
"She did what?" Paul said as they laughed. "Dressed up in costume and kissed people?"  
  
"I was a kiss-o-gram. I dressed as a nun or a policewoman or several other things and I went round to people's houses and kissed them for their birthdays and stuff like that."  
  
Paul looked at Rory beside him.  
  
"Nun? She went round to people's houses dressed like a nun and kissed them? Interesting wife you have there," he said.  
  
Amy blushed when Rory and the Doctor sniggered.  
  
"But the point is," the Doctor said, sobering up, "all the humans who have traveled with me or assisted me started out as ordinary humans and they were filled with a desire to fight evil just like you and just like William. So I don't find it weird at all. It's how I've found most of my allies. The most ordinary human can do the most extraordinary things, believe that."  
  
"So," Rory said, looking behind him at the Doctor, "does this mean he and William are honorary companions then?"  
  
The Doctor beamed.  
  
"Sure, if they want to be," he said.  
  
Paul's mouth dropped open. He was so much in shock that he nearly rear ended the car in front of him and only slammed on the brakes when Amy yelled at him. They were stopped at a traffic light and Paul looked behind him.  
  
"You mean you would consider me one of your time travelers?" he said in disbelief.  
  
"A companion? Yes. After all, you and William have seemed to appointed yourself companions in my absence and since I don't want anything to happen to either of you, I hereby proclaim you and William an official companion."  
  
The car behind Paul honked. He turned his head back around, saw the light had turned green and drove on, feeling giddy that the Doctor, Amy and Rory were accepting him as one of their own. He frowned and glanced in his rearview mirror when Amy tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah?" he said.  
  
"I was just wondering how you passed your driving test. You fell off your moped, rolled your Aston Martin and nearly collided with that car. Are you fit to drive?"  
  
"Now wait just one minute!" Paul said while everyone laughed hysterically. "I'm a perfectly capable driver. I admit I should have been paying attention now and when I crashed my moped but the Aston Martin accident wasn't my fault, I was pushed off the road and you were a witness to it so shut your gob!"  
  
"Just sayin', I think the whole Paul is Dead rumor got started because people know what a shitty driver you are."  
  
The Doctor and Rory laughed. They laughed harder when Paul pulled off into a carpark, parked the car and tried to make a grab for her.  
  
"Doctor, stop him!" Amy squealed as she batted at his arm.  
  
"Now, now! Stop it! Stop it! I won't have discord between my companions!" the Doctor said. "First rule of mine, companions get along and work together. Well…actually rule number one is don't wander off…so rule number two, companions don't fight! Behave!"  
  
Amy giggled when Paul tousled her hair. She gave him a playful swat on the back of his head and chuckled to herself as he put the car in gear and left the carpark.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	4. Teaspoon :: Helter Skelter by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**Helter Skelter** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88513) \- [1](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88513)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=4) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41

  
  
Chapter Four  
  
By the time they got back to the studio, the photographers had finished with the set. The Beatles and William were now sitting on wooden crates in front of a bright yellow backdrop. William had changed his coat, switching his blue coat for one that was the same except for a black patch on his left arm that read O.P.P. They were sitting close together, leaning into each other while the photographers took several photos. John waved when they walked up to the photographers.  
  
"We're finished with the funeral scene. Now we're shooting the photos for the inside of the album cover," he said. "Then we'll finish up with the back and we're finally done."  
  
"Well, we need to go somewhere with William when you lot are finished," Paul said.  
  
"Found out something?" John asked.  
  
"Yes, something that might be big," Paul said, trying to be vague while he was standing near the photographer.  
  
"Can you excuse us for a minute?" John asked the photographer.  
  
He nodded and left them alone. When he was out of earshot, Paul explained what they found out. He also told them that the Doctor had made him and William honorary companions. John looked at the rest of his band mates.  
  
"Here we go, there'll be no stoppin' him now," he said. "He'll be out chasing these bad guys instead of being concerned about the band."  
  
"That's not true, John. I can do both," Paul said.  
  
"Why don't you give it a rest, Paul? Let others fight the bad guys and concentrate on your bloody band!" John snarled. "You're not fucking Superman so quit acting like you are!"  
  
Before anyone could say anything, John stomped away. Both George and Ringo fell into an uncomfortable silence while Paul stared at John with a mixture of shock and anger. Then suddenly Paul stomped off, muttering under his breath.  
  
"Paul, wait!" Amy said, running after him. "Wait, please!"  
  
Paul sighed angrily and turned. Amy ran up to him and put her hand on his arm.  
  
"I suddenly have an idea about what will really break this band up," he said to her.  
  
"No, just calm down, yeah?"  
  
"Now you see why it's only me and William that have been keen to go after these people. John and the others think we're daft for doing this. They want us to just ignore them and they think if we do that, the Illuminati will just go away and leave us alone. Well, sorry, I nearly ended up dead because of them and William was imprisoned and tortured and brainwashed. Neither of us wants to take the chance of having them resurface and kidnap us again. Not to mention we're concerned about our friends, including the three gits I play music with."  
  
"They don't understand," Amy said. "My parents thought I was daft when I finally told them I was going off with the Doctor. I'm sure everyone's who ever traveled with the Doctor has had family and friends who were against it."  
  
"Well, you know, I can balance doing this and doing things with the band," Paul said. "It isn't like we have to worry about coming up with new songs now. We have the lyrics and we know what they sound like so all we have to do is go in the studio and record them and some days we take time out to take the photos for the album covers and we know what those look like as well. Not to mention the Doctor has a time machine, he could take me back to two seconds after I leave them, yeah? But the three of them have this mentality, out of sight, out of mind. They think if the Doctor defeated Satan, that was enough to keep them from bothering us again. But what if they want revenge on us and they're next? I've tried to explain that to them and they just ignore it. Now they're terrified I'm gonna break up the fucking band and cost them their livelihood. Well, apparently at one point, we do break up and go our separate ways and we seem to survive it and do well for ourselves so I can't understand why they're so bent outta shape about this. There comes a time when you have to think of someone other than yourself and use your talents and abilities to help mankind. I know John feels the same way but he wants to do it in a safe manner, you know, releasing the occasional protest song and letting others do the protesting while he sits on his ass in his country home and counts his money. Fuck em!"  
  
William came up beside them and Amy smiled at him.  
  
"Are they givin' ya a hard time as well?" she asked.  
  
"Not really. I'm regarded as more of a charity case. Paul gets all the heat for doing this. Besides, I'm not really a part of the band. I just help out so it's not a big deal if I decide to go off and fight bad guys. They know what I've been through so they're extra nice to me but I think they talk about me behind my back and call me daft as well."  
  
The Doctor and Rory came up beside him. The Doctor put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't feel bad, William. I get called daft all the time," he said to him.  
  
"I'm sorry," Paul said to the Doctor. "Like I was telling Amy, now you see why the others aren't volunteering to go out and do this."  
  
"Well, that's their decision. They're their own men and you are as well. Some people don't like it when their friends suddenly decide to serve a bigger cause other than themselves. Sometimes the reason is it makes them look bad for sitting back and doing nothing, sometimes they have trouble understanding why they're doing it."  
  
"Or as I was telling Amy, sometimes they're worried they're going to lose their livelihood and the money that comes with it," Paul said.  
  
"Yes, and that. If this is something that you really want to do and you know in your heart it's what you're meant to do, sometimes you have to ignore everyone else and carry on by yourself," the Doctor said. "Perhaps in time, if they see that you can handle this and your music career, they'll be more accepting."  
  
"S'pose so, but for the moment I'm going to take your advice and just ignore them. At least William and I give a damn about the Illuminati coming back and harming us again."  
  
He looked over the Doctor's shoulder and noticed everyone was gone.  
  
"They leave?" he asked them.  
  
"Yeah, they said you were done with the photo shoot and they were leaving. If that's the case, we can go ahead and get in the TARDIS. I don't want it here when they lock the building."  
  
"I need to take this makeup and costume off and then I'll be ready," William said. "So I'll go ahead and do that now."  
  
He hurried off towards the wardrobe room.  
  
"I was thinking," the Doctor said, "that if we do this. We should wait until dark. That way we can use the darkness and the shadows to our advantage in case there are guards."  
  
"Fine with me. We can go to my house in the meantime. I need to take a shower and I'm sure William needs one as well. I need to ring Jane and let her know what's going on."  
  
"Don't you live with her?" Rory asked.  
  
"Not anymore. I found a house that was close to EMI house so I didn't have as far to walk. And I did it for her safety. If someone's coming back for me, I want them to come after me and not hurt her or her mum and dad. William's rooming with me. It's a nice little house but as soon as we moved in, we installed security features. It's surrounded by an iron gate and the house has an alarm system in it and…"  
  
He grinned.  
  
"We have my dog, Martha. You didn't get to see her the last time because my dad took her. He used to look after her when I had to work long hours so she wouldn't get bored and lonely and start wrecking the house and shitting everywhere. But after what happened, I told him that I would rather have her with me so she can help guard the house. But…she's very lovable and she won't eat you if you come in the house with me."  
  
"Martha? As in Martha, My Dear?" the Doctor said with a grin.  
  
Paul smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I liked that song. I'm glad I wrote something that was about her. She's a great dog. I've had her for years now and she's like a shaggy little human. Anyway, just letting you know so you won't come through the door and scream when this bloody great sheepdog pounces on ya."  
  
A half hour later, William was out of his makeup and was in his street clothes again. Instead of combing his hair to the side, he had trimmed it and had fringe. He had also shaved the mustache he used to have. Amy thought he looked quite handsome, much better than he did before. They checked to make sure everyone was out and inquired about Keith Moon. They were told he had already left the building to go eat and they thanked the staff for their time and bid them goodbye. After Paul gave them the address to his new house, he and William headed for his car while the others went to the TARDIS.  
  
By the time they landed across the street from the house, Paul was waiting behind the locked gate. He waved and pushed a button, opening the gate for them.  
  
"William's having a shower so I thought I'd wait and let you in," he said as they walked across the street.  
  
They walked through the gate and looked around. The house was a small wooden house, painted a pale blue with black shutters beside the windows. The porch was concrete with two wooden posts that supported the roof. There was a garage beside the house and flower beds in front of the house on either side of the walkway and steps that led up to the porch. The gate closed behind them and Paul put his hands in his pockets as he led them to the front door. He opened it and gasped when Martha pounced on him, nearly knocking him down.  
  
"Oi! Down, girl!" he said as Martha bounced up and down with joy. "Gotta get her trained when I get the time. Problem is, I never have the time. Anyway, this is the famous Martha you've heard so much about."  
  
The three of them bent over and petted her black and white shaggy fur while Martha licked at their hands and faces. Paul closed the door and Martha followed at his side as he led them through the entryway into the living room. When they reached the living room, they looked around while Paul told them he'd go make tea and left them. They heard the shower running in the distance while they took everything in. There was a brown leather couch with matching chairs on either side of it and a wooden coffee table in front of it. A large color TV was across the room and over the TV were framed movie posters of A Hard Day's Night and Help! Over the couch were three framed gold records for Please, Please me, Rubber Soul and Revolver. On the right side of the room was a trophy case with several medals and awards displayed in it along with some Beatles memorabilia. Amy wandered over to it and looked in.  
  
"Hey, Paul!" she yelled as she looked through the glass.  
  
"Yeah?" he called out.  
  
"Is this your MBE in this trophy case?" Amy yelled as the Doctor and Rory came over to take a look.  
  
"Yeah, it's one of the things in there!" he called back.  
  
They continued to peruse the contents of the trophy case as Paul came in with the tea tray.  
  
"Do you have an MBE, Pond?" he said teasingly.  
  
"No, I don't!"  
  
"Well," Paul said, feigning arrogance as he set the tray on the coffee table. "I s'pose not all of us are important enough to meet the Queen."  
  
"I've met another Queen of England, only this England was floatin' on the back of a space whale. So there, McCartney!" Amy said while the Doctor and Rory giggled.  
  
"Did you get an award from this queen?" Paul asked her.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then you're a loser. I got an award, so there."  
  
"Oh piss off, Paul," Amy said while they laughed.  
  
"Space whale?" Paul said as he took his cup of tea from the tray. "Sounds intriguing."  
  
"It was. Last of its kind and it was carrying a microcosm of England on its back," the Doctor said.  
  
"And it could survive, floating in space?" Paul asked.  
  
"Yes. It didn't need external oxygen sources. It made its own," the Doctor said.  
  
"Wow! I learn more and more about the universe each time I see you lot," Paul said. "But…this is what I like to call the Paul McCartney's a Vain Git living room. I have more in another room but to be honest, I really didn't have much in the way of pictures or art for the walls and I figured I'd put a few things from my collection up just for show. Same with the trophy case. I needed a place to keep my medals and awards safe but I'm not over there constantly polishing them and gloating about how much of a superstar I am. Accolades are nice but to me the music counts more."  
  
"I agree," the Doctor said. "The music will be around long after those trophies are rusted and dusty. That's your real legacy, not that stuff in the display case."  
  
"Although…" Amy said. "I like the Paul plushie. It's cute."  
  
"Do you have a Pond plushie?" Paul said while they snickered.  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Too bad. I like the fact that someone's made a miniature me. Makes me feel like a god," Paul said with a pompous sniff.  
  
He winked when they laughed.  
  
"If you want to see more, I can show you the Paul is a God room," he said with a mischievous smile. "Actually, take your tea and come along. I'll give you a quick tour."  
  
He led them through the house, pointing out photos that were on the wall. There were photos of him and his family. Amy stared at one of him as a young boy with his brother, father and mother and felt a twinge when she remembered Paul saying his mother died when he was fourteen. She smiled at the woman who was wearing a white dress and sitting with her two boys while Paul's father stood beside her with his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"She looks just like you," Amy said to Paul when she pointed at her.  
  
Paul looked and a wistful smile spread over his face.  
  
"Thanks. I wish she was here so you could meet her in person. I'll have to take you to meet my dad and Mike someday."  
  
He continued his tour. On some walls were some photos of him and the other Beatles clowning around and acting silly. He paused at one and pointed to it.  
  
"This is when we were in Hamburg when Stu and Pete Best were with us," he said as the others looked at it. "This is one that Astrid took of us, it's back when we had our Teddy boy look before she helped us develop our mop top hairdos."  
  
The five boys were grouped around each other. Everyone was dressed in leather and had their hair swept up in pompadours. Stu stood in the background, wearing dark sunglasses and looking James Deanish while the others were closer together.  
  
"All of you look so young here," Amy said, pointing.  
  
"Well, this was back when I was 18," Paul said. "George and I were just kids, really. He had to lie about his age in order to stay with us in Hamburg and they deported him when they found out. They had rules about underage musicians playing in the clubs. He's only 8 months behind me but I was 18 and he was 17 so we left with him rather than carry on without him. We still think of him as the baby of the group although like I said, I'm as much a baby as he is."  
  
He continued the tour. While he did, they heard the shower shut off. They were passing by the bathroom and Paul giggled when he suddenly pounded his fist on the door.  
  
"AND THIS IS OUR LAVATORY!" he screamed, continuing to pound the door while the others laughed hysterically. "I WOULD TAKE YOU INSIDE AND SHOW IT OFF BUT IT'S BEING OCCUPIED AT THE MOMENT!"  
  
"PISS OFF, PAUL!" William screamed which made them laugh harder.  
  
"Sorry, William," Paul said as they snickered. "Anyway, follow me."  
  
He led them to a room filled with more Beatles memorabilia. There were posters on the wall advertising various places they played including one for The Cavern and Shea Stadium. There were a few more gold albums on the wall and several cases and shelves filled with books, awards, toys and other things from Paul's career. They looked around it for several minutes and then Paul led them into the kitchen. He headed back to the stairs after he showed it to them and noticed the lavatory was empty. He turned on the light and gestured to the steamy interior before he shut off the light and headed upstairs.  
  
On the second floor were his and William's bedrooms. He showed them his bedroom and the moment they entered, Martha leapt off the bed where she'd been laying and ran to them.  
  
"And this is my magical living dustmop," Paul said while they laughed and petted her. "She was havin' a kip until we interrupted her. But this is my sanctum sanctorum."  
  
Paul had a wooden king sized bed with a blue eiderdown on the bed. Beside the bed was a nighttable that had another framed photo of him and his family and scattered around the room were more photos of him and his family and the Beatles in casual poses. They walked out with Martha following and went to William's room. The door was open and William was sitting on the bed, dressed, while he put some black socks on his feet. He smiled at them when they entered and gave Martha a pat on the head when she went up to him and stood nearby, panting while she accepted his affection. They looked around and saw several framed photos on the wall of William, his sister, mother and father.  
  
"You have a beautiful family," the Doctor said to William when they looked at the photos.  
  
"Thanks. I did say I wasn't going to get in touch with them but I decided to anyway and they were happy to see me. I told them I wanted to come back to London though and that was alright with them as long as I ring them from time to time. But they're all still in Scotland. I'm nearly dressed so whenever you lot are ready to go…"  
  
"We're gonna wait a bit till it gets darker," Paul said. "I made some tea and I'll see about some sandwiches so we're not going to this place on an empty stomach. Take your time."  
  
William nodded. He finished with his socks, slipped his feet into some house slippers and he and Martha followed them when they left the room.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	5. Teaspoon :: Helter Skelter by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**Helter Skelter** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88536) \- [1](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88536)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=5) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41

  
  
Chapter Five  
  
When it got dark enough, Paul walked Martha and made sure she went to the bathroom before he put her back in the house. They used the Doctor's TARDIS and once everyone was inside and the TARDIS was in the vortex. He led them to a storage closet. He found a couple of prybars, some torches and a couple of truncheons for protection. After that he led them back to the console room and flew the TARDIS towards the warehouse. He landed the TARDIS about five hundred feet from her in an empty carpark across from the abandoned structure. They looked around but they couldn't see anyone near the warehouse. The Doctor cautioned all of them to be alert while they slowly made their way over to the warehouse. He pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and stopped everyone while he made a scan.  
  
"I don't detect any security devices," he said softly. "I don't see anyone either. Either we're at the wrong place or they're pretty lax when it comes to security."  
  
They walked slowly towards a door in the side of the rusted, derelict building. The Doctor tried to open it and when he found it locked, used his sonic screwdriver. He slowly opened it and used his torch to look inside. Finding no one, he nodded at the others and they followed him inside. The first thing they noticed was no lights were on. Everyone had to use their torches while they slowly walked around the cavernous interior of the warehouse. For a moment, Amy got a flashback of the warehouse where she and Paul had been captives and she shivered at the memory.  
  
"Do you see anything?" Rory said softly while he shined his torchlight around. "Because this place looks empty and deserted to me."  
  
"Maybe we really did come to the wrong address," Paul said softly. "Is it possible for the TARDIS to land at the wrong address."  
  
The Doctor eyed Amy when she let out a barking laugh.  
  
"Shut your gob, Pond," he said while everyone snickered. "Yes, it's possible but it's just as possible that Ian gave us the wrong directions. He was in fear for his life and running so he might have gotten the location wrong."  
  
"If this is it, they apparently don't care if anyone comes in," William said. "No lights, no security guards, nothing."  
  
"And no crates or boxes," Amy said, swinging her torch around. "Anyone seen anything of value?"  
  
"No but maybe they come during the day and get the shipment so they aren't sitting here waiting to be discovered," Rory said.  
  
They continued their search until they got to a locked door. The Doctor unlocked it with the sonic screwdriver and slowly opened it. They shined their torchlights and saw a long crate that was about five feet high by five foot wide. They walked up to it and the Doctor and William used the prybars to open it while the others shined their light on it. When it was open and the Doctor and William set it aside, everyone shined their lights inside and saw it was filled with white laser blasters. Paul whistled.  
  
"What are these? They look like something out of a sci-fi film," he said.  
  
"They're Draconian laser blasters and yes, they look like something out of a sci-fi film," the Doctor said.  
  
"So whoever these people are left a crate filled with futuristic blasters in an abandoned warehouse without anyone guarding them?" Rory said. "Why?"  
  
The Doctor scanned them.  
  
"Because they're broken," he said. "So I s'pose they're no use to anyone except as film props."  
  
"All of them?" Amy said, sifting through them. "They're all broken?"  
  
"The ones on top are at least," the Doctor said, sifting through them with Amy.  
  
He found a piece of paper with alien writing on it. He pulled it out and shined his torchlight on it.  
  
"This is an invoice. There are five hundred blasters in here. Not sure if all of them are broken but surely someone must have checked if they just left them here unguarded."  
  
"Do we take them then?" Rory said.  
  
The Doctor thought for a moment.  
  
"I can land the TARDIS on top of this crate and it will materialize around it. I can ask the TARDIS to land so the crate lands in one of my storage rooms. I can check to see if any are functional but surely people have already checked or they wouldn't leave this here. At any rate, we can get this crate on the TARDIS and out of the hands of the Illuminati."  
  
"And then what?" Amy asked.  
  
"Do we come back tomorrow and see if they return?" Rory added.  
  
"We can," the Doctor said, nodding. "We need to try to take someone prisoner. Discretely, I might add and bring him on board the TARDIS for interrogation. Otherwise, we'll have to do what Ian did and hide in a lorry and we have no idea if the lorry will go back to this island or just drop off a shipment somewhere else. We don't want to risk getting caught and ending up prisoners on this island."  
  
"No, that's the last thing I want," Paul said, making a face.  
  
The Doctor looked around.  
  
"We better go ahead and go, we can always come back later but I'm wary of this place. Who knows if someone's gonna show up with another shipment. Until we know the schedule, we better err on the side of caution. Come on!"  
  
They quickly hurried out of the room. The Doctor locked the door and when they left the warehouse, he locked the front door. Everyone got in the TARDIS and went back to the kitchen to fix some tea while the Doctor programmed the TARDIS to land on the crate. Once that was accomplished, he took the TARDIS back to Paul's house, landing right beside it. They went back inside Paul's house and smiled when Martha greeted them at the door.  
  
"You're all welcome to stay here," Paul said. "You'd have to sleep on the floor but I have extra blankets and pillows."  
  
"Thank you, but we can stay in the TARDIS," the Doctor said. "However, you are more than welcome to spend the night with us if you'd like. You can use your spare rooms and we have plenty of room for Martha as well."  
  
Paul looked at William.  
  
"Should we take them up on their offer?" he asked.  
  
"You have to ask?" William said while the others laughed.  
  
"Okay, we'll take you up on your offer then," Paul said. "All three of us."  
  
"Splendid!" the Doctor said.  
  
He bent down and smiled when Martha sniffed his face and licked it.  
  
"How about you? Wanna be a time dog? I got an opening!" he said, scratching behind Martha's ear.  
  
"Don't listen to him, Martha," Paul said while everyone laughed.  
  
Paul and William made sure everything was turned off and the alarm was set and the house was secure before they and Martha followed the others to the TARDIS for the night. The Doctor walked back to the storage room when the TARDIS moved the room to the back door of the console room. When she moved it back to its proper place, the others went to the kitchen to make some more tea. When they were in the kitchen, Paul noticed a flash and a dog bowl and water dish appeared near the stove. Martha ran over and greedily lapped up the water and ate the food.  
  
"Hey, that just appeared," Paul said to Amy.  
  
"I know, that was the TARDIS. She's alive and she does that. She wanted to make sure Martha had something to eat too."  
  
Paul looked at William.  
  
"We need a TARDIS of our own," he said.  
  
"I agree completely," William said.  
  
After they fixed their tea, Paul and William watched in silent amazement while Amy and Rory used a microwave to pop some popcorn. While it popped, Amy explained the basics of a microwave to them.  
  
"Wow, the future is cool," Paul said to William. "Devices that cook food in minutes. We definitely need one of these."  
  
Once they finished popping several bags and popcorn and put them in large bowls, they headed to the living room.  
  
"We have something else to show you. They're called DVDs, they're discs that have films on them and you put one in a DVD player and you can watch a film at home," Amy said to Paul and William while they headed to the living room.  
  
"Seriously?" Paul said.  
  
"Seriously," Amy said. "That's why I popped the popcorn. It's like having a little cinema in your home."  
  
"There's something else we need," William said to Paul.  
  
"Yeah, you gonna let us have these nifty gadgets? You did give us the future phone, you know," Paul said.  
  
"We'll see, if you're a good boy, perhaps," Amy teased.  
  
They entered the living room and Amy showed them the DVD player and her collection of DVDs that were sitting in a bookcase next to the big screen TV. With a smile, she pulled one off the shelf and showed it to Paul.  
  
"See, Hard Day's Night, the entire film and you can watch it at home," she said, handing it to her stunned adopted brother.  
  
She and Rory chuckled while he and William examined the DVD case.  
  
"Forget flying cars, the future has other wonders," Paul said. "But if we're gonna watch a film, I'd rather not watch this one. I've seen it before."  
  
"Do you have any from the future?" William asked.  
  
"I have heaps of films from the future," Amy said. "What do you fancy seeing? Horror film, comedy, drama?"  
  
"Um…no horror. I've had enough horror to last a lifetime," Paul said while William nodded in agreement. "I like a good laugh though. Comedy?"  
  
"Coming right up, just sit down and we'll find something."  
  
She and Rory conferred silently while Paul and William sat down and munched on the popcorn and sipped their tea. They finally decided on Back to the Future. Paul and William watched intently while they opened the DVD case, put the disc in the player and started it up. For the next hour and a half, they were mesmerized by the film and laughed hysterically at it. While they were viewing it, Martha came into the room and settled down at Paul's feet. He scratched behind her ears and Martha wagged her tail while they watched the film. Unknown to them, the Doctor was watching silently from a back door, a small smile on his face while he listened to all of them laughing and talking about the film. He saw the pleasure William and Paul were taking in the movie and grinned at that.  
  
"I'm glad you decided to go back and rescue Paul and William, Amy," he murmured to himself while he watched them. "One of the best decisions you ever made."  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	6. Teaspoon :: Helter Skelter by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**Helter Skelter** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88563) \- [1](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88563)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=6) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41

  
  
Chapter Six  
  
The Doctor went back to the storage room and continued testing the guns at a firing range that the TARDIS moved next door. He let the others have fun while he fired the blaster at a target and made notes on how many actually worked. After he was finished, he used the invoice to do some research in the library. Occasionally, the TARDIS would let him hear what was going on with his companions, patching in their conversation and laughter from the living room and it made him smile listening to them while they watched the rest of the Back to the Future movies and Ferris Bueller's Day Off. He also listened while Amy described compact discs and MP3 players to him and it gave him an idea. He stopped his research and asked the TARDIS to produce two IPods for Paul and William and upload music on both that would span from the '50's to 2010 so he could give the MP3 players to his new companions as welcoming gifts.  
  
Around four in the morning, everyone decided to call it a night and went to their rooms. About an hour later, the Doctor was walking down the corridor where his companions were sleeping and noticed Martha was lying between Paul and William's doors. She perked up when he neared her and wagging her tail, she walked over. The Doctor knelt down and stroked her fur while she panted and gave him occasional kisses on the cheek.  
  
"No wonder they wrote a song about you, you're a very sweet, loving and protective pup," he said to her while he licked his nose. "I'd hate to think that your master died and left you behind with William to care for you. Must have been strange the first time around but that's not the case now, eh?"  
  
He chuckled when Martha wagged his tail and licked his cheek.  
  
"Martha, my dear," he warbled while Martha licked his hands and arms, "hold your head up, you silly girl, look what you've doooone."  
  
He laughed when Martha amped up her affection upon hearing that.  
  
"You know that's your song, don'tcha?" he said as he scratched behind her ear. "Blimey, I need a dog like you on the TARDIS. All I've ever had in here was cats but cats are low maintenance. I'm so busy I don't think I'd have time to properly tend to someone like you and I would hate for someone as lovely as you to end up starving for love and affection. Besides, you need to be with your masters, they need you far more than I do."  
  
He buried his nose in her fur and smiled when Martha tried to get closer to him.  
  
"Silly giiiirl," he sang to her.  
  
He kissed her snout and smiled as he got up from the floor. Martha whined slightly and the Doctor raised his eyebrow when Martha followed him while he walked away. He continued to sing Martha, My Dear while the dog followed behind him.  
  
The next morning, the others woke up and had a quick breakfast with some coffee. While they were eating, the Doctor came into the room with Martha following him. He pointed down at the dog.  
  
"First off, I came to check on you lot and she was outside your doors guarding you. I gave her some love and she seems to have adopted me because she's been following me around the entire night. Sorry, Paul, I think she wants to be a time dog now."  
  
"No, Martha, come back to me!" Paul said as they laughed.  
  
They laughed harder when Martha ran to him and the Doctor feigned anger.  
  
"Fine! I won't be feeding you Bonio treats anymore then," the Doctor said while Paul scratched his dog's sides. "The other thing I wanted to say is after you eat, I want to show you a few things I found while you were sleeping last night and Paul and William, I want to give you both a welcome to the TARDIS gift."  
  
"Really?" Paul said. "You don't have to do that, just being thought of as your companion is gift enough."  
  
"Yes, but I watched you lot while you watched Back to the Future and the TARDIS let me listen in from time to time and I'm glad to have you both here so I want to give you another thing from the future, on condition that you keep it hidden like the mobile."  
  
"I will," he and William said in unison.  
  
"Good. Not that I don't trust you but I'm very careful when I give things from the future to people. But I trust you both. Anyway, I think I'll have some coffee while you finish your breakfast and then afterwards I'll let you know what I found out about our crate."  
  
After they finished their breakfast, the Doctor sat with them at the kitchen table. Paul scratched Martha's head while the Doctor pulled a sheet of paper out of his pocket and laid it on the table.  
  
"Okay, I tested all 500 of the blasters and found that 462 of them are functional," he said to them.  
  
"So, it wasn't a complete waste," Rory said. "They could still salvage some of the shipment."  
  
"Yes, but it took me hours firing the blasters at a target to find this out. I'm not sure how much time they had but I'm sure they didn't want to spend hours testing the merchandise. The ones on top were the broken ones, they might have tested those and concluded that the entire shipment must be damaged," the Doctor said.  
  
"So they might come back for the crate," William said. "And they'll find it missing."  
  
"Yes, but hopefully they didn't have CCTV cameras hidden in the building so they won't know who took them," the Doctor said. "I didn't detect any security devices so perhaps they'll assume some teenagers or a tramp broke into the warehouse, found the crate and pinched it."  
  
"So now that you have them, are you going to use them?" Paul asked.  
  
"No, I'm going to destroy them," the Doctor said.  
  
"He doesn't believe in using guns," Rory told them.  
  
"I don't either," Paul said, "but if we're dealing with people from outer space who are more advanced than us…"  
  
"Then we use our minds, that is our greatest weapon," the Doctor said to him. "Guns are dangerous. Not only could they fall into our enemies hands and they could use them against us but there's already enough killing in the universe without us adding to the tally. Trust me, I been doing this for centuries and I can count on both my hands the number of times I've used a gun for any reason. Trust me; we're smart enough to figure out a way to stop them without resorting to firearms. Now, the other thing I did was I researched the species of our quarry. There are several demon-like aliens in the universe but the clue was when you told me Satan said his race existed in the Dark Times. That narrowed it down a bit and I concluded that they are Diablon."  
  
"And your people used to hunt them?" Paul said.  
  
"Yes. Well, the Time Lords, once they grew powerful enough, hunted them and the others that were devoted to creating chaos in the universe so it would be brought to some sort of order…or at least more orderly than it was when they were running things. Come with me though, I can give you a bit more background on them."  
  
Everyone, including Martha, followed the Doctor. He led them to the library and both Paul and William froze when they noticed they couldn't even see the back wall.  
  
"Blimey, how big is this place?" William said while he and Paul looked around.  
  
"I've no idea. The TARDIS is a living thing and she's constantly growing. The whole ship grows every day and even I have no idea how big she is now. But if I need something I can usually ask her to find it and she'll bring it to me. Which is what she did last night," the Doctor said, gesturing to a large wooden table nearby.  
  
On the table was a gigantic leather bound book. The Doctor opened it and found where he had marked a page with a large red bookmark. Everyone came in close and stared at the alien script on the page.  
  
"This book is one of several that documents the history of Gallifrey and its people. This is volume one," the Doctor said to them.  
  
"It is? This book is as big as a house, how many volumes are there?" Rory said.  
  
"Not sure, but the history of my people goes back for eons. Far longer than even the creation of the Earth and the Earth is 4.2 billion years old. But the reason I chose this particular book is because this one deals with the Dark Times and talks about how my people warred with the ones creating chaos in the universe."  
  
"How many were there?" Paul asked.  
  
"Several," the Doctor said. "All of them warring with the universe and warring and competing with each other. It was a huge mess until the Time Lords decided to put a stop to things. The Diablon were one of the races and they were hunted down and killed along with the other Dark Time creatures. Now according to this chronicle of it, the Diablon were hunted to near extinction, although it took a few millennia to do it but suddenly they disappeared."  
  
"Disappeared?" Amy said.  
  
"Yeah, no one knew what happened to them. The entire species just vanished," the Doctor said. "But according to this, there were rumors that they hid on some distant planet to escape the genocide of their species."  
  
"Earth," William said.  
  
"Yes but at this time, Earth was unknown to the Time Lords, if it existed, it was still in its infant stages. It's possible they could have hidden within the Earth to escape the heat and volcanic eruptions and lava that might have been on the surface or they could have chosen another planet and came here eventually. But…whatever they did, my thought is they eventually went underground here on Earth and found or made an island where they could carry out their activities but still be hidden from the Time Lords."  
  
"And Satan did say that their main activity was creating chaos on the Earth so it fits," Paul said.  
  
"Yes," the Doctor said, turning to another marked page, "one of the Diablon's main preoccupations were war and fighting wars. They also were ruthless when it came to conquering other planets. They did much like Rome did. They would conquer a planet and enslave its citizens and compel them to fight for them so they had a neverending supply of soldiers. One of the ways they conquered planets was to infiltrate its economic, political and cultural systems and manipulate them so that eventually they would collapse. After that, they revealed themselves and their true intentions and conquered the world. Then once that world was secure, they moved on to another and another and another. So…apparently at one point they discovered Earth and set up shop here. And from the point they came till now, they've been waging a silent war of conquest and you and William happened to get caught up in it. The difference is you two are one of the very few who have been able to escape them and get word out to others."  
  
"And Ian is another," Rory said.  
  
"Yes…" the Doctor muttered.  
  
They noticed the pensive look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Amy said.  
  
The Doctor closed the book and turned around with his butt on the edge of the table. He scratched Martha's ears when she came up next to him.  
  
"Something's not right," he said to them as he scratched her ears. "Regarding Ian. It seems like his escape was far too easy. He gives us directions to a warehouse that should be heavily guarded, especially if they're shipping things like alien weaponry, and yet, it was deserted with no security measures other than locked doors."  
  
"You think he's lying to us?" Paul said. "He's a spy then?"  
  
"Not sure, but I've lived for centuries and I've seen enough to know when something doesn't add up," the Doctor said. "I saw inside your mind, William, when I blocked all that brainwashing rubbish they did and I saw how extensive it was. They actually had you believing you were Paul by the time they were through, yeah?"  
  
William nodded and Paul patted his shoulder.  
  
"So you think that they brainwashed this guy to think he was some bloke named Ian?" William said.  
  
"It's possible. You know all too well how effective their brainwashing techniques are and let's face it, I doubt very seriously if any of the Diablons are gonna let someone as high-profile as Paul McCartney slip through their fingers or for that matter, someone they spent hours and hours brainwashing to be his replacement. If Ian was in trouble, why didn't he go to a flat on the ground floor, why did he go to the fourth floor? And it seems a bit too coincidental that he chose the flat of a couple of friends of Roger Daltry, who happens to be a mate of yours," the Doctor said to Paul. "I think this was planned in order to lure you and possibly William into a trap before you did exactly what you're doing now, try to stop them."  
  
Paul cursed under his breath.  
  
"I knew this might happen, this is what I've been trying to warn the others about but as you saw, John, George and Ringo would rather walk around with their heads up their arses than admit that me and William and possibly them might be a target. And now…I'm beginning to wonder if something might happen to Roger as well or Carol and Devon. Shit!"  
  
"We don't know for sure if he really is a spy," Amy said.  
  
"Yes, for now, let's just act like we don't suspect him," the Doctor said. "Just pretend to take his story at face value and assume that he did escape. Then we observe his actions and that'll clue us in to whether his story is genuine or not. Don't worry, Paul and William, we're not about to let them get a hold of you again."  
  
Paul nodded. The Doctor rubbed his eyes and glanced at him.  
  
"It's early morning now outside the TARDIS. Do you need to be somewhere?" he asked.  
  
"No, we have a couple of days off since the album is basically finished. All that needs to be done now is use the photographs to make the album cover and make the LPs for them and that's nothing to do with us. That's why I agreed to do this and help you. If we had more to do I would have gone and done it or at least left last night after we got done searching the warehouse. Like I said, John thinks I'm abandoning the band to go play time travelin' detective."  
  
"And I said not to worry about it. As long as you can juggle both things, there's no need for him to worry," the Doctor said. "Besides, I own a time machine so if you need to do this and then be somewhere, I can take the TARDIS into the vortex so you can rest up and then go to your appointment. If this is what you want to do, I can help you by allowing you to help us and then get plenty of rest so you can go and be a Beatle afterwards."  
  
"Thank you, I'm grateful that you're doing that for us," he said while William nodded in agreement.  
  
"You're welcome. I always welcome any help I can get especially since I believe we'll have our hands full trying to flush the Diablon out of hiding and get them off of Earth."  
  
"I don't understand though," Amy said. "Paul never mentioned him and William helping us out when we last visited him."  
  
"When was that?" Paul said.  
  
"When we went to see ya on your 64th birthday. You said that we continued to hunt down the Illuminati but you didn't say you or William were a part of it."  
  
"Well, maybe I wanted it to be a surprise," Paul said.  
  
"Maybe you were gettin' senile in your old age," Amy muttered.  
  
They snickered when Paul eyed her. He grinned and smacked her on the head.  
  
"Keep talking and I'll hit you until you get senile now!" Paul said to her.  
  
"Doctor, can I hit Paul with this book?" she asked, pointing to it.  
  
"Um…no. This book weights about 90 pounds and I really don't want you to be known as the one who gave Paul McCartney brain damage. Especially since we'd then have to put up with him drooling and muttering random odd phrases while he followed us around."  
  
"Damn," Amy said while everyone laughed and Paul gave her a playful swat on the head.  
  
The Doctor smiled. He held up his finger, walked over to another table and lifted up a red velvet cloth. He picked up two small gift wrapped gifts and walked back to the group.  
  
"For you both," he said, handing one to Paul and the other to William. "Welcome to our group and know that you're joining a long and esteemed line of people who have traveled with me and helped fight evil."  
  
"Thank you," both men said in unison.  
  
They opened the packages and stared at the IPod boxes.  
  
"Oh wow, you gave them IPods," Amy said.  
  
"And an IPod is…" Paul said.  
  
"It's a music player," the Doctor said. "To use an analogy you'd understand, it's like a transistor radio except you chose what songs you want to listen to."  
  
"Really? Groovy," Paul said.  
  
"You'll have to let Amy and Rory explain how to work it and all the features but I asked the TARDIS to make a couple for you and upload a sampling of songs on them from the 1950's to 2010."  
  
"There are future songs on these?" Paul said.  
  
"Yes. Don't know how many but I'm sure there's a fair amount. But I don't know what songs are on them. She chose for me so I'm not even sure if you and William got the same songs. You could both have different playlists. But I thought since they were small and could be easily hid like the mobile, they'd be perfect gifts. Plus, being a musician and both of you are music lovers, I figured that you would enjoy these."  
  
"I will, thank you so much," Paul said.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know what to say. Thank you," William added.  
  
"You're welcome. Like I said, Amy and Rory will have to help explain everything and how to operate them. I'm not that familiar with them since I can use the TARDIS to listen to songs."  
  
"Well, at least you didn't get Paul another moped since he would have wrecked it before it left the TARDIS."  
  
"Piss off, Pond!" Paul said while they laughed. "You know what? In addition to all the Beatles songs we know about, I'm gonna record a brand new song called Piss Off, Pond and have that replace The End as the last song on Abbey Road, how'd ya like that?"  
  
"I'd like it just fine. And when you're shooting the photo of you lot going across the zebra crossing, you be sure to be on a moped so people can say you died in a moped crash instead of a car."  
  
They laughed when Paul smacked her head.  
  
"Yeah, I think I will record a song called Piss Off, Pond and then get Ringo to sing it since he's good at singing happy little tunes," Paul said while everyone laughed. "I think Ringo'll start out by singing, Piss off, Pond, go to Hell, you're ugly and fat and Lord, do ya smell!"  
  
They laughed harder when Paul ran after Amy tried to hit the top of his head again. She looked at William while Paul pretended to cower behind a nearby desk.  
  
"Since the pest is out of the way, I wanted to give you a gift as well," she said to William. "I'm already that thing's adopted sister but if you'd like me to be yours as well, I will."  
  
"No! For the love of God, William, don't! It's a trap!" Paul yelled while everyone laughed.  
  
"I would be honored!" William said.  
  
"You'll be soooorreeee."  
  
"Piss off, Paul!" Amy said.  
  
"No, you piss off, Pond!"  
  
"And on that note, I think I'll go to the living room and watch a film," Rory said while everyone laughed. "Leave the siblings to fight amongst themselves while I entertain myself with more adult things."  
  
"Good idea," the Doctor said while Amy, William and Paul laughed. "I will also leave the children to their playground games. I have more cerebral things to do. Come, Martha, you don't need to be near this lot, they might brain you with that book and then you'll be no use to anyone. Just…let me know when children's hour is over so we can plan the next part of our strategy, eh?"  
  
Amy, Paul and William giggled when the Doctor and Rory hurried out of the room followed by Martha who was happy to chase them. Once they were gone, Amy gave both her brothers hugs and explained to them how to use the IPods.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	7. Teaspoon :: Helter Skelter by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**Helter Skelter** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88574) \- [1](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88574)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=7) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41

  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
The Doctor relaxed in his console room while he thought over what they had discovered and pondered their next room. While he was doing that, he glanced over and smiled when he saw his companions coming through the back door.  
  
"Doctor, you have to put a restraint on Amy," Rory said as he climbed up to him.  
  
"Why, what's she gone and done now?"  
  
"I haven't done anything!" Amy protested.  
  
"She introduced Paul and William to the wonders of You Tube," Rory said, gesturing to the two men who were sniggering and elbowing each other.  
  
"Look, Paul was looking through his playlist on his IPod and for some reason known only to herself, your ship put Lady Gaga's Bad Romance on there and I started laughing when I saw it. So Paul was curious and played the song and ended up likin' it so he asked about her and when I was tellin' them about her, I mentioned music videos and they were curious about that so the only place I knew where you could get the music video on demand was You Tube. Then once I got done explaining the concept of You Tube they wanted to see more so I showed them a couple of things."  
  
"The music videos were interesting," Paul said. "We did something similar when we did promotional films for Rain and Paperback Writer and I know a few bands who did the same thing but I never realized the whole thing would go mainstream in future. And…Lady Gaga…"  
  
He and William snickered.  
  
"It's also interesting that porn went mainstream too because that bird had barely any kit on," he said as everyone laughed.  
  
"Actually, Paul thought what Lady Gaga wore was what everyone wore until I said no, that's just her," Amy said.  
  
"And so this is how you've spent the past couple of hours, watching Lady Gaga," the Doctor said.  
  
"Well…that and we watched footage of some groundhog that gives you the evil eye when the camera zooms in and the music goes DUN DUN!"  
  
They laughed when the Doctor groaned and put his head in his hands.  
  
"One of the greatest musicians in the universe and you got him hooked on videos about groundhogs with evil eyes," he said to Amy while everyone laughed hysterically.  
  
"I saw that once and thought it was hilarious so when he asked for more things to see, I showed it to him."  
  
"I also asked about myself and she showed me a couple of interesting videos that apparently were made by girls who were lusting after me and had to put a bunch of clips to music to illustrate that to everyone," Paul said while William laughed. "I especially loved the artistic uses of photos of me in me swim trunks. That added to the whole I'm in love with Paul theme of the piece. Not to mention the use of the song, I'm bringing sexy back. That also added to it," he said with a grin.  
  
"Okay, so are you through with showing Paul and William the entire future before it's time?" the Doctor asked Amy.  
  
"Um…for now. I plan to show them more," she said.  
  
"I have no doubt of that," he said dryly while everyone laughed. "But, I think the next part of our plan should involve trying to find someone who works at the warehouse and bring him here for interrogation. If Ian is a part of their plans, he might know or at least know the location of the underground island. But…at the same time, perhaps we should split up. Some of us go back to Devon's flat with the pretense of giving everyone information but at the same time observe Ian and chat with him and see if he does anything that'll give himself away."  
  
"I can do that," Paul said. "They'll probably be expecting me anyway."  
  
"I'll go with him," William said.  
  
"Good idea. I want you to go in pairs for your own safety. And…wait a tic, be right back!"  
  
He hurried out of the room. While he was gone, Rory looked at Paul and William.  
  
"So…now they know about Lady Gaga, eh?" he said to Amy while Paul and William grinned and nudged each other.  
  
"Yes, blame the TARDIS for that one. She's the one who uploaded the song onto Paul's IPod," Amy said, pointing to the ceiling.  
  
"Also, she put a couple of rap songs on there," Paul said to them. "Those are interesting as well. Sorta like poems with a beat to them."  
  
"Oh no, now Paul will be rapping on the Beatles albums," Rory said while they laughed.  
  
"Hey, why not, I might also get Jane to appear in her knickers in more of our promotional…I mean…music videos," Paul said. "Gotta be a trendsetter at all times, you know."  
  
They sniggered when Rory shook his head and glanced at Amy who grinned and shrugged. They all looked over when the Doctor came back into the room with Martha close behind him holding something in his closed hand. He climbed up to them and opened his hand. They saw five items that resembled loose ear buds.  
  
"These are listening devices that will allow us to hear and also communicate with one another if need be," the Doctor explained. "We wear them in our inner ear and we'll hear everything that's going on. Paul and William will hear us and we'll hear them and if we need to speak, we just have to say something and everyone can hear and communicate back. This is also for safety's sake as well as allowing us to share information as it happens. I want to know what Ian says and I want to be sure we hear everything that he has to say if he says anything. Paul, if you or William need help, shout for it and the rest of us will come straight away. The last thing we want is for the two of you to end up their slaves again."  
  
He passed the ear buds out and helped Paul and William with theirs while Amy and Rory put theirs in. They then tested them by having Amy and Rory go outside the TARDIS and communicate with them. They tried a conversation between the two groups and satisfied that the ear buds worked, they let Paul, William and Martha go outside. The Doctor leaned out when they were outside the door.  
  
"I have a park room here in the TARDIS and I put Martha in there so she could go do her business. So she should be fine for the moment."  
  
"Thanks. We'll take our car and go to Devon's flat. Good luck," Paul said.  
  
"You too. Remember, be discrete when you want to say something to us, unless it's an emergency and you're in danger then call out so we'll know to come."  
  
Paul and William nodded. The Doctor smiled, gave them the thumbs up and went back inside. They stepped back and watched the TARDIS dematerialize.  
  
"Come on, love," Paul said to Martha. "You gotta go inside the house so me and William can pay a little visit to Ian."  
  
After they put Martha inside the house and used the lavatory, they drove over to Devon's flat. While they drove, they heard the others talking in their left ears. They could tell from the conversation that they were waiting and watching near the warehouse.  
  
"Have you found anything yet?" Paul said aloud while he drove.  
  
"No, not yet. There's still no activity around the warehouse," the Doctor said to him. "What about you lot?"  
  
"We're still on the road," Paul replied.  
  
"Don't crash!"  
  
"Piss off, Pond!" Paul said while everyone laughed. "No, we're nearly there though. Who knows what'll be waiting for us there."  
  
"Just be careful and be on your guard and don't worry, we'll hear everything you hear so we'll monitor for any hints of danger."  
  
"Yeah, like the sounds of tearing and twisting metal and Paul screaming get me out."  
  
"If you don't shut up, Amy, I'm gonna turn the car around, drive over there and drive around behind you until you're the one under my car! I thought Mike was a pest but there's no contest when it comes to comparing him and you. You're the bratty sister I never wanted."  
  
"Hey, you're the one that offered to adopt me so it's your fault," Amy replied.  
  
"And that's a lesson for you in future, Paul," the Doctor said. "Be careful if you accept Amy into your life because she's a holy terror."  
  
"Yes, I'm slowly learning that," Paul said while Amy laughed. "Anyway, we're here now, I'm pulling into the car park."  
  
"Be careful, Bro," Amy said. "Both of you."  
  
"You too," Paul said as he turned off the engine.  
  
He looked at William.  
  
"Well, mate, ready for this?"  
  
"Ready when you are," William said.  
  
Paul nodded. They opened their doors and got out.  
  
Meanwhile, the TARDIS was in the corner of the car park and the Doctor, Amy and Rory were next door in a small park, sitting on a wooden bench while they watched the warehouse. The Doctor checked his watch and noticed it was nearly 11 a.m.  
  
"I have a thought," Rory said while he slouched and folded his arms across his chest. "What if they were using this place and the moment Ian escaped, they cleared out as fast as they could go and went somewhere else?"  
  
"Then why leave behind a crate of blasters?" the Doctor said. "I don't think that's it. My guess is someone is notified if there's a shipment coming and they come then and stay long enough to get it since this looks like it was abandoned to begin with. But my thought is we stay another hour or two and if no one comes, we take the TARDIS back to Paul's house and wait for them."  
  
Paul and William were listening to that while they rode the lift up to the fourth floor.  
  
"We're nearly to the flat now," Paul said aloud.  
  
"Be careful," the Doctor said.  
  
"We will," Paul said as the lift door opened.  
  
He and William stepped outside and froze when they saw Carol standing with her door open, her face anguished while she spoke with police. Carol gasped when she saw them.  
  
"Oh thank God, there they are," she said as she ran past the officer towards them.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Paul said as he heard Rory mutter, "Ought-oh," in his ear.  
  
"You don't know?" Carol said in disbelief as the policeman came up behind her.  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"Paul, where have you been all night? We were worried sick about you. Someone went round to your house but you and William and Martha weren't there and we thought you'd been taken along with the others."  
  
Paul's blood turned to ice and he could hear silence on the other end of the communicator. He swallowed hard.  
  
"Who's been taken?" he said, dreading the answer.  
  
"John, George, Ringo and Roger. They went out to eat after coming over here to find out where you'd gone and when they came out of the restaurant, several people jumped out of a lorry and made them get into it at gunpoint. Then they drove off. We couldn't find you and we assumed you and William was taken as well."  
  
Paul's throat felt dry and William's face turned ashen.  
  
"Where were you last night, Mister McCartney?" the officer said to him.  
  
"I…uh…I mean we stayed with friends at a house outside London," he said, hoping that sounded convincing.  
  
The officer pulled out a small notebook and pen and began writing.  
  
"And no one contacted you last night regarding the kidnapping of your friends?" the officer said.  
  
"You had the phone off the hook because there was a party going on," the Doctor said in his ear.  
  
"We had the phone off the hook. We were having a party," Paul repeated to the officer. "We didn't want to be disturbed while it was going on."  
  
Paul sighed when the officer narrowed his eyes at that and he guessed what he was thinking.  
  
"We weren't doing or taking or smoking anything illegal," he said impatiently. "Can we just focus on my friends' abduction and keep me out of this?"  
  
"Do you know anyone who might have a reason to abduct them?" the officer asked.  
  
Paul glanced over and noticed both Devon and Ian were at the door, listening. He forced himself to stay calm and fight the urge to go over to Ian and do his own little interrogation. He turned his attention back to the officer.  
  
"Yeah, there are a lot of people who would be barmy enough to abduct one of us," Paul said. "Nutty fans for starters, not to mention all the people that hate us since John made the we're bigger than Jesus comment."  
  
He noticed the officer let out a quiet snort of contempt at that and fought the urge to throttle him.  
  
"Do you know anyone personally who would want to abduct them?"  
  
"Oh yeah, he knows an entire group of people," he heard Amy say.  
  
"Not really," Paul said, hoping he was making the right decision.  
  
He noticed Ian's shock at that but said nothing and kept his attention focused on the officer. The officer looked at William.  
  
"And who is this?" he said.  
  
"I'm William Campbell. I'm Paul's personal assistant and friend," he said. "We share a house together."  
  
"And were you at this party last night?"  
  
"Yes, I was. And I can vouch for Paul, he's telling the truth. We had no idea what was happening to our friends until now."  
  
Paul noticed Ian opening his mouth like he was about to say something but he quickly closed it when he locked eyes with Paul which fueled Paul's desire to get him alone so he could find out what he knew. He knew if the Illuminati hurt or killed his friends, Ian was the first one he was coming after. He answered a few more questions about his whereabouts, hoping his answers were enough to satisfy the officer. When he was finished, he thanked Paul.  
  
"Wait," Paul said. "There's no ransom note, no demands of any sort?"  
  
"Not so far, Mister McCartney," the officer said. "But if someone does ring you with a ransom demand, notify us immediately and that goes for you as well," he added, looking at William.  
  
They nodded and watched while the officer thanked everyone and walked past them. Paul watched him go and then felt someone grab his arm. He looked at Ian who was giving him a confused look.  
  
"It was them. Why didn't you tell them about the Illuminati?" Ian said to him.  
  
"Because we have no proof right now," Paul said, forcing himself to be polite, "as dangerous as they are, I want to be sure it's them before we involve the police."  
  
"What about you and William? What will you do now?" Carol asked as Devon came up beside her.  
  
"I have friends that will protect us," Paul said to her. "William and I will stay with them."  
  
"You mean the lot that were here yesterday?" Devon said.  
  
Paul hesitated a moment and then decided that even if they knew he was staying with the Doctor, they would never know where to look.  
  
"Yes. They have a safe place for us to stay."  
  
"And for Jane," the Doctor said in his ear. "and her family. We'll have to tell her parents about us but I'd rather they found out and be safe than be a target."  
  
"I'm going to take Janie and her family with us, just in case. As for you lot, I suggest you find a safe place as well, especially you, Ian," Paul said. "If we're a target, you are as well."  
  
Ian nodded. Paul studied his face but couldn't see anything that betrayed his allegiance. Knowing that time was of the essence and they were now targets, he brought the conversation to a conclusion and gave Devon the phone number of his mobile, telling him it was a private landline number they could use to reach him if they had any information. After that and accepting hugs from Carol, they promised them that he and William would keep themselves safe and they both hurried back to the lift while the Doctor told them that he, Amy and Rory would meet them back at the house.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	8. Teaspoon :: Helter Skelter by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**Helter Skelter** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88584) \- [1](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88584)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=8) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41

  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Paul was distraught as he drove home and he had to force himself to pay attention to the road before Amy's jokes about being a shitty driver came true. His eyes were misting over and William was bent over, head in hands while he drove.  
  
"Well, I s'pose John won't be havin' a laugh at me now about the Illuminati," Paul said bitterly.  
  
"We'll get them back," William said, looking at him. "I don't think they'll do anything to them. It's us they want."  
  
"Oh, I know it is. This is their way of trying to force us to surrender ourselves to them," Paul replied.  
  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out his mobile.  
  
"Could you call Jane and let her know that we're coming to pick her up. I think it's still just her and her mum and dad. Her brother and sister are still on holiday in Europe as far as I know."  
  
William nodded. He dialed Jane's number while Paul drove. Her mother picked up on the second ring.  
  
"Hello?" Mrs. Asher said.  
  
"Hello, this is William and…"  
  
"William! Where have you been? We've been worried sick about you! Is Paul there? Is he alright?"  
  
"Yeah, Paul and I are both fine. We were at a friend's house and we were having a party and didn't know what happened. Listen, we're coming to get you and take you somewhere where you can be safe. Is Jane and Richard there?"  
  
"Jane's here. Richard's working late. He won't be back until 11 tonight," she said.  
  
"We need to get you out of there before you end up missing too," William said. "What about Claire and Peter, are they still in Europe?"  
  
"Yes, they are. But…are you sure you can move us somewhere safe?"  
  
William and Paul shared a look.  
  
"Trust me, Margaret, we know one of the safest places in England, if not the world," William replied. "We just need you and Jane to be ready so we can leave as quickly as we can, yeah?"  
  
"Okay, I'll tell Jane and we'll pack a couple of bags," Margaret said. "Oh, Jane wants to speak to Paul."  
  
"Paul…"  
  
"I heard her, I'll talk to her," Paul said, holding out his hand.  
  
He took the mobile and drove while he tried to talk at the same time.  
  
"Paul, are you okay, love?" Margaret said.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm more concerned about you and Jane and your husband right now."  
  
"What's that noise? It sounds like a car," Margaret said.  
  
Paul winced at that.  
  
"It's a program on the telly. They're showing a car chase, sorry," he said. "We're getting ready and we'll be there shortly."  
  
"Wait a tic, here's Janie."  
  
"Paul?" she said when she got on the phone. "Oh God, Paul! I thought something had happened to you. We tried to ring you repeatedly but we couldn't reach you."  
  
"Did you try the mobile?" Paul asked. "I had it with me at all times."  
  
"No, I…I was so upset, I forgot about that silly phone," Jane said. "I'm sorry, I should have thought of it but after everything that's happened to you and William, I just assumed…"  
  
"It's alright, darling. We're fine, I promise. I'm coming to get you now. We're driving towards the house. Just be ready, yeah, and tonight we'll come back to get your dad when he gets off work."  
  
"Where are we going?" Jane asked.  
  
"Inside the TARDIS. I know, we'll have your parents along but we have to tell them. It's the safest place I know of and I'm sure it's the last place they'll look."  
  
"We're at the house, Paul. Come here first and I'll bring the TARDIS over to her house. That way they can travel back in safety," the Doctor said in his ear.  
  
"We're gonna stop by the house first and the Doctor's gonna bring the TARDIS to your house so you'll be safe. Just stay calm, keep your mum calm and ring your dad if you have to. I'll be over there as soon as I can."  
  
"Okay, just be careful, love. I don't want a repeat of six months ago."  
  
"Trust me, neither do I. Now hurry up and get ready."  
  
He told her goodbye and hung up. He handed the mobile to William just in case someone called him again.  
  
"Guys," they heard Amy say in their ear, "um…we have a problem."  
  
"What sort of problem?" Paul said aloud.  
  
"Your front door is standing wide open. The gates are closed but the door is open. The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to open the gates and we're going inside and…Oh God!"  
  
"What? What is it?" Paul said, his heart racing.  
  
"Paul," the Doctor said. "It's Martha, she's injured. I'm guessing she tried to attack whoever came in here and they shot her in the hip with a blaster."  
  
"No!" Paul said as William sank back in his seat.  
  
"It's alright though, I can mend her, bless her heart," the Doctor said.  
  
Paul swallowed hard when he heard Martha whining in the background.  
  
"Rory, can you take her to my med bay?" the Doctor said. "Amy will check the house and make sure no one's in here and see if anything's been taken while I mend her. Ask the TARDIS to make a way to the med bay entrance and she will. There, there, Martha, we'll have you right as rain in no time, I promise."  
  
Paul swallowed hard. He turned a corner and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his house up ahead. He could see Rory opening the gate and coming out with Martha in his arms and the Doctor beside him. Rory saw them and smiled while the Doctor clicked his fingers and opened the TARDIS door. Rory carried Martha inside while the Doctor waited for Paul. Paul came up beside him and rolled down the window.  
  
"I don't think anyone's inside. I think they're long gone," the Doctor said. "But take what you need. Pack lightly though since the TARDIS can provide nearly everything you need."  
  
"Will Martha be alright?" Paul said in a choked voice.  
  
"She will. I have the same sort of technology the Diablon had. I can heal her quickly and without a trace of injury."  
  
"Thank God," Paul said.  
  
The Doctor nodded. He watched him drive through the open gate and then went inside the TARDIS. Once they were inside, Amy ran to them and they fell into a group hug.  
  
"No one's here," she said as she hugged them. "They didn't take any of your Beatles stuff. I don't know about the rest, only you and William would know what was missing, but…I found this on your bed, Paul."  
  
She handed him a handwritten note. William leaned in while he read it.  
  
Mister McCartney,  
  
We have your friends and if you and your double do not surrender to us within twenty four hours, we will torture and kill them. If you agree to our demands, call the number listed below and wait at your house. But both you and your double must surrender, it cannot be one or the other and you will offer no resistance or involve the authorities or the Time Lord in this. If you do, you will receive a video player with a video of your friend's deaths along with several body parts. Make your decision wisely; their lives are in your hands.  
  
Altok,  
  
New leader of the Illuminati.  
  
Under the signature was the number he was supposed to call to contact them. Paul lowered the letter and sighed before he accepted another hug from his friends. With a heavy heart, he made a quick inspection of the house while William looked in his room.  
  
"I'm not missing anything," William said to Paul.  
  
"Neither am I, but I don't think robbery was on their minds. They just wanted to deliver the letter," Paul said, sticking his head out of his room.  
  
"Look, Paul, perhaps if I went by myself. Talk them into sparing you and letting the others go. I'll take their punishment if it means…"  
  
"No…" Paul said, cutting him off, "you're my friend now and I'm not about to let you be a sacrifice so I can save my own skin. We're in this together, you and I. Besides, I don't think they'd go for that. They said in the note they wouldn't accept one or the other, it has to be both of us."  
  
"We'll come up with a solution, Paul," the Doctor said into his ear.  
  
Paul was startled. He'd forgotten he was still wearing the ear bud.  
  
"Amy told me what the note said. Don't surrender, not yet," the Doctor said to him. "Let's get Jane and her mum and get them safe and sound before we work out a solution to all this. Just hold off on the surrender, yeah? Hurry up and get in here because someone wishes to see you, someone white and black and full of love and energy is missing her masters."  
  
"She's alright?" Paul said.  
  
"All healed up and frisky, I might add. We'll find a way out of this, trust me. Just get what you need and meet us inside the TARDIS."  
  
William smiled at that and patted Paul on the shoulder before both men quickly packed a small suitcase and hurried downstairs. Paul turned off all the lights, locked the door and he and William went over to the TARDIS and got inside it.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	9. Teaspoon :: Helter Skelter by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**Helter Skelter** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88588) \- [1](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88588)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=9) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41

  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
"Oh, Martha," Paul moaned as he hugged his dog. "I'm so sorry. I should have kept you in here. I shoulda known a locked gate wouldn't stop them. I'm glad you're alright. Please forgive me, girl."  
  
The Doctor smiled when Martha licked his face and whined while Paul scratched behind her ears and her side. He looked up at the Doctor, suddenly aware everyone was watching him.  
  
"Sorry, I mean I know it's just a dog but…"  
  
"No…" the Doctor said, "she's more than a dog, she's your friend and companion. I don't think she's worth any less because she's an animal. She's a beautiful, loving and loyal creature and I'm glad she has you and William. She's worth it, Paul. I wouldn't have healed her if she wasn't."  
  
"I owe you lot so much. I mean, I can't begin to express my gratitude. You lot are the best friends I've ever had," Paul said. "My life has been blessed the day you three came into Ming's. Even with all that's going on, everything I've seen and done with you lot has made it all worth it."  
  
The Doctor smiled at that.  
  
"I feel the same way," he said while Rory nodded and Amy hugged him. "You and William have been a blessing to me…"  
  
He laughed when Martha pawed his leg.  
  
"And you as well," he said to her as he petted her head. "But, I think we should save the love for later. We need to go get your girlfriend and her mother."  
  
Paul nodded. The Doctor went up to his console while Amy kissed his cheek.  
  
"You know we feel the same way, Bro," she said.  
  
"Yeah, you and William make excellent companions," Rory added. "It's always nice to have extra help."  
  
"But I can see why you travel with him," Paul said. "He's fantastic. He's the sort of friend you always hope for. I've never known anyone like him. It's just an honor to be his friend let alone help him. You know, he deserves his own song, by God."  
  
"Oh no, no songs about me. I've had enough of that nonsense in my life to last a lifetime," the Doctor said. "You don't need to immortalize me, you and William's friendship is quite enough."  
  
The TARDIS landed and the Doctor leapt off the platform.  
  
"Here we are. Everyone get ready because I have a feeling Jane's mum will be in for quite a shock," he said. "I think we'll be safe for the moment. They're giving you 24 hours so I think we have enough time to go inside and prepare her before we bring her out here and overwhelm here with the time ship, yeah?"  
  
Paul kissed Martha and commanded her to stay while everyone else went to the front door. He followed them and they went outside. Jane and her mother were waiting for them and Paul noticed the shock and confusion on Margaret's face while Jane ran to embrace Paul.  
  
"Oh God, Paul, I'm so glad you're alright but…Oh God, John and George and Ringo and Roger. What's gonna happen to them?"  
  
"They're coming home, that's what will happen to them," Paul said with a determined look in his eyes. "Safe and sound, I might add. We'll get them back; love, without losing anyone else. We'll find a way."  
  
"What is this, some sort of joke?" Margaret said, walking up to them. "How did you get a police box over here and how did you all fit into it?"  
  
"Mum, we need to go inside for a moment. The Doctor will explain it," Jane said.  
  
The Doctor nodded and smiled when Margaret looked at him. Jane hugged William and kissed his cheek before she took Paul's hand and all of them went inside.  
  
Two hours later, Margaret sat in a stunned silence when the Doctor finished his explanation. She looked around at the faces before her.  
  
"You're joking, right? This has to be a joke and a bad one at that," she said.  
  
"No, mum, it's not a joke. He's telling the truth," Jane said.  
  
"But you're human," she said to the Doctor.  
  
"No. I only look human but I'm Gallifreyan. There are many alien races that have humanoid forms, I'm one of them."  
  
"What do you want from us then? Why are you here on Earth?" Margaret said.  
  
"I protect your planet from those who wish to harm you and your world," the Doctor said. "I care for Earth and I swore long ago to keep it safe and help the human population grow and flourish and become all you were meant to be."  
  
"But I've watched sci-fi programs on the telly and I've seen sci-fi movies. There are always aliens coming to Earth offering to help us and we end up being their dinner."  
  
The Doctor giggled.  
  
"Trust me, I have no desire to eat humans," he said to her while everyone else laughed. "If I did that, I would have devoured this lot by now. No, I really do care for you and the Earth, the only thing I like to devour is fish fingers and custard."  
  
"Together, I might add, it's very disgusting," Amy said.  
  
"Is not," the Doctor protested. "Fish custard is nummy, so quit dissing it."  
  
Amy rolled her eyes while Rory snickered. Margaret looked at them.  
  
"What about you? He said he travels in time, are you from the future…or the past?"  
  
"We're from the future," Rory said.  
  
"The year 2010, that's when we started travelin' with him," Amy added.  
  
"And you're okay with this? What about your families?" Margaret asked.  
  
"They know. They know we're with him," Amy said, nodding at the Doctor.  
  
"I didn't abduct them if that's what you're wondering. I don't abduct anyone who wants to travel with me and help me fight evil. In fact, I'm very picky about who comes with me because it takes a special sort of person to stand up to villains and monsters and aliens and not run away or go insane. Amy and Rory fulfilled that requirement and now Paul and William have as well."  
  
Jane giggled when Margaret turned her stunned gaze to the two men who were smiling proudly.  
  
"You're giving up the Beatles?" she said to Paul in disbelief.  
  
"No, I'm not. I told the Doctor and tried to tell John that I can do both. After what happened to me and William, both of us wanted to make sure that what happened to us didn't happen to anyone else…"  
  
He let out an angry sigh.  
  
"Now it has and we want the Illuminati stopped for good before they destroy this planet and enslave everyone," he said. "They're deeply entrenched in this planet and control most of it but hopefully it's not too late to change that."  
  
"And you think Janie and I may be next?" Margaret asked.  
  
"We don't know, Mrs. Asher," the Doctor said. "But we're trying to take precautions. They're taking people close to Paul and Jane is one of those who is closest to him and since you're here, you are also at risk. I give you my word that nothing will happen to you. I won't try to eat you or perform weird experiments or control your minds; I only want to make sure you're safe. As for your question about the police box, that's a disguise over the front door of my ship. I can explain more but I think we should go before the Illuminati change their minds and come here. If you need to call your husband and let him know what's going on, you can, but you're no longer safe here, not until this gets resolved at least."  
  
"Please, mum, trust him. They're the ones that helped save Paul and William. They mean what they say about wanting to help," Jane implored her mother.  
  
Margaret looked at all of them. She smiled when her eyes fell on Paul and she nodded.  
  
"You did save them and Amy as well, I s'pose that means I can trust you," she said. "Let me get my bag and I'll come with you."  
  
Everyone breathed a sigh of relief while Jane kissed her mother's cheek.  
  
"You made the right decision, Mrs. Asher," Paul said, standing up. "And…if you need further proof that he travels in time…"  
  
He pulled the mobile out of his pocket and William pulled out his IPod. They showed them to Margaret who looked at them in wonder.  
  
"This is a tiny portable phone," Paul said, pointing to the mobile, "and this is a music player. The Doctor gave us these as gifts. And you can use this phone anywhere. When you heard the sound of the car, that wasn't the telly, I was talking to you while I was driving the car."  
  
"And we've seen a lot more wonders besides this," William said. "Not to mention we've been to an alien planet."  
  
"And so have I, mum, I've been to the alien world too. It was gorgeous," Jane said. "I trust him with my life and I'll always be grateful for him for rescuing Paul and William. If he says we need to come with him in order to be safe, I believe him."  
  
Margaret nodded. Paul took his mobile and William took his IPod. Paul embraced her and she held him close before she embraced William. After that, she and Jane went upstairs to get the bags they packed.  
  
"Right, hopefully that will prepare her for the shock of seeing the inside of the TARDIS," the Doctor said to the others when they were out of earshot.  
  
Once they were inside the TARDIS, Paul and Jane helped Margaret get over her shock and walked with her back towards the kitchen. Once they were all inside the kitchen drinking tea, the Doctor leaned against the counter with his cup and petted Martha's fur as she stood beside him.  
  
"Okay, while we're waiting for your husband to return home, I think we should brainstorm ideas about a plan, any thoughts?" he said to everyone.  
  
"I think we need to talk to Ian," Paul said. "After observing him today, I have a feeling he knows more than he lets on. Whether or not they brainwashed him, I'm not sure, I just think he's not telling the whole truth about his escape."  
  
"I think if we did that, we could go with the pretense of getting him and Carol and Devon to safety," Rory said. "After all, they might still be at risk as well."  
  
"Yeah," Paul said. "go to them and tell them their lives are in danger, same thing we did tonight. Once we get them inside, we can take Ian somewhere and you can do what you did with William, see if he's been brainwashed."  
  
The Doctor took a sip of tea and nodded in agreement.  
  
"That can be done," he said. "I'm also anxious to find out if he's one of their spies and if so, if he can provide information on where this island is."  
  
"What about those perception filter things?"Amy said. "If we find out the location of this island, can't we wear them and disguise ourselves and follow Paul and William. I mean, Ian claimed they loaded him into the back of a lorry, if that's so, we could all fit in the back."  
  
"That's risky," the Doctor said. "If we did that, Paul and William, you'd be risking your lives again. It's possible we can do that since it worked on the Diablons before but you have the final say. I won't risk your lives without your permission."  
  
Paul looked at William.  
  
"What do you think, mate?"  
  
"I'm not keen on being captured but it may be the only chance we've got of rescuing the others. Especially if that's where they're being held," William said. "Even if they don't take us to this island, I'm betting they'll take us to wherever they're being held. If they're with us, I'm willing to risk it. When I said I'd be willing to help out the Doctor, I s'pose at some point that meant risking my neck and not just sitting at home in my chair while they did all the dirty work."  
  
Paul nodded.  
  
"I feel the same. I also volunteered to do this and I agree. It wouldn't be fair to sit home and not get into the thick of things. My friends are worth risking my neck for and if that means going back into the lion's den again, then I'll take that risk. Count me in."  
  
Jane took his hand and he squeezed it and kissed her cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry, love, but we may have to actually allow ourselves to be taken in order to see where the others are being kept. I don't think they'll kill me and they certainly won't kill William, not after the work they put into trying to turn him into me. And if the others are going to be invisible and with me, I won't be afraid."  
  
"Just come back to me in one piece if you do this. I nearly lost you the last time," Jane said.  
  
Paul nodded and kissed her lips.  
  
"I'll come back to you, I promise," he said to her.  
  
He looked at the Doctor.  
  
"So the next part of our plan is going to Devon's flat and bringing him and the others here?" he said.  
  
"Yes and I think we should do that tonight, so we can get them out of harm's way and so we can find out any information from Ian if he has any to share," the Doctor said. "And…if you don't mind, Paul and William, I want to enter your minds. I can put up barriers around your mind that'll protect you from hypnosis and brainwashing techniques so you won't fall prey to those should they try something. We can do that later though. For now, let's go get your friends and make sure they're safe."  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	10. Teaspoon :: Helter Skelter by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**Helter Skelter** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88606) \- [1](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88606)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=10) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41

  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
"You want us to go with you?" Carol said to Paul as she and Devon stood in the doorway of their flat.  
  
"Yes," he said. "I want to take you somewhere where you can be safe until this gets sorted out. I have my car and I'll take you to my friend's house. It's a very safe location."  
  
Paul had agreed to come along so he could take his car. He wore his ear bud so the others were listening in while he urged his friends to come with him. Behind Carol and Devon, Ian was sitting on the sofa, listening quietly. Paul glanced at him.  
  
"Him as well, he's a target also," Paul said. "I'm sure the last thing he wants is to go back into captivity."  
  
"No, I don't," Ian said.  
  
"Well, come with me. I can take you to a safe place. Just pack an overnight bag and get what you absolutely need and I'll wait."  
  
Meanwhile, back at the TARDIS, William was on the TARDIS phone calling the wives and friends of the other Beatles, exchanging information. Margaret sat on the chair behind him watching quietly. She was waiting her turn to call her husband to let him know what was happening. While they were doing that, Martha sat and waited patiently at the front door, staring at it quietly. The Doctor came into the room, saw her and smiled as he walked over to her. Martha, hearing the sound of his footsteps, turned her head and went to him. He bent over and scratched her ears.  
  
"Don't worry, girl, your master'll be back soon, yeah?" he said to her.  
  
He knelt down and rubbed her sides while she licked his face. He looked up when he saw a shadow fall over him and saw Margaret looking down at him.  
  
"I'm worried about Paul. I don't know if he should be risking his life like this…or William for that matter," she said to him as he stood up. "Isn't there another way?"  
  
"If I can talk to Ian, see what he knows then perhaps we can find a different solution," the Doctor said gently. "If not, then it's up to Paul and William. They're both adults and it's their choice if they want to risk their lives or not. I'm not forcing anyone to do anything, Mrs. Asher."  
  
"Margaret, please. Mrs. Asher is too formal for my liking," she said. "Besides it's hard to be formal when you have a potential son in law who's a long-haired weirdo, right?"  
  
The Doctor smiled at that.  
  
"Nothing wrong with being a long-haired weirdo," he said.  
  
"No, I s'pose not. I know there are a lot of people who look down on people like Paul and his friends but that's because they're only looking at their appearance and not their hearts. Besides, I can't really say much. My son, Peter, is also a musician and Jane's an actress so I'm used to show business people around me. But, what about you? You just go around and find humans who are willing to risk their necks for you?"  
  
"I don't encourage them to risk their necks but that comes with the territory," the Doctor said. "My people, some of them, kept watch over time and space but they never interfered. They just let atrocities happen and I couldn't do that. I couldn't stand by and let things that could be fixed happen so I decided to be a renegade of sorts and make a difference in the universe. At first I traveled alone but it got boring after awhile so I started finding people I could take with me, people I could show the wonders of the universe. Most of them have been humans although there have been some from other planets. Like I said, Margaret, I love humans. There are many things you do wrong but there are many more things you do right and I admire your creativity, your intelligence and your courage. I decided to go against the rules and invite some along so I could open their eyes to the beauty of the universe. But unfortunately, there is also danger amidst the beauty, but I've never forced anyone to stay with me. The decision to help me fight evil is all theirs. Paul and William actually made that decision without me. They were gonna do this on their own and I decided that I and the people who are currently traveling with me would assist them since all of us want the Illuminati gone. But I told Paul that if he needs to be somewhere with his band, I can use my time machine to allow him to rest and take him to whatever point in time he needs to go. The Beatles are one of the most successful, most important bands in human history and the last thing I want is for them to break up before it's time."  
  
"Before it's time?" Margaret said.  
  
He chuckled.  
  
"Everything has an ending, Margaret. Even something as wonderful as the Beatles must end someday," he said. "I know you're worried and I will give you my word that I will do everything in my power to look after them and assist them but like I said, the decision to risk their lives is theirs and I won't interfere with their right to determine the course of their lives."  
  
Margaret nodded.  
  
"I agree with you, Doctor. It's because of you and Rory and Amy that Paul's alive at all and I'll always be grateful to you for saving his life and freeing William. He's become like family now and I don't want him falling back into their hands either. But if they trust you, I will trust you as well."  
  
"Thank you. I promise I won't betray that trust and…"  
  
He looked down when Martha whined and began pawing the door.  
  
"Is Paul here, Martha?" he said while Margaret chuckled.  
  
Martha began leaping up and down and barking.  
  
"Guess so," the Doctor said to Margaret.  
  
"Is that you, Martha?" they heard Paul say which made Martha bark louder as she pawed and scratched at the door.  
  
The Doctor took hold of her.  
  
"Come on, love, gotta get back for the moment so your master can come in the door," he said as he urged Martha away from the door.  
  
Both he and Margaret held Martha while they told Paul they were holding her. The Doctor clicked his fingers and the door opened. Paul grinned when he came through the door and Martha broke free and jumped up on him.  
  
"Alright, I'm back!" he said, rubbing her sides while she barked happily. "You can stop worrying now."  
  
He turned and stuck his head out of the TARDIS door.  
  
"It's okay, come inside. This is his ship," he said to the others as the Doctor and Margaret held Martha back.  
  
"You told them already?" the Doctor said.  
  
"I gave them a very brief explanation," Paul said as he beckoned them in, "enough for them to understand what's going on. It's okay, come inside."  
  
Devon and Carol entered and hesitantly looked around, their mouths agape at the enormous interior. They walked past Paul and the Doctor greeted them warmly. Then Ian came inside and immediately Martha began to growl at him. Paul frowned.  
  
"It's alright, girl, he's with us," he said.  
  
He stared at her when her growling increased and he tried to lunge at Ian while Margaret held onto her collar.  
  
"Martha, stop that!" Paul said sternly.  
  
Then without warning, Ian's eyes glazed over and he turned and lunged at Paul, seizing him by the throat. Paul gagged as he was propelled back against the wall. Margaret yelled and let go of Martha as she and the Doctor, Carol and Devon ran to help. William dropped the phone and ran to the edge of the platform, leaping off it and hurrying to help his friend while Ian tried to choke Paul to death.  
  
"Die, Paul McCartney!" Ian screamed as Paul tried to fight him off. "Die in the name of the Illuminati!"  
  
Ian screamed in pain when Martha sank her teeth into his right leg. The Doctor brought his fist down hard on the top of his head. Ian, stunned by the blow, let go and the Doctor grabbed him and pulled him away while Margaret grabbed Martha's collar. The dog barked furiously and tried to lunge at Ian while Paul gasped and gagged for air. Amy, Jane and Rory, hearing the commotion, ran through the back door just in time to see the Doctor turn Ian and put his fingers to his temples. Ian instantly became docile and Paul fell to his knees, calming his dog while they watched the Doctor close his eyes and probed Ian's mind. Martha calmed down, although she kept up a low growl while she watched Ian warily. The Doctor finished what he was doing and took his fingers away while Rory closed the front door. Ian stood frozen to the spot, his eyes distant and unseeing.  
  
"Who are you? Tell us your name!" the Doctor said to Ian.  
  
"Robert Johnson," Ian said in a dull voice.  
  
"Who is Ian then?" the Doctor said.  
  
"The man I replaced."  
  
"What?" Carol said to Paul. "Replaced?"  
  
"He's a double for someone else, like William was going to be a double for me," Paul replied.  
  
"Who is this Ian though? Was he the one that worked for the Bank of Zurich?" the Doctor said.  
  
"Yes. I was chosen to replace him."  
  
"I see. So what are you doing here then?"  
  
"I was given a new assignment. To lure Paul McCartney and his double into a trap so they could be recaptured. If that failed, I was to kill him, those were my orders."  
  
Paul cursed under his breath while Jane neared close to him and put her arms around him.  
  
"So, you're a sleeper agent then?" the Doctor said to Ian.  
  
"That's one way of putting it."  
  
"Sleeper agent?" Margaret said.  
  
"Someone who is chosen to lay low until he's given a signal to attack," the Doctor said. "What was the signal then? If you were chosen to lure Paul and William into a trap, why did you suddenly attack him?"  
  
"I was told that if the Time Lord tried to take me into his TARDIS, I should eliminate him, McCartney and the double."  
  
"So you were after me and William as well, you just started with the man nearest to you."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why the TARDIS, because they know I can help you and they figured if you were in the TARDIS, I must be trying to help free your mind?" the Doctor said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, they were right because that's what I'm going to do but…you are going to help us first. You will tell us everything you know about this island and how to get to it, not to mention any weaknesses they might have and…"  
  
The Doctor trailed off when Robert suddenly bit down hard on his bottom molar and black smoke began to issue out of it.  
  
"No!" the Doctor said when Robert inhaled the smoke deeply.  
  
"What's going on?" Carol said when Robert suddenly went into convulsions.  
  
"He's poisoning himself, committing suicide so he won't give us information," the Doctor said while Robert dropped to the floor, shaking and convulsing.  
  
Rory started to run back to the med bay to get some medical equipment but the Doctor called to him.  
  
"No, there's no need for that. He's dead," the Doctor said.  
  
Rory turned and saw Robert lying motionless on the floor while the others backed up to get away from the black gas leaking from his lips. He backed up when the TARDIS put a force field over his body until the gas continued to leak out. Then she neutralized the poison gas and got rid of any remnants of it outside the field before she dropped it. Paul sighed angrily.  
  
"Yet another life wasted," he said. "I'm getting really tired of the deaths."  
  
"Trust me, Paul, I know exactly how you feel," the Doctor said as he bent down next to him. "I saw into his mind. I didn't probe deeply but enough to know that he's been a prisoner longer than William was because his brainwashing was more deeply entrenched. When they held you prisoner, William, your suffering was more along the lines of starvation and torture, not much hypnosis?"  
  
"Yeah," William said while Amy laid a hand on his shoulder, "I think at first they were more concerned with breaking my will and then towards the end, they started with the hypnosis and brainwashing."  
  
"Which was why it wasn't hard for me to break their mental conditioning and bring you back to yourself. But him, he's had to have been their prisoner for years because it would take me a long time and a lot of tricky maneuvering to undo what they did. I don't know if he was even telling us the truth about being Robert Johnson. That might have been another identity they forced on him. I would venture to guess he didn't even know what he was doing when he attacked Paul. They just trained him to attack without a thought and then kill himself if he was stopped."  
  
"And these are the people you want to willingly surrender to?" Margaret said to Paul.  
  
"If I don't do something, they're just gonna keep on coming after me and William and everyone who's associated with me until we're all dead or enslaved. I might as well make a stand and fight back now before everyone I care about ends up like him," Paul said, pointing to Robert's body. "I don't fancy being their prisoner again but at least this time we have some semblance of a plan and they're not just running me off the road and kidnapping me and Amy. I have less than 24 hours now before they put John, George, Ringo and Roger to death and after seeing all the deaths, including this one, I'm completely convinced they'll do it. Being famous won't save them, not if they're a means to an end. They were willing to kill me to put William in place so I know they won't spare them if we don't do what they say. So I'm going to take a chance and trust that everything will turn out okay like it did the last time because if I don't, it'll be the other four who'll land up with the so and so is dead legend."  
  
"I think I might be able to help you further then," the Doctor said to Paul.  
  
He glanced at Robert's dead body and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"TARDIS, can you put a barrier back over his body and make it soundproof just in case he has hidden listening devices on him?"  
  
The TARDIS grunted. She put another barrier over the body. The Doctor saw it and nodded, satisfied they were protected from a possible listening device before he continued speaking to Paul and William.  
  
"If you and William do want to go through with this, I will give you both perception filters so if you need to escape, you can use them. Hopefully, since the perception filter is basically a modified key, you can tell them it's the key to your house or the studio or what have you and they won't think anything of it. I can also give you a more discrete communicator, one this is so small it'll fit right inside your ear and be undetectable. We'll wear ours and we'll be able to keep in contact like before. And…if by chance, they don't use a lorry, I'm going to carry a homing device on me that I can slip under the car or whatever they take you away in so we can track you. Okay?"  
  
Paul and William nodded. The Doctor looked at the corpse and sighed.  
  
"Rory, can you help me carry him back to the med bay? If the rest of you want to rest or eat or make phone calls, feel free to do so."  
  
The TARDIS took down the force field and he and Rory picked up the corpse and took it away. The others watched them go and then Amy looked at everyone when they were through the back door.  
  
"Come on, follow me and I'll show the new people where everything is," she said to them.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	11. Teaspoon :: Helter Skelter by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**Helter Skelter** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88609) \- [1](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88609)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=11) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41

  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
While the others drank tea in the kitchen, Paul retired to the room the TARDIS had made up for him. He had his Hofner bass in there along with an acoustic guitar. He picked up his guitar and strummed it softly while he thought to himself and began psyching himself up for what was coming. He smiled when Martha came into the room and he stopped briefly to stroke her fur before she turned around three times and lay down at his feet. Once she was settled, he began to strum his guitar again.  
  
"Paul?"  
  
He glanced up and Martha got up and went to Jane when she came to his door. He smiled and sat the guitar aside while she came into the room. He sighed when she sat down and embraced him.  
  
"My love," she whispered while Paul stroked her hair. "I'll love you no matter what. No matter what happens, I won't stop loving you."  
  
"Even if I become a mindless sleeper agent called Ian?" Paul asked.  
  
He smiled when she chuckled in his ear.  
  
"Well, maybe I'll draw the line at that," she said while he laughed and held her close.  
  
He shushed her when she stared weeping.  
  
"Love, don't. I'll be alright," he whispered.  
  
"I'm scared, I don't want to lose you," she sobbed.  
  
"You won't, I promise."  
  
He smiled when Jane hugged him tighter.  
  
"Do you hate that I've chosen to do this?" Paul said after a few minutes.  
  
"You mean go after those people?" Jane said, turning her head to look at him.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"No, I'm actually very proud of you," she said, stroking his cheek. "This is why I fell in love with you. Because you do care about something other than yourself and you're not one of those self-absorbed celebrities who think they're God's gift to the world and act like it."  
  
"Yeah, well, not everyone can be as vain as Mick Jagger, you know," Paul said airily.  
  
He giggled when Jane slapped his chest and they shared a kiss after they gazed into each other's eyes. Jane laid her hand against his cheek and leaned in for another kiss. They snogged passionately for several minutes before Paul heard Jane begin to sob again. He broke off the kiss and held her close, rocking gently and kissing her until she calmed down.  
  
"Sorry, I know this isn't helping," Jane said. "But you're the most wonderful man I've ever known and I nearly lost you once and it hurts knowing that you're willingly walking back into their midst."  
  
"I have to. They forced my hand. They have my friends and they'll kill them and send them back to us in tiny pieces. I just can't sit on my arse and do nothing."  
  
"I know and I hate them for doing this to you, all of it, going back to trying to replace you with William. I hope to God you and him and the Doctor, all of you wipe them off the map so they don't bother us ever again."  
  
"That's another thing, love. It might not end with this, you know. They might still come after me even if we stop them this time. When Satan was defeated, they simply replaced him. Who knows how many of those Diablons they have lined up to replace one another if we keep on defeating them."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying that if we get out of this, I'm going to ask the Doctor if we can stay with him and come back when we need to record an album or do what we need to do. I'm afraid if we stay in our homes they'll try again and again and again. Perhaps, if the lads can be talked into it, we can record our music here in the TARDIS and then come back to the '60's when we need to do interviews, promotion, that sort of thing. I don't know if he'll agree to it, but he did say I was one of his companions and I'm sure he'd rather I was here and safe than have to come back again and again to help get me out of a jam. And in return, William and I can earn our keep by helping him out whenever he needs us. And then, if there is a time where we know we'll be safe again, we can go back but I'm just concerned about what will happen if he leaves and they know it. I think they're scared of him, Janie. His people nearly wiped them out, that's got to strike fear in their hearts. They said in the letter he wasn't supposed to interfere and they sent Robert or Ian or whoever the hell that bloke was to kill him along with me and William. I haven't known him for very long but I can tell he's someone you don't want for an enemy. The man radiates power and authority and I'm sure that's terrifying to this lot. I'm betting they'll wait till he leaves and then resume business as usual. I bet they do that a lot since I'm betting if anyone can stop them for good, it's him. Anyway, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do and I won't ask you to stay with me, I just think it would be best if I stayed somewhere where I wasn't a constant target and a danger for those around me."  
  
"I want to be wherever you are. I hated it when you moved out. I know you're thinking of our safety but I miss sleeping with you and feeling you body against mine. I know you're not far away, but it's not the same. I'd rather stay with you here in the TARDIS than sit in my house and wonder where in time you're at. If you stay then I'm staying."  
  
"Then I want to ask you something."  
  
"Yes?" Jane said.  
  
He cupped her chin with his hands.  
  
"You are my entire world, Jane Asher, and I love you with all my heart. I can't imagine being without you and I've decided that I want you to be with me for the rest of my life. My beloved, will you become my wife and make me so damn happy the entire universe knows it?"  
  
Tears came to Jane's eyes as her breath caught in her throat. She swallowed hard and nodded.  
  
"I will," she choked out as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I want nothing more than to be your wife, forever and ever."  
  
Paul smiled and kissed her lips. Jane wrapped her arms around his neck and Paul sighed as she opened her mouth and his tongue went in. They snogged for several more minutes and then Paul leaned his head back and kissed her lips.  
  
"Don't have a ring right now. This is sorta spur of the moment. I figured if I make it through all this, this is my reward," he said to her.  
  
Jane laughed.  
  
"In that case, bring Johnny back alive because I'm sure he'll whine if he isn't your best man," she said.  
  
"Believe me, I will. I want all of them at our wedding," Paul said.  
  
They cuddled for awhile and then Jane felt sleepy. Paul kissed her cheek, pulled the covers down and got into bed with her. He lay with her until she was asleep and then with a tender kiss, he got up. He smiled and rubbed Martha's side when she got up from where she'd been lying at the side of the bed. He walked out and Martha followed him. He was walking down the hallway when he stopped at Amy's door. She was lying on her bed with her laptop typing something. She glanced up and smiled when Paul entered the room.  
  
"Hey, another future thing for ya. You thought that desktop computer was small, this one's portable. It's called a laptop," she said, pointing to it.  
  
"Blimey, do they have one smaller than that?"  
  
"Um…they have smaller versions of the laptop and some mobiles have internet access so yes, I s'pose there are smaller versions."  
  
Paul sat down beside her on the floor and watched while she typed.  
  
"What are you doing there?" he asked.  
  
"It's called Email. Short for electronic mail. You type a message and you can send it instantly to someone else and they don't have to wait days to get your letter. You can talk back and forth this way, all on the same day. I'm emailing a friend of mine. What about you? What are you up to?"  
  
"I just asked Jane to be my wife and she said yes."  
  
Amy stopped typing. She got up and embraced Paul when he stood up with her.  
  
"I'm so glad. You're made for each other," she said. "Congratulations."  
  
"Thanks. I felt like it was time and I wanted to do it before I went back to the Illuminati. I want her to know how much I love her."  
  
"I think she already knew that, Bro," Amy said. "But I'm glad you made it official."  
  
Paul told her about his idea about staying on the TARDIS. Amy nodding.  
  
"I don't think the Doctor would mind. I think he'd be thrilled and it wouldn't be a big deal to let you guys out now and then so you can take care of your Beatle business. Are you gonna ask him now?"  
  
"In a moment but first…"  
  
He hugged Amy tightly and Amy smiled as she returned the embrace.  
  
"I just wanted to say before I go that despite all the shitty driver jokes I am glad you came into my life and you became my sister. You've been a good friend and a confidant and I'm blessed to have you."  
  
"Aw, right back at ya," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
They hugged each other for several minutes and Paul rubbed her back.  
  
"I'll see ya later, gotta go find the Doctor," he said.  
  
"Okay," Amy replied.  
  
She gave him a kiss on the cheek and watched him go with a smile on her face before she turned her attention back to her laptop.  
  
Meanwhile, William was in his room, reading a book. He was trying to read but his mind kept drifting away and he kept envisioning himself back in his old cell being tortured and beaten again. He tried over and over to push those thoughts away but they always came back and finally, he sighed and closed the book. He got up and decided to take a walk. He got halfway down the corridor before he heard his name being called. He turned and saw the Doctor coming towards him.  
  
"William. Can I speak to you for a moment?" he said.  
  
"Sure," William said.  
  
"I've been thinking ever since Robert killed himself that could have very well been you doing that and I hate to think that because I'm glad that I met you. You've had a very hard time, being kidnapped and basically forced to assume someone else's identity and then I'm sure at times you've felt like a third wheel being around Paul and his friends."  
  
"Sometimes, yeah," William said. "I know that in the beginning they looked at me funny. Not Paul, his friends, but I think they finally got used to me."  
  
"I'm glad because you deserve to have friends that care for you. I'm also chuffed that you have decided to turn right back around and bring down the people who did this to you, especially since not many people in your situation would have the guts."  
  
"I feel the same way as Paul. I can't let them hurt anyone else and get away with it. There's been far too many deaths."  
  
"I agree. It needs to stop. And I meant what I said about you and Paul being my companions. You're welcome to come here, stay here and travel with me if you want. I have no trouble picking you up and taking you back whenever you want to come and go. And…I was also thinking…see, I gave Paul a mobile and the IPod but you only got an IPod so I owe you a second gift."  
  
"You don't have to."  
  
"I know that but I was thinking…I know I mentioned laser eye surgery to you and I was wanting to offer that to you if you want to get rid of your glasses for good. But…I know better surgeons on other planets. Even in Amy and Rory's time, the procedure is a bit primitive. I can take you somewhere where it can be done in a much more efficient manner and then you'd have 20/20 vision for the rest of you life."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Completely. I figure I'd give you an incentive to come out of this whole mess alive so would you like to do that?"  
  
"Yes. Yes, please," William said, overjoyed.  
  
The Doctor smiled. He gave him a hug.  
  
"You're wanted here, William," he said after he finished. "Don't ever think you aren't or you have to spend your life in Paul's shadow just because you were destined to replace him at one point. I'm very, very glad to have met you and I'm glad you want to keep on being a part of our lives."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He gave him another hug and the Doctor smiled.  
  
"Anyway, sorry if I was interrupting something, I just wanted to make that offer to you before all hell broke loose," he said.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The Doctor patted him on the shoulder and walked away. William, his heart light, turned and walked on to the kitchen to make a cup of tea.  
  
On the way back to the console room, the Doctor bumped into Paul.  
  
"There you are, I need to speak to you," Paul said.  
  
"Yes?" the Doctor said as he stroked Martha's fur.  
  
When Paul told him about proposing to Jane, the Doctor embraced him.  
  
"I'm glad. She's perfect for you," he said. "I hope we'll be invited to your wedding then? And the reception afterwards so we can party and celebrate and dance. I'm a fabulous dancer, just ask Amy."  
  
"Of course you're welcome to come to our wedding. But there's something else I need to ask you."  
  
The Doctor nodded and listened while Paul told him his request to stay on the TARDIS. A grin broke over his face as he listened.  
  
"You're more than welcome to stay here if you'd like. Any of you are welcome and that includes friends and family. I agree with you. At the moment until we defeat the Diablon or at least cripple them significantly, you and your loved ones are at risk and they know it. As you can see, I have more than enough room for an army of several thousand so I have no problem with you and Jane and whoever else staying here. That is definitely a very doable request."  
  
"Thank you. Once again, I owe you so much."  
  
"You owe me nothing. You've more than paid me back by helping out."  
  
"One more request if you don't mind."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If…I don't make it out of this. Will you look after Martha and keep an eye on Jane and her family for me? I want to make sure they're all cared for if I do die."  
  
"I will do everything in my power to prevent that but…if it does, yes, I will take care of Martha and check up on your fiancée and her family for you."  
  
"And William, if he makes it out and I don't."  
  
The Doctor nodded. He told Paul about running into William and his offer to fix his eyes. Paul grinned.  
  
"Mate, you are a miracle worker. I bet he'll enjoy that. John wears glasses on occasion and he hates it. Tries not to wear them if he can get away with it, although I've noticed the older he gets the more he uses them. But I noticed that from Sergeant Pepper on, he wears them full time. Sad to think me mate's getting old now."  
  
"Nah, you're still young and so is he, plenty of time to live and laugh and love," the Doctor replied.  
  
Paul hesitated.  
  
"I have a question for you," he said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"When we were captives, Amy told me about what happens to John and George in future. Since then I've debated whether or not to tell them what I know. You said that some events can't be changed. Can John and George's deaths be prevented?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then should I tell them?"  
  
"That's up to you but I will tell you this. We visited you when you were 64 and you did do that and you and the other Beatles were alive and well and planning to tour in a month. In fact, you invited us to one of your tour dates."  
  
"So we stay together through all those years?" Paul said.  
  
"No, you said you did decide to end it in 1970 to give yourselves a break from the stress and craziness but there was no animosity and you helped out on each other's solo projects and then when you were ready, you toured as a group on occasion."  
  
"So that whole I hate you, Paul, how do you sleep at night…"  
  
"You said, that never happened. You and John remained close."  
  
Paul beamed.  
  
"That's why I would like to tell him and why I want all of this to work out. I don't want us to land up in court fighting each other and composing these hate-filled songs. These are my mates, have been for years and I don't want to lose them. I don't want John to die by some gunman's hand and I don't want George to die of lung cancer. In fact, I gave up smoking myself after she told me that because my mum died of lung cancer as well and I don't want to die young like she did."  
  
"I think that's a wise decision, Paul."  
  
"I did tell John about Yoko and what happened with him abandoning Cynthia and that's one thing that didn't happen. He did meet Yoko in November but they're friends instead of lovers and he's going to help her out and collaborate with her on a few things."  
  
"You said that as well when we visited you."  
  
"Blimey, I just let my gob run, didn't I?"  
  
"Yeah, you did after you found out that it was the first time we visited you after we left. But I'm glad you did. I'm glad that things turned out better than before when you died and the whole band was thrown into turmoil. I like it when time changes for the better, makes me proud to be a Time Lord."  
  
"Well, I don't know about William but I s'pose we should go ahead and finish this, yeah? They may not kill my friends until the twenty four hours are up but I'm sure they're torturing them and I want them out of there."  
  
"Then let's go talk to William and see if he's ready yet."  
  
Paul nodded. He and the Doctor turned and Martha followed them while they went to find William.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	12. Teaspoon :: Helter Skelter by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**Helter Skelter** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88616) \- [1](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88616)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=12) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41

  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
They found William and he told them that he was ready to go when they were. The Doctor checked his watch and noticed it was nearing 11 p.m.  
  
"Hold off on contacting them until we get Jane's father in here," he said to them. "After that, you can say goodbye and get well wishes before you go."  
  
They nodded. The Doctor told them to wait in the console room while he went to get Jane and Margaret. Paul walked over to the console while William sat down in the chair.  
  
"Blimey, how does he even fly this thing? I don't even see any proper switches or buttons, just a bunch of doodahs," Paul said, looking at the console.  
  
"I s'pose he knows by memory what everything does," William replied.  
  
Paul walked around the other side.  
  
"Heh, he has a typewriter here," he said as he pointed to it. "Wonder what that does?"  
  
"Fires a torpedo?" William said, grinning as he shrugged.  
  
Paul laughed at that.  
  
"Fire torpedo, click, click, click, click, click!" he said, miming typing on the typewriter while William snickered. "Somehow, I don't think he has torpedoes on this thing. He was opposed to us using the blasters, you know."  
  
"I wouldn't mind having one of those blasters right now."  
  
"You scared, mate?" Paul asked.  
  
"A bit. I'm not really scared of dying; I'm scared of being brainwashed again and ending up like Robert or whatever his name was. Being a mindless killing machine is the last thing I wanna be."  
  
"The Doctor said he had a way to protect our minds from that rubbish."  
  
"But what happens if they figure out he did that? Then do we get put to death because we're useless as mindless zombies?"  
  
"Don't talk like that, William. We're not gonna die. We just have to tell ourselves that and stay focused in there," Paul said.  
  
William nodded and Paul walked over to him.  
  
"The Doctor said he'll take you to get your eyes fixed. I'm glad. I'm glad you didn't end up like Robert. You're one of my best mates now and I'm glad you're here."  
  
"Thanks, I'm glad you accepted me. Especially since it must be strange being friends with someone who was gonna replace you."  
  
"Well, yeah…" Paul said while William chuckled. "But now that I know you, it's not so strange anymore. You're a good man, a very good man. Not like I envisioned the first time I saw ya when I called ya an ugly Jewish shit faced man."  
  
"What?" William said while Paul bent over laughing. "I'm what? Jewish? I'm not Jewish!"  
  
"I just thought you kinda looked…Jewish…a bit. Amy had a little postcard of the Sergeant Pepper album and I was going by that."  
  
"And what was the other one, shit face?" William said. "Thanks a lot, Paul!"  
  
"I'm sorry, really I am. I thought at first you were willingly helping them and I was angry that someone came up with this daft idea of replacing me so I sat there with Amy in my cell and we had a laugh to relieve some of the tension and defuse my anger. It's just that even with the plastic surgery; you didn't look much like me. At least I didn't think so and I couldn't believe people fell for it. But that's behind us, water under the bridge so, William Campbell, I'm sorry I once referred to you as a Jewish shit faced man."  
  
"Okay, apology accepted, I s'pose," William said while Paul chortled. "Any other tidbits you wanna let me know about before we go marching to our deaths?"  
  
"No, I think that was it. Once I found out you were a victim, I changed my mind about ya."  
  
"Well, thank God for that," William said while he laughed. "Nice to know I look Jewish to ya and my face apparently looks like shit. You certainly do know how to bolster someone's spirits before the go walking into Hell."  
  
"Yeah, well, too much time spent around John, that's all I have to say about that."  
  
They looked over when the Doctor came into the room with Margaret and Jane while Martha tagged along.  
  
"Do you need us to go with you?" Paul asked.  
  
"No, you just relax, love," Margaret said to him as they walked on by. "We'll handle Richard. Can you call your dog though?"  
  
"Martha! Here, girl! Come here!"  
  
Martha turned when Paul whistled for her and bounded up the steps. Paul scratched her head and held on to her collar when the Doctor opened the door and the three of them went outside. He waited until the door shut before he released his hold on the collar. William petted Martha while she sat down between them.  
  
"I asked the Doctor to look after her and Janie and her family if we don't make it. And if you make it and I don't, I asked him to look in on you as well."  
  
"Paul, don't say that. We're gonna escape this. They'll be with us or at least they'll be able to track us and we'll have those perception filter things and the communicators. We won't be going in alone and unarmed this time."  
  
Paul nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad we had time to plan something and they didn't just ambush us like last time. Bastards owe me an Aston Martin."  
  
"Sure? You sure you didn't wreck it like the moped?"  
  
"Hey! Don't you start that shit!" he said while William laughed. "Bad enough Pond constantly makes shitty driver jokes without you adding to it."  
  
"Sorry, couldn't resist," William said, holding up his hands.  
  
Paul chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, well, I s'pose I shouldn't have been lookin' at the moon while I was drivin'. But it was a pretty moon that night."  
  
He lapsed into silence for a moment while William petted Martha.  
  
"Mate, the last six months…with all that's happened…I suddenly realized that the so-called halcyon days are over."  
  
"What do you mean?" William said.  
  
"I mean that I'm growing old and I'm not a crazy kid anymore. In the last six months I realized that there was a group of aliens trying to rule the world, I was in a car crash, abducted and nearly killed, saw several deaths happen in front of me, Tara died in a horrible car crash that could have been my fate if Jones and Brown had hit my car harder and ran me into a tree or something. Not to mention all the fame and money in a few short years. When we were young and in Hamburg, I doubted I would have volunteered to go on a possible suicide mission to stop a worldwide infestation of aliens. I would have said you were daft if you told me I was gonna do that when I was 24. But…now I'm not only in a band that's one of the most successful there ever was, I've volunteered to help an alien defeat evil and I'm getting married. I've grown up so much in so little time, I just realized that and it blows my mind."  
  
"Everyone grows and changes, Paul, not just you. I've done the same. I had to grow up the moment I got thrown into prison and they started torturing me."  
  
"I know. But you and I are both young, it's shitty that we can't spend the rest of our 20's partying, eh?" he said with a wink.  
  
"Nah, more to do and see out there than just go to parties. Personally, I would rather do what the Doctor does and go and see time and space rather than just lie around and get stoned."  
  
"I agree. Maybe that's the other reason why I'm daft enough to go headlong into Illuminati headquarters. I want adventure and excitement. You can't have many thrilling adventures standing in a recording studio all day singing the same songs over and over."  
  
"In other words, this is another attempt to hold on to your reckless youth," William teased.  
  
Paul laughed and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, nothing like outrunning aliens to get that old adrenaline pumping. Fountain of youth, that is. Takes years off ya when you're trying to avoid being killed," he said.  
  
They fell into silence for a moment.  
  
"William, what did they do to you? How did they torture you?" he said.  
  
"Oh, mate, you don't wanna know," William said.  
  
"No, I do. I need to prepare, yeah? What did they do?"  
  
William looked down at the floor while Paul gave him a sympathetic look.  
  
"Lots of things. Beat you, whip you, burn you, starve you, put you in a room with bright lights and loud noises to keep you awake and drive you crazy. There were some people I knew of that had their bones broken and were broken on the rack and other medieval type torture devices. That laser thing Amy spoke of. I knew about that because they would put some people on a table and slice off bits and pieces or cut them open. I was lucky; I was going to replace you so I was important enough that they went easy on the torture. Some people went through more hell than I did."  
  
"All this because you decided one day you looked enough like me to enter a lookalike contest."  
  
William let out a mirthless laugh.  
  
"Yeah. And I won, lucky me, eh?" he said, glancing at him.  
  
"Yes, but you did win in that you're here now and you have friends that care for you. At least that much came out of you winning that contest."  
  
William grinned.  
  
"Yeah. All this," he said, gesturing around him. "You, the others, that does make up for the suffering I went through. And then after finally getting a bit of happiness, I learn I'm a Jewish shit faced man."  
  
He grinned when Paul laughed hysterically.  
  
"Don't feel bad, mate. According to that cartoon they run in America, I have buck teeth and big doe eyes that make me look stoned so I s'pose if you're Jewish Shit Faced Man, I'm Buck Teeth Perpetually Stoned Man."  
  
"Or…if we're going by the Yellow Submarine cartoon, you're Egyptian Eyes Wacky Tie Severe Part In The Middle Of The Hair Buck Tooth Man. Never mind, use the other name you came up with because that one's a mouthful," William said while Paul laughed harder.  
  
While they were laughing, Amy peeked out the back door. Paul groaned when he caught sight of her.  
  
"Oh God, it's Piss Off, Pond come to spoil our fun," Paul said.  
  
Amy flipped him off before she came into the room and climbed the stairs.  
  
"Has the Doctor come back with Jane and her parents?" she asked them.  
  
"Nope. I'm sure Jane and Margaret are trying to calm him down and convince him that the Doctor isn't a part of some alien invasion force," Paul said.  
  
She hugged William and William smiled as he hugged her tightly.  
  
"I also was looking for him since I already spoke with you and gave you hugs and I need to hug my other brother and wish him luck," Amy said to Paul.  
  
"I asked the Doctor about being allowed to stay here and he said it was alright," Paul said to her.  
  
"Told ya," Amy replied.  
  
"What's that?" William said.  
  
Paul explained his request and William grinned.  
  
"That sounds great. I wouldn't mind staying here. It's a fab little ship."  
  
"And there's a lot of different rooms to explore in," Amy said. "Rory and I did that and that's how we found the Beatles room he had."  
  
"Which is what led you to this point," Paul said.  
  
"Yup! If it wasn't for me, you'd be Paul is dead, man, miss him, miss him," Amy said.  
  
"Ugh, I owe my life to Piss Off, Pond, how humiliatin'," Paul said.  
  
William laughed when Amy tried to smack him. Martha leapt up and tried to put his paws on her chest.  
  
"That's it, girl, knock her down and lick her to death!" Paul said.  
  
They looked up when the door opened. They all stood up and watched while the Doctor, Jane and Margaret led a stunned Richard into the TARDIS. The Doctor noticed the three up by the console.  
  
"Don't go anywhere. I need to do that mind block I mentioned so you'll be protected. Wait a tic though. Just come this way, Mr. Asher, your wife and Jane can show you around."  
  
They escorted him out of the console room while the Doctor bounded up the stairs.  
  
"Is he okay?" Amy asked the Doctor.  
  
"Well, once he got over the initial shock that he had been friends with an alien all this time, yeah, things went pretty well," the Doctor said. "I think he'll be alright. It took a bit of explaining but I think he'll adjust just like everyone else has. Now…about the two of you, do you want me to do the mind block now? I can put the communicator in your ears at the same time so I don't forget."  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Amy, check on the Asher family while I'm doing this, okay?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
She gave Paul and William quick hugs and then hurried down the steps. The Doctor, Paul and William followed her as she hurried through the back door. He led them back to his med bay. Paul looked around and noticed Robert wasn't visible. He asked the Doctor where he was.  
  
"He's in storage for the moment till we can figure out what to do with him," the Doctor said. "Whoever wants to go first, get on the table."  
  
Paul got on the padded examination table and laid back. The Doctor brought over a tiny silver tray. On a white towel were two tiny silver discs that were about an inch wide and a pair of tweezers. The Doctor picked up one of the discs with the tweezers and put it on his index finger. Then he leaned in and put it behind Paul's left ear near his hairline. He checked to make sure it was secure and then moved the tray onto a nearby table before he walked back to Paul's side.  
  
"This won't hurt. I'm going to go into your mind and put up some mental blocks and barriers that will keep you safe from brainwashing techniques. If you don't want me to see a particular memory, imagine a door in front of the memory and close it, I won't open it."  
  
Paul nodded. He relaxed while the Doctor put his fingers to his temples and closed his eyes. He saw flashes of memories, life with the Beatles, all the awards and accolades he won, the thunderous applause and sounds of screaming girls. It made him smile knowing that he was seeing the memories of one of the people he had always admired. It was one of the perks of being a Time Lord, meeting your heroes and occasionally becoming friends with them. He began to put up barriers around these precious memories and sealed Paul's personality away, protecting the true him from intrusion by outside forces. He also added a little something extra, did the same thing to Paul's mind that he did to Donna's and added a psychic booby trap that would trigger if someone tried to force their way in. He figured if it worked with Donna against the Master, it was worth trying again. For a moment the thought of Donna triggered an ache in his hearts that he quickly silenced and buried. He continued working and after ten more minutes, he told Paul he was done. Paul sat up while the Doctor reached into the pocket of his jacket and gave him one of the perception filters. Paul slid off the table and put the perception filter in his pocket while the Doctor called for William to come and take his place. As before, the Doctor put the other communicator behind his ear while Paul stood back and watched. Then he began the mind block. He had seen some of his memories before when he bypassed the Diablon's brainwashing but this was more in depth and he saw the cruel things they had done to him. He witnessed all the torture, all the pain and suffering and marveled at the man's inner strength that allowed him to keep his sanity after the Doctor did away with the brainwashing. As before, he put up barriers and blocks around his memories and personality, preserving and protecting the true him from any more intrusions. When he was finished, William sat up and accepted the perception filter from him.  
  
"Okay, that's done," the Doctor said. "Now all that's left is to call the Illuminati."  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	13. Teaspoon :: Helter Skelter by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**Helter Skelter** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88623) \- [1](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88623)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=13) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41

  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
After finishing with Paul and William, he called everyone into the console room. He stood Paul and William by the console while everyone else stood around it.  
  
"Right. Here's what we're going to do," the Doctor said. "What the TARDIS did with Robert's body, he's going to do with Paul and William, that is, she's going to put a force field over them because I'm going to amplify the other end so the entire conversation will be heard throughout the room, however the force field will be soundproofed so we can speak and they won't hear us while Paul and William talk to them. So go ahead when you're ready, Paul."  
  
The Doctor stepped back and asked the TARDIS to put the force field up while Paul pulled the letter out of his pocket and punched in the number on the keypad the Doctor showed him. He waited while everyone heard the phone ringing. Four rings in, someone answered it.  
  
"Hello?" said a deep voice.  
  
"This is Paul McCartney," Paul said.  
  
"Ah, Mr. McCartney. Have you and your double decided to surrender?"  
  
"My double's name is William and yes, we surrender," Paul said.  
  
"Are you alone?"  
  
"Yes, we're alone, who is this?" Paul asked.  
  
"This is Altok, My dear Mr. McCartney. I'm the one that sent you the letter. I didn't deliver it in person, however. Your dear friend, Ian, did."  
  
Paul's eyes flashed anger at that and he held off saying something angry back to him.  
  
"Well, now we know why Martha went berserk when she saw him," the Doctor said to everyone while they stood and listened.  
  
"Here is what I need you to do. I want you and William to wait outside the gates of your house and we will be by to pick you up. And I want you to be alone, no tricks or your friends die."  
  
"How do I know you haven't killed them already?" Paul said.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Hello?" Paul said. "I said, how do I know you haven't killed them already? I want proof that they're alive before…"  
  
"Paul?'  
  
Everyone froze when they heard John Lennon's strained voice echoing above them. Paul swallowed hard.  
  
"John?" he forced himself to say, "you alright, mate?"  
  
"Seen better days," John said weakly. "All I can say is I believe ya about the Illuminati coming back. I'm sorry, Paulie. I'm sorry we got caught and they're forcing you and William to come back."  
  
"Are you hurt? Did they torture you?" Paul said urgently.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"John? What did they do to you and the others?"  
  
"I believe that's enough proof," Altok said calmly.  
  
"You bastard, if you've hurt them…"  
  
"What? You have no power, Mr. McCartney. You have no authority. All your fame and riches mean nothing to us. We can kill you and your friends and do it slowly and painfully. You and that double of yours are helpless so go on and threaten me some more. It'll only make it worse for your associates. Now, we showed you proof your friends are alive, what about your double, is he there?"  
  
"Wait a tic."  
  
He handed the phone to William.  
  
"Yes, I'm here," William said to him.  
  
"Excellent. And do you agree to surrender yourself along with Mr. McCartney?"  
  
"I will if you agree to set the others free."  
  
"I shall repeat what I just said to Mr. McCartney. You have no bargaining power, no authority and you are even less in control than Mr. McCartney is. So I will repeat the question, do you surrender?"  
  
"Yes," William said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Excellent. Put Mr. McCartney back on the phone then, there's a good lad."  
  
William swore a silent curse at them while he handed the phone back to Paul.  
  
"I'm here," Paul said.  
  
"We will pick you up in two hours time at 2 a.m. Be on time or your friends will die. You will see a black lorry, that will be us."  
  
"Good, we can sneak in the back with them then," Amy said.  
  
"I'm warning you, Mr. McCartney. If you try to trick us, you, your double and your friends will all die slowly and horribly and then once we're done with you, we'll go on and do the same to your friends and family. So consider this a friendly warning, yes?"  
  
"Yeah," Paul said, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.  
  
"Excellent. 2 a.m. Don't be late."  
  
There was a click and a dial tone before Paul hung up the phone. The TARDIS took down the force field while everyone climbed the steps up to them. Paul hugged Jane and Amy and Margaret hugged William.  
  
Paul, William, come with me. I have another thing I can do for you before you're taken," the Doctor said to them.  
  
Everyone followed the Doctor while he led them back to the med bay. Jane held Paul's hand and he smiled, loving the feel of her hand in his own. They entered the med bay and the Doctor stopped them while he went over to a drawer on the far side of the room. He opened it and looked through a few things before he pulled out a couple of tiny white patches that were about the same size as the communicators. He walked over to them.  
  
"These patches dull pain. These are extra strength so they'll be able to nearly numb your bodies. However you'll still be able to function. I'm doing in case they should resort to torture or beatings."  
  
Paul squeezed Jane's hand when he heard her groan softly. The Doctor told Paul and William to lift up their tongues and he put the patch on the underside near the back. Once he was through, he told them to follow him to the laboratory. Once there, he got some of the regular communicators and passed them out, instructing them to put them in their ear. Amy and Rory helped the Ashers get theirs in properly before they put theirs in. The Doctor put his in his ear and then told them he needed them to follow him one last time. He led them to a room filled with antique items. The items were arranged on wooden shelves that wound around the room. There were three different rows of them and the Doctor scratched his chin while he walked slowly, trying to find something. The others looked at the other objects with interest, noticing some were from Earth and some looked like they were from other planets.  
  
"Aha! Found it!"  
  
They looked at the Doctor as he grabbed a tiny black box off the shelf. He brought it over to Paul and gave it to him.  
  
"I have a funny feeling the engagement is very sudden," he said. "And you don't have a ring to give your fiancée."  
  
"No, I don't," Paul said.  
  
"Well, now you do," he said, pointing to the box.  
  
Paul's eyes widened and he smiled. Without opening it, he turned and presented it to Jane as everyone gathered around. Jane took it and opened the box while Paul leaned in. She gasped when she saw a gold ring that had delicate etchings of ivy all around it. In the center of it was a tiny pale pink heart shaped stone. Her breath caught in her throat as Paul took the box, took it out and slipped it on her finger.  
  
"Good," the Doctor said when it fit her finger perfectly. "That is amarailis, the lover's gem. It's from Andromeda."  
  
"Are you kidding me? This is from another planet?" Jane said to him.  
  
"Not kidding at all. It's from Andromeda and it's a very precious, rare gem. I figured you were worth more than a lousy diamond."  
  
Jane laughed and hugged him.  
  
"Thank you," Paul said.  
  
"Not at all. Now you don't have to worry about giving her an engagement ring. This old thing was just collecting dust and I suddenly had a thought that perhaps it could be useful at last. I'm glad it fits. I wanted to make sure I gave it to you before all the chaos started."  
  
"Thank you, Doctor," Margaret said.  
  
The Doctor smiled.  
  
"You're very welcome. My only request is me and Amy and Rory get to attend the wedding. And…there will be a wedding," he said, giving Paul a pointed look. "I told Paul that I love to dance at weddings, I'm a very good dancer."  
  
"HA!"  
  
Rory bent over laughing when the Doctor eyed Amy.  
  
"Don't listen, folks! This is his idea of dancin'!"  
  
Rory laughed harder when she imitated his wavy arm dance move. Everyone laughed when the Doctor grabbed her arms, slammed them down at her sides and put a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Right, shall we go back to the console room now?" he asked while everyone laughed.  
  
Once they were in the console room, Jane hugged Paul tightly as he and William were preparing to go.  
  
"Love, let me go with them. I helped the last time," she said.  
  
"No, I want you to stay here. Your mum and dad need you right now. I'll be alright, I promise."  
  
Jane hugged him tightly and buried her face in his navy blue t-shirt, inhaling his scent so she'd remember it. She kissed his lips and he nuzzled her cheek before they broke apart. The others took turns hugging him and William, wishing them good luck and telling them they loved them. Then when everyone had finished hugging and kissing them and Paul and William finished saying goodbye to Martha. They headed out the door with the Doctor, Rory and Amy. The Doctor, Amy and Rory put their perception filters on while they walked with Paul and William back to their house.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	14. Teaspoon :: Helter Skelter by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**Helter Skelter** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88645) \- [1](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88645)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=14) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41

  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
It took about an hour to walk from Jane's house to Paul's house. So there was still an hour to go when they reached the front gate. All of them went inside to use the toilet, not knowing how long the journey would take. Before they left, Paul took one last look around and sighed.  
  
"Here we go again," he muttered.  
  
They went outside and waited while the Doctor, Rory and Amy waited behind them. Paul looked over his shoulder and frowned when he saw them standing there.  
  
"Um, I think we have a problem," Paul said.  
  
"And the problem is?" the Doctor said while William gave Paul an alarmed look.  
  
"I can see you. You said those perception filters make you invisible, right?" Paul replied while William looked with him.  
  
"Yeah, I can see you as well."  
  
"That's because you want to see us," the Doctor said. "The perception filters don't make us invisible, just unnoticed. However, if you know we're here or you want to see us, you can see us. Same goes for the TARDIS. It also has a perception filter built into her which is why most people don't give her a second glance. If I'm correct, when they drive up in the lorry, they'll see us but ignore us and not give us another thought while they deal with you."  
  
"And if you're wrong?" William said.  
  
"Then we deal with them and come up with another plan," the Doctor said.  
  
Paul looked back at his house. He chuckled and looked at William.  
  
"What?" William said.  
  
"If I die and you make it, I want you to have everything I own, except for the box of digestive biscuits in the cupboard, you can give those to Piss Off, Pond."  
  
"Shut up!" Amy said while the Doctor and Rory snickered.  
  
"No wait; give her the MBE as well since she seems to admire it so much."  
  
"Fine, I'll take it!" Amy said.  
  
Paul snorted.  
  
"You have it then. You know what that thing does? It allows me to put MBE after my name. That's it. No authority over the government, no ability to make laws, no power of life or death over people. I can just tell people I'm an MBE, big deal. You know…don't know if you know or not but before we went in to get that little doodah, we smoked pot in her royal highness's loo."  
  
"You did?" Amy said while the Doctor snickered.  
  
"Sure did. Pissed off a lot of people and some of them returned their own MBEs because they were thinking how dare these long haired weirdoes do something so blasphemous as smoke weed in Buckingham Palace? Well, we'll show these degenerates they said, we'll all return our worthless medals. Up yours, Beatles," Paul said while they giggled. "Lizzy doesn't even have any real authority so I don't know why they got so angry that we smoked pot in her loo. We've smoked pot in lots of people's loos. Lizzy was a nice woman but she's not God."  
  
"So…" Amy said innocently, "when it comes time for you to be knighted, you're gonna say fuck you and smoke weed in front of her face?"  
  
Paul and William gave her an odd look.  
  
"Knighted? Me?" Paul said.  
  
"Yeah…well, I mean first time around it was him," Amy said, pointing to William.  
  
Paul looked at William.  
  
"You mean I have to call you Sir William Campbell?" he said while they laughed.  
  
"Yes, yes, you do," William said. "Bow to me!"  
  
"P'eh, in your dreams, mate!" Paul said while they laughed. "But wait…Lizzy forgave me for smoking weed in her house then?"  
  
"Um…yeah, I s'pose so. You got it for contribution to British culture or something like that."  
  
"Wait, when does this happen?"  
  
"1997," the Doctor said.  
  
"So thirty years from now, I get to make everyone call me Sir James Paul McCartney, MBE?'  
  
"Yup," Rory said.  
  
"Groovy," he said while he laughed. "That rolls off the tongue nicely. Much better than Sir William Campbell."  
  
"I don't need your lousy knighthood, mate," William said while they laughed.  
  
"Truth be told, I don't either but I'll go just to see old Bessie Boo fawn over me and call me one of the greatest men who ever lived and see if she mentions the weed in the loo incident," Paul said with a wink.  
  
"Um…about the weed," Amy said, "if you plan to smoke any more of it, don't do it in Japan."  
  
"Why?" Paul said while the Doctor and Rory laughed.  
  
"Because you get arrested coming into Japan in 1980 when they find pot on your person and you spend a few days in a Japanese jail before they release you," the Doctor said.  
  
"Okay, no pot if I go to Japan, gotcha!" Paul said. "Anything else I do that I should be made aware of?"  
  
"You crash your Aston Martin into the side of a lorry carrying fifty mopeds and cause a huge mess."  
  
They laughed when Paul chased Amy several feet down the pavement before he turned and checked his watch.  
  
"1:39 a.m," he said as he and Amy walked back to them. "Nearly time."  
  
"Just stay calm," the Doctor said, "we're gonna be with you. Just do what they say and don't resist. The last thing we want is for you and William to get injured."  
  
"I agree," they heard Jane said. "You have to live long enough to get this knighthood. Not to mention marry me so don't be a hero if it's not safe enough."  
  
"I won't, love. I'll be careful," he said.  
  
"Which reminds me. Before they come, do you want the wedding here in 1967 or at some other time? After all, I do have a time machine," the Doctor said.  
  
Paul and William shared a look and an impish smile spread over Paul's face.  
  
"Yeah, I would like to be wed back when dinosaurs roamed the world," he said while William sniggered.  
  
"Okay, however I must warn you that it might be a tad inconvenient for us to stop the ceremony halfway through when the velociraptors jump out of the shrubbery and start eating the guests," the Doctor said.  
  
"Oh yeah, that would be a bit messy not to mention we'd have to force Pond to mop up the blood and pull body parts out of the trees."  
  
"Shut up, Paul," Amy said.  
  
Paul thought for a moment.  
  
"How 'bout you pick a location? I loved the alien planet you took us to," Paul said, looking back at the Doctor.  
  
"Well, there are several beautiful commitment ceremonies on other planets that I could recommend. So if you'd like to have a proper church wedding plus a commitment ceremony…"  
  
"What you think, Jane love?" Paul said.  
  
"I wouldn't mind. As long as we do a church wedding to make it official here on Earth," Jane said to him.  
  
"Yes, you need to have a proper ceremony before you go get married on Mars," Margaret said.  
  
"Um…no marriage ceremonies on Mars, that civilization died out long ago. Unless you have your heart set on Mars then I could go back to the time when they had a civilization and…"  
  
"Doctor, be quiet," Amy said, shaking her head while they giggled.  
  
"I'm just giving him some options," the Doctor said.  
  
"Um…black lorry coming," Rory said, pointing up the road.  
  
Everyone looked where he was pointing and Paul groaned as the three behind him fell silent.  
  
"Here goes nothing," Paul muttered to William.  
  
They adopted a casual demeanor as the lorry pulled up. In the cab were two people Paul didn't recognize. Both of them were menacing, thug types. The one driving had stubble on his slightly pudgy face and the other one was clean shaven. They stared at him and William and Paul held his breath while he prayed they didn't see the Doctor, Rory and Amy. He waited but the two of them only seemed to notice him and William and he let his breath out while they got out of the lorry. He saw on the seat between them a roll of duct tape, strips of black cloth and a couple of black hoods and he stiffened his back as he mentally prepared himself for what lay ahead. He noticed as the two men came towards him that the one with the stubble had a slight limp. The other man was muscular and looked like he could break someone's neck without batting an eyelid. The muscular one grabbed the cloth, tape and hoods as his companion came up to them.  
  
"Right on time, good, the masters will be pleased that you obeyed," he said to them.  
  
Paul looked into his eyes and felt anger rise up in his mind when he saw the familiar glazed look in the man's eyes that he had seen in William's eyes. He forced himself to remain calm and thanked God that the men apparently couldn't see their friends.  
  
"I want some assurance that my friends are okay," Paul said to him.  
  
"Don't know about that, mate. I only do as the masters command," the man replied, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Yes, I bet you do," Paul muttered.  
  
He stood quietly and offered no resistance while the man put his wrists together in front of his body and commanded him to keep them that way. Paul obeyed and the man used the duct tape to tie them together. Then he put the cloth over his eyes and secured it by wrapping the duct tape around his head four times. He them put the hood over his head while William watched.  
  
"Don't do anything. I can wrap this tape around the bottom of the hood and let you suffocate in there," the man growled.  
  
"I won't resist, trust me," Paul said.  
  
William swallowed hard and automatically put his wrists together. The man chuckled.  
  
"I see the little sheep still knows how to be docile," he sneered at him.  
  
The Doctor seized Amy's shoulder when he sensed she was about to knock the man on his ass for that. They all watched while William allowed himself to be treated in the same manner Paul was. Then they watched while the two men got behind them and urged them forward. The Doctor beckoned to his two remaining companions and they slowly followed. They waited by the side of the lorry, watching while the men slid open the door. The Doctor held up his finger when the men helped Paul and William to get inside it. Then when they climbed up inside to help them move towards the back, the Doctor nodded at Amy and Rory and they quickly went around the side and quietly got in while the men were busy sitting Paul and William down at the back. The Doctor, Amy and Rory pressed themselves up against the wall and watched while the men walked by, unaware of their presence. Amy walked over to Paul and William and crouched down beside Paul while the Doctor and Rory stood still as the men turned, grabbed a leather strap and pulled the door back down, plunging them into darkness.  
  
"Doctor?" Paul whispered, "Amy, Rory? You here?"  
  
"Yeah, we're here, Bro," Amy said. "All of us."  
  
The Doctor pulled a torch out of his pocket, turned it on and used it to help him and Rory find their way over to the two captives.  
  
"I can't take the tape off around your eyes but I can lift the hoods so you can breathe a bit better," the Doctor whispered to them.  
  
He took the hoods up and Paul and William smiled when Amy kissed their cheeks. They heard the engine start up and the three of them sat down beside Paul and William while they felt the lorry being put into gear and start to move.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	15. Teaspoon :: Helter Skelter by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**Helter Skelter** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88658) \- [1](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88658)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=15) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41

  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Paul grunted as the lorry lurched. A couple hours into their ride, they felt the lorry turn left onto what they guessed was a dirt road. The next twenty minutes were nothing but constant bumps and shaking that made Paul's teeth rattle.  
  
"Where the bloody hell are we going?" he yelled over the noise of the engine.  
  
"I don't know but I hope we get onto a smooth surface soon before I get a massive headache," William yelled back.  
  
Paul gasped when they hit what felt like a pothole and hit it hard.  
  
"Are we even on a road?" he yelled. "Feels like we're going through a fucking field or something."  
  
"That song you lot sang, bout how many holes it takes to fill the Albert Hall," William yelled to Paul. "I think we're going over every single one of em now!"  
  
"Too right, my teeth really will be coming out of my skull like they supposedly did when my car crashed," Paul yelled back. "And my eyes would follow my teeth if this ruddy cloth wasn't keepin' em in."  
  
He gasped when they hit another pothole and he collided with Amy who was sitting beside him.  
  
"Sorry," Paul said, glancing her way.  
  
"No worries. I'm about to fall into the side of the lorry so I completely understand," she replied.  
  
"Makes me wonder where this place is exactly," Rory said as they rocked back and forth.  
  
"If it's an island, that means water is surrounding it, yeah?" William yelled.  
  
"Depends on how deep it is," the Doctor said. "There are underground rivers and lakes so it's possible there's an island in the middle of one but if you go deeper it may very well be magma."  
  
"I hope not," Amy said. "I don't think I could stand the heat."  
  
There was another jolt and Paul bumped into Amy again.  
  
"Doctor, could you do me a favor?" Paul yelled.  
  
"Yes?" the Doctor yelled back.  
  
"Could you go into my pockets and take my mobile and IPod and keep them safe so those morons don't steal them from me or destroy them?"  
  
"Yes, my IPod too," William said.  
  
"I will. Amy, Rory, try to help them to stand so I can reach into their pockets," he yelled.  
  
The three of them tried to get up, wobbling around while the lorry continued down the rocky road. They tried to steady themselves while they helped William and Paul to stand. Once they were on their feet, they had them stand against the side of the lorry while the Doctor used his torch to go through their pockets. He put Paul's mobile and IPod in his right trouser pocket and put William's IPod in his left trouser pocket to keep them separate. He sighed angrily when he looked at William's face. The man hadn't bothered to take off William's glasses, just put the cloth and the tape right over them so the Doctor couldn't remove them for safekeeping. Once they were done, they helped Paul and William sit back down and sat down beside them.  
  
"Sorry about the glasses, William," the Doctor yelled. "I'd like to take them off but the morons taped them to your face."  
  
"I know, it's pressing against my face," William yelled back. "I think I will take you up on that offer for eye surgery. I'm not going through something like this again once we get away."  
  
They fell silent when suddenly the lorry got on a smooth surface and they gasped when they suddenly felt it tipping downwards.  
  
"We're going down," Amy yelled as they steadied themselves and Paul and William.  
  
"Paul, William," the Doctor yelled. "Are those pain patches I gave you working? They should work for about five hours but I have more in my pockets if you need them."  
  
"My body feels a bit numb," Paul yelled. "I had morphine once and it feels like that except I'm not groggy."  
  
"Same here, I have a numbness to my body as well," William said.  
  
"Good. I couldn't dull the pain completely or else it would be the same sensation as having your foot asleep and trying to walk with it but it will dull it enough that you won't be in intense pain if they do something to you," the Doctor said.  
  
"What about the others?" Paul said. "That communicator is behind my ear instead of inside, won't they hear the others if they speak to me?"  
  
"No, there are two options with that. The first one is you can put it inside the ear canal but I was afraid it might loosen and fall inside your ear if they get rough with you. The other option is to put it behind the ear and activate a mini force field similar to the one I had around you and William when you made the phone call. And like that force field, it's been soundproofed so you can hear everyone but this lot won't be able to hear them. I thought it would be safer to do it that way."  
  
Paul nodded.  
  
"Jane, can you hear me?" Paul yelled.  
  
He listened. He could hear her but she was faint and barely audible over the engine and the vibrating lorry.  
  
"Can't hear ya, love. The lorry's makin' noise. You have to speak up."  
  
"YES, I CAN HEAR YOU!"  
  
The Doctor, Rory and Amy giggled when Paul's head jerked back from the volume of her voice.  
  
"You have to be careful with that, the communicator is very sensitive," the Doctor yelled. "You're liable to end up with an earache if she keeps screaming."  
  
"ARE YOU OKAY?" Jane bellowed.  
  
"Gah!" Paul said, his face contorting in pain, "Jane, I meant speak a bit louder so I can hear you over the engine. You don't have to scream. In fact, don't scream because you're hurting my ear!"  
  
"Sorry, love," Jane said with a louder voice than what she started with, "can you hear me now?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks, my ear was beginning to hurt."  
  
"Are you alright?" Jane asked.  
  
"Yeah, apart from having duct tape on my wrists and a duct taped cloth over my eyes, I'm fine. William's fine as far as I know and the other three are here with us and we're going downwards so I assume we're going underground to this island of theirs."  
  
"Just come back to me in one piece, okay?"  
  
"I plan on it, trust me," he said.  
  
Paul perked up when he felt the lorry beginning to slow down.  
  
"Um…I think we're coming to a stop, love. I better stop talking to you so they won't open the door and see me in the middle of a conversation. But keep talking to me, the Doctor fixed it so there's a force field thing over my ear so it's soundproof like it was when I made the phone call."  
  
"Okay, Oh God, I'm so scared for all of you."  
  
Paul smiled at that. He told her he loved her and they said goodbye just as the lorry stopped. Paul felt the hood go back over his head and then heard and sensed Amy, Rory and the Doctor getting up and moving away from them.  
  
"This is it, mate," he said to William. "We're in this together."  
  
"Together," William said, nodding.  
  
They heard the door slide up.  
  
"Well, well, they behaved, imagine that," the muscular man said.  
  
The lorry rocked slightly as he and the limper climbed up and in. Paul felt them taking him under the arms and helping him to his feet. He stood quietly while he listened to them pulling William up by the arms.  
  
"Okay, bring the ramp over!" muscular man said.  
  
They heard the sound of something scraping the floor and then one of the men shoved Paul. Paul moved forward and felt a hand on his arm, guiding him. When he got down the ramp, the man stopped him and he stood there while he felt William being led up beside him. He tried to hear the Doctor, Amy and Rory but all he could he hear was the two men sniggering and making jokes at his expense. Paul rolled his eyes when they joked about how he was a Beatle and now he was nothing.  
  
Even when I'm nothing I'm worth more than you two gits, he thought to himself as they laughed.  
  
Finally, they stopped laughing and Paul felt himself being led again. Then he felt himself being put into a vehicle and he sat down on a hard leather seat. A moment later, William was placed beside him and then he heard the two men get in front. There was a whirring sound and the little vehicle took off. Paul looked around and leaned back slightly, trying to determine if there was a seat behind him or if the Doctor, Amy and Rory had climbed up on the back. But he couldn't feel anything except the wind on his body. Hoping that they had a way to follow them as the vehicle sped up, he sat quietly and mentally prepared himself for what would come next.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	16. Teaspoon :: Helter Skelter by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**Helter Skelter** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88663) \- [1](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88663)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=16) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41

  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
The vehicle zoomed along for about ten minutes and then finally slowed and stopped. Paul was frustrated that he couldn't speak to the Doctor and ask him where he was while he was with the men. He hoped they found a way to keep up with them. The men took him off the vehicle and walked him along. They stopped him after about 500 feet and he heard a door opening. He was led inside and made to sit in a chair. He heard a grunt from William and a slight cracking sound when one of them slammed him down hard in the chair beside him. He smiled when he heard William muttered a barely audible curse. Then he felt the hood being lifted off his head.  
  
"Don't move unless you want a gash in your pretty face," muscular man growled.  
  
He felt scissors being inserted under the duct tape around his face and he held very still. There was a snip and then he blinked when the tape and the cloth were pulled away from his eyes. He looked to his right and noticed they were cutting the tape off William's head while he sat still. He looked in front of him and noticed they were in the middle of a large room that was made out of cinderblock. He gazed at the walls and winced when he saw several large splotches of dried blood that looked like they were at the height of an average person. The floor beneath them was dirt. Other than the wooden high back chairs they were sitting in, the only other things in the room were two covered objects that resembled large cubes with a black cloth thrown over them. By now the cloth was off William's eyes and he was moving his nose around trying to adjust his glasses back into their proper position on his face. He met Paul's eyes briefly before he looked around. Paul looked behind him to see if their friends were behind them but to his dismay, he saw only a closed white, wooden door and the two men standing on either side of it, guarding it. They smirked when they saw he was looking at the door.  
  
"You're not gonna escape so you might as well stop thinking of it, Beatle Boy," Muscles said.  
  
Paul ignored him as he turned his head and looked at the covered cubes. He heard Muscles chuckling.  
  
"I bet you wanna know what those are, don'tcha?" he asked.  
  
"The thought had crossed my mind," Paul said, keeping his eyes fixed on the cubes.  
  
"Care to take a guess?" Muscles said.  
  
Paul rolled his eyes.  
  
"Some sort of fiendish alien torture device that you lot will use on William and me to break our wills and destroy our minds before you finally mercifully kill us," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Wow, he has quite an imagination," Muscles said to his friend. "I see now why he can write all those songs. But you're wrong, I'm afraid, Paulie Boy. What lies under those sheets are something valuable you lost."  
  
"The others. They're cages and the other Beatles and Roger are underneath the sheet," William said in dawning comprehension.  
  
"Well, well, look at that. The imposter guessed correctly. Apparently he isn't as thick as he appears to be," Muscles said.  
  
Paul tensed his muscles. He suddenly sprang from his chair, wanting to see for himself if it was true but the two men quickly grabbed him and planted their fists in his stomach. He noticed the pain wasn't as intense as it could be, in fact thanks to the patch he barely felt it but the wind went out of him and he sank to his knees, gasping while the two men laughed.  
  
"Not quick enough, Paulie," Limpy said as they jerked him to his feet. "All that superstar livin' made you soft and weak."  
  
Paul glanced at the cages and noticed there was no movement or sounds coming from beneath the sheets. His throat went dry.  
  
"They're dead. You killed them," he said, his spirits sinking, "after all this, they didn't react or cry out, even if you had them gagged they could have made a muffled sound. You killed them."  
  
"No, we didn't," Muscles said as they forced them back into the chair. "They're drugged. Asleep for the moment until the master can speak with you."  
  
"Lift the sheets then and let me see for myself," Paul said.  
  
Muscles looked at Limpy.  
  
"Should we? The master said…"  
  
"Nah, it wouldn't hurt for him to have a quick peek. They're unconscious. Lift the sheets and show em."  
  
Both Paul and William steeled themselves as the men walked over. They lifted the sheets up so they could see inside the front of the cage and Paul felt a lump in his throat. John and George were in one cage and Ringo and Roger were in the other. All of them had been stripped down to their underwear and he could see dark purple and black bruises all over their bodies in addition to cuts and lash marks. Rage flooded Paul's mind when he saw how much abuse they had gone through but to his surprise, William suddenly leapt from his seat and before anyone could stop him used his bound hands like a bat and smacked Limpy in the side of the head. Paul cried out when Muscles fell on him and started to pummel his face and body while he shouted curses at him.  
  
"No," he said, standing up, "please stop. Don't hurt him!"  
  
By now Limpy had joined in and both of them were hitting and kicking William while he curled up in a ball, trying to protect himself. Paul, enraged beyond belief, ran forward and did a high kick, catching Muscles under the chin when he looked up at him from his kneeling position on the floor. Muscles grunted and his head snapped back as he fell back on his butt. Limpy snarled at him and leapt up, trying to hit Paul while he dodged him. He kicked out again and caught Limpy square in the balls. Limpy howled in pain and grabbed his crotch as he went down on his knees. Paul was about to kick him in the head when Muscles suddenly planted his fist directly in his spine, Paul gasped and fell to his knees beside Limpy. Muscles withdrew a switchblade from his pocket, flicked it open and grabbed Paul's hair while he put the knife to his throat.  
  
"DO THAT AGAIN AND I'LL SLICE YOUR THROAT OPEN AND GUT YOUR FRIENDS LIKE LITTLE PIGS!" he bellowed at him.  
  
Paul's heart twisted in anguish when he heard his fiancée pleading with him not to do anything else. Knowing his death would bring her heartbreak, he nodded.  
  
"Alright, you win, I won't put up a fight," he said, more for Jane's benefit than for Muscles.  
  
Muscles forced him to his feet and slammed him hard down in his chair. Paul's heart ached when he saw William. His glasses were off his face and he had blood trickling out of his right nostril, a split lip and bruises all over his face and body. Throwing Paul a warning glance, he went to William, forced him to his feet and half walked, half carried him back to his seat. Paul winced when he practically threw him down into the chair and he heard a crack underneath the seat from the force of his body landing on it. William looked at his friend weakly and he gave him a reassuring smile. He hated that everyone back in the TARDIS could hear what was going on but at the same time he knew the Doctor, Amy and Rory could also hear it and he hoped that meant they were hurrying as fast as they could to help them.  
  
His hopes soared briefly when he heard the door open behind him and he turned his head expecting to see the Doctor, Amy and Rory but instead a Diablon entered the room. He was shorter than Satan had been, leaner with more muscles. His horns were not as long as Satan's had been but they looked razor sharp at the tips. The Diablon's face was contorted in rage as he took in the scene before him.  
  
"What's the meaning of this? They were not to be harmed and why are the sheets on the cages lifted? I asked that they be kept covered until I unveiled them."  
  
"I'm sorry, Master Altok," Muscles said. "We didn't think it would do any harm to show them what was under them and that one there, the imposter, he attacked us first, we did that to him and to Paul when they attacked. It was self defense, master."  
  
Altok walked in between the chairs and looked down at them for a moment. He sighed and leveled his angry gaze at the two frightened men standing before him.  
  
"That's what rope is for, imbeciles! It's used to tie them to the chairs so they can't escape!" Altok yelled at them.  
  
For one heart stopping moment, Paul thought they were going to be put to death like Brown and Jones had been but instead Altok ordered them to leave. They opened the door and quickly hurried out while Altok lowered the sheets over the cages and cursed under his breath. Both Paul and William watched quietly while he tugged the sheets back into place. He then turned to say something and he threw up his hands.  
  
"DON'T YOU IDIOTS KNOW HOW TO CLOSE DOORS?" he bellowed.  
  
Paul and William watched while he went in between the chairs, stomping past them while he let out more curses about the ineptitude of his helpers. While Paul and William had their heads turned watching him, Paul suddenly saw William looking over his shoulder and his eyes widened.  
  
"What?" Paul mouthed to him.  
  
William nodded his head at him, indicating he should look the other way. Paul turned his head and his heart nearly leapt out of his chest with joy when he saw the Doctor, Rory and Amy standing up against the wall on his left. All of them had enraged looks on their faces and he knew it was because of their injuries. Suddenly, Paul had a feeling that letting them get hurt was a huge mistake on Altok's part since the Doctor was now looking at the Diablon with murder in his eyes. He looked back at Altok who had closed the door and was now stomping past him, seemingly oblivious to the three newcomers in the room. The fact he couldn't see his sister and friends gave Paul renewed hope and he hoped there was an opportunity when he and William could use their perception filters and get away with their friends and anyone else who happened to be a prisoner. He sensed that Altok was about to give them information which was why the Doctor, Amy and Rory hadn't attacked him yet. He glanced at them and saw them leaning back against the wall to listen to him which confirmed his suspicions. He saw Amy smiling at him and he managed one quick wink before he turned his head back towards Altok so he wouldn't suspect they were there.  
  
"I'm sorry that you both were injured but apparently you started it," Altok said with a shrug. "Then again, those two gits should have tied you to the chairs and then this wouldn't have happened. So see, Mr. McCartney, your little hot head got you a beating."  
  
"He didn't start it, I did."  
  
Paul smirked when he saw the shock on Altok's face. He glanced at the Doctor, Amy and Rory and saw the pride on their faces while they watched William.  
  
"You?" Altok said as he walked over to him.  
  
"Yes, me. I'm not the spineless idiot you think I am," William said. "I have friends that care about me and you're hurting them so I'll hurt you in return."  
  
Altok threw back his head and laughed.  
  
"You are nothing, you're just a pathetic little man who was plucked from a dull, boring life and given a chance to be one of the most famous men in the world. You see that man over there? He stole your chance to be someone because he managed not to die. Because of him you won't be known as Paul McCartney. You lost the chance to have fame, fortune, be adored by millions, have the world at your feet."  
  
"I don't wanna be Paul McCartney. I want Paul to be Paul McCartney. What you and your alien friends did was evil and twisted. What you're doing to the human race is evil and twisted. I'm glad Paul didn't die because I'd rather be William Campbell and have him for a friend than be Paul McCartney and carry around guilt for the rest of my life knowing he had to die so I could replace him. You think I'm a spineless little wimp but mate, you've severely underestimated me and even though I got the shit kicked outta me, I did a little bit of shit kicking in return and I think your slave will remember for the rest of his life that I manage to get a few punches in before that mindless git pummeled me senseless. I'm not afraid of you. I've already been through your hell and made it out alive and I'll go through even more hell and come out of that. Besides, I don't think you should do anything further to me, Paul or our friends because we happen to personally know the hunter of your species and I know for a fact that he'd love to carry on the work his ancestors started and wipe you lot off the face of the Earth."  
  
William smirked and Paul sniggered when they saw a momentary flash of fear in his eyes, fear he quickly tried to cover up. William leaned in and looked him in the eye.  
  
"You're frightened of the Doctor, aren't ya? I haven't known him that long but even I can see that he's the sort of bloke that'll strike fear into someone's heart. You do know that you've made him mad, yeah? And when he gets mad, I'm guessing that it's not a pretty picture. So if I were you, I'd take your little gang of Diablons and start running for the hills before he finds you."  
  
Altok snarled at him and drew back his hand.  
  
"You pathetic waste of space, how dare you talk to me like that! You will be the first to die!"  
  
He started to backhand him but gasped when seemingly out of nowhere a man appeared and caught his wrist in an iron grip. The Doctor narrowed his eyes at Altok as he leaned over William's shoulder.  
  
"I don't think so…" he said with deadly calm as his eyes bored into Altok's.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	17. Teaspoon :: Helter Skelter by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**Helter Skelter** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88677) \- [1](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88677)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=17) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41

  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
"You!" Altok said as William and Paul quickly got up and out of the way, "how did you get here? You…you just appeared out of thin air!"  
  
The Doctor smirked.  
  
"I'm so powerful I can appear and disappear at will," he said smugly. "I am Ka Faraq Gatri, The Destroyer of Worlds and the bane of your people. You lot should have been destroyed long ago but no, you chose to continue your campaign of terror and conquest. Well, sorry, but the people you're currently preying on are my friends…"  
  
His voice dropped to a low growl.  
  
"And I don't like it when friends are threatened…" he said, his eyes mere slits, "I like it even less when they're abused and tortured. Makes me want to do something in return to show you just what it feels like to be abused and humiliated and enslaved."  
  
"Keep away from me!"  
  
Paul and William stood beside Amy and Rory. Both men had slipped their perception filters on when Altok wasn't looking and they were quietly observing him and the Doctor. They both were amused when they saw how frightened Altok was of the Doctor, especially since he was more muscular and intimidating compared to the Time Lord. But it didn't matter since the Doctor clearly had him quivering in fear. They noticed Altok looking around and he was taken aback.  
  
"Where did they go?"  
  
"Paul and William? Sent them away to safety, magic, you know."  
  
"Where is Satan and Martok, where are our associates?" Altok demanded.  
  
"Oh, you wish to see them again? Very well, once I get done sorting out your brainwashed slaves from your actual minions, I will take you and your friends to see them. I'm sure they'd love having company," the Doctor said as he stepped around the chair towards him.  
  
Altok stared at him with wild eyes, then suddenly he ran around him and ran out the door. The Doctor threw up his hands and looked at his companions.  
  
"He ran! I hate when they run, it means I have to run after them!"  
  
"Do you need us to come with you?" Amy asked.  
  
"No," the Doctor reached into his pocket and handed Amy his sonic screwdriver and a little white container that held the pain relief patches. "Free them and check on them. If they wake, give them one of the patches because I'm sure they'll be in pain. William, Paul, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm alright but I didn't get roughed up as badly as William did," Paul said.  
  
"I'll live. That patch you gave me is dulling the pain."  
  
"I'm proud of you, William. That took a lot of courage," the Doctor said, putting his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Well, they're my friends now and I can't sit back and let them die, can I?" he said.  
  
"No, you can't. Just be careful, yeah. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and catch Big Red. Yell if you need me!"  
  
The Doctor turned and sprinted out of the room. The others looked at their friends still unconscious in the cages.  
  
"Don't happen to have some that instant fixit stuff Angela used on me, do ya?" Paul said.  
  
"No, but I'm sure the Doctor has something like that. We'll mend them, Paul," Amy said as they walked over.  
  
She sat down beside the cage containing John and George. They watched while she used the screwdriver to open the lock on the cage. Once it fell open, she took it off and used it on the other cage. Paul knelt down beside John and George. He winced at the injuries on their bodies. He lightly shook John, trying to wake him and then started slapping his cheeks.  
  
"John," Paul said as he slapped his cheeks. "Johnny, wake up."  
  
He smiled when he heard him groan and his head started to move.  
  
"Come on, ya git, wake up," Paul said.  
  
"Leave me alone, Paul, I feel like shit," John murmured with his eyes closed.  
  
"I know, mate, and I have something to help with that. But you have to wake up, we need to get out of here," Paul said.  
  
"Then quit slapping my cheeks before I slap your sodding head off your neck," John growled softly as he opened his eyes a bit. "I'm already in pain without you adding to it."  
  
"Then open your mouth and lift your tongue. I have pain medicine that the Doctor gave us. It'll numb your body."  
  
John groaned while Amy gave Paul one of the patches. John watched him through half closed eyes.  
  
"Come on, mate, lift up your tongue so we can get you on your feet and get the fuck outta here," Paul said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Paulie, I'm sorry I didn't listen and got you caught up in this mess again," John said.  
  
"No, forget it; what's done is done, yeah? I forgive you for your usual pigheadedness now lift up your tongue please."  
  
John opened his mouth and lifted his tongue. Paul placed the patch under his tongue and when he was done, John watched while he lightly slapped George's face.  
  
"George, wake up," Paul said.  
  
"Are they alright?" he heard Jane say.  
  
"Yeah, they're fine. A little roughed up but they'll live."  
  
"Who the fuck are you talking to?" John said.  
  
"Jane. The Doctor gave me a communicator that fits behind my ear. She and her mum and dad and Devon and Carol are also wearing some and they're listening to us back at the TARDIS."  
  
"You mean they know now?" John said with amusement while Paul continued to lightly slap George's cheeks.  
  
"Had to let them know. After what happened to you lot I didn't want them taken as well," Paul said. "Come on, George, wake up."  
  
"Here, let me…"  
  
Paul gasped as John smacked George's cheek as hard as he could. George gasped and opened his eyes halfway.  
  
"There, he's awake," John said while George blinked his eyes in confusion.  
  
"Damn, did you have to be so rough?" Paul said angrily.  
  
"You said we need to get moving, Paul and I figure it's no time to be gentle. You needed him awake so he's awake, trust me, that was a tickle compared to what we went through."  
  
"What the fuck was that for?" George said, glaring at John.  
  
"Paulie needs you to wake up so I was helping him out," John said innocently.  
  
"You help him any further and I'll make what those bastards did look like nothing," George growled at him.  
  
George sighed angrily while John gave him an innocent smile. He looked at Paul and his face softened.  
  
"Thought I'd never see you again, mate," he said.  
  
"Yeah, well, I couldn't let my baby brother die, could I?" Paul said. "Now open your mouth and lift your tongue. The Doctor gave us medicine for the pain."  
  
"Yeah and it really, really works," John said. "Suddenly, I feel like I could go through fifty of those torture sessions."  
  
Paul put the patch under George's tongue and helped John sit up. They looked over and noticed Ringo was waking up while Rory tried to wake up Roger. George blinked in surprise while John watched him.  
  
"Blimey, you're right, that pain medicine does work fast," George said.  
  
"Told ya," John said. "Don't know what Paulie has but we need to keep a supply of that for those late nights recording when our feet hurt like hell."  
  
Paul helped George to sit up while Amy spoke to Ringo and told him about the patch. Paul was about to go and check on him when George grabbed his hand. He turned and saw George was a bit misty eyed. John smiled when George pulled him into an embrace.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you again," George said as he hugged him. "I didn't think we'd see you or anyone else again."  
  
Paul smiled as he hugged his best friend.  
  
"I couldn't let these fuckers take you," he said. "Had to come and rescue you lot, you're my best mates. I only wish I could have gotten here sooner before they tortured you."  
  
"Eh, I'm fine now since you gave me that pain medicine. Besides, I figure this has taught us a lesson about not believe you about these gits and their plans for world domination. I'm glad you and William took it upon yourself to try to stop them."  
  
"I did it so I could protect the ones I care about," Paul said.  
  
John smiled and patted Paul's back before he hugged him from behind. While Rory helped Roger to sit up, Amy and Ringo, who was already sitting up, watched him. She glanced at Ringo when he suddenly got on his hands and knees and she backed up, watching with a smile on her face while he crawled into the next cage and joined in the group hug. Paul glanced at Ringo and they shared a smile.  
  
"Hey, Big Nose, you're awake."  
  
"Yeah, well, I couldn't stay asleep, especially since a beautiful redhead was smacking my cheeks."  
  
Paul looked over and noticed Roger was awake.  
  
"You okay, mate?" Paul called to Roger.  
  
"Remind me never to go eat supper with you lot ever again," Roger said, his eyes sparkling with mirth. "I go to one restaurant and the next thing I know I'm screaming in pain. Never again."  
  
"Care to join in the hug?" Paul asked him.  
  
"P'eh, hug my competition?" Roger teased. "I wouldn't hug ya with a pair of fake arms."  
  
"Amy, could you knock him out again?" John said to her. "He's not a Beatle so we can leave him. The Who'll carry on without him. Pete's more talented anyway."  
  
"Fuck you, John," Roger said teasingly.  
  
"No thanks, Daltry. I'd rather my wife did that. Speaking of which, I wanna get back to her and Jules. I need to see them badly."  
  
"Same with Maureen and Zak," Ringo said.  
  
"And Pattie," George added.  
  
"Paul's the odd man out, it seems."  
  
"Not any more, I got engaged to Jane just before I did this."  
  
"Oh, 'bout bloody time, mate," John said.  
  
They broke apart and everyone slowly crawled out of the cage along with Roger. Amy, Paul, William and Rory helped them to stand. John blinked when he saw William clearly for the first time.  
  
"Jesus fuckin' Christ, Bill. You get on their bad side?" he asked him.  
  
"Yes, because I attacked the two morons who were taunting me and gloating about how they were gonna kill ya," William replied.  
  
John smiled and gave him a hug.  
  
"Good on ya, mate. Don't ever give in without a fight," he said as he gave him a pat on the back before he stepped back. "Well, shall we get going then?"  
  
"Um…we are gonna try to find some kit on the way out of here, right?" Roger said, pointing to their underwear. "I really don't wanna go back to London in my underwear."  
  
Paul took off his t-shirt and everyone laughed when he offered it to Roger.  
  
"Yeah and what about down here?" Roger said, pointing at his crotch.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, but I'm not wearing two pairs of trousers so I can't offer you one without ending up like you," Paul replied.  
  
Roger grinned.  
  
"Nah, keep it. I'd rather not look at your scrawny, hairless chest as we escape. I'll make do," he said.  
  
Paul rolled his eyes as he put his t-shirt back on. When he was finished, they let the three injured Beatles and Roger take experimental steps to see if they were steady enough to move. When they found they could walk, the group moved towards the door. They got to it and froze when several people stepped in front of it.  
  
"Going somewhere?" a man said as he put his arms over his chest.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	18. Teaspoon :: Helter Skelter by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**Helter Skelter** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88682) \- [1](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88682)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=18) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41

  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
"Yeah," John said menacingly while he sized up the group of eight, "we're going to get the fuck out of here and if you're smart, you'll do the same."  
  
"You will not escape!" the man said.  
  
"Try to stop us, sunshine," John growled at him.  
  
He took a step forward and sighed when the men crowded in tighter.  
  
"I don't have time for this shit. I'm tired, I'm hurting and I'm fed up with this place, all three of those are a very bad combination for you so I suggest you get the fuck outta my way before I bash your face in."  
  
"They won't do it, John. They've been brainwashed to obey orders," Paul said. "You can't reason with them."  
  
"Alrighty then," John said. "Bowling anyone?"  
  
Without warning, he barreled into the man and he gasped as he fell back and started a chain reaction with his friends. The others helped push them down and tried to get over them when they hit the ground. The men grabbed their legs and they stumbled as they went down on top of them. They tried to untangle themselves from each other while they got in a few punches and kicks to each other's bodies. Paul rolled off first and kicked the nearest slave in the top of the head as hard as he could. He cursed when it didn't knock out the man, only made him angrier while he tried to get Ringo off the top of him.  
  
"Oi, don't piss him off even more when I'm on top of him!" Ringo said while the man tried to shove him off.  
  
Paul brought his leg back as far as it could go and let it fly directly into the man's head. The man grunted and fell unconscious while Ringo breathed a sigh of relief. Paul rolled out of the way while he rolled off.  
  
"What the hell is going on in my life? My best mate is nearly killed and replaced, I get kidnapped and tortured and now I'm in the middle of a free for all. Things have been weird lately."  
  
"You're telling me? I'm the one who has a double and…head's up, Ringo!"  
  
Ringo looked behind him and quickly rolled out of the way when another of the men tried to fall on him. Paul let out an enraged yell and punched him hard in the face. He smiled when William managed to get himself untangled and punched the man right after him.  
  
"What's going on?" Jane said in their ears.  
  
"Um, having a bit of a fight, love," Paul said as he punched the man after William. "We're fine, we're holding our own so far! Hey!" he said to the man, "lose consciousness!"  
  
He punched him again and the man grunted and fell still as Paul let out a sigh of relief. He looked around and noticed the other slaves were unconscious and his friends and sister were catching their breath.  
  
"They're all knocked out now, love," he said to Jane. "We're safe for the moment."  
  
"What about the Doctor? He left ya, didn't he?" Jane said.  
  
"Doctor? Are you okay?" Paul called to him.  
  
"Yeah, still chasing Big Red and…"  
  
Paul frowned when he heard a faint, "Aaah!" in his ear.  
  
"Doctor, what's wrong?"  
  
The Doctor held on for dear life to the edge of the side of the trap door that fell through the floor the moment he stepped on it.  
  
"Um…nothing, nothing," he said as he used his upper arm strength to pull himself out. "Just…a little minor setback that I'm now remedying. Are you lot okay?"  
  
"Yeah, we just punched eight people into unconsciousness but I think we're alright. Do you happen to have any of that quick acting medicine on board your TARDIS."  
  
The Doctor managed to pull himself up and onto the floor. He gasped a moment and swallowed hard while his hearts slowed down from their frantic pace.  
  
"Uh…yeah, I do. Don't worry, when we get back, everyone's going to go and get checked and mended," he said, getting to his feet. "I'll chat with you in a minute though, gotta concentrate on getting Altok. Be careful and I'll meet you when we're through sorting this mess out."  
  
"Gotcha, good luck," Paul said.  
  
"Yeah, and you," the Doctor replied.  
  
He sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Booby traps aren't gonna stop me, sorry, mate," the Doctor muttered as he ran off.  
  
Paul and the others got up and stretched their aching bodies.  
  
"So now what?" George asked.  
  
"Now we get the hell outta here before more of em come," John replied.  
  
"Well, you lot were asking about clothes," Amy said as she pointed at the unconscious men, "there's some clothes right there."  
  
The Beatles and Roger looked down and gave each other a smile as they knelt down and began to help each other peel them off. The men were all wearing white scrubs, sock and plimsols. While they were undressing the men, Ringo suddenly stopped and paused in thought.  
  
"What is it, Ringo?" Rory asked.  
  
"They're all wearin' the same thing," Ringo said.  
  
"Yeah, so?" John said as he slipped the scrub top on.  
  
"So? John, if they're with this lot and they're all wearing the same thing, it must be some kind of work or slave uniform."  
  
"Yeah, I get that," John said. "What about it?"  
  
"What if some of us pretended to be slaves and some of us pretended to be their captives. Surely not everyone around here knows we're captives. If we can do that, we can escape more easily."  
  
Everyone paused and stared down at the unconscious men.  
  
"If we do that, we better let the ones who aren't so roughed up take the role of the captors," Paul said. "We don't want others questioning us because they saw a big bruise on their cheek."  
  
"But we could say that whoever is pretending to be our captives fought us and we subdued them," Roger said. "Besides, you said this lot is brainwashed. I have a feeling they wouldn't pay much attention as long as some of us are dressed like them."  
  
"So you pretend to be the slaves and Amy, Rory, William and me pretend to be your captives?" Paul said to him.  
  
"I'd rather do it that way. I really don't wanna switch clothes with someone when this fits reasonably well," Roger said, tugging on the scrub top he was wearing. "I think we should risk it. Just act casual and hopefully no one will notice."  
  
"Unless we run into more Diablons," Rory said.  
  
"Diablons?" John said.  
  
"That's what those demon things are called, that's their species name," Paul said.  
  
"Okay, fine," John said. "If a Diablon comes along and recognize us, there's seven of us and one of him, we'll attack him at once and bring him down together. I agree with Roger, I think it's worth the risk."  
  
"Wait, is there any more captives though?" Paul said to him. "We can't leave behind innocent people. Is there any point where you lot came into contact with anyone else that was a prisoner and not a brainwashed minion?"  
  
"Um…no," Ringo said. "But we did hear some people crying out in pain in another room when we were being tortured."  
  
"Yeah, they sounded pretty close, like next door to us," George added.  
  
"Can you take us back there?" Paul said.  
  
"Take you back to the torture chamber?" George said in disbelief.  
  
"George, we can't leave others here to suffer. Besides, if we can free others, there's more people who can help us fight," Paul said. "The more we have, the better the chance we have of getting out of here alive."  
  
George scratched his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"I think I remember where it is," he said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I know where it is as well. We've been in this room before when we first got here," John said, hooking his thumb back at the door. "And they led us to the rooms they held us in and the torture chamber wasn't far from that. I think we'll be able to make it back there."  
  
"Then let's do that and free some more people," Paul said. "This island or whatever it is needs to be shut down permanently which means we have to get everyone that's being held captive away from it."  
  
"So…you're gonna play captive then?" John asked.  
  
He nodded. Amy, Rory and William got in front of the others and stood beside him. John grinned at the others.  
  
"Wow, we get to play the jailers for once, this'll be fun. Okay, you scum, move or you'll feel the back of me hand!" he said in a deep voice.  
  
"Oh no, I shoulda known it was a mistake to let John play jailer," Paul said as they walked down the corridor.  
  
The Doctor paused to get his breath. He had been running but had lost sight of his quarry. He had avoided a few more trapdoors and one spear that dropped out of a hole in the ceiling when he stepped on a floor tile. He figured Altok had paused long enough to arm the traps when he got far enough ahead. He heard Paul and the others discussing freeing the others and he smiled, glad that they were going to make sure that others were freed before they headed back up to the surface. He wanted to finish up as quickly as possible so he could go back and help them. He looked around and smiled when he sensed his adversary was not far from him.  
  
"What's wrong, Altok?" he said loudly. "Afraid to fight one lone Time Lord? Surely, I'm not that much of a challenge for a Diablon like yourself. But if you're too chicken, perhaps I'll amuse myself by tearing up your hideout and freeing your captives and slaves."  
  
"You will die, Time Lord!"  
  
The Doctor grinned, knowing he'd hit a nerve and caused Altok to speak. He could tell from his voice that he was just up the corridor, probably behind the corner but he stood and waited, preferring to draw him out by making him angrier.  
  
"Kill me then if I'm to die. Quit running like a big red coward and come out and face me!"  
  
There had been some chatter between Jane and those in the TARDIS, scatterings of conversation and comments about what was going on but now everyone fell silent and he sensed they were listening to him.  
  
"Well, get out here and face me, Altok. You want to kill me, give it your best shot! Unlike you, I'm not afraid to stand and fight to the death!"  
  
"Wow, he's got guts," he heard William say while he waited.  
  
"Well, haven't got all day. I'll give you just two minutes to show yourself or I'm gonna start tearing up this place. Countdown begins now!"  
  
"Where did you find this man?" he heard Margaret say.  
  
"Paul met Amy and met him through her," Jane replied.  
  
"I agree with William, the man has guts," Margaret replied while the Doctor chuckled at that.  
  
"Okay, everyone is in agreement that I have guts!" he said aloud while laughter from nearly everyone rang in his ear. "Unlike you, I can stand and face my foe. You got about a minute and a half now, so get out here!"  
  
Altok came into the corridor.  
  
"IT'S OKAY, EVERYONE, HE'S COME OUT OF HIDING, YOU CAN ALL RELAX AND STOP PLACING BETS NOW!" the Doctor yelled.  
  
Altok gave him a confused look while more laughter rang in his ear. As he stood and faced Altok, he heard John asking Paul what the hell they were laughing at and Paul explaining what was going on while the Doctor put his hands on his hips.  
  
"So, gonna be a man and face me now?" the Doctor said to Altok.  
  
"You wouldn't say that if you knew the true power of the Diablon, Time Lord," Altok said.  
  
"You mean the power to hypnotize and enslave those lesser than yourselves?" the Doctor replied. "No, wait…I take that back. The humans aren't the lesser ones here, you and your buddies are. And in reply to that, you don't know the true power of me."  
  
"Yes, I've heard the legends about you, Doctor. You are the only one who has any hope of stopping us," he said as he neared closer to the Time Lord.  
  
"Really? I'm flattered but I can't do it alone. You see…I GET BY WITH A LITTLE HELP FROM MY FRIENDS!"  
  
He grinned when Paul, William, Amy and Rory laughed at that.  
  
"What are you doing?" Altok said.  
  
"Those friends I mentioned can hear me and hear everything that's going on. See…while you're here, they're elsewhere being mischievous and causing trouble. They're humans after my own hearts."  
  
"If they ruin our plans…"  
  
"Mate, if I were you, I'd be worryin' about me ruining your plans. Actually, I'd be worrying about me, full stop. Because I'm the one that's gonna give ya nightmares and make ya run for your life. I told you before, I'm The Destroyer of Worlds, that's what people have christened me," he added, knowing that statement might alarm Jane's parents and Carol and Devon who were still trying to get used to him being an alien. "So…are we gonna fight or are we gonna run some more? Your choice because I can do either one!"  
  
"Fine, I want the honor of killing the greatest Time Lord who ever lived," Altok said as he came towards him.  
  
"Really? Hear that, Paul, are you the greatest man that ever lived? I think not! Nyah, nyah!"  
  
Altok sighed angrily while everyone who could hear him laughed hysterically.  
  
"I grow tired of your presence," Altok growled. "It ends now!"  
  
To his surprise, the Doctor replied by warbling…  
  
"And in the end, the love you take is equal to the love…you make."  
  
Altok stared at him, confused.  
  
"What?" he said.  
  
The Doctor began to do a box step while he sang to the confused Diablon.  
  
"When I get to the bottom, I go back to the top of the slide. Where I stop and I turn and then I go for a ride. 'Till I get to the bottom and then I see you agaaaaaaaaaaain, yeah, yeah, yeah!"  
  
Altok gave him an odd look.  
  
"You are truly insane, Time Lord."  
  
"Yup, I am and it feels so good," the Doctor said as he danced.  
  
Altok stared at him in shock as he did his wavy arm dance in front of him. Then without warning one of the arms reared back and the Doctor threw a punch in his face. The Diablon grunted and staggered back.  
  
"Ha! My singing and dancing to confuse you long enough to get close and punch you worked. I am the man! And now, Altok, time for the real fight to begin…"  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	19. Teaspoon :: Helter Skelter by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**Helter Skelter** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88685) \- [1](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88685)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=19) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41

  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
"Okay," John said, pointing to a corridor that had several doors on either side of it. "This is where we were held."  
  
"Do you know if anyone else was here with you?" Paul asked.  
  
"Not sure, could have been though. Like George said, we heard others screaming when we were being tortured."  
  
"Let's check then," Amy said, getting the screwdriver out of her pocket.  
  
She checked the first door and used the screwdriver on the lock. She tried it and it opened.  
  
"Blimey, I need something like that," Roger said.  
  
They looked inside and saw a plain white room. There were a few old duvets in the corner that were bunched up on the floor but no one was inside. Amy shrugged, closed the door and they went to the next one. That one was empty too and she closed the door. John told her the next two housed the four of them so they skipped them and went to the one after those. Amy unlocked that and opened it. A young woman gasped as she looked up. She was lying on a couple of old duvets, her shoulder length brown hair sticky and matted. She was wearing the same white scrubs that the Beatles and Roger were wearing; the only difference was she was wearing only slightly dirty white socks. There was a metal water bowl and a metal food tray with some food still left on it. She stared at them fearfully as they came inside the room. Then she got a really good look at them and her mouth dropped open.  
  
"No, wait, I'm hallucinating. The Beatles are not standing in front of me," she said.  
  
They chuckled while Paul knelt down to her.  
  
"Nope, not a hallucination. We're prisoners as well," he said to her. "What's your name?"  
  
"Miranda. Miranda Carter."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Miranda. I'm sure you know who I am then," he said as she nodded. "How long have you been here? I mean, I know the days run together but when were you taken?"  
  
"In February. The 25th."  
  
"So a month then," Paul said. "Where are you from? Your accent is American?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"New York. I worked for the New York Times. Or…well, I should say I freelance for them. I do investigative reporting and they buy my stuff on spec."  
  
"Why did they take you?" Paul asked.  
  
"It's because I realized that some of these Illuminati people were working for the Times and gathering information as well as running phony stories every so often. I was taken when I got too close to the truth. They told me that I might be useful if I was brainwashed and able to plant stories in the newspaper or perhaps they could even get me a full time job there so they'd have someone else on the inside that they could control."  
  
"And they've been torturing you?" Paul said gently as the others knelt down beside her.  
  
"Yeah. Off and on. But you…oh my God, why did they take you, all of you and…is that Roger Daltry?"  
  
"Yes, it is, love. I see you're a music lover," he said while they laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I love rock and roll. But why did they take you?"  
  
Paul briefly explained about being taken before and how he escaped with Amy and how his friends were captured to lure him back. Miranda shook her head when he finished his explanation.  
  
"These people are nuts. I'm glad you were able to escape. I'm a huge fan of the Beatles and for you or for all of you to end up dead…God…"  
  
"Are you in any pain?" Paul asked. "We have some medicine. We also are trying to escape so you need to come with us. Can you move?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm well enough to move," she said, getting on her knees. "I hurt a little thought."  
  
Paul accepted a pain medicine patch from Amy. He put it under her tongue and they waited a moment until the pain subsided. Once she felt better, Paul and Ringo helped her to stand and she followed them as they headed out the door. She was a bit unsteady for a moment while they moved around and continued their search of the cells but she quickly recovered and after Paul explained their plan she joined the "captives" while Amy unlocked the doors and looked inside. She opened a door across from the one John and George had been in and when she opened it they all gasped. A man was lying on a couple of duvets, his eyes unseeing while he stared at the wall. His arm was out away from his body and there was a large pool of blood around it. In his other hand, he was holding a tin fork that he had use to rip and tear at his other arm until he tore open flesh and punctured the vein.  
  
"Oh God, he killed himself," Amy said while everyone stared at the scene before them in silent anger.  
  
"Who did?"  
  
She was startled when she heard the Doctor's voice in her ear.  
  
"Um…we found one woman called Miranda and she's with us now and now we found a man who committed suicide by tearing open his arm with a fork and letting himself bleed to death. Are you okay? Are you still battling Altok?"  
  
"No, I was winning and the coward turned around and ran. I'm in pursuit again and I heard about Miranda. I'm glad you found her, keep looking. I'm sorry you found this bloke. He won't die in vain though; we will stop these people if it takes the rest of my lives to do it. I…"  
  
Amy heard the sounds of struggle.  
  
"Sorry! Got ambushed by Altok. Have to talk later, fighting now!" the Doctor said urgently.  
  
Amy shrugged and turned to the others.  
  
"The Doctor's busy and there's nothing we can do for this man. We need to keep going and try to find others," she said while the others nodded in agreement.  
  
With one last look at him, they turned, left the room and closed the door.  
  
The Doctor dodged one of Altok's punches. He had been so busy speaking with Amy that he turned a corner and was surprised when he saw Altok waiting there. Since then, he had been trying to win while avoiding getting hit, kicked or gored with Altok's horns. He could hear snippets of conversation in his ear and he realized that the others had found a man in another cell and were talking with him. He forced himself back to the matter at hand and managed to land a punch on Altok's jaw that caused him to stagger back several feet. Then to his frustration, Altok turned and once again ran away.  
  
"Bollocks! I'm getting tired of this! AND IF YOU THINK YOU'RE GONNA WEAR ME DOWN BY HITTING AND RUNNING, ALTOK, GUESS AGAIN!"  
  
"Doctor, what's going on?" Amy asked.  
  
"That red bastard won't stay still and fight, that's what's going on," the Doctor said, jogging after him. "You found someone else?"  
  
"Yeah, Benjamin. He's a stock broker in London," Amy said.  
  
"Let me guess, they are switching him so they can better control the stock market," the Doctor said.  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
"Is he alright?"  
  
"For the most part. They beat him earlier but we gave him a patch and he's with us now. We're done checking all the rooms in this hallway so we're moving on."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you did that and found them. Keep looking for others, we don't want to leave them here and we need all the help we can get at this point," the Doctor said. "And don't lose my screwdriver. I'm already missing it since I can't go into a room and take something I can use to hit or throw at Altok. I would give my TARDIS for a nice strong chair I could bring down on his head…or a red cape so I could play matador, either one would do. Hello…what do we have here…"  
  
"What's wrong?" Amy asked.  
  
"I believe our red friend went outside," the Doctor said when he saw an open door when he turned the corner and stepped into another hallway. I can see a shore and water so at least we know we're not far enough down that we're surrounded by magma."  
  
"Gee, that's a relief," Paul said. "Can you see a road that leads up?"  
  
"Not outside yet, I'll let you know shortly," the Doctor said, jogging towards the door.  
  
As he ran towards the door, he glanced left and right at several closed doors on either side of him. As he ran by one, his warning bells began ringing at the same time he heard a door open behind him. He turned and grunted when Altok came out of the room and hit him in the face. The Doctor staggered back and Altok followed up his punch with a haymaker. The Doctor quickly dropped to the floor on his stomach and grabbed Altok's left leg. He jerked it and grinned when Altok swayed for a moment and then fell hard on his back, knocking the wind out of him. The Doctor leaped up and jumped over him, narrowly avoiding Altok's hand as he tried to grab at him. The Doctor ran in the open room while Altok let out an enraged yell and got to his feet. The Doctor was in an office. To his relief, there was a desk with a swiveling office chair. He grabbed the chair and flung it at Altok when he ran inside. Altok grunted when the chair connected with his body and he fell backwards. The Doctor grabbed a large granite paperweight off the desk and he ran over to Altok. He brought it down hard on the Diablon's head and Altok grunted and fell limp as he lost consciousness. The Doctor breathed hard and wiped the sweat off his forehead as he let the paperweight slide out of his hand to the floor.  
  
"Amy, I finally knocked out Big Red," he said to her. "After I secure him, I'll join you in your search for captives and more of his brainwashed soldiers. There's something I need to do though. I need to bring the TARDIS here to me."  
  
"How are you gonna do that?" Amy asked.  
  
"I have a remote control for her. It's called a Stattenheim Remote Control. I've used it in the past to call my TARDIS to me. I figured after we found the island, I could use it to bring the TARDIS here afterwards since I'm sure we have a lot to go through and sort out. So Jane, Margaret, Richard, Carol and Devon. Don't be alarmed. The TARDIS will suddenly start on her own but that's just me calling her to me."  
  
"Okay," the people on the TARDIS said in unison.  
  
The Doctor reached inside his pocket and pulled out his remote control. He looked at Altok who was lying unconscious at his feet.  
  
"Sorry, mate, I told ya you would be visiting your friends eventually. You're going to Ba'rash T'pok, one of the most secure prisons in the universe, used for only the most hardened of criminals. That's where your friends are at. And now…to call my TARDIS to me so we can begin another cleaning out of another one of you and your mates hideouts. And Rassilon willing, eventually all of you will be wiped off the face of the Earth and the humans will finally be able to determine their own destiny."  
  
He used the remote control and put it back in his pocket. A moment later, he heard the comforting wheezing sound and his TARDIS appeared in the room beside him. He snapped his fingers and laughed when Martha bounded towards him.  
  
"That's what I like to see, a warm welcome," he said as the others came up behind her. "Um…can some of you help me carry this guy in and then we'll go find the others and start shutting this place down for good."  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	20. Teaspoon :: Helter Skelter by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**Helter Skelter** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88722) \- [1](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88722)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=20) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41

  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
After putting Altok into a cell on the TARDIS, the Doctor went out to find everyone else. Jane volunteered to go with him and the two of them headed down the corridor in search of their friends.  
  
"So…" the Doctor said as they walked. "Would you like to have this wedding soon then?"  
  
"As soon as possible," Jane said, "I've known Paul for years now and I don't want to wait anymore. I want to be his wife."  
  
"Well, I don't know how long it'll take to go through this place and get everything sorted out but if you want to plan the wedding while we're here, you're welcome to do it. Just one thing, I hope me and Amy and Rory are invited."  
  
"I wouldn't think of having the wedding without you," Jane said. "Not after everything you've done for us. I owe you everything for saving Paul and keeping him safe."  
  
"Nah, you owe me nothing. I'm just glad that Paul is alive and you're still with him."  
  
"So…I was with William before? Before time changed?" Jane asked.  
  
"You were for awhile and you were engaged to him for about eight months before you broke it off and left him for good."  
  
Jane thought about that.  
  
"William is a nice guy but that's after you got rid of all the brainwashing. I don't know what he was like before when Paul was dead but maybe I took pity on him and tried to make it work but in the end, I'm sure I left because I couldn't take it. I know if Paul died, I was probably heartbroken and I couldn't pretend to be the wife of a man who was pretending to be him. I love him too much."  
  
"Well, that's nice to hear, love," Paul said. "Although I'm sure William is upset that you won't be with him anymore."  
  
"I am not," William said while Paul laughed.  
  
"But I'm glad to hear you want to get married as soon as possible. I want that as well. You choose the date though, love. It's your choice where and when you wanna get married, just as long as we do."  
  
"I can hear you now outside my ear. I think we're getting close to your position," the Doctor said.  
  
He smiled when Paul yelled his first name repeatedly and he and Jane quickly found him and the others. Jane ran to him and fell into his arms. Paul closed his eyes and hugged her tightly while Jane rubbed her hand up and down the back of his neck. They shared a passionate kiss before all of them turned and followed the Doctor back to the TARDIS.  
  
When they reached the TARDIS and went inside, Martha bounded over to Paul and William and they both knelt down and hugged him while Martha licked their faces. While they were doing that, Richard volunteered to help the Doctor mend the injured people. Rory volunteered with him and the Doctor led everyone back to the med bay while Amy explained to Miranda and Benjamin what was going on.  
  
"I have a quick healing salve that will take care of most of the injuries," the Doctor said to Richard and Rory. "But some of them might be dehydrated and you can start a saline drip on the ones that need it."  
  
Richard and Rory nodded. The Doctor led them into the med bay.  
  
"Once this is finished, I need Jane to come with me. I want to go outside and see how large this building is and if there are anymore buildings on the island. I want to know how long we might have to stay here and if we need to go looking for more Diablons, Illuminati or victims. And we need to take a body bag and bring that man's body back here so I can put it in cold storage. Can you do that, Jane?"  
  
"Yes, just let me know when you're ready to leave," Jane said while she stood with Paul.  
  
"Just let me apply the quick healing salve to the people who need it and then we'll go."  
  
"Doctor, can I go with you," Paul said. "I'm not really injured and I also want to see how big this place is."  
  
"I want to go as well," William said. "Except…my glasses are in the other room."  
  
"No worries, mate. I'll go get them," Paul said to him.  
  
"Thanks. I'll be glad when I can get that eye surgery so I don't have to rely on the sodding things anymore," William replied.  
  
Paul nodded and put his hand on his friend's shoulder before he quickly left the room. Martha was standing outside the med bay room and Paul smiled when she barked and walked alongside him.  
  
"Wanna come with me, love? Keep me company?" Paul said.  
  
He was elated when he found he could navigate back to the console room with no problem. It made him happy knowing that he had spent enough time inside the TARDIS that he was finally learning the layout of the place. He hoped that he could spend more time traveling with the Doctor and earning his companion status. He opened the front door, stuck his head out and when he didn't see anyone, he and Martha slipped out. He closed the door knowing that if he needed back in, he could communicate and ask the Doctor to open it using his ear piece. He hurried back towards the room where the cages had been with Martha following alongside him. While he walked, he noticed that there was no sign of anyone else and he shook his head.  
  
"This can't be it. There has to be more people in this big building. I wonder where they went to," he muttered to himself as he and Martha walked.  
  
He quickly made his way back to the room with the cages. Entering it, he saw William's glasses lying on the floor. He walked over, picked them up and cursed when he saw a large crack running through the right lens.  
  
"Damn, I hope the Doctor has something that will repair glasses," he said while Martha walked up to his side and sniffed the glasses. "Oh girl, William's had it rough, he doesn't need broken glasses on top of everything he's suffered through. You know, he started out being my double but now he and I have bonded and become like brothers. Imagine that, Martha, in the last six months, I got an adopted brother and sister."  
  
He grinned when Martha licked his face and he stood up.  
  
"Come on, girl, let's get back to the TARDIS," he said.  
  
They walked out of the room and headed back the other way. On the way there, Paul kept his eyes open for anyone threatening or any victims but the building seemed to be deserted.  
  
"I wonder if Altok or someone else sent out an alarm and had everyone vacate the building when we were fighting them," Paul mused as he walked. "I still think there has to be more people than this."  
  
He reached the office and was about to go back in when he looked down the corridor and stared at the open door leading to the outside. He debated for a moment about whether or not to go out then decided he would take a quick peek. Martha followed him as he headed to the door. When he reached it, he opened it wide and stepped out onto dirt. He looked at the outside of the building and noticed it was tall, rectangular and made of limestone. He saw sparse patches of grass in places but for the most part there was nothing but dirt and a few rocks. Beyond the corner of the building he could see where the river wound around and flowed the other way so he knew that the island wasn't very wide since he could see the same thing when he looked the other way.  
  
"Tiny island," Paul said to himself. "Perhaps this is just a place to store people until they're moved elsewhere."  
  
He moved forward to the river while Martha followed behind him. He stared down into the depths and saw his reflection. He winced when he saw a few bruises on his face but other than that, he was uninjured. The water was relatively clear but he couldn't see any fish or other aquatic life. He turned to his right and walked along the shore, keeping his face turned towards the building so he could see beyond it when he got to the corner. When he reached the corner of the building and went beyond it, his eyes boggled when he saw that the building they were in was only one of several. The shoreline bulged out beyond the building they were occupying and there were taller and shorter buildings. In the distance was a road that had been built onto an earthen ramp. The road went up and went through a cavernous hole in the earthen ceiling above them. What shocked him was he saw several lorries quickly driving up the ramp and away from the island.  
  
"Shit! They are evacuating!" Paul said.  
  
He turned and sprinted back to the open door with Martha following behind him.  
  
"Doctor, let me back in," Paul said. "I have to tell you something! They're getting away. I went outside and took a look around and I can see the road in the distance and there are lorries driving away from the island. They're evacuating!"  
  
"Wait a tic, Paul, I'm coming," the Doctor said.  
  
Paul gasped and caught his breath while he stood outside the TARDIS door. The Doctor opened it and he shook his head.  
  
"They're going, all of them, that's why we didn't find many people here," he said. "I'm sorry, but I had to take a look and see where we were."  
  
"It's okay," the Doctor said, coming outside and shutting the door. "Let me go back there with you and see for myself. We may have to let them escape and determine where they're going to by looking at the files here."  
  
Paul handed him William's glasses.  
  
"Can you repair those?" he asked.  
  
"The TARDIS can, she can fix the crack."  
  
"Good. I'm glad. I'm glad he's going to get his eyes fixed," he said as he, the Doctor and Martha walked back to the open door.  
  
"John wants his eyes fixed as well," the Doctor said.  
  
Paul chuckled.  
  
"I'm not surprised. He hates his glasses, tries not to wear them if he can get away with it. I figured once he learned about the surgery he'd be the next one to want it."  
  
They went outside and walked to the corner of the building. They stood by it, staring at the departing lorries.  
  
"In a way, it's good that they're doing that," the Doctor said. "We have time to search the buildings."  
  
"I'm just worried about the captives they probably took with them," Paul said.  
  
"So am I. However, I assume they evacuated this building along with the rest and they left Benjamin and Miranda behind. Maybe they left others behind as well. We won't know until we make a search of the buildings and grounds but at least we know how big this island is. Come on, Paul, let's go back inside for the moment and help the others. Then we can decide what to do. Besides, I need to fix William's glasses before I give them back to him."  
  
Paul nodded. He scratched behind Martha's left ear and then all of them turned and walked back towards the open door.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	21. Teaspoon :: Helter Skelter by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**Helter Skelter** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88754) \- [1](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88754)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=21) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41

  
  
Chapter Twenty One  
  
When they got back to the med bay, Paul let himself be checked out. Everyone else had been checked and healed with the quick healing salve. The only ones that needed any further care were Miranda and Benjamin and they both had saline drips in their arms while they lay on comfortable beds at the back of the med bay. After making sure they were comfortable, the Doctor let them rest while he led everyone else back to the console room for a meeting. He started off by explaining the situation and telling them about the departing lorries and that they might have to search the buildings to make sure they were clear of everyone and make sure they found all captives and any important files and papers they might need. After he was finished with that, he went on to his next topic.  
  
"Paul has asked that he and William stay on the TARDIS with us since he feels that his life is still in danger," the Doctor said. "He also feels that perhaps it would be best at present if all of you stayed on board and perhaps brought your friends and family on board, anyone extremely close to you that you think the Illuminati might target in retaliation because make no mistake, they'll strike back especially since several of them are getting away as we speak."  
  
"For how long?" Ringo asked. "We can't stay here forever. Eventually we have to do our band business and do the interviews and stuff like that. We're about to release another album."  
  
"I told Paul that if we can find a way for your management to call his mobile and keep in contact with him, I can take you to any appointments you may have if you wish to stay here…"  
  
He held up a finger when they heard the TARDIS rumbling above him. They watched while he closed his eyes and silently communicated with her. He opened them after a few minutes and smiled.  
  
"As most of you know, my TARDIS is alive and she can hear what we're saying. She is able to alter the interior of the TARDIS to suit my needs or anyone else's. She said that if you wish to stay here for awhile, she can create a recording studio for you so you can continue to record your music in safety. Then once it's finished, you can deliver it to George Martin or whoever is in charge of that. She can also create an entire living environment for you so you can have a home of sorts. So…she's just letting you know that if you decide to stay here until it's safe."  
  
"Please, mum and dad, stay here for awhile," Jane said. "It's not safe out there. They're starting to target everyone Paul's associated with and I know I'm probably a target and you are as well."  
  
"Is it safe in here?" Margaret asked. "Can anyone get in here?"  
  
"Very, very few," the Doctor said. "And they'd have to have very sophisticated alien technology which can affect TARDISes which I seriously doubt the Diablons have. As for ordinary humans, no. As long as the shields are up which they are at all times, you could hit that front door with a missile and it would explode and not leave so much as a dent. But…on the off chance someone did get in here, I have several security measures and since the TARDIS can see what's going on, I can give her leave to trap anyone who isn't one of us. I can also activate a thing called temporal grace which means that no weapons can be fired in here. And…"  
  
He beckoned to everyone and led them to the back door.  
  
"TARDIS, seal the back door," he said to her.  
  
Everyone was taken aback when the door disappeared and was replaced by a wall. The Doctor walked up to it and knocked on it.  
  
"My TARDIS can absorb doors and seal them up, making them into walls that no one can get through. So if someone is in here, she can seal off rooms or whole sections, making them inaccessible. Okay, TARDIS, bring the door back."  
  
Everyone murmured in wonder when the door came back. The Doctor turned to them.  
  
"If you stay here, my TARDIS will do everything in her power to ensure your safety because you're my friends and she protects the people I care about. I'm not trying to pressure you, just demonstrating that you will be protected here should you and your friends and family decide to stay."  
  
"Well…" Richard said, "I think it would be wise to stay here for the moment, at least until all this dies down. And if Janie's a target, I want her somewhere where she's protected. I'll stay."  
  
"And I will as well," Margaret said while Jane hugged them.  
  
Paul looked at his friends and raised his eyebrow.  
  
"I'm staying and I'm sure William is as well, what about you lot?" he said.  
  
John looked at George, Ringo and Roger.  
  
"Normally I would say no but after what I went through…I don't think I wanna be anywhere where they can get ahold of me again or risk Cyn and Jules. I'll stay and have my family stay here."  
  
"Yeah, I definitely don't want to go through all that torture and beatings again. I think I can convince Patti to stay if I'm stayin'."  
  
"And Maureen and Zak, I want them safe and far away from these maniacs."  
  
Everyone looked at Roger. Roger turned his gaze towards the Doctor.  
  
"Does this invitation include my band mates? If they come after me, they might come after them," he said.  
  
"My TARDIS could hold the entire rock and roll community if need be. You can bring whoever you can convince to come on board."  
  
"Come on, Roger," John said. "If this ship is making a recording studio for us, we can share time and work on projects to pass the time."  
  
"I think I might be able to get the band to join me, not sure about anyone else but as long as Pete, John and Keith are safe…I don't think anyone else would be at risk. It's Paul they're after, I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. But what about you?" he said to Carol and Devon.  
  
"I don't think so. I think we'll be safe," Devon said while Carol nodded. "Like you said, I think it's Paul and his immediate friends and family who are at risk. We're just acquaintances."  
  
"That's fine. I just need to know who you're thinking of bringing onboard before I go and get them. And…if you need to make some phone calls, I have a phone you're welcome to use."  
  
"I better go get Dad and Mike," Paul said. "I'd rather they were in here than spend time wondering if they were safe."  
  
"Well, I s'pose we should start making some calls then," John said. "We have to explain about the Doctor being an alien anyway."  
  
"While you lot are doing that, I think I'll go and check the building and see if there are any more captives," Amy said.  
  
"Yeah, I'll come with you," Rory said.  
  
"And me," Paul said, looking behind him. "I only have two phone calls to make; I can wait till everyone's finished."  
  
"And me. I think my family will be safe, it's me they want, not them," William said.  
  
"Well, I'll come with you since my brother and sister are in Europe and they're on the move. I don't think they'll be bothered," Jane said. "And my mum and dad are right here so I don't need to make any phone calls."  
  
"If you're gonna do that, I'll go and check on Benjamin and Miranda and see if I can interrogate Altok and see if he'll tell us where the lorries are heading to," the Doctor said.  
  
He walked over to the group of searchers and handed Amy his screwdriver.  
  
"Be careful out there; be on your guard in case there are still some people left in the building. You still have your communicators on so we can still hear you."  
  
They nodded and waited while the Doctor hurried back to his lab to fix William's glasses. By the time he was done, John was on the phone with Cynthia explaining the situation. The Doctor gave William his newly repaired glasses and he and everyone else wished the search party good luck. Margaret held Martha back while they went out the door.  
  
"So…" Amy said as the Doctor closed the door behind them, "when are you having the wedding?"  
  
"As soon as possible," Jane said while they walked.  
  
Paul squeezed her hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"You know, love, I think we should have the alien ceremony first. I would love to see what people on other planets do for a wedding."  
  
"Just as long as they don't have us take our clothes off, I'll be okay with that," Jane said while they laughed.  
  
When they reached an unfamiliar corridor, they began their search. To their surprise, a vast majority of the doors were unlocked or left standing open so they gave those a quick search just to be on the safe side. As they searched they went from searching in one group to searching in a loose confederation, checking in groups of one and two but staying fairly close to each other. But when they saw most of the doors were unlocked or open, they started to thin out, keeping in contact with each other through their communicators. So far they had no luck finding anything of value but they decided to search for another hour before heading back.  
  
William, who was by now all alone, turned down a corridor and glanced around. He saw a few doors standing open at the other end of the hallway. He tried the first door on his left and opened it. He saw an empty room, looked around and closed the door. He turned and gasped when he saw Jane checking the door behind him.  
  
"I'm sorry, William, I should have said something to you," she said, patting his arm.  
  
"Nah, it's okay, I'm just glad it's you. Have any luck?"  
  
"Not a sausage, you?"  
  
"Same. I have a feeling everyone's left or been moved," William said as they headed to the next set of doors.  
  
They checked them and didn't find anything of value. Slowly they moved down the hallway, William checking the left side and Jane checking the right. They finally neared the end and the unlocked doors. William went into the one on his side and found two camp beds and a little nightstand between them. He opened the drawer in the nightstand and checked, rifling through some papers and odds and ends. Suddenly, he heard Jane's scream coming from across the hall. Alarmed, he spun around and sprinted out. When he got outside, he saw an open door across the way and one next to it. He quickly checked the one across the way and found it empty, then he went into the other open door and grunted when a fist went down on his head the moment he entered. He fell to the floor while Jane screamed in alarm and shook his head, trying to shake off the disorientation. He gasped when someone seized him by the back of his shirt and jerked him to his feet. A big red hand grabbed him around the throat from behind and pressed him against a red muscular chest. He looked into the face of a sneering Diablon while Jane fought to get out of the grip of a second one.  
  
"Well, well…see, Ranos, I told you if we were patient, the fish would come to us and look, we got the biggest fish back. Our little slave. We've been looking for you."  
  
"Take me then, let Jane go," William said.  
  
The Diablon looked at Jane who was struggling to get free of Ranos's iron grip.  
  
"Who is that one?" he asked Ranos.  
  
"His lover, I think," Ranos replied.  
  
"Oh, in that case. We'll take her as well. We'll leave McCartney alone since we can use his double for someone else but the little shit must be punished for trying to undermine us."  
  
"No, let her go, leave them alone!" William said. "Just take me and leave everyone else alone."  
  
"No," the Diablon said, "I think we'll take you both. Perhaps if you're good, you can have her all to yourself, just like you would have if no one interfered with our plans. Ranos, activate the transmat. McCartney can find a new girlfriend."  
  
"No!" they heard Paul say in the distance, his voice ragged and breathless from running.  
  
"Paul!" Jane screamed as she struggled, "help us! Doctor! Help us!"  
  
"I'm coming, Jane, stay calm!" the Doctor said in her ear.  
  
While Jane and William struggled to get free, Ranos pulled out a small black box and pushed a button on it while the other Diablon pulled William over to him. As a bright light began to surround them, Jane screamed. A few seconds later, Paul was at the door, his face slackened in horror as his friend and lover started to vanish in a ball of white light.  
  
"Too late, McCartney," Ranos called to him. "But at least we'll leave you and your friends alone now. We have what we want."  
  
"NO!" Paul said as he ran forward.  
  
The last thing he heard was Jane screaming his name before the ball of light vanished, taking the Diablons, William and Jane with it. Paul stood frozen in shock; his jaw open and then slowly he sank to his knees as the horror of what happened sank in. His horror increased when he realized that he could still hear Jane and William as the transmat finished taking them to the other location. His eyes misted over when he heard Jane's scream of terror and William pleading with their captors to let her go. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Amy and Rory behind him, their eyes moist with tears. Amy fell to the ground beside Paul and she embraced him as he sobbed quietly.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	22. Teaspoon :: Helter Skelter by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**Helter Skelter** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88786) \- [1](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88786)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=22) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41

  
  
Chapter Twenty Two  
  
By the time the Doctor reached Paul, Amy and Rory were with him, comforting him while he stared numbly at the floor. The Doctor knelt down and examined his friend's face. He looked ill, his face was puffy and haggard and his eyes had huge bags under them. The Doctor asked Amy and Rory to leave him alone for a moment. Amy kissed Paul's cheek and he and Rory rose. They took each other's hands and walked out of the room while the Doctor took the seat Amy had been sitting in.  
  
"My friend, don't despair," he said gently.  
  
Paul looked at him and the Doctor flinched when he saw there was no sparkle left in his eyes. For the first time since he had met him, Paul looked world weary and tired of life. The Doctor put his hand on Paul's shoulder.  
  
"I can hear her, I can hear both of them," Paul said in a dull voice. "I can hear Jane's fear in her voice and it's killing me inside. Before I was one of the captives but now…"  
  
"There are ways to track them," the Doctor said. "We have Altok. I have ways of interrogating him. I'll make him tell us where they were taken."  
  
"What frightens me is William's mind has been blocked from brainwashing but not hers."  
  
The Doctor's eyes lowered.  
  
"Forgive me, my friend, I should have went into everyone's mind, not just yours and Williams. That's my fault."  
  
"No, you didn't know that would happen, it's not your fault," Paul said. "I just hope that they don't try anything with her until we reach them…if we…"  
  
"No," the Doctor said, cutting him off, "don't think for one moment we won't rescue them because we will. You have to have hope, Paul."  
  
"Yeah," Paul murmured as his eyes returned to the floor.  
  
"Paul, can I ask you something?" the Doctor said.  
  
Paul looked up at him and nodded.  
  
"Have you been ill lately? I noticed that your face seems puffy and it wasn't the case six months ago. Are you taking medication that's causing your face to swell up?"  
  
"Exhaustion," Paul said, looking at his hands, "told Amy when I first met her that I felt tired and my mind was out of sorts at times. It's all the stress of being a Beatle combined with what's been going on with the Illuminati. They gave me some medication to try to help me but yeah, it's swollen my face up a bit."  
  
"You look terrible, my friend."  
  
Paul gave him a sad smile.  
  
"I know. I feel terrible too. I think my body is wearing down, all these stressful years are finally catching up with me."  
  
"Will you let me help then?"  
  
Paul looked at him.  
  
"You have medicine that can cure me?" he said hopefully.  
  
"I have medicine that's far more advanced than anything on Earth. I think I'll be able to counteract the effects of the years of stress and worry but if I do, you must sleep for awhile in order for it to work."  
  
"Sleep? But Jane…William…they need me!" Paul said, shaking his head at that. "I need…"  
  
"You need to rest. You're no use to anyone if you're ill and tired and depressed. I promise you that we'll find them but you need to have a rest, even if it's a short one so you can be healed. If you keep on like this, you're gonna have a nervous breakdown."  
  
Paul let out a rueful laugh.  
  
"Yeah, that's what my doctor said."  
  
"Then heed the warning," the Doctor said. "Because not only does your doctor think you're heading for a complete collapse but this Doctor thinks you are as well. You've given 100 percent to your band and your career and now this quest to rid the Illuminati and it's caught up with you at last. Rest, before its too late and you need to go to A and E."  
  
"But I'll never be able to sleep properly," Paul said. "I'll be lying there worrying about Jane and William."  
  
"I can help with that as well. I can put you into a deep, dreamless restorative sleep where you won't be bothered. But I won't do it without your permission. I won't force you to do anything, I'm not the Illuminati. I'm only recommending you do this before your body gives out completely."  
  
Paul thought for a moment.  
  
"If I do this, you'll find them?" Paul said.  
  
"I swear to you, my friend, I will do everything in my power to find them and bring them back," the Doctor said.  
  
Paul thought for a moment more and then nodded.  
  
"Okay. You're right, I need to rest but I just feel like I'm letting Jane and William down if I take a nap while they're suffering."  
  
"I think they'll understand. I think they would want you to rest and be healed before you went back imto the thick of things. I don't think Jane will hate you if you take time out to heal your body, I think she would urge you to do it if she were here and William would as well."  
  
Paul nodded.  
  
"Okay, I'll do it," he said.  
  
"Thank you, my friend," the Doctor said, patting his shoulder. "If you're gonna be my companion you need to be in tip top shape. Can't go chasing after monsters and throwing up every other step."  
  
"No, I s'pose it wouldn't be cricket if I vomited on everyone's shoes while you were trying to stop the baddie," Paul said with a slight smile.  
  
"Paul?"  
  
The Doctor squeezed his shoulder when Paul grew misty eyed upon hearing Jane's voice.  
  
"Yes, love?" he said, trying to keep the anguish out of his voice.  
  
"I've been listening to everything the two of you have been saying and I agree with the Doctor. You are ill, darling. I can see it in your face. You've been working yourself to death and if the Doctor has something that can help cure you, you need to rest and allow it to work. I'll be alright, I promise. I won't hate you if you do this. I want you to do it so you'll be well and be strong again. Let the others find us, you need to think of you right now."  
  
"We'll find them, Paul," Rory said.  
  
"Yeah, just rest and relax," Amy added. "We're professionals, Bro. We can get them back."  
  
"You don't have to worry about me," William said. "Just concentrate on rescuing Jane."  
  
"No, you're coming back as well," Paul said to him. "You're one of my best mates and I'm not about to see you become a drone again. Besides I need someone to polish my awards and MBE medal."  
  
The Doctor smiled when everyone laughed at that.  
  
"Come on, Paul," he said to him. "Quicker I can cure you the quicker I can help find them."  
  
"Go on, love, I'll be alright," Jane said. "If you can survive being a captive so can I."  
  
"I love you, Janie, know that."  
  
"I do know that," she said fondly. "Now go and have a lie down before you collapse at our wedding."  
  
Paul smiled at that. The Doctor stood up with him and they walked back to the TARDIS. Once they were inside, Martha walked with Paul and Paul scratched her head. They went back to the med bay and the TARDIS made up a bed for Paul while the Doctor pulled things out of the cupboards. Paul sat down on the bed and rubbed Martha's side while she sat beside him and panted. While he was doing that, John, George, Ringo and Roger entered the room and walked over to him.  
  
"Okay, Amy and Rory just informed us of what is going on," John said. "Now hear this, McCartney, you will take this medicine and you will go to sleep and let others worry about rescuing Billy and Janie. You are ill, everyone can see it and I'm not about to have my best mate end up in a loony bin or in hospital because he finally cracked after years of stress. You push yourself far too hard and now you're dealing with the consequences. If the Doctor's asking you to rest, you will rest or I'll put my fist in your face and knock you out myself, is that clear, Private McCartney?"  
  
"Yes, Sergeant Pepper of the Fop Brigade," Paul said with a salute.  
  
John and the others smiled. The Doctor glanced over his shoulder and grinned when his band mates took turns hugging him.  
  
"You need this, Paulie. It's been a long time coming," John said, kneeling down beside him.  
  
"Yeah, you look like shit," George said.  
  
"Gee, thanks, George," Paul said while John giggled.  
  
George shrugged.  
  
"I can't lie, mate. You need a rest."  
  
"Yeah, you look like death warmed up and you're puffed up like a balloon," Ringo added. "Rest is definitely what you need right now."  
  
"Yeah, I agree," Roger said. "Rest for a long, long time so the Beatles will fall off the charts and the Who will take your spot."  
  
"Shut up, Roger," John said while everyone laughed.  
  
Roger leaned over.  
  
"No, seriously, mate, you do need the rest. And trust me, Jane's parents are out there now, ready to tie you to the bed if you don't do it."  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm doing it!" Paul said while they laughed harder.  
  
"It just shows you how many friends you do have," the Doctor said over his shoulder, "you have people that truly care for you and want you to get well."  
  
Paul smiled at that and John patted his knee.  
  
"Now, if it'll make you feel any better. We, as in all of us in front of you, will take your place with this evil villain stopping rubbish."  
  
Paul raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Seriously?" he said, looking at each of them.  
  
"Hey, I want my revenge on these bastards for torturing and humiliating me. You think you're gonna have all the fun?" John said.  
  
"Oh boy, I suddenly pity the Diablons then," Paul said while John gave him a big toothy grin.  
  
He looked over his shoulder when everyone else came in the room. Margaret walked over to Paul and gave him a tight hug.  
  
"Honey, you're like a second son to us, you need to do this, please," she said in his ear. "Everything will be alright. We'll get them back, just rest."  
  
"I will," Paul said, hugging her.  
  
The Doctor came forward with a small glass filled with a reddish liquid.  
  
"Drink all of this," the Doctor said, handing it to Paul.  
  
Paul nodded. He took the glass and took a sip. He made a face and looked at the Doctor.  
  
"Bit tart, mate," he said.  
  
"Um…sorry, can't be helped."  
  
"Hold your nose then and drink it, Paulie," John said.  
  
Paul took a deep breath and quickly drank all of it. He grimaced as he handed the glass back to the Doctor.  
  
"Ugh, now I'll have a sour taste in my mouth," he said.  
  
The Doctor got him a glass of water and Paul gratefully downed it before handing the glass back to him. Afterwards, the Doctor instructed him to lie on the bed. Paul waved to everyone and told Jane and William that he would see them when they got back to the TARDIS. Both Jane and William told them they would be alright and told him to get well. Paul said goodbye to them and lay still while the Doctor put his fingertips to his temples. Everyone watched while Paul's eyes fluttered and then closed. His breathing evened out and in a few seconds he was in a deep, dreamless sleep. Margaret kissed his cheek when the Doctor got up and pulled a sheet up to his shoulders. The Doctor bent over, reached behind his ear and took the communicator off it.  
  
"Right," he said to everyone as he straightened up. "While Paul is resting and his body is healing, let's go ask our red friend a few questions and get Jane and William back here where they belong."  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	23. Teaspoon :: Helter Skelter by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**Helter Skelter** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88821) \- [1](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88821)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=23) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41

  
  
Chapter Twenty Three  
  
Everyone cleared out of the infirmary except for the Beatles, Roger and the Doctor. They were leaving when the Doctor had a sudden thought. He told them that he was making them some medicine as well.  
  
"Paul became ill from all the stress he's been under and I'm sure you've experienced the same stress," the Doctor said to them. "So I'll give the same medicine to all of you as a precautionary measure before we go see Altok."  
  
While he was mixing the medicine, the others were watching Paul while he slept peacefully. Martha had climbed up on the bed and was sprawled across his legs, resting while she watched the Beatles and Roger.  
  
"You know, mates, after hearing about all this Paul is dead stuff, I can't help but think the lad looks like a corpse just laying there unmoving," John said to the others.  
  
"Don't be so morbid," George said.  
  
"I can't help it. I've heard so many of these death clues that now when Paul's sleeping, I imagine him in a coffin," John replied. "I can't help it if I've been around death for the past few days."  
  
John smirked. He bent over and laid his open palm above Paul's head.  
  
"Now what are you doing?" Roger said.  
  
"Look, it's the open palm of doom above Paulie's head. Paul will diiiiie," he said, giving them an ominous look.  
  
"Leave him alone, you git," George said as John snickered and took his hand away.  
  
The Doctor came up to them with a small tray. On the tray were four glasses with the same red liquid he gave Paul. Everyone took a glass and tasted it.  
  
"Ugh! I can see why Paul was making faces at this stuff," Ringo said. "This is disgusting."  
  
"Hold your nose, lads," John said.  
  
They pinched their noses and quickly downed it while the Doctor checked on Paul.  
  
"The puffiness is nearly gone," the Doctor said to them. "I think this is the best thing he could have done. He'll heal up now and be strong and healthy again. As will all of you," the Doctor said, holding up the tray so everyone could put their glasses back on it. "Also remind me to shield your minds before we go look for Jane and William. I made the mistake of leaving Jane defenseless; I'm not going to make that mistake again."  
  
"Doctor?"  
  
The Doctor held up his finger when he heard William speak.  
  
"Yes, William?" he said.  
  
"I've been listening to your conversation. I'm alone at the moment. They split us up but I have an idea…"  
  
"Are you alright before you tell us your idea?" the Doctor said while the others listened.  
  
"So far. They haven't done anything except tell me I'm going to be brainwashed again and put somewhere else and I'll never see my friends again, shite like that. I'm past being threatened like that; I've been through too much for it to scare me. But if Jane isn't protected like I am, then I want them to deal with me. The last thing I want is for Jane to be hypnotized and enslaved. The thing is, I think they're gonna try to hypnotize me and send me back after Paul. I know they said they'd leave him alone but he knows too much, all of you do. He's too much of a risk to be left alive so my thought is if they try to hypnotize me, I'll play along with it and pretend to be brainwashed. I know what it feels like to be under their influence so I think I can convince them I'm under their power. Perhaps if they think I'm brainwashed, they'll allow me to move more freely. They did it the last time."  
  
"Be careful though, William, if they find our you're pretending they might put you to death."  
  
"I will but it really doesn't scare me," William said. "But I know it would devastate Paul and Jane if I were killed so that's why I'll be sure to be convincing."  
  
"Is he still chatting with you?" John asked the Doctor.  
  
"Yes, he is," the Doctor said.  
  
"If I speak, he'll hear me, yeah?" John said.  
  
"Yes but…wait, William, hang on, I'm getting a communicator for John. He wants to say something."  
  
"Okay," William said.  
  
The Doctor took out four communicators and he put one behind John, George, Ringo and Roger's ears. When he told him they were ready, John cleared his throat.  
  
"William?" John said.  
  
"Yes?" William replied.  
  
"Look, I know you and I haven't been that close. At least not as close as you've been to Paul. But you gotta understand that it's been odd for us having someone around who was going to replace our best mate."  
  
"I know that and that's why I've tried not to get in your way or step on any toes. I realize how awkward it's been…"  
  
"Yes, but let me finish, okay?" John said. "It's been rough for you as well especially since Paul brought you into a situation that was sorta tense but I just want you to know that you're a good man and I've never wanted something like this to happen to you. I don't know what you've been tellin' the Doctor but I have a feeling it has something to do with being a martyr and sacrificing yourself for Jane and I want to say please don't, okay? You're too good a person to waste your life on that lot."  
  
"I agree," Ringo said. "You're a nice bloke and we're just startin' to get to know ya and get used to ya. We nearly lost Paul and we're on the verge of losing Jane, we don't want to lose you."  
  
There was silence for a moment.  
  
"I…I don't know what to say, thank you," William said. "To be honest, I was trying to be a martyr; I just had a plan to see if I could fake being brainwashed and find Jane in all this mess. But thank you. I want to be friends with all of you, not just Paul."  
  
"Well, you have it, mate. And speaking as your friend, I want you to be careful, whatever it is you're planning, okay?"  
  
"Yes," William said.  
  
"Good luck, mate. We're tuned in now so we can hear you," John said. "Jane, love, how about you?"  
  
"I'm alright for the moment. They left me in a locked room. And I second what you said. William, if you do this pretending to be brainwashed thing, please be careful."  
  
"I will," William said.  
  
"Is Paul alright?" Jane asked.  
  
The Doctor leaned over and checked him. He smiled when he noticed all the puffiness was gone from his face and the bags under his eyes were gone. He looked healthier than he had ever seen him. He looked at the others.  
  
"I think I'm gonna wake him," the Doctor said. "He might be ready."  
  
They nodded and the Doctor put his fingertips to Paul's temples and closed his eyes. Paul frowned in his sleep and then his eyes slowly opened as the Doctor took his fingers away.  
  
"Hello," the Doctor said while Martha got up and walked up to his head.  
  
Paul grinned when Martha licked his face in greeting.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, ya walking mop, I see ya," Paul said, scratching her ear. "How long has it been?"  
  
"Not long. We haven't spoken with Altok. We've been chatting and I noticed you looked healthier so I thought I'd wake you up and ask. How do you feel?"  
  
"Mate, I don't know what that stuff is but I haven't felt this good in years."  
  
"Same here, I feel healthier as well," John said.  
  
"What? He gave you some?"  
  
He and the others nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I decided to give them each a dose to cure up any health problems they may have," the Doctor said.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you but I feel like a million pounds right now," Paul said.  
  
"You look like it too," the Doctor said. "The light is back in your eyes."  
  
Paul's eyes bulged when John suddenly seized his cheek and pinched it.  
  
"And the puffiness is gone from his face," he said in a falsetto voice as he pinched his cheek.  
  
Paul stared at his band mate while the others giggled. John smiled and shrugged. While he sat up, the Doctor explained what William told him.  
  
"Mate, be careful if you do that," Paul said to William when he finished.  
  
"I will. I…shit, someone's coming, I need to stop talking."  
  
"Be careful," Paul hissed at him.  
  
"Yes, mummy."  
  
Everyone snickered at the shocked look on Paul's face when William said that. He grinned.  
  
"Behave, son," he teased back while everyone giggled.  
  
They shut up when they heard someone yelling at William to get up. Paul gritted his teeth when he heard what sounded like a slap.  
  
"Bastards," he muttered under his breath.  
  
"Come on, you worthless hunk of flesh!" someone said to William.  
  
They heard a door slam and figured William was being escorted somewhere. The Doctor looked at the people surrounding him.  
  
"Come on, let's go chat with Altok and find out what he knows," he said to them.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	24. Teaspoon :: Helter Skelter by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**Helter Skelter** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88826) \- [1](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88826)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=24) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41

  
  
Chapter Twenty Four  
  
William was marched down a hallway by a couple of burly Diablon. He offered no resistance, wanting to save his body and his strength for searching for Jane. He didn't know where they took her after they separated him from her but he hoped it was nearby. They took him into a room and he immediately recognized the chair in the room. A black leather chair that reclined back with leather straps to hold him into it. Once he was in it, they would strap a helmet onto his face that would flash colors and bright lights into his eyes and broadcast subliminal messages into his ears, messages of the Diablon's choosing. If William tried to close his eyes, a sensor would deliver intense electric shocks until he opened them again. It was a horrifying, painful experience which was why he was determined to keep Jane away from it. The last time they felt he had been brainwashed enough, they had allowed him some freedom of movement just like they had tested Paul and Amy by letting them have some freedom. He hoped they would do the same thing here and let him roam a bit so he could find out where Jane was being held.  
  
The Diablons forced him into the chair and strapped him in, rendering him immobile. He remained calm on the outside but his heart was racing. What if the Doctor didn't succeed in blocking his mind? He suddenly hoped that his friend knew what he was doing as another bigger Diablon came into the room. He was the biggest one William had ever seen, even dwarfing Satan. The strangest thing was his red skin had black mottling on it as if he were a cow. His horns were huge and curved slightly so that the tips were out above his head. His muscles were huge, almost like Arnold Swartzenegger and his hands and feet were enormous. William wondered if this was him, the leader of all the Diablons. He certainly looked the part.  
  
The Diablon stepped towards the chair and stared down at William with contempt. He took the glasses off William's face and stared at them silently before he snorted.  
  
"Humans. So weak. Their bodies so imperfect they need devices to help them do things like see properly," he said in a baritone voice. "How they became the dominant life form on this planet is beyond me."  
  
"Oh, I don't know, they're cute in a grotesque sort of way."  
  
Another Diablon entered the room, this one was jet black, small and slender with horns that rose only a foot or so above her head. What were striking were her eyes. Diablons had dark brown, almost black eyes but hers were ice blue and stood out against the whites of her eyes and black skin. She had large breasts that bounced slightly when she walked. She came over to the chair and William stared at her quietly while she ran her finger down his cheek. She took the glasses from the other Diablon's hands and put them back on William's face before she continued stroking her cheek.  
  
"Lara, stop it," the large Diablon growled.  
  
"Oh come now, he's cute in his own little way," Lara said as she came close to his face.  
  
William watched with a mixture of curiosity and revulsion as she brought her face inches from his.  
  
"Lara, he'll bite you!" the Diablon warned.  
  
Lara smiled.  
  
"No, he won't, will you, little ape?" she purred as she ran her finger across his lips.  
  
"Okay, what the fuck is going on?" William heard John say. "Who is that? Is he being seduced or something?'  
  
William's eyes widened when Lara took her finger away and pressed her lips onto his. The lips were moist and warm and William tried to keep calm while she kissed and licked his lips.  
  
"Lara, you're disgusting," the Diablon said with revulsion.  
  
Lara pulled away and stared into William's eyes.  
  
"His eyes are green like the forests of Zarth," she purred while she stroked his cheek. "I like them."  
  
"Um…is William about to get shagged?" he heard George say as Lara kissed him again.  
  
"Don't tell me he's about to get fucked by one of those demon things," John said. "And please tell me it's a female and not a man. I really don't want to stand here and listen to William getting buggered by an alien."  
  
"You must let me have him, Lucifer," she said to the Diablon, "I want him for my pet."  
  
"If that's a male, he must be a castrati," William heard Paul say. "And Lucifer? What's next, Beelzebub?"  
  
"He must be another of the leaders," he heard the Doctor say, "like Satan."  
  
"Great, William's about to be buggered by a bunch of deluded demon aliens," John said.  
  
"I forbid you, Lara. He is being used for a specific purpose," Lucifer said.  
  
"And that purpose is?" she said with an annoyed look.  
  
"He will be retrained and sent to kill Paul McCartney."  
  
"So…William's hunch was right," John said.  
  
"Paul McCartney? Who's that?" Lara asked.  
  
"Gee, she's probably the first person in years to ask that question," Paul said dryly.  
  
"He is a human," Lucifer said dismissively.  
  
"So? What's so special about him?" Lara asked.  
  
"The entire bloody universe wants to kill him, that's what's so special," John said.  
  
William bit down on his lip, trying not to laugh in spite of himself. Fortunately for him Lara didn't notice.  
  
"Send someone else to do the job. Surely there are more people who could kill this Paul McCartney, give this one to me."  
  
Lucifer was about to say something but then scratched his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"You may have a point. I do have a better candidate, someone that's not as valuable as our slave here. Perhaps I can brainwash her and send her to assassinate Paul McCartney."  
  
"No! Jane!" Paul said in William's ear, "they better not lay a hand on her!"  
  
"No, let me do it!" William said, hoping that he could convince them before Jane ended up in his place.  
  
"You want to be brainwashed?" Lucifer said, coming up beside Lara. "Why?"  
  
"I want what Paul has," William said, hoping he sounded convincing. "I want his fame and fortune. It's not fair the bastard has riches and success and women falling at his feet."  
  
"Yeah! Why should the git be rich and you be poor! You tell em!"  
  
William fought to keep a straight face when he heard John say that. He kept his face passive while Lucifer studied him.  
  
"I was led to understand you broke free of your programming," Lucifer said as he continued to scrutinize him.  
  
William suddenly had an idea. He tried to keep calm.  
  
"No, master, I was only pretending," he said. "I did that in order to spy on McCartney and the other Beatles…and the Doctor," he added, hoping that would be the icing on the cake.  
  
He was right; the Diablon was now hooked on his every word so William continued.  
  
"I can provide valuable information about the TARDIS, master," he said. "Send me back there and I will not only bring you McCartney but the Doctor and the TARDIS."  
  
"Hmmm, boy can really think on his feet," he heard John say.  
  
He could tell Lucifer was considering it. Once again, he leaned in and William kept calm.  
  
"Please, master, let me prove myself to you. Let me take Jane and pretend that we've escaped."  
  
"The other captive?" Lucifer said, narrowing his eyes. "Why?"  
  
"Because that will lure McCartney into a false sense of security," William said. "If she's there, he'll be calm thinking we both are safe and I can get close to him and kill him."  
  
He sensed everyone holding their breath and he said a silent prayer that Lucifer would buy his act. For a moment Lucifer said nothing and William figured he wasn't buying it. Then finally the Diablon nodded.  
  
"Very well, slave, I will allow this. You may go back to them with the female captive."  
  
"William, I could kiss you!" Paul said in his ear.  
  
William gasped when Lucifer seized him by the throat.  
  
"But be warned, ape. If this is a trick, I will show you or your friends no mercy."  
  
"No, master, it's not a trick. I would never betray you," William said. "I pretended to be free of my programming so I could be free to spy on the Doctor and the others. I am loyal to you and to the Illuminati."  
  
"And in return for this, you wish to assume McCartney's place?"  
  
"Yes. I want his life and everything that comes with it."  
  
"Including that raging case of herpies he picked up from Greta in Hamburg?"  
  
"Shut up, John," Paul said while John snickered. "Don't make him laugh; he's walking on thin ice as it is."  
  
Lucifer signaled to one of the other Diablons.  
  
"Free our agent and the female and take them back to the island via transmat. You! You will tell the others you managed to get into the transmat room with the female and escape."  
  
"But what about the female?" the Diablon asked. "Shouldn't she be brainwashed?"  
  
"So help me God if you touch Jane…" William heard Paul mutter.  
  
"No, leave her alone. Let her believe that she is escaping with our agent. Then once she is back with McCartney, kill her along with him. I'm sure McCartney will welcome the company once he gets to Heaven."  
  
"Yes, master, I obey," William said, fighting to hide his joy.  
  
Lucifer signaled to the Diablon and ordered him to free William. He undid the straps and raised the back of the chair so William was sitting upright.  
  
"Remember, slave, what I told you about the consequences should you betray us," Lucifer said, getting close to William's face. "I will show you no mercy and you will suffer and scream along with the others before death."  
  
"I won't betray you, master, I swear that to you," William said.  
  
"Good. Betak, show him where the female is located and then give him the code key to her door before leaving them alone."  
  
"As you wish, Lucifer. Come, human."  
  
William slid out of the chair and stood up. Betak beckoned to him and Lucifer watched while they walked out of the room. He looked at the other Diablon.  
  
"I don't trust him completely. Shadow him. Use a cloaking device so you'll be invisible and see what he does and at the first sign of betrayal, kill him and the others."  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	25. Teaspoon :: Helter Skelter by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**Helter Skelter** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88851) \- [1](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88851)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=25) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41

  
  
Chapter Twenty Five  
  
"William is getting a bonus from me when we get through with all this," Paul said. "Damn! Best assistant I ever had!"  
  
"Yes, but we must be cautious," the Doctor said.  
  
"You think that Diablon doesn't believe him then?" Ringo said.  
  
"I don't know but it pays to keep alert. The Diablons might have seen through his scheme and let him go so they can follow him and gain access. Just keep your eyes open for anything suspicious."  
  
"After being friends with you, I think keeping my eyes open for suspicious things is becoming second nature now," Paul said.  
  
"So what do we do when they get here?" Roger asked.  
  
"I'll let the TARDIS run a scan of the surroundings to make sure everything's clear and I still think we should interrogate Altok. We still need to know where William and Jane were at and where those lorries were going since I'm pretty sure they were driving away to another location. I'll do that while you lot wait at the TARDIS door for William. William, don't say anything but once you arrive with Jane, keep your eyes open and come back to the TARDIS. Knock on the door and come in and all of you shut the door immediately in case someone cloaked themselves and is following right behind him. I'll tell the TARDIS to keep up a constant scan in here so if someone does enter with them, she'll catch them. Let's go do that now so I can begin interrogating our prisoner."  
  
"Oh, William, I'm glad you're safe," Jane said, hugging him once he came inside her cell.  
  
She looked over his shoulder and looked at him.  
  
"Quick thinking," she mouthed to him.  
  
William nodded. He put his fingers to his lips and took her hand.  
  
"I discovered how to get back to the transmat room," he said aloud, hoping what he was saying sounded natural. "Just follow me and we'll go back to the TARDIS."  
  
Jane nodded and smiled. She gave him a peck on the cheek and they hurried out of the room.  
  
Paul and the others waited by the TARDIS door while Margaret, Richard, Devon and Carol sat on the floor by the console with their legs dangling over the edge.  
  
"So William managed to talk himself and Jane out of there?" Richard said to Paul.  
  
"Yeah, but…we still have to be careful because they could have twigged that it was a ruse," Paul replied.  
  
"You've become very paranoid, you know that?" John said.  
  
"After the last six months and everything that's happened to me? Yeah, I s'pose I have," Paul replied. "The Doctor said he does the same thing and if he does that and managed to survive after fighting all these aliens maybe we should do the same."  
  
"He's right," Amy said. "Trust me, after traveling with the Doctor, it pays to be cautious."  
  
"Hey lads, remember the good old days when all we did was make music and we didn't have to worry about insane aliens chasing us?" Ringo said to them.  
  
"Yeah, wasn't that six months ago?" John said to him. "Seems the good old days stopped the moment someone thought Paul would make a good corpse."  
  
Paul frowned when John put his hand over his head. He glanced up at it.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"The open palm of doom, oooooeee!" John said.  
  
He laughed when Paul slapped his hand away.  
  
"What? That's the meaning behind that, yeah? It means you're dead?"  
  
"No, it means you're dead because if you do that again, I'll snap your hand off at the wrist and shove it down your throat."  
  
John leaned in to George and Ringo.  
  
"Seems the walrus is a bit cranky today," he said while Paul glanced at Amy and Rory and rolled his eyes.  
  
They looked at the door when someone knocked on it.  
  
"What's the password?" John said.  
  
There was a moment of silence on the other side while John sniggered.  
  
"This is William and Jane," William finally said.  
  
"Is that the password?" John said with mock confusion.  
  
"Open the door for them, John," Paul said.  
  
John unlocked the door and opened it. They quickly stepped back when Jane rushed in and Paul caught her in a hug. William stepped in behind them and smiled when the two of them shared a kiss. Paul held her close and smiled at William.  
  
"I owe ya, mate. That was a great performance," he said to him.  
  
"Yeah, well, I figure I have to use some acting skills since I was gonna pretend to be you," William said. "Did a bit of acting in school plays when I was a kid so I s'pose it's paying off now."  
  
Roger started to close the door but William stopped him and shook his head. He put his fingers to his lips and beckoned them all away from the door.  
  
"Have another idea," he mouthed to them.  
  
Everyone looked at each other and followed him towards the console. Margaret was about to point out that the door was open but William put his fingers to his lips and shook his head. Everyone gave him a confused look as he ducked down. Everyone got in a huddle and bent in to listen to him when he spoke softly.  
  
"TARDIS, the Doctor said you can hear us. I hope you can hear me. I have a feeling we've been followed so I left the door open. If someone comes in here, even if they're invisible can you scan for them and capture them in one of those force field things?"  
  
Everyone's eyes widened in understanding and John patted William's back.  
  
"Good one, mate," he said.  
  
They all stood up and acted casual while they left the door open. John tapped William on the shoulder as they walked up the stairs to the console.  
  
"I dread asking this, Billy, but who was seducing you? I hope it wasn't a male demon thing."  
  
"No, she was female," William said.  
  
"So they have girls?" Ringo said as they walked over and sat down beside Margaret, Richard, Devon and Carol  
  
"Course they have girls, they breed, don't they?" John said to Ringo.  
  
"How should I know?" Ringo said. "I never even heard of these Diablons until a few days ago, I don't know how they breed."  
  
"So, one of these female Diablons wanted you?" George asked William.  
  
"I don't know. She said she wanted a pet. Maybe some of them keep them as pets. She's the first female I've ever seen though."  
  
"No females work at these buildings of theirs?" John said.  
  
"I…don't think so. If they do, I've never seen them out in the open," William said. "She was different though. Black skin but then again Lucifer had black spots on his red skin."  
  
"Another one that uses a biblical name," Paul said, shaking his head. "I s'pose the leaders do that since that one in the back is called Altok and I don't recall any demon in the bible being called that."  
  
"Maybe these leader demons are what the rank and file humans deal with on a daily basis," George said. "You know, the ones that are into Satanism. Maybe that's why they pose as biblical demons; it's a way to seduce humans into working for them."  
  
"Well then, these humans are thick," Roger said. "You couldn't pay me enough to do those things bidding."  
  
"Well, you know, that's what people think we're into, rock and rollers and Satanism," John said.  
  
"Nonsense, I know you boys and you're not Satanists," Richard said.  
  
"Yes, but there are some who are," Paul said. "Some of them are into black magic and the occult and I have a feeling those are the ones the Diablon try to recruit. They're only interested in us because we're the most successful band out there."  
  
"Sure, rub it in," Roger said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Nothing wrong with being number two, mate," John said. "Oh wait…The Rolling Stones are number two. Nothing wrong with being number three, mate. Oh wait…The Monkees are number three. Nothing wrong with being number four…"  
  
They laughed when Roger swatted his head. John grinned and shrugged.  
  
"Look!" Richard said, pointing ahead of him.  
  
They looked and they saw that the TARDIS had thrown a force field over something near the front door. They couldn't see what it was but they heard someone cursing and hitting the solid barrier of his prison. Paul raised his eyebrow and smiled at William.  
  
"Yup, you're definitely the best assistant I've ever had," he said. "Let's go tell the Doctor we got one of them."  
  
They got up, walked down the stairs and walked over to the front door. They closed it and as they passed by the force field, John rapped on it with his knuckles.  
  
"Stay right here, sweetie, you have an appointment with the Doctor," he said as the invisible Diablon cursed him and banged his fists against the barrier.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	26. Teaspoon :: Helter Skelter by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**Helter Skelter** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88863) \- [1](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88863)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=26) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41

  
  
Chapter Twenty Six  
  
While his companions were out in the console room chatting with each other, the Doctor walked back to the cell block, taking off his communicator and putting it in his jacket pocket so he could have some privacy. He stepped in front of the cell containing Altok. He was awake and sitting on the floor but the moment he saw the Time Lord, he jumped up and snarled at him.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah!" the Doctor said. "None of that. I like a bit of politeness in my demons. You and I are gonna have a friendly chat."  
  
"I'm not telling you anything, Time Lord!" he snarled at him.  
  
"Oh, I believe you will because if you don't, I have similar methods of getting you to talk that you use on your human slaves."  
  
"And you think you're better than us? You're a killer, same as we are."  
  
"Yes, I admit it but I killed trying to protect the universe from scum like you," the Doctor snarled. "If you can hypnotize helpless humans and get them to reveal credit card and bank account numbers, I can use it to make you tell me all you know about the Illuminati and where you lot hide."  
  
Altok threw back his head and laughed.  
  
"We are everywhere, Time Lord!" he said. "We are so deeply entrenched in human society that you'd have to take apart their civilization brick by brick to find us. The human race relies on us now, we are their masters and you, puny Time Lord, had no idea it was happening. Your ancestors thought they were rid of us when they conducted their slaughter but we merely hid away and jumped from planet to planet until we found this miserable mudball. And little by little, century by century, we built ourselves up, gained human slaves and allies and wiped out anyone who stood in our way."  
  
"Including trying to wipe out one musical genius from Liverpool who only wants to make music and bring happiness to the world."  
  
"Precisely! McCartney is a threat to us."  
  
"Why? Because he cheers people up and gives them hope with his music? Because he and his band mates are all about peace and love and bringing the human race together as one? This simple little human man is that big a threat to the big, bad Diablons, eh? Now who is more superior? You like creating war but the moment someone declares war on you, you run and hide like the cowards you are. You hide in the shadows and send helpless brainwashed humans out to do your dirty work because that way if they fail you can blame it all on them. You can't stand it if someone won't kowtow to you and your lot's demands. Paul and the Beatles have more power than you'll ever have. You have to push forward your agenda person by person but through the power of music, they have the power to reach millions. So in order to have that power, you have to pull up the flowers and replace them with weeds, mind slaves who will do whatever you command them to, no matter how depraved it might be."  
  
"The humans are brain-dead apes; they'd be nothing without us. We have advanced them and their civilization far more than they ever could have! We know what's best for them. The idiots would rather have someone do their thinking for them anyway, that's why they have things like television. Celebrities function the same way. People idolize them, wear what they wear, eat what they eat, think how they think. In that respect, people like Paul McCartney are valuable tools."  
  
"Except Paul wasn't willing to go along with the agenda which was why you had to kidnap a mild mannered man and groom him to be his successor," the Doctor said. "And now that he's free of your control and doesn't want to take Paul's place, now you want him dead as well."  
  
"If he will not obey, he'll be destroyed," Altok snarled. "Any human who defies the Illuminati will be eliminated!"  
  
"And that's where I come in," the Doctor replied. "Because this planet and its people are under my protection. You lot made a big mistake when you set up camp here because I consider it my duty to rid the world of you and your friends. So consider me pest control."  
  
"Try it, Time Lord! I told you we are so deeply embedded in this planet's infrastructure that you'll have to take apart everything piece by piece to get rid of us. Our slaves are many and they're willing to die and kill for us. You'll not only be fighting us but them as well. So go ahead and try to destroy us. Your ancestors couldn't do it as a group, what chance does one lone Time Lord have against the Illuminati?"  
  
The Doctor was about to say something else when he heard Paul call his name. He turned and saw his companions walking up to them.  
  
"You'll be happy to know that thanks to William, we caught another one of the Diablons," Paul said.  
  
"How?" the Doctor said.  
  
They let William explain and a huge grin broke out over the Doctor's face. He turned back to Altok when William finished.  
  
"See, Altok, the human's aren't as thick as you think they are," the Doctor said to him. "And now thanks to the efforts of your would be mind slave here, you'll have a friend to keep you company."  
  
"You won't defeat us!" Altok crowed. "We are more powerful than you or that band of apes you think is your army. They will suffer alongside you and you will all die slow, painful deaths!"  
  
"Yes but in the meantime, we need to go chat with your friend so you relax and remember that it was a lone Time Lord and his lowly band of apes that caught your little red bum and shoved it in this hidey hole. Have a wonderful day, Altok. Until we chat again…"  
  
The Doctor and his companions turned and walked away, ignoring Altok while he screamed curses at them.  
  
"Good work, William. Don't listen to that git in there, you're better than he is," the Doctor said as they walked towards the console room. "Thanks to you, we have a spare in case Altok is less than forthcoming. I can use hypnotic methods on them but I would rather that be a last resort since that would be lowering myself to their level. William, you could help me in that respect. You do have knowledge of how they brainwash their subjects. If you don't mind, I'd like to talk to you about that and get some information when we have the time."  
  
"I'll be happy to give you any information I can," William said.  
  
"Well, you said that you won a Paul McCartney lookalike contest. How did you find out about it? What was the contest like?'  
  
"I found out about it in the newspaper. They ran an ad. Actually, I wasn't going to enter because I don't think I look like Paul but my friends thought I should enter it for a laugh and to my surprise, I won."  
  
"And like I said before, look what your grand prize was," John said as they walked.  
  
"As far as the contest went," William said, "we stood up on a stage side by side for comparison. They also had one segment where we had to put on a Beatle wig and use a toy guitar and act like Paul when he sings."  
  
Paul chuckled while the other Beatles and Roger sniggered.  
  
"William in a Beatle wig, that's something I have to see sometime," John said.  
  
"So they were judging you not only on your resemblance to Paul but also if you could move like him."  
  
"I s'pose so. Thinking back on it now, I think that's what they were looking for, how well we could impersonate him."  
  
"And the others…" Paul said to William, "the three who could have replaced my band mates, they entered similar contests?"  
  
"Not sure. I never really spoke to them. I just saw them a couple of times in passing but I assume so."  
  
"Wait, there were more doubles?" Roger said.  
  
"Each Beatle had someone that was picked to replace him because it wasn't decided until the last minute that Paul was going to be the one they killed," William said while Jane squeezed her lover's hand.  
  
"What happened to them then?" Roger said as the other Beatles shared a glance. "Didn't you rescue them?"  
  
"We couldn't," Paul said. "As soon as I was chosen, they threw the others in an incinerator and burned them alive."  
  
The three Beatles sucked in their breaths and looked at each other while Roger stopped and stared at Paul, horror etched on his face. Everyone stopped and looked at William who nodded solemnly.  
  
"So if Paul hadn't been marked for death…" John said.  
  
"I wouldn't be here today," William said. "I would have been thrown in the incinerator with the other two who weren't picked."  
  
"Son of a bitch, these aliens are insane," Roger said.  
  
"Now you see why I want them gone?" Paul said. "Not only are we in danger but anyone who's picked to replace us can be killed without a second thought. They don't care about humans; all they care about is themselves and their agenda."  
  
"Which is why they're going to be stopped," the Doctor said. "They've meddled with human affairs long enough. Now that I know about them, I'm going after them with a vengeance."  
  
They entered the console room. Richard, who was still sitting with the others on the console platform, pointed to the force field where the invisible Diablon was still trying to get out.  
  
"He's in there, we can hear him but we can't see him," he said to the Doctor.  
  
"Ah, well that's easily fixed," the Doctor said.  
  
He reached into his pocket, brought out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the force field. There was a shimmer and the Diablon was visible. The Diablon blinked in surprise and looked down at himself while the Doctor and his companions neared the force field.  
  
"Good afternoon," the Doctor said as he put his sonic screwdriver away. "I'm the Doctor. I understand that one of my associates trapped you after you followed him and his friends inside my TARDIS. Very stupid move but on the other hand, now we have you here and you're going to tell us exactly what we want to know about your Illuminati organization."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Oh, you can and you will, even if I have to force you to talk. I've grown tired of playing games and if I have to resort to your methods for extracting information, I will," the Doctor said.  
  
"He'll kill me if I talk."  
  
"Who will?" the Doctor said.  
  
"Lucifer, my boss."  
  
The Doctor studied him.  
  
"What if I offered you protection?" he said.  
  
"I thought you hated my kind," the Diablon said.  
  
"I'm not fond of the Diablons. However, I would be willing to overlook the fact that you're one of my people's oldest enemies if you were willing to help us undermine and get rid of the Diablons and their hold on Earth. If you're willing to help me, I would be willing to offer you sanctuary here on my TARDIS. Granted that would be sanctuary with limits since I don't trust you 100 percent but I promise to be more merciful than I suspect your boss would be. I want locations of your hideouts. Where did you hold William and Jane and where did those lorries evacuate to? What is the chain of command in your organization and how do they operate? Those questions and more like them are what you're required to answer in order to get my protection. Quid pro quo. If you aren't willing to cooperate, I'll get the information via a mind probe and then throw you to the mercy of your boss. Your decision so choose wisely."  
  
"As long as you keep your promise to protect me, I'll cooperate with you."  
  
"I promise to protect you if you promise to help me and not betray me," the Doctor said. "And know this; I have one of your associates already. He's back there in one of my cells and if you try anything I'll tell him and transmat him and you onto Lucifer's lap. Got it?"  
  
The Diablon nodded, his eyes fearful.  
  
"Very well, what's your name then?" the Doctor said.  
  
"Zak," he said.  
  
The Beatles snickered when Ringo blinked in surprise.  
  
"Wow, he and your child have something in common," John said to his friend.  
  
"Speaking of, perhaps while I'm doing this, we should take the TARDIS and get your friends and relatives," the Doctor said. "TARDIS, please prepare some rooms for our guests and give them everything they require. In the meantime, Zak, you wait right there and my TARDIS will give you some water and something to eat. I want to be sure everyone's on board and safe before I let you out."  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	27. Teaspoon :: Helter Skelter by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**Helter Skelter** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88871) \- [1](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88871)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=27) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41

  
  
Chapter Twenty Seven  
  
While the Doctor took the TARDIS to the houses of his friends, Paul retired to his bedroom with Jane at his side. When they went inside, Paul closed the door and gave his fiancée a tender kiss. Jane smiled as she stroked his face.  
  
"You look better," she said as she laid her hand against his left cheek. "The puffiness is gone completely. You look like you did when I first met you."  
  
"I feel great. Haven't felt this great in years. Whatever that was even fixed old creaks and groans in my joints and my lungs feel clear. I think he even cleared up the damage from smoking fags. Screw my regular doctor, I'm gonna see the Doctor from now on. He's fab."  
  
"Well, so are you."  
  
"Yeah, I know I am, that's why you're gonna marry me," Paul said.  
  
"Oh yeah," Jane replied.  
  
Paul chuckled and kissed her lips.  
  
"Don't you mean yeah, yeah, yeah?" he teased.  
  
Jane kissed him again and stared into his eyes.  
  
"There's that sparkle in your eyes I fell in love with," she said.  
  
"Told ya I feel much better now," he said. "And I could go for a shag except as soon as we start, I'm sure the Doctor will be in here telling us we need to go fight the Illuminati. Or Piss Off, Pond will be in here with some daft idea of hers."  
  
Jane kissed his lips and laid her forehead against his.  
  
"Well, you know, you do have a double now," she said.  
  
"And what do you mean by that? Would my double be the one shaggin' ya while I go save the Earth?" he said.  
  
"Well, he is cute."  
  
"Not as cute as me though."  
  
Jane pursed her lips and shook with laughter when Paul eyed her and tapped his foot.  
  
"Not as cute as me though," he repeated while he tapped his foot.  
  
"You know, it'll be sad when William gets his eyes fixed, glasses are sexy."  
  
"Not…as…cute…as…me…though," Paul said emphatically while Jane giggled.  
  
Jane whistled and started towards the bed. She laughed when Paul grabbed her around the middle and pulled her down on the bed. She laughed when Paul tickled her ribs and let out a sigh when he kissed her cheek and the rim of her ear. He smiled and put his lips to her ear.  
  
"Fancy being a mum after we've wed?" he said softly.  
  
"Yeah," Jane said. "Me and William will have ten babies."  
  
She squealed with laughter when Paul began tickling her ribs again. Then he gave her a kiss.  
  
"I want your babies," Jane whispered.  
  
She laughed when Paul feigned shock at that.  
  
"Madam, how dare you use that sort of language? This is the Victorian age after all! You must say gentler things like I wish to go in the cabbage patch and make a little human with you!"  
  
"Okay, I wish to go in the cabbage patch…"  
  
"Nah, sod that, just say you want to shag me until I'm spent and fall asleep on your bountiful bosoms."  
  
"Okay," Jane said with a giggle.  
  
Paul kissed her forehead and nose, trailing down until he kissed her lips. He was getting into the snogging when suddenly he heard the door opening. He gasped and flipped over on his back while the other three Beatles peeked inside the room.  
  
"We got our family members inside the TARDIS and gave them a nice cup of tea to calm their shattered nerves," John said. "Just what were you doing, son?"  
  
"Nothing, just lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling," Paul said.  
  
"I see and is that your telescope?" John said, pointing to his crotch.  
  
Paul looked down and groaned when he saw his huge erection. The Beatles guffawed and quickly ran away, howling with laughter and yelling "Paulie's got a hard on!" at the top of their lungs. Paul sighed and got up to close the door. He was about to shut it when he noticed Amy and Rory walking down the hallway, hand in hand. Both of them paused when Paul stuck his head out behind the partially opened doors and stared at them with wide eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" Amy said to him.  
  
"Your flesh," Paul said in an ominous voice before he stuck his head back into the room.  
  
Amy and Rory glanced at each other and laughed as they walked to the open door. They peeked inside and saw Jane sitting on the bed laughing while Paul lay on the bed beside her, hands behind his head while he stared up at the ceiling. He looked their way and let out an "EEEEEEE!" as he covered his crotch.  
  
"I'm glad you're in a better mood," Amy said as they came into the room.  
  
"Well, the medicine the Doctor gave me worked wonders and Jane's with me and we have two of those Diablons and hopefully we'll find out where their headquarters are. We're getting the family members on board the TARDIS and the lads just came by being their general silly selves and now it's you and Rory. So yes, I'm in a better mood."  
  
"Discussing having babies," Rory said.  
  
Paul gave him a shocked look and then groaned when Jane pointed out she was still wearing her communicator.  
  
"Bollocks, love, why didn't you take that off before we started talking about procreation?" Paul said.  
  
Amy and Rory started laughing when they heard John down the hall saying in a singsong voice, "Paulie's makin' babies, Paulie's makin' babies, he's gonna have sex, our Paul, he's gonna make Janie a ma, Paulie's makin' babies, EVERYBODY!"  
  
The women and Rory laughed harder when all three of the Beatles and Roger joined in and sang Paulie's Makin' Babies while Paul blushed. Suddenly Ringo burst through the door.  
  
"PAUL'S HAVIN' SEX!" he said in a loud, husky voice while John, George and Roger howled with laughter.  
  
Ringo did an exaggerated double take when he saw Amy and Rory.  
  
"HEY! HE'S GOT AN AUDIENCE! IT MUST BE A PUBLIC SEX ACT! ALL IN, LADS!" he screamed out the door.  
  
Amy, Rory and Jane laughed when John and George sprinted in and together with Ringo, dogpiled Paul on the bed. Roger peeked around the door and laughed when he saw Jane leap off the bed to avoid the arms and legs which were now going everywhere.  
  
"Oh, Paulie," John said in a falsetto voice, "can I have your babies too, ya cutie?"  
  
"No, ya wanker!" Paul screamed while everyone laughed.  
  
There was a pause where nobody moved.  
  
"Um…fellas, I can't breathe," Paul said.  
  
"You can't breathe?" John said as everyone laughed. "Oh my God, he's dead! Our Paul's dead! And so very young too."  
  
They all got off him and John quickly leaned over and slammed his open palm down behind Paul's head.  
  
"HAND OF DOOM!" he screamed and ran off before Paul could take a swing at him.  
  
Amy and Rory were in hysterics and Paul grinned at that.  
  
"This is how we normally act when we're in a very good mood," Paul said. "We like to tease one another and have a laugh. Problem is we haven't had much time for humor lately."  
  
"Which is why we needed this," George said. "Sod the Diablon, they can't tear us apart! We're Beatle brothers, one and all!"  
  
"All for one and one for all!" Ringo said, raising his arms in the air. "Our Beatle brotherhood will outlast any evil person!"  
  
"Hear, hear," Jane said, sitting down beside Paul as he sat up. "I'm glad you lot are laughing and joking again."  
  
"Well," John said, pointing to Amy and Rory, "gotta entertain the kiddies here and show them that our antics in the films are real. We really are that insane, aren't we fellas?"  
  
"YES!" the other three Beatles yelled.  
  
"This calls for a special ceremony," John yelled. "Get the Doctor and William in here. I think it's time they and Amy and Rory here became part of the Beatle brotherhood! Ringo, George, go fetch them! If we must face these bad guys, we will do it as brothers and sisters in arms!"  
  
"Aye, aye, sir!" Ringo and George said, saluting before they ran out the door in search of the Doctor and William.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	28. Teaspoon :: Helter Skelter by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**Helter Skelter** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88900) \- [1](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88900)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=28) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41

  
  
Chapter Twenty Eight  
  
Twenty minutes later, Ringo came into Paul's room with the Doctor and William behind him.  
  
"I have found them, my Lord," he said to John with a salute.  
  
"Thank you, Serf Starkey; you may go back to tending to your fields now."  
  
"Yes, Lord!" Ringo said, saluting while the Doctor chuckled.  
  
John and the others came up to him.  
  
"We know you're busy yet we felt that we should take a moment to celebrate the fact that Paul isn't dead and that those near and dear to us are once again back with us."  
  
"Hear, hear," Paul said while the Doctor nodded in agreement.  
  
"We have also decided to make you one of us since you were gracious enough to take Paul and all of us under your wing," John continued. "You didn't have to come back in time and save Paul. You could have just left it to fate but you decided he was worth saving and we will be forever grateful for that."  
  
"It was my pleasure," the Doctor replied. "But actually, to be honest, it was Amy's idea first."  
  
"Oh Lord, I owe my life to Piss Off, Pond."  
  
Everyone laughed when Paul got up off the bed and sprinted out the door when Amy tried to smack his head. He stuck his head back inside and grinned as he sauntered back in and sat back down on the bed. John called to him and Jane to come and they stood up as everyone except Roger encircled the Doctor, Amy, Rory and William. John looked at Roger.  
  
"Are you going to do this?" he asked him.  
  
"Why? I'm not a Beatle," he replied.  
  
"I know. It's a drag that you're with that other group but not everyone gets lucky in life," John said while everyone giggled.  
  
"Why don't you go play with your little toy boat in the bath, John?" Roger said.  
  
"Why don't you go back to your band and talk to the others about my generation, Roger? Seeing as how you lot sing that daft song."  
  
"Well at least I'm not a loser, you loser," Roger retorted.  
  
"Ha! That's not the title of the song, it's I'm a Loser."  
  
"You are?" Roger said. "Gee, John, don't be so hard on yourself. Not everyone is lucky enough to be in The Who, you know."  
  
John snorted at that.  
  
"Anyway, moving on with what we're doing here," he said while everyone chuckled. "My fellow Beatle brethren, join hands!"  
  
Everyone joined hands except for Jane who looked unsure. Paul glanced at her.  
  
"Is she a part of this?" he asked John.  
  
"Yes. She will become a part of the brotherhood through marriage. She must join in the circle."  
  
"Have to join in the circle, love," Paul said, taking her hand.  
  
John cleared his throat while Roger leaned against the door and watched.  
  
"Fellow Beatles, I have brought you together to form this circle of love and light around our newest friends. They all came into our lives in unusual ways but now that they are here we welcome them. Say oooom!"  
  
"Oooooooooom!" the Beatles and Jane intoned.  
  
"They have done us a great service by saving the life of our bouncin' baby Paulie who would have been a beheaded bloody crispy corpse right now if it wasn't for them. Say oooooom!"  
  
"Ooooooooooom!" the Beatles and Jane said as everyone laughed.  
  
"I hereby say that we should adopt these four as official Beatles and welcome them into the Beatle Brotherhood! All who agree say aye!"  
  
"Aye!" everyone said except Paul.  
  
John looked at Paul.  
  
"Beatle Brother McCartney, do you object?" John asked.  
  
"Yeah, we gotta include Piss Off, Pond in this?"  
  
They laughed when Amy smacked his head.  
  
"Oi! Watch his head! It's tender," John said in a female voice as he wagged his finger at Amy. "We don't want Paulie to die of severe head injuries!"  
  
John had an evil grin when he put his hand up above Paul's head again.  
  
"Hand of doom, the walrus must die!" he said while Paul rolled his eyes and everyone giggled.  
  
He kept it there while he looked at Paul.  
  
"Not going to take my hand away?" he said to him.  
  
"I'm ignoring ya because obviously this will be a running joke from here on out," Paul said. "Perhaps if I don't react, you'll tire of it."  
  
"Okey-dokey then," John said, keeping his hand above his hand. "Anyway…"  
  
He smiled when he changed the open palm to bunny ears and wiggled his fingers above Paul's head.  
  
"Like I said, we are grateful that you rescued bouncin' baby bunny Paulie," he said while Paul looked at Jane and shook his head. "The little bunny would have been six feet under the carrot patch without your assistance and…Ow!" John cried when Paul grabbed the hand and wrenched it.  
  
Everyone laughed when John snatched his hand away and gave Paul a look of mock horror.  
  
"What John is trying to say in between his macabre jokes about my death," Paul said while John made a show of waving his injured wrist around as if it were broke. "Is that in gratitude for all you've done for us, we wish to adopt you as honorary Beatles."  
  
"Doc, do you have anything that'll cure me broken wrist?" John moaned to the Doctor, "Bloody Bunny Paulie Poo snapped it!"  
  
"There, there," George said, taking his hand and patting it, "it'll be alright."  
  
"It will?" John said in a trembling voice, "will the bunny hurt me again?"  
  
"No, the bunny won't hurt you, I won't let him," George said while everyone laughed.  
  
"Anyway," Paul said, shaking his head while everyone laughed harder, "I wish to second John's proposal that all of you become Beatle brothers in arms and Pond, in order for you to become one you must pay us fifty guineas and a goat, so hand over the loot and the goat!"  
  
"No!" Amy said.  
  
"Fine then, no Beatle brotherhood for you," Paul said while the others laughed. "And William…"  
  
"Yeah?" William said.  
  
"I offer you something more than just being an honorary Beatle. For you see, you were going to be my twin and in this spirit, I accept you as such. From this day forth, we are twin brothers."  
  
Everyone laughed when John suddenly ran to him, threw his arms around him and let out a loud sob on his shoulder.  
  
"It's so beautiful!" John wailed. "They're brothers at laaaaaaast! Whaaaaaaaaa!"  
  
"Get off me, ya git!" Paul said.  
  
They laughed when George and Ringo came over and join John in the hugging and wailing. Paul feigned exasperation and let out a sigh.  
  
"Anyway, I hope you'll think of me as your twin brother," Paul said to William.  
  
"I'd like nothing more," William said.  
  
"HE ACCEPTEEEEEEEEEEEED," John wailed while Roger bent over laughing. "IT'S SOOOOOOO BEAUTIIIIIIIFUUUUUUUUUUUUUL-AH!"  
  
John cut short the crying and he, Ringo and George formed the circle again while Paul smiled.  
  
"See, this is what you lot missed since we've had so much sadness lately," Paul said. "Normally we do laugh and joke around."  
  
"Yes and we needed to do this to get our spirits up again," John said to them. "Because there's nothing that we can't do working together as a team."  
  
"I totally agree with that," the Doctor said. "And I accept your honorary Beatlehood."  
  
"As do I," Rory said.  
  
"Do I get to do this or do I have to pay fifty guineas and the goat to join?" Amy said while they laughed.  
  
"Oh, we'll waive the entrance fee since you're already my sister," Paul said.  
  
"HE WAIVED THE ENTRANCE FEEEEEEEEEEE!," John wailed while everyone laughed. "IT'S SO BEAUTIFUUUUUUUUUUL!"  
  
"Don't mind John, he's off his trolley," Paul said.  
  
"Yes, I am," John said with wide eyes, "I got put in the insane asylum for stabbing a walrus with his own tusk!"  
  
Roger walked up to John and leaned in.  
  
"Sure you lot don't want to become honorary Who instead? We have openings."  
  
"No, they don't wanna join your manky band, Daltry, piss off!" John said.  
  
"Least we're all sane," Roger said.  
  
"Sure about that? I'd check if I were you," John said while the others giggled.  
  
Roger ignored that.  
  
"I just want to quickly say something so they can go back to their daft ritual…I also consider you friends and you're more than welcome anytime you want to drop in on me and my band mates."  
  
"Well considering your band mates are all in here now that won't be too hard, will it?" George said.  
  
"Thank you," the Doctor said while Amy, Rory and William nodded in agreement.  
  
"You're welcome. Now I'll let these daft monkeys get back to their idiotic initiation thingy and go back to the door."  
  
"Thank God for small favors, Roger and his manky BO have gone back over there," John said.  
  
"I wouldn't talk, Lennon, you're a bit ripe yourself," Roger said as he leaned up against the door.  
  
"Oh, go smash a drum!" John said.  
  
"Happy to, we can afford to do it after all," Roger said to him.  
  
"So can we, we're richer than you are! Paul, smash your Hofner bass and show him how rich we are."  
  
"Uh…no," Paul said while they laughed.  
  
"I'd like to say something," George said.  
  
"Shhhhhh, Harrison is speaking, we must pay attention," John said while George chuckled at that.  
  
George smiled warmly at the people in the circle.  
  
"I don't believe in coincidences," he said to them. "I believe that everything happens for a reason and that you were meant to intervene and save Paul's life in order to correct a gross injustice in the universe. Listening to your explanation of how things were before when we were forced to accept William in place of Paul, I am doubly thankful that you chose to take time out from your travels and fix things. William is a nice bloke but I have a feeling that without your intervention he would have remained the Diablons' slave and that's why we all hated him before. You are now free from their influence, William, and I'm glad that Paul has become your friend and brother because you are a wonderful chap and even though the circumstances were a bit odd, I'm glad that fate brought you into our circle of love."  
  
"Thank you," William said.  
  
"Doctor, I admire you and your quest to rid the universe of evil. You're truly an inspiration and a guiding light in the universe and I hope that everything you do will have the blessing of God."  
  
"Thank you, George," the Doctor said.  
  
"Rory, you're a great and a decent chap and I'm also glad that you've come here among us. I hope you and I can become close friends."  
  
"I'd like that," Rory said.  
  
"Amy…piss off!"  
  
"Thanks a lot, George!" she said as everyone laughed.  
  
"Sorry, couldn't resist taking the mickey out of ya like Paul does. I'm so glad that you are a wonderful and funny girl and not some autograph seeking tart like we thought you were when you first came into Ming's. I'm sorry that you had to share in Paul's captivity but on the other hand it brought the two of you closer together and you became sister and brother and so even then something good came out of it. So I'd also like to welcome you to our circle."  
  
"Thank you, George," Amy said.  
  
"My turn then," Ringo said.  
  
"Shhh, silence, the drummer speaks!" John said.  
  
"Yes, I do," Ringo replied with a haughty look. "I can do more than play the drums, ya know."  
  
"Just barely."  
  
Ringo eyed George while everyone else laughed. Ringo rolled his eyes and smiled at the people inside the circle.  
  
"I also want to say how grateful I am that you rescued Paul. That song Don't Pass Me By…I wrote that song in '64, however I never mentioned a car crash and when I heard that played back to me the night we were listening to all the Beatles stuff, I was shocked. I figure I must have added that in the first time around after hearing about Paul dying. Damn, now I'll have to keep that line in there when we finally record the song."  
  
"Who says we're gonna record it?"  
  
"Oooo, that was cold," John said when Ringo stared at Paul in shock.  
  
Paul winked at him.  
  
"Sorry, mate, just havin' ya on, please continue," he said to Ringo.  
  
"I'd hate to think what would have happened if things were left as they were. It would have been a complete mess and so I'm also grateful that you decided to set things right," Ringo said. "I agree with George, Doctor. I'm glad you are taking it upon yourself to fight evil and injustice in the universe and I hope you and your friends stay safe while you're doing that."  
  
"Thank you," the Doctor said.  
  
"William, I know what it's like to be the outsider who replaces the band member since I replaced Pete Best. But I was welcomed warmly by the lads and instantly treated as one of them and it would be hypocritical and rude of me to do no less to you. So welcome, twin brother of our beloved Paul."  
  
"Thank you," William said.  
  
"Rory…used to play drums for a group called Rory Storm and the Hurricanes; it was my first professional job. Your name brings back good memories of that time. You're a wonderful chap and extremely courageous to be doing something like this. I admire that and admire that you've left a good job being a nurse to go all over time and space fighting evil. I too hope we can become best mates from here on out."  
  
"Thank you," Rory said.  
  
"Pond…piss off!"  
  
Everyone bent over laughing while Amy threw her hands up in the air.  
  
"Hey, they did it so I have to do it too; it's one of the rules of the brotherhood!" Ringo said, pointing to his friends. "In all seriousness though, what can I say that hasn't been said? You are a very charming, funny, sweet girl and I agree about being glad you weren't some slobbering, manky whore who wanted to shag Paul then and there at Ming's and then get his autograph. You are a very decent woman and I'm glad you're here with us."  
  
"Thanks, Ringo," Amy said.  
  
Paul looked at Jane.  
  
"Love, you have something to say?" he said.  
  
"I have told you all a thousand times thank you for rescuing Paul and I'm also glad you came into our lives. It's not often you meet such selfless, courageous people and I'm just dead chuffed that you chose not only to save Paul's life but to stay friends and stay in our lives. You're all just wonderful and I'm glad they're doing this and welcoming you as one of them and William, you know how I feel about you, love and I'm glad that Paul is thinking of you as a twin brother because you deserve it after all you've been through."  
  
"Thank you," William said as she came forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
She kissed and hugged the others before stepping back and taking Paul's hand. Roger walked up to the group.  
  
"Just wanna say that if you wanna leave these gits and join us, you can. We're nicer, cleaner and wittier and we have chocolate chip biscuits!," he said before he ran back to the door.  
  
"Don't listen to Roger, he's barmy," John said. "Okay, lads and Jane, let's finish off this ceremony by joining hands and coming close to our new members, press in and surround them with our love. All in, lads! Now!"  
  
Everyone inside the circle smiled when everyone rushed forward and tightened up. They glanced at each other.  
  
"We love you, yeah, yeah, yeah," Paul said.  
  
The others giggled and joined in a chorus of we love you, yeah, yeah, yeah while everyone inside the circle chuckled. When they finished John pointed at Amy.  
  
"Well, I'd rather see ya dead, little girl, than to be with another man!" he sang to her. "Oh wait…you are with another man, damn, I can't make that threat then," he added while everyone laughed. "Anyway, I believe that's it, lads. The members within the circle of love are now Beatles. Everyone say oooooooom!"  
  
"Ooooooom!" they all said as they stepped back and let go.  
  
"Wow, that was pointless," Roger said.  
  
"Shut up, Daltry," John said. "Nothing we do is pointless unlike My Generation, now that's pointless."  
  
"Like I said," Roger said to the Doctor and the others, "wanna join The Who, we'll welcome ya!"  
  
"Not William, he's mine now!" Paul said, going to him and throwing his arms around him before he let out a maniacal laugh. "You can't have my twin, he was made for me and only me!" he added before he let out another maniacal laugh.  
  
"Okay, Paulie's gone insane but the rest of us are sane and awaiting your orders," John said.  
  
"Well, before I do anything, I want to put up barriers in your minds like I did for Paul and William just in case Zak turns on us," the Doctor said. "And then we're going to interrogate him and see if he actually wants to help us. And Paul, everyone's on board except your family and William, yours as well."  
  
"I need to ring my dad and talk to him first. I have to admit that he knows nothing of this," Paul said. "I was hesitant to tell him about the attempt on my life because I didn't want to worry him and he doesn't know about William either, at least he doesn't know how he really came into my life so I better ring him while you interrogate Zak."  
  
"And I don't wanna contact my family, they're safe enough in Scotland," William said.  
  
The Doctor nodded.  
  
"Very well then, my fellow Beatles," he said as everyone laughed, "let's get to work then!"  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	29. Teaspoon :: Helter Skelter by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**Helter Skelter** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88917) \- [1](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88917)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=29) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41

  
  
Chapter Twenty Nine  
  
While the Doctor went to speak with Zak, the others except for Paul and Jane began to disperse back to the living quarters the TARDIS had provided for them. Paul kissed Jane on the lips.  
  
"I'm gonna ring my father and try to explain all this," he said to her.  
  
"Just be truthful, love. I know you're dad and I think he'll understand," she said.  
  
He nodded and gave her another kiss before he left his room. While he was heading up to the console room, he happened to see William going the other way.  
  
"William, come here a moment, will ya?"  
  
William stopped and walked over to him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Walk with me, I wanna ask you about something," Paul said.  
  
"Okay," he said as they resumed walking.  
  
"Mate, I don't wanna be nosy but aren't you concerned about your family at all?" Paul said to him. "I know they're up in Scotland but that won't stop the Illuminati if they want you back. Wouldn't you rather play it safe and have them in here for the time being?"  
  
William stopped and Paul stopped with him. He noticed William shifting his feet.  
  
"What's really going on?" Paul asked.  
  
"I don't get along with my family. They don't really care about me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they think I'm a disappointment," William said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I haven't made much of myself," William said, looking at the floor. "My dad wanted me to be someone successful like a doctor or barrister but I was never interested in that."  
  
"Neither was I," Paul said with a shrug. "Not everyone is meant to be a doctor or barrister."  
  
"Yeah but you don't know him. My sister is a heart surgeon. She always got better marks than me in school. Pet of the family and all that. I struggled just to be able to graduate."  
  
"Learning disability?"  
  
"No, I just was bored in school. It didn't appeal to me. I was a bit of a dreamer, I s'pose."  
  
"Well, there's something else we have in common," Paul said.  
  
"He also didn't approve of rock and roll. He hated that I was a fan of yours, thought you were all troublemakers and Satanists."  
  
"Well, he wouldn't be the only one who thought that," Paul said as they resumed walking. "Maybe you weren't cut out for any of that. I don't think you're a loser, William. For Christ's sake, you just risked your life to save Jane. You were the one who thought of leaving the door open and catching Zak. You're brave and intelligent and I'm sorry your dad can't see that. You have a family here now so if they can't accept you for who you are, sod them."  
  
He patted William's back when he nodded and they walked to the console room together. When they reached it and went through the back door, the Doctor was standing by the force field speaking with Zak who was still imprisoned.  
  
"I'm sorry but those are my conditions for letting you out," the Doctor was saying to him as Paul and William stopped and listened. "Either you wear the restraining collar or you can give me information from inside this force field but I'm not letting you just roam free without some sort of safety device on you."  
  
He glanced at Paul and William.  
  
"Especially since those two are aboard and as I understand it, they are number one and two on your hit list," he added as he pointed to them. "After all they've been through, you think I'll let you out among them and then have them disappear under my nose. Now either you cooperate or you can stay in there, your choice."  
  
"What if I give you a valuable piece of information?"  
  
"You can give it to me in there unless you're willing to wear the restraining collar," the Doctor said, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
"I'll tell you now," Zak said.  
  
"Okay, I'm listening."  
  
"They have more," Zak said.  
  
"More what?" the Doctor said impatiently.  
  
"More of him," he said, nodding his head in Paul and William's direction.  
  
The Doctor glanced at William while Paul gave Zak a shocked look.  
  
"Another double?" he said.  
  
"A clone. They're growing one from DNA they took," Zak said. "And I guarantee you that they will make sure this clone will not turn against them."  
  
"Fuck!" Paul murmured as William turned ashen. "So that means they could make as many of William as they want. We take one out of commission, they just make another."  
  
Zak laughed and the Doctor narrowed his eyes.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked him.  
  
Zak looked at Paul.  
  
"You fool, I don't mean him, I mean you. They're making a clone from your DNA. Why would they bother to clone him when they have samples from you?"  
  
"What? They didn't take anything from me," Paul said. "I don't know all that much about DNA but I've heard about it and I know they didn't take a sample from me. I was conscious the entire time I was captive and no one stole anything from my body."  
  
"They didn't have to steal it from you personally, you fool," Zak sneered at him. "A sample of your blood is all that was needed and they have it, several vials that apparently came when they drew blood from you."  
  
"Is that true, Paul?" the Doctor said, looking at him.  
  
"They took some blood from me when I went to visit the doctor about a month ago. They were going to run tests to see what was making me ill and they filled about three test tubes full. But that was in hospital, not in any Illuminati laboratory."  
  
"We don't need for you to be in a laboratory, boy. We have doctors and nurses across the world who work for the Illuminati. One of them happened to be working at the hospital you went to and she took the vials after replacing them with someone else's blood."  
  
"Where? Where did they take this blood then?" the Doctor said angrily. "Where are you lot hiding?"  
  
"First, I have a few demands…"  
  
Zak jerked away from the force field and slunk back from the Doctor when he slammed his hand on the top of the dome, his eyes ablaze.  
  
"No, you're not getting anything. This is your way of being let out so you can kill everyone here. You're haven't turned, you just thought you'd trick us into letting you go and that bit of information was going to be used in exchange for your freedom. Well, I don't do things that way. You will talk or I will do a mind probe and find out what I want to know."  
  
"That makes you no better than us then," Zak sneered.  
  
He jerked away again when the Doctor put his face next to the barrier, his expression menacing.  
  
"I don't care. I'm through playing games with you lot! You will give me the information I require, one way or another. I'm not about to let you and your friends make a clone of Paul and let him loose. The Diablons have done enough damage and now it's time for you lot to pay for your crimes. TARDIS, kindly knock out our guest. I need to do a mind probe on him. I'm through being nice to the Diablons."  
  
"You'll regret it! I swear, we'll make all of you pay for this! You'll never defeat us…"  
  
While Zak was ranting and raving, a white mist came up through the floor below him. Zak saw it and the Doctor smirked when he tried to hold his breath.  
  
"Hold your breath forever for all I care, the gas is staying in there until you're unconscious so you might as well get it over with," he said.  
  
As the gas completely filled the inside of the force field, the Doctor walked over to Paul and William.  
  
"Paul, make any calls you need to. We need to go and get your family and get them in here as fast as we can. I'm afraid the Diablons have just upped the stakes now."  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	30. Teaspoon :: Helter Skelter by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**Helter Skelter** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88942) \- [1](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88942)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=30) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41

  
  
Chapter Thirty  
  
The Doctor assembled everyone in the kitchen except for Paul and William who were still in the console room. Besides the people who had been with him for awhile, there were now the other three members of The Who, Yoko Ono and John, George and Ringo's wives and children. The ones who had been in the TARDIS for awhile had been busy trying to help the new people adjust when the Doctor called them for a meeting. He explained what Zak had told him and the Beatles groaned.  
  
"They're just not gonna give up, are they?" John said. "They're just gonna keep trying till Paul's dead."  
  
"Yes but this time I'm gonna do a mind probe on Zak and find out where they're hiding," the Doctor said. "I'm through with being civil. This has gone too far and it's time to end it."  
  
"I have a question," Roger said. "How fast can they make this clone?"  
  
"There is technology that will grow a clone in a matter of weeks."  
  
"So they could have a full grown Paul in a fortnight," George said.  
  
"Yes," the Doctor said.  
  
"And they're gonna make this Paul evil?" Richard said.  
  
"That's what Zak the Diablon said," the Doctor said, grinning when Ringo's son giggled at the sound of his own name and Ringo gave him a hug. "He said they're gonna make sure that this Paul is evil and will stay evil."  
  
"Then I have another question," Roger said. "If this clone is full grown now, how will we be able to tell the difference between it and our Paul?"  
  
"Good question," the Doctor said. "We need something we can do to our Paul that will set him apart from this clone. Something that can't be easily erased by anyone. Any thoughts?"  
  
Everyone thought for a minute. George smiled when he thought of something.  
  
"Hey, could always do what we did with William and put a false mustache on the boy," he said.  
  
"Nah, they'd be able to pull it off," John said to him.  
  
"Not if it was grown," the Doctor said.  
  
"So we wait till Paul grows a mustache then?" George asked him.  
  
"Yes, but I can speed up the process," the Doctor said.  
  
"Wait, that hair growing stuff Angela had, you have some?" Amy said.  
  
"Yes. I have a weaker version of it that works for mustaches. We want Paul to have a mustache not a Father Christmas beard."  
  
"Oh, I don't know, he might look good as Father Christmas," John said while the other Beatles giggled.  
  
"But that won't be enough. They could still shave it. We need something that will stay in the skin and I think I have just the thing," the Doctor said. "Wait a tic, I'll be right back."  
  
He ran out of the room.  
  
"So…we're being led by an alien then?" Keith Moon asked when he was out of earshot.  
  
"Yes, but he's a decent bloke," Roger said to him. "He can be trusted."  
  
"Yeah, he's saved us, he saved Paul and Amy. He's not evil," John said to Keith.  
  
"And this is where you've been for the past couple of days?" Cynthia asked John.  
  
"Yup, been travelin' with an alien and having adventures. And you thought being married to a rock star was strange before all this," he replied before he kissed her lips.  
  
"And he's got a recording studio in here that we can use?" Pete Townshend asked.  
  
"Yes but we'll have to battle ya for it, we have first rights to it," John said.  
  
Roger snorted.  
  
"Don't listen, Pete, we have just as much right to use it as they do."  
  
"Oh? We'll see then," John said. "We'll have a huge water balloon fight in the corridor to decide who gets it."  
  
"P'eh, that's it?" Roger said. "We'd win in a heartbeat."  
  
"Then it's on, Beatles verse Who water balloon battle!" Ringo said while his band mates laughed. "And we'll settle it as soon as we get all this sorted out."  
  
"Oh, well that should be awhile then," Roger said, rolling his eyes.  
  
The Doctor came back into the room carrying a medium sized silver cube in his hand.  
  
"This device makes light tattoos that are hidden within the skin."  
  
"How light?" Jane said. "Barely visible?"  
  
"Sorry. I mean light as in light you can see," the Doctor said to her, "this makes a tattoo that is hidden in the skin until you rub it three times in an anti-clockwise circular motion, then the tattoo shines with a golden light."  
  
"Cool!" Rory said.  
  
"Yes, I can download different designs from a website or make my own and I did both. When Paul gets in here, I'll let him decide whether he wants to do it or not."  
  
"I have a suggestion," Amy said.  
  
"Yes?" the Doctor said.  
  
"Get rid of the mop top, shear the boy like a sheep.'  
  
"I object!" John said, getting up.  
  
"I don't, shear away," Roger said gleefully while the rest of The Who snickered. "I'd like to see how long he stays the cute one when he's completely bald."  
  
"He can wear another hairpiece, John," Amy said. "I'm trying to think of ways we can set him apart, if he had short hair, a mustache and these tattoos, it'd be harder for the clone to copy him."  
  
"Where would these tattoos be on his body?" Margaret asked.  
  
John sniggered.  
  
"Put them on each butt cheek so someone will have to rub his bum to get at the gold," he said while the Beatles and Who giggled.  
  
"Somehow, I think he'll object to that," the Doctor said while everyone laughed.  
  
Meanwhile, William watched while Paul used his mobile to call his father. They were both in the console room and William leaned against the console while Paul sat in the chair. William shook his head while he stared at his brother. Paul was struggling to explain everything to his dad and he could tell from Paul's end of the conversation that it wasn't going well.  
  
"I know I should have told you about being kidnapped, dad," Paul was saying, "but to be honest, I didn't wanna worry ya and I've been busy. I'm okay, yeah? William and Jane are as well."  
  
He fell silent while he listened to his father. William glanced over when he saw the Doctor coming into the console room. Paul smiled and waved at him.  
  
"Talking to my father," he mouthed to the Doctor.  
  
The Doctor nodded in understanding and walked up the steps to the console platform.  
  
"How's it goin'?" he asked William.  
  
"Not so good. I think his dad's having a hard time coming to grips with what he said," William said as Paul nodded in agreement.  
  
"Dad's angry because I didn't tell him sooner what happened," Paul said, putting his hand over the mobile's mouthpiece.  
  
He took his hand away and listened while the Doctor leaned on the console beside William and watched.  
  
"Dad, just please let me come over and I'll explain more then. Just…ring Mike and ask him to come over so I can speak to both of you," Paul said. "Please, it's life or death. I'm afraid that the people who tried to kill me might target you and Mike next. Okay…okay, I'll see you in a few minutes then. Love ya."  
  
He ended the call and hung up the phone.  
  
"He's coming, I think but I'm gonna have to really explain myself because he's angry," Paul said. "I'm not looking forward to this. At least he's willing to listen, not sure about Mike though. He might not come and if he doesn't, then that's his decision, I can't force him to come in here. Sorry, did you need me for something?"  
  
"Well, we were discussing safety measures should this clone get loose," the Doctor said. "We want to alter your appearance so we can tell you apart from him."  
  
"In what way?"  
  
The Doctor explained the ideas they had. Paul raised his eyebrow when he suggested growing a mustache and getting his hair cut.  
  
"In other words, you want me to resemble William on the Sergeant Pepper album cover and…a tattoo? Oh boy, dad'll really love that," Paul said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"The tattoo can be removed painlessly and it won't be visible unless you rub the skin three times in anti-clockwise position."  
  
"And then it glows?" Paul said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What will the tattoo look like?"  
  
"I was thinking of two of them just for safety's sake. One of them I decided would be a scarab, an Egyptian beetle."  
  
"Fitting," Paul said while William nodded in agreement.  
  
"The other tattoo…"  
  
The Doctor leaned over and whispered in his ear.  
  
"You have got to be joking," Paul said when he leaned back up.  
  
"The way I see it, it'll be unique. They may be able to think of the beetle but I doubt they'd think of the other one."  
  
"Why? What is the other tattoo?" William said.  
  
The Doctor grinned and told him. William laughed.  
  
"John'll like that," William said.  
  
"I know,that's what worries me," Paul said. "That he's gonna get too much of a laugh out of all this. Still…you're right, if this other me is gonna be set loose, I need a way for you lot to tell me apart from him. As long as it's invisible, I'll submit to this."  
  
"It won't be visible unless you rub it," the Doctor said.  
  
"Then do it. All of it, do what you need to do to set me apart from this clone," Paul said.  
  
"Let me get the things I need," the Doctor said, heading towards the stairs.  
  
Paul looked at William.  
  
"Oh boy, my dad is in for one hell of a surprise when he sees me," he said to William as the Doctor hurried out of the room.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	31. Teaspoon :: Helter Skelter by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**Helter Skelter** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88967) \- [1](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88967)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=31) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41

  
  
Chapter Thirty One  
  
The people who the Doctor left in the kitchen sat and stood around it sipping cups of tea when the Doctor finally entered about a half hour later. William entered behind him, a grin on his face while he led Paul in. Paul had a white sheet covering him and only the lower half of his legs and feet were visible.  
  
"Oh, I see, you're gonna disguise him as a pile of laundry, ingenious," Roger said while the others laughed.  
  
"No," the Doctor said. "I have completed Paul's transformation. I have cut his hair, gave him a beard and put the tattoos on his body."  
  
"Well then," John said, "show us our brand new and improved Paulie."  
  
"Ready, Paul?" the Doctor said to him.  
  
"If I must," Paul said as everyone giggled.  
  
The Doctor whipped the sheet off and everyone laughed when they saw Paul. His hair was shaved in a crewcut and he was wearing a mustache similar to the one William wore on the Sergeant Pepper album cover. Everyone was taken aback at that.  
  
"Wait, is that a fake mustache until the proper one grows in?" George said.  
  
"No, it's real," the Doctor said. "I remembered I had a special light that can accelerate growth. I spread the solution on his face, put the light on it and hey presto, instant mustache."  
  
"Paul…" John began and then laughed when Paul pointed his finger in warning. "Okay, you look bizarre, mate. I was gonna say you looked like a poncy boy but I'll be polite."  
  
"Where are the tattoos then?"  
  
"On his bum!" Ringo said.  
  
"No, they're not on my bum!" Paul said while everyone laughed.  
  
He held out his left arm and turned it so the underside was visible. He rubbed three times on the space just below his wrist and everyone gasped when there was a soft golden light and a scarab glowed. Jane walked over and took his arm.  
  
"It's beautiful," she said, staring at it.  
  
Her eyes went up to his face and Paul sighed when she giggled.  
  
"Sorry, I just…your dad is gonna be surprised, that's all I'm saying," she said while the others laughed. "Where's the other one then?"  
  
Paul pulled up the right leg of his trousers while Jane watched. He hesitated and then shook his head.  
  
"I can't believe I agreed to this one since I'll never hear the end of it now from you lot," he said before he rubbed a spot on his shin.  
  
There was a glow and words appeared. Jane leaned over to read it.  
  
"What's it say, Jane love?" John asked.  
  
Jane giggled and leaned back up.  
  
"Says I'm the walrus."  
  
Paul blushed as the Beatles, Roger, Amy, Jane and Rory laughed. An impish grin spread over John's face while he got up and started towards Paul.  
  
"Don't you dare do that hand of doom rubbish, Lennon!" Paul said, backing away from him.  
  
"Blast, he guessed it," John said, turning and going back to his seat.  
  
Paul quickly tugged his trouser leg down, hiding the golden letters just as they faded away.  
  
"So, anyone else have any ideas about how to set Paul apart from his clone?" the Doctor said.  
  
William chuckled. He took his glasses off and put them on Paul's face. Paul reeled back in shock while everyone laughed.  
  
"Bloody hell, William, how blind are you? I can barely see out of these things!" Paul said, waving his hand in front of his eyes. "No wonder you want that eye surgery so badly."  
  
He took the glasses off and handed them back to William.  
  
"Is there a way you can change his voice?" Ringo asked.  
  
"What, make it more feminine, you mean?" John asked him.  
  
"Ha, ha, John," Paul said.  
  
"I do have something that can alter his voice," the Doctor said. "It's a pill that will work for forty eight hours each time you take one."  
  
"And does what? Makes my voice deeper?" Paul asked.  
  
"Or higher, depending on what pill I use," the Doctor replied.  
  
"Everybody chant, feminine voice, feminine voice!" John said.  
  
Paul eyed John when the whole room chanted along with him. John smiled and winked at his friend.  
  
"I'll take a pill but not until after I see dad and Mike," Paul said. "He'll be shocked at all this without me sounding like I'm a bullfrog."  
  
"Speaking of, we better go get him. Where does he live?"  
  
"Cheshire," Paul said.  
  
He gave the Doctor the address and everyone followed him back to the console room. The Doctor programmed the address into the TARDIS and set her to land a half hour after Paul finished speaking to his father. Paul shifted nervously and let the tips of his fingers brush across his newly grown mustache. Jane put her arm around him.  
  
"It'll be alright, I'll go in with you," she said.  
  
"Would you. And William, can you come with me, help explain your side of things?" he said.  
  
William nodded and Paul thanked them both. The TARDIS landed and the three of them walked down the stairs while the Doctor followed behind them. They were about to open the door when the Doctor stopped them.  
  
"Wait a tic, put this back on just as a precaution," he said, pulling the communicators out of his jacket pocket.  
  
He put one behind his, William and Jane's ear and put one behind his own before he opened up the door and let them out. They walked up to the front door of the house Paul had brought for his father when he became wealthy and he knocked on the door. There was a moment of silence and then Jim McCartney opened the door. He did a double take when he saw his son.  
  
"Paul? What did you do to yourself?" Jim said, staring at the hair and mustache.  
  
"It's a long story, can we come inside?" Paul asked.  
  
Jim nodded and stepped aside. He let them in and Paul led William and Jane to the living room. When he got there, he looked around and noticed the room was empty.  
  
"Is Mike here?" Paul asked his father as he came up behind him.  
  
"Mike isn't coming. He's busy with a photo shoot," Jim said. "Now, what's this about you being kidnapped? Didn't you think I had a right to know as soon as you were safe? I am your father after all."  
  
Paul, Jane and William walked over to the sofa while Jim sat down in his chair. He sat down and folded his hands in his laps while he waited for Paul to reply.  
  
"Well, son? Why didn't you tell me before now that you'd been kidnapped?" he said. "I assume this happened after you met William then?"  
  
"Uh…no, it happened before, William had been kidnapped as well and he and a friend named Amy Pond escaped with me."  
  
Jim's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Wait, you never said any of this when you introduced William to me," Jim said angrily. "What's going on? Why are you so secretive all of a sudden? What are you doing? Have you fallen in with a bad crowd, doing drugs, having sex with every girl you meet?"  
  
Jane coughed when Paul blushed at that.  
  
"No, dad, I'm with Jane and it's a committed relationship. I haven't fallen in with a bad crowd."  
  
He trailed off.  
  
"And the drug use?" Jim said, sensing his son's hesitation.  
  
"I smoke pot on occasion."  
  
He glanced at William and Jane when his father groaned.  
  
"Son, that's illegal. You wanna ruin your music career with a drug arrest?"  
  
"I'm going to quit. I'm going to quit smoking as well," Paul said, holding up his hand. "That isn't the point of this visit."  
  
"Then what is the point?" Jim said.  
  
Paul sighed. He explained about the Doctor and what had happened during the last six months. The more he talked, the more shocked his father looked until he finally finished and silence descended over the room and hung there like a blanket. Paul stared at his father and his father stared right back, his eyes blazing with silent anger.  
  
"Dad, speak to me," Paul finally said. "Tell me what's on your mind."  
  
"What's on my mind is you've been doing a bit more than smoking pot, son. Out with it! Heroin, that LSD rubbish they're talking about now?"  
  
Paul threw his hands up in the air.  
  
"No, dad, this isn't some acid trip I was on. I'm telling you the truth!" Paul said in exasperation.  
  
"The three of you are friends with a time travelin' alien who flies around in a police box. Paul, do you know how daft that sounds?"  
  
"It's the truth, Mr. McCartney, I swear it!" Jane said.  
  
"And him," Jim said, turning his attention to William. "He was supposed to replace you when you died? He looks nothing like you!"  
  
"They were going to alter my face with plastic surgery and makeup," William said.  
  
"And then what? Cut three inches off your legs because that's about how much taller you are than my son. And suddenly, out of the blue, Paul starts wearing glasses? I'm sorry, William, but I fail to see how you would have successfully replaced Paul. These…Diablons must have been blind and thick to think they could pull that off."  
  
"Nevertheless, dad, William was their slave. He was beaten and tortured and starved and brainwashed into thinking he was me," Paul said.  
  
"And this is the best they could do?" Jim said, pointing to William. "No offense, William, but they must have been scrapin' the bottom of the barrel when they set out to find a double."  
  
"I don't know why they chose me. Maybe I was the best choice," William said. "They didn't tell me that while I was being tortured."  
  
Jim gave him a sympathetic look.  
  
"I'm sorry, William. I'm sorry you went through that. You have my sympathy but I'm still having trouble being convinced of all this."  
  
"Doctor, could you come in here, please?" Paul said aloud.  
  
Jim frowned at his son while the Doctor told him he'd be on his way.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" Jim said. "There's no doctor here."  
  
"My friend, the alien friend. I have this communicator device behind my ear that lets me talk to him. I want him to come in here so he can meet you."  
  
Paul heard a knock on the front door. He leapt up and hurried to open it while Jim shook his head.  
  
"Jane, you've always been the voice of reason through all this rock and roll madness. My son can't be telling the truth."  
  
"But he is," Jane said. "I know it sounds farfetched but the Doctor can prove it to you."  
  
Paul came back into the room with the Doctor following him. Jim frowned.  
  
"Him? He's an alien?" Jim said, pointing to the Doctor.  
  
"Yes, he is," Paul said.  
  
"Paul! Stop this rubbish!" Jim yelled. "I'm not in the mood for pranks!"  
  
"It's not a prank!" Paul shot back.  
  
"He's human! Anyone can see that."  
  
"Actually, I'm not," the Doctor said. "I've been listening to the conversation in here and everything they've told you is true."  
  
"And where's your proof then, Space Man?"  
  
Paul frowned when he noticed the Doctor twinge at that for a second before he regained his composure. He reached into his trouser pocket and brought out his stethoscope.  
  
"I thought you might run into a situation like this so I went and got this from the med bay," he said to Paul.  
  
"Why?" Paul said.  
  
"I have two hearts."  
  
Everyone stared at him in shock.  
  
"You do?" Paul said.  
  
The Doctor nodded. He unbuttoned the middle three buttons of his shirt and handed Paul the stethoscope. He put the diaphragm against his chest while Paul put the ear buds in his ears. He let Paul listen to first one heart than the other. Paul's eyes widened and he looked at his father.  
  
"Come here, dad, he has proof he's not from Earth," he said, taking the stethoscope off and holding it out to him.  
  
Jim sighed angrily. He walked over and took the top half of the stethoscope from him. He put the ear buds in his ears and listened while the Doctor did the same thing he did with Paul. William and Jane stood up and saw the shock on Jim's face as the Doctor moved the diaphragm from one side of his chest to the other side.  
  
"What are you?" Jim said as he slowly took the ear buds out of his ears.  
  
"My race is Gallifreyan but I'm also known as a Time Lord," the Doctor said, taking the stethoscope back and putting it in his pocket before he buttoned up his shirt. "I came from a planet called Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I'm a time traveler and my time ship is right outside the door."  
  
"And…you rescued my son?" Jim said.  
  
"I helped. There were others including William and Jane who helped him as well. Your son is telling you the truth and you may be in danger. The Diablons he spoke of want him and William dead and they're starting to target people close to them. They kidnapped the rest of the Beatles and Roger Daltry and we just got back William and Jane after they kidnapped them. And now, they're making a clone of your son and ensuring that he becomes evil and I assume this clone will take Paul's place after they kill him. I know it sounds fantastic but it's the truth. And if you come outside, I can show you my time ship and…"  
  
He jerked his head up and everyone spun around when they heard the sound of breaking glass coming from the back of the house.  
  
"What the hell?" Jim said.  
  
"It's them, gotta be them. They've come to take dad," Paul said.  
  
"Get him to safety then, I'll handle the intruders. Go, all of you!"  
  
"Dad, come with us now! No time to ask questions!" Paul said, taking his arm as the Doctor ran towards the sound of breaking glass.  
  
"Amy," the Doctor said through the communicator as he ran towards the back, " stand by the front door and let them in, someone's breaking into the house and they need to get into the TARDIS as quickly as they can!"  
  
While he was doing that, the others were running out the front door.  
  
"Police box, dad! Go towards it!" Paul said, pointing.  
  
Jim blinked in surprise when he suddenly noticed the police box standing by his front gate.  
  
"How did that get…"  
  
He was cut off when they heard an angry yell. Everyone turned their heads and saw a thin man dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt running towards them with a knife. His long brown hair streamed behind him as he made a beeline for Paul and the others.  
  
"Keep going!" Paul yelled to his family as he spun around and ran back towards the man.  
  
An insane grin spread over the man's face, his blue eyes had a maniacal gleam in them as he raised his knife and prepared to plunge it into Paul's breast. Suddenly William was in front of Paul and he swung his fist at the man, catching him in the chin. Paul stopped and quickly kicked the man as hard in the balls as he could while William grabbed the man's wrist and tried to wrench the knife out of his grip. He yelled when the man wriggled his hand free and slashed at William's arm, cutting across the upper portion. The man looked at McCartney and grunted when Paul punched him directly in the nose. He sensed someone coming up behind him and turned to see Amy and Rory running to his defense while John pulled Jim and Jane inside the TARDIS. While the man struggled to get up, Amy raised her leg and kicked him in the head. The man grunted again as his head snapped back and Rory grabbed the knife when it dropped from his hand. Paul punched him again in the nose, breaking it and the man fell backwards onto the ground, unconscious. Everyone paused to catch their breath as they stared at the man. He was lying sprawled on the ground, blood trickling out of his left nostril. Paul wiped the sweat from his face with his hand while he heard the Doctor asking if they were alright.  
  
"Yeah, we managed to knock out one of them," Paul said to him.  
  
"Good, I knocked out his partner," the Doctor said. "We'll take them on board the TARDIS and run tests on them so I can see if I can counteract the brainwashing. If I can do that, I'm hoping they'll help us. But for the moment, we need to get out of here."  
  
Paul directed his friends and family to help him pick up the man. They grabbed his arms, legs and torso and John opened the doors wide while they carried him inside. A moment later, the Doctor came out with the second man in his arms. He entered the TARDIS, saw Jim was inside staring at the interior in awe and he asked John to shut the door. While he did that, he told Paul and the others to follow him and they took the two captives out of the console room and back to the cell block.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	32. Teaspoon :: Helter Skelter by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**Helter Skelter** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88991) \- [1](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88991)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=32) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41

  
  
Chapter Thirty Two  
  
While the Doctor mended William's arm, Paul went back to the console room and found his father chatting with Richard and Margaret. Jane's parents were trying to calm him down and answer any questions he had. The moment he saw his son, he walked over to him.  
  
"This Doctor, are you sure you can trust him?" Jim asked his son.  
  
"I trust him completely, he's saved my life and he's been kind to me and my friends. I trust him with my life. There's nothing to worry about, dad. The ones you should be worrying about are the lot who just tried to break into the house and kidnap you. Are you sure we can't get Mike to come in here?"  
  
"I told you he's in the middle of a photo shoot and he doesn't want to be bothered. You're gonna have to hope he can take care of himself. You can't make your brother do anything he doesn't want to do, same as you."  
  
"I know, I know but what just happened is proof that they'll target my family."  
  
"Who are these people? These Illuminati?"  
  
"They're a mixture of aliens and humans. The aliens are the Diablons and they've enslaved humans and use them as their army and I think for the most part they do their dirty work while they direct everything."  
  
"And they wanted to replace you? Why?"  
  
Paul explained to him about the plan to use William to get young people to start taking LSD in order to stop protesting the war. Jim shook his head when he finished.  
  
"And William, you're sure he's okay now? He won't revert back to one of them?"  
  
"No, he's fine. He's roomed with me in my house for six months and he's never had a relapse. He's had numerous opportunities to kill or kidnap me and he's never done it. He's protected me, he's rescued Jane, he's fought the Diablons. He's one of us."  
  
"And you're fighting them as well?"  
  
"I really have no choice at the moment. I have to defend myself but yes, William and I and I think Jane and the rest of the Beatles now want to see them gone from the face of the Earth."  
  
"And now they're sending a clone to kill you?"  
  
"I think so, yeah."  
  
"Aren't clones the stuff of sci-fi films?" Jim said skeptically.  
  
"Dad, in the past six months, I've seen things that should only be in sci-fi films. I've seen medicine that can heal you instantly, can grow hair back overnight and with the help of a special light, grow a mustache in under ten minutes. I've seen computers that can sit on desks and on laps. I've seen a thing called the internet where people post information, photos, films and other things and…"  
  
He reached into his pockets and pulled out his mobile and IPod.  
  
"This is called a mobile, it's a tiny portable telephone and this IPod is a tiny music player that'll lets you store individual songs and play them like a record player. These are from the future, dad. I've also been to another planet and I've moved through time in a matter of minutes. So yes, I now believe that someone could make a clone of me."  
  
Jim took the mobile and the IPod and examined them in a stunned silence. While he was doing that, Amy and Rory came into the room and came up behind him. Amy grinned as she playfully pushed the back of his head.  
  
"Piss off, Pond," Paul said while she giggled.  
  
"Angela went through the trouble of growing your hair back and now you lost most of it," she said.  
  
"Yeah, who's idea was that?"  
  
"Wasn't mine," Amy said innocently.  
  
Paul looked at Rory and Rory shook his head. Amy giggled when Paul eyed her.  
  
"Just you wait, I'll shear you next and make you look like you're in the military," Paul said to her.  
  
Jim handed the mobile and IPod back to his son and looked at Amy.  
  
"How long have you been traveling with this Doctor?" he asked.  
  
"Um…nearly a year," Amy said.  
  
"I've been traveling off and on with him so in total, a couple of months," Rory replied.  
  
"And you're from the future as well?"  
  
"2010," Rory said.  
  
"And you came back in time to save Paul?" Jim said.  
  
"Yes. Because before we did that, Paul did die and William replaced him."  
  
"But that boy looks nothing like him! How did he manage to fool everyone?"  
  
Amy held up her finger and ran out of the room.  
  
"Um…as I understand it," Rory said. "They basically used plastic surgery and makeup and occasionally hairpieces to make him look like Paul and then they altered photos of Paul to make him look more like William and vice versa."  
  
"And it worked?" Jim said.  
  
Rory coughed.  
  
"Um…I was fooled," he said. "I think most people were. There were clues to his death hidden on songs and record albums and other places but most people thought it was rubbish since they couldn't imagine anyone replacing Paul."  
  
By now, Richard and Margaret came up beside Jim and were listening quietly. Jim glanced at them.  
  
"And Jane, she stayed with William?"  
  
"For awhile and then she found she couldn't live a lie so she broke up with him and he married some woman named Linda Eastman," Paul said.  
  
"And me? I just automatically accepted William as my dead son?" Jim said in disbelief.  
  
"I suspect the Illuminati forced everyone to accept him or else you all would die," Paul replied.  
  
Jim shook his head while Amy came back into the room carrying a couple of posters from the Doctor's Beatles room. She handed them to Paul and he took a look of them before he turned them around and laid them against his legs. They were posters of the Sergeant Pepper and Abbey Road album covers. Paul pointed to William in each poster.  
  
"Here, he doesn't look much like me but on this Abbey Road cover, he's had more plastic surgery and the resemblance is a bit better," Paul said.  
  
Jim and Richard picked up the posters and they and Margaret studied them.  
  
"I admit he does resemble you in this photo," Jim said, pointing to the Abbey Road poster in his hand. But that one, he looks nothing like you and people believed this charade?"  
  
"The Illuminati did all they could to make people believe," Paul said. "Rory said they altered photos of me and William so we looked more alike but like he said, if someone told you that Paul McCartney had been killed and replaced by a double, would you believe them?"  
  
"And these record albums were part of your band mate's future?" Richard said.  
  
"Actually, we just got done with that Sergeant Pepper one and It'll be released next. We recreated everything you saw there and for a giggle, we even had William put on prosthetics and makeup and make himself look like he does in the photo."  
  
"So you're gonna go ahead and make people think you're dead then?" Jim said.  
  
Paul shrugged.  
  
"After looking at that photo, I actually liked it and I thought since this was supposed to be considered our masterpiece that we would leave things as is. We just finished with the photo shoot right before all this happened so all that's left is for it to be manufactured and distributed."  
  
"And this…have you made this album as well?" Jim said, pointing to Abbey Road.  
  
"Uh…no, that one's not s'posed to come out until '69."  
  
"And you're gonna recreate this photo?" Richard asked.  
  
"I think so. I also like how it was done, the four of us in a line going across the zebra crossing. We must have thought up the designs for these the first time because I definitely approve. And in this one, I'll be the one going across barefoot. I just let William be me on that one for a laugh," he said, pointing to the Sergeant Pepper poster.  
  
"That 's if you live long enough to see 1969," Jim said.  
  
"I will, dad. I have my friends looking out for me and they know what's going on. I'm gonna get out of this alive, trust me," Paul said.  
  
Paul saw Jim look past him; he turned his head and smiled when William came into the room.  
  
"You alright, mate?" Paul said.  
  
"Yeah, he mended it straight away, only the shirt is damaged now," he said. "So I took it off and put a fresh shirt on. The Doctor and I took the two men into the med bay and he strapped them down on examination tables while he scanned their minds. He said that he can block the brainwashing and bring them back to normal."  
  
"Good," Paul said. "I'm glad they weren't like Ian and so far gone they were suicidal. Is that what he's doing now?"  
  
"Yeah, going into their minds and fixing the damage they did. He's hoping once he does that, he'll be able to get information from them but he's still gonna do a mind probe on Zak."  
  
"Zak? Ringo's son?" Jim said.  
  
"No, one of the Diablons we caught is called Zak," Paul said.  
  
"He was listening in," William said, pointing to his ear. "He suggested perhaps calling Mike and just letting him know about the danger so at least he'll be able to keep his eyes open for anything suspicious."  
  
"I can do that," Paul said, pulling out his mobile.  
  
Jim, Richard and Margaret watched with curiosity while Paul flipped it open and dialed his brother's number. While he was doing that, Amy took the posters back to the Beatles room.  
  
"Hope he's near the phone," Paul said while he listened to it ring. "Unfortunately, he doesn't have a future phone he can carry on him…Mike? Hey, it's Paul. Listen, I hate to bother you but I have to talk to you and warn you about something…"  
  
He walked away from them so he could have some privacy. Jim watched while he stuck one hand in his trouser pocket while he chatted with his brother. He looked at Richard and Margaret.  
  
"That is pretty handy," he said to them. "A phone you can walk around with and take anywhere."  
  
"Yeah, it's nice but it can be annoying at times since that means people can ring you wherever you are," Rory said.  
  
"Oh. Well, yes, I can see how that would be annoying," Jim said while Richard and Margaret chuckled.  
  
Jim watched as his son paced around while he explained to Mike what was going on.  
  
"You know, when my wife died, I was devastated," Jim told Rory. "The boys were as well. Only 14 and 12 when she passed. After that, Paul and Mike became my whole world. I've watched Paul grow up into someone I'm very proud of and to think that before you came he would have been murdered…"  
  
Rory gave him a sympathetic look when he trailed off and stared at Paul with misty eyes. Jim swallowed hard and turned his attention back to Rory.  
  
"If you know about the Beatles in 2010, they must be very successful then," Jim said to him.  
  
Rory smiled.  
  
"The Beatles become one of the greatest bands of all time. There are probably very few people on the planet who haven't heard of them," he said. "I'm a huge fan and so is Amy and it was my pleasure to come back and save him from dying."  
  
Rory smiled when Jim hugged him.  
  
"Then this father is grateful to you," he said. "I'm glad you and your wife cared enough to come back and save him. I don't think I would have recovered from the heartbreak and then having him forced on me. No offense, you seem like a nice chap but you're not my son."  
  
"None taken and I don't want to be your son," William said. "I'm glad they fixed things. I would rather be me than be Paul. I'm a huge fan of the Beatles as well and I was sickened when I realize what they were going to do with me. I'm glad he's alive."  
  
"I'm glad that Paul has befriended you and helped you out. I raised my boys to help others if they're in trouble and I see that he listened."  
  
"I'm grateful to Paul. He didn't have to stay in contact with me after all this and he certainly didn't have to be my friend. I'm glad he hasn't become some haughty egomaniac that looks down on others."  
  
"Trust me, son, if he turned into someone like that, he would have gotten a smack upside the head from me," Jim said while everyone laughed. "But I just want to say that you're welcome in our family."  
  
"And ours as well, but you know that already," Richard said.  
  
"Thank you," William said while Rory smiled at that.  
  
Paul finished the phone call.  
  
"Still won't come but he believes me enough that he says he'll be careful and be alert," he said while he put his phone back in his pocket. "Hope that's enough to keep him safe.'  
  
"Paul?"  
  
Paul held up his finger.  
  
"Yes, Doctor?" he said.  
  
"Could you and the others come back to the med bay. One of our prisoners is awake now and I think he's willing to talk to us about the location of the Diablon's hideout."  
  
"On our way," Paul said.  
  
He told everyone what the Doctor said. Rory beckoned to them and they followed him out of the console room towards the med bay.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	33. Teaspoon :: Helter Skelter by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**Helter Skelter** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88998) \- [1](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=88998)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=33) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41

  
  
Chapter Thirty Three  
  
By the time they got back to the med bay, the other Beatles, Roger, Amy and Jane were in the room with the Doctor. Jane walked over to Paul and he put his arm around her while they gathered around the man that had attacked Paul with the knife. He looked at all of them with slight fear in his eyes.  
  
"It's okay, you're safe here," the Doctor said. "What's your name?"  
  
"Um…Tom," he said.  
  
"You're American?" Paul said.  
  
"Yeah, San Francisco, I moved out there a couple of years ago with my brother, Charley. That's him behind me," he said, pointing to the other unconscious man. "We moved out near Haight/Ashbury."  
  
"So, you're hippies then?" Paul said.  
  
"Trying to be," Tom said. "We didn't move out there for that originally. We moved out to LA but then we moved to San Fran when the hippie movement started. Charley and I totally believe in tuning in, turning on and dropping out."  
  
Paul raised his eyebrow.  
  
"So…you take LSD then?" he said.  
  
A lopsided smile spread over his face.  
  
"Oh yeah…" he said in a dreamy voice. "Started taking it to open our minds and it has. I didn't really begin to think properly until I took acid."  
  
"Funny, I said the same thing about pot," Paul muttered to himself. "So…how did you get mixed up with the Diablons then?"  
  
"Who?" Tom said, confused.  
  
"The red skinned people, how did you get mixed up with them?" Paul said impatiently.  
  
"Oh, Lucifer and his demons. We summoned them."  
  
"I'm sorry? You did what?" Paul said.  
  
"Summoned them," Tom said proudly. "That's another thing we got into. Satanism, black magic, the occult. We tried to summon the Prince of Darkness one night and a week later he finally came."  
  
"Wait," Jim said. "Why in the world would you get into all this rubbish? LSD, Satanism, black magic? Son, are you insane?"  
  
Tom glared at Jim.  
  
"Who's the square?" he asked Paul.  
  
"The square is my father and you will be respectful to him," he replied.  
  
"Sorry, man, I didn't know," Tom said, holding up his hands.  
  
He took a long, hard look at Paul.  
  
"Aren't you Paul McCartney?" he finally said.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"What's with the military hairdo? You 'bout to get shipped off to 'Nam or something?"  
  
Paul sighed as the other Beatles and Roger snickered.  
  
"No, it's…a…disguise of sorts," Paul said.  
  
"Sorry, man, you look like a soldier," Tom said. "I figured you were gonna be cannon fodder for the establishment. Which is a stone drag. I have to admit though, not that big a fan of the Beatles. I hate all those froo froo love songs you do. I like the Stones, they're into Satanism, you know."  
  
"Yes, let's move on," Paul said impatiently while the Beatles and Roger looked at each other and giggled. "How did you get kidnapped…I mean, what happened after you summoned Satan?"  
  
"Oh man, it was wiiiiild!" Tom said with a dreamy expression on his face. "We went out to the park with some friends, booze and acid and got totally wasted."  
  
Paul sensed his father, Richard and Margaret were angry at that but they said nothing while Tom continued with his story.  
  
"Anyway, we stayed until the wee hours of the morning just taking acid trips and talkin' about how we were gonna overthrow the pigs in the government when suddenly there were lights in the sky above us."  
  
The Doctor perked up at that.  
  
"What sort of lights?" he asked.  
  
"Pretty lights. The acid made them pulsate in front of our eyes, man; it was like a total freak out."  
  
"Jesus…" Jim muttered to himself.  
  
"And then the light surrounded us and we floated up into the sky."  
  
The Doctor raised his eyebrow.  
  
"And what happened after you floated up into the sky?" he said while the others exchanged looks.  
  
"We floated up into this dark room and then just laid there on the floor and that's when Lucifer's helpers came and got us," Tom said. "Took us to see the head man himself. He looked exactly like I thought he would. So we told him how much we loved him and wanted to worship him."  
  
"Jesus," George muttered as his head fell into his hand.  
  
"And so," Paul said, trying to keep the anger out of his voice, "you become his helpers?"  
  
"Yeah, well, Charley and I did. Lucifer said we were the only ones worthy enough to serve him."  
  
"So, what happened to the ones who weren't worthy?" John asked.  
  
The dreamy smile left Tom's face and Paul stiffened.  
  
"He had them killed, didn't he?" he said, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Burned them alive," Tom said, looking at his hands while everyone gasped. "Said that they needed to be purified by fire before they would be worthy of serving him."  
  
"Oh God," Jim muttered. "Paul, I'm so glad you stayed away from people like this. Son…" he said, coming up beside Paul. "Where are your parents?"  
  
Tom snorted.  
  
"Back in Iowa," he said.  
  
"And they allowed you to move to LA? How old are you?" Jim asked.  
  
"Sixteen."  
  
Everyone stared at him in shock.  
  
"And how old is he?" Paul asked, pointing to Charley.  
  
"Fifteen."  
  
"And they let you go to LA by yourself?" Paul said in disbelief.  
  
"Didn't have much say in it. We ran away and hitchhiked our way to LA."  
  
Paul sighed while the others groaned.  
  
"And you don't think they might be worried about you?" Paul said.  
  
"Who gives a fuck if they're worried or not. They were part of the establishment. They didn't like rock music or our long hair and clothes. They were oppressing us, man. We had to get away from them."  
  
"Son, you're sixteen years old," Jim said to him. "Even if you feel they're oppressing you, you're a teenager and you have no business running away to LA and you certainly have no business taking drugs or conjuring up demons for fun. And because of your reckless behavior, you and your brother were kidnapped and your friends were burned alive. You're lucky the Doctor brought you back to your senses."  
  
"I don't want to be here," Tom said. "I was serving Lucifer. He promised me power in return for my obedience. I was doing his will."  
  
"And you nearly killed my son!" Jim roared. "You nearly killed Paul McCartney because you were doing this git's bidding! What do you think about that?"  
  
Tom fell silent and glanced around at all the angry faces. He looked at Paul who had a weary look on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry, man," Tom said to Paul. "I didn't know it was you…I mean…"  
  
"Oh, I suspect you did know, subconsciously," Paul said. "Because these demons you're worshipping aren't actual demons. They're aliens from outer space and they want me, my family and friends dead. I think they hypnotized and brainwashed you and your brother and programmed you to kill or kidnap my dad and me. You don't want to be here but if it wasn't for the Doctor, you'd still be a mindless slave for an alien who doesn't give a shit about you or Charley or the human race. You're just a tool to Lucifer and he turned you and your brother into assassins after giving you empty promises about gaining power. My dad's right. You're too young to be running away, taking acid and doing black magic. You and Charley need to be in school, getting an education not dabbling in the occult."  
  
"So you're part of the establishment then," Tom said with disgust. "Knew you and your band were just big sellouts."  
  
"No, we're not. I just believe that at your age, you need an education. It's true I'm a rock and roll star but I graduated from school first before I went off and tried to have a music career and so did my band mates. Now as for taking acid and summoning demons, I s'pose I'm with the establishment on that one because I'd never do either of those things. It's a testament to how much your brains were fried with acid that you believed this bastard's explanation about purifying your friends with fire. Mate, you need to go home, you and your brother, and get straightened out. And if that makes me a pig and the establishment, so be it. I just know that you are too young to be on your own."  
  
Everyone else murmured their agreement while Tom looked around at them. The Doctor gave him a sympathetic look and put his hand on his shoulder when tears came to Tom's eyes.  
  
"Tom, you made a mistake. You and your brother made a horrible mistake but you can help us to stop these demon men before they kill and hurt others. You said you were taken up somewhere, yes?"  
  
"Yeah," Tom said dully.  
  
"Did Lucifer ever mentioned where you were, gave a name of a place you were going to?"  
  
"No, we stayed in the metal house he lived in," Tom said. "He put me and Charley in a room and gave us food and drink and all the acid we wanted."  
  
"Bloody hell," Jim muttered, rolling his eyes while Paul shook his head.  
  
"Did they ever do anything to you while you were high on acid?" the Doctor said.  
  
Tom struggled to think.  
  
"Um…he put this helmet on me and I saw pretty colors and heard weird sounds."  
  
"Helmet?" the Doctor said.  
  
"I can explain that one," William said, coming forward. "It's how they hypnotize you. They enclose your head in this helmet and they flash lights and colors and high-pitched sounds mixed with the commands they want you to carry out. You're forced to keep your eyes open because if you close them, your face is shocked with electricity until you open them again."  
  
"God…" Paul murmured as everyone gave him a sympathetic look.  
  
"Unlike him, I wasn't high on acid so I knew what was happening to me," William added. "To him, I'm sure it was just a vivid acid trip, right?"  
  
Tom nodded.  
  
"And that's how they were able to brainwash you and your brother into trying to kill Paul and his father," the Doctor said.  
  
"I s'pose so, I don't remember too much about it, just the colors and the sounds."  
  
"And they used this helmet on you repeatedly?" the Doctor said to William.  
  
"Yeah. At first I tried to resist it but eventually, your resistance weakens and you no longer try to fight it," William said. "At least that's what happened to me. It's very powerful too. It only took five times before they had me convinced I was Paul."  
  
"What?" Jim said in disbelief, "they had you thinking you were Paul McCartney?"  
  
"Yeah, because they wanted me to become him without any hesitation. Plus, I was against the idea to begin with. Maybe if I'd been eager to replace him, they'd never would have hypnotized me but by the time I met Paul and Amy, I thought I was Paul McCartney."  
  
"Now you see why I want to help get rid of these bastards?" Paul said to his father. "They take people and ruin their lives in their quest to control everything. I heard you telling Rory that you taught me to care about others. Well…I'm caring about others and I'm helping the Doctor rid the planet of this scum. But you really don't know where you were?" he added as he turned his attention to Tom.  
  
"Just that we were in a metal house of some kind," Tom said, shrugging.  
  
"So they were on a spaceship," the Doctor said. "I s'pose I will have to probe Zak's mind now since I'm sure Charley will say the same thing. Tom, I'm going to take you to a room where you and your brother can rest and then I want you to tell me where you live because I'm going to take you back to your parents and I don't want any arguments about that, is that clear?"  
  
Tom sighed and nodded.  
  
"Yeah…" he said dully.  
  
"I'm also going to give you and your brother some medicine just in case you harmed your bodies or minds taking that acid. And in future, I'd stay away from LSD, drugs in general, and Satanism. And if I were you, I'd contact the parents of your friends that were killed and the police and let everyone know what happened to them so their parents don't spend the rest of their lives wondering what happened to their children. I don't know how much good the police will be but they need to know as well. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yeah," Tom said.  
  
"Good. Can someone carry his brother while I take him to a room so he can rest?"  
  
"I will," John said, coming forward.  
  
The Doctor beckoned to Tom and he slid off the examination table while John undid the straps holding Charley down and gathered him up into his arms. Everyone watched while they left the room before they discussed what they thought about the situation.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	34. Teaspoon :: Helter Skelter by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**Helter Skelter** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=89035) \- [1](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=89035)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=34) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41

  
  
Chapter Thirty Four  
  
Once Tom and Charley were put in a room and the door was locked, the Doctor went to get Zak so that he could probe his mind. He told John to tell everyone who couldn't hear him to go and tell them to meet him in his laboratory. John nodded and went back to the med bay. On the way there, he ran into Paul and gave him a mock salute.  
  
"At ease, Private McCartney," he said to Paul.  
  
"N'yuk, n'yuk," Paul replied.  
  
John stopped him.  
  
"I don't know where you're heading to, but the Doctor wants everyone to meet him in his laboratory."  
  
"I heard him, I need to go to the loo."  
  
"Very well, carry on, pig who's about to get shipped off to 'Nam."  
  
Paul rolled his eyes. He was about to walk away when John stopped him again.  
  
"Wait a tic, I can see how upset you are. Care to talk about it?" he said to him.  
  
"I'm just thinking that since I was saved, a bunch of other people have died," Paul said.  
  
"Yeah, and…"  
  
"And I'm responsible for that."  
  
"How so?" John said, folding his arms over his chest, "because you were saved from dying so now all these other people are dying in your place?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you'd rather be dead, is that it?"  
  
Paul stared at the floor while John sighed and threw up his hands.  
  
"Look, I hate that people have died. But you're not responsible for that, okay? It's these twisted gits who won't take a hint and leave you alone. Okay, so if you did die that night then a lot of people would be alive now but think of what would have happened. Jane would have been heartbroken and so would the rest of us and William would have remained a brainwashed slave and spent the rest of his life livin' a deluded fantasy thinkin' he was you. Would that have been better?"  
  
"No, but I still feel responsible for all of this."  
  
John put his hands on Paul's shoulders.  
  
"Paul, don't. It's not your fault, it's theirs. Don't start thinking that you're to blame for all these deaths, otherwise you're gonna end up ill again. Look, I know I was hard on you before and thought you were daft for wanting to go after the Illuminati but now I see you were right to do this which is why and everyone else is here with you. If the Doctor hadn't come here and saved you then maybe these gits would have continued to get away with ruling the world and kept on killing and enslaving more people. Think of all the people they've already killed because I'm pretty sure you weren't the first one they tried to kill and replace. If we succeed with this barmy crusade of yours, the human race could not only be free but maybe makes leaps and bounds in their evolution. If we make that happen then everyone that died will not have died in vain, yeah?"  
  
"Yeah," Paul said, nodding.  
  
John smiled and gave him a tight hug.  
  
"Wouldn't have been the same without ya, mate. You and I are a team," he said to him when he broke apart. "We're the greatest songwriting duo that ever was and don't let anyone tell ya differently."  
  
"Bit of an ego, John?" Paul teased.  
  
"No ego, just the truth. We're on the toppermost of the poppermost, aren't we?"  
  
"I just have to ask," Paul said, "what the hell is poppermost?"  
  
"Um…it's the place where we are?" John said.  
  
He chuckled when Paul swatted his arm.  
  
"Drain your bladder, Private McCartney," John said in a stern voice, "you're needed in the laboratory."  
  
"The laboratory?" Paul said in an ominous voice.  
  
"Yes, my dearie," John said with a maniacal grin on his face, "the laboratory, bwhahahahahahaaaaa! Hurry and urinate so you can watch the experiment come to life."  
  
"Yes, master," Paul said in an Igor voice.  
  
John grinned at that and gave him another hug. Paul gave him a pat on the back and they went different directions. Paul quickly went to the bathroom and after he was done, he asked the TARDIS to move things around so he could find the lab. He smiled when the TARDIS moved the door to the laboratory so it was at the end of the corridor he was in.  
  
"Love this spaceship," Paul said to himself as he walked towards it.  
  
He entered the lab and noticed everyone else was grouped around a table. On top of the steel table, Zak was unconscious, his arms bound to his body with leather straps and his feet tied together. The Doctor nodded at Paul.  
  
"Good. I'm going to start now," he said as Paul walked up beside Jane and William. "I'm going to go into his mind and see if I can find what we need. Hopefully we can see exactly where this Lucifer has his hideout."  
  
Everyone watched while the Doctor put his fingertips to the Diablon's temples and closed his eyes. Everyone waited patiently while they watched his eyes move underneath his eyelids. They noticed a frown on his face about five minutes into the mind probe.  
  
"I see him. I see Paul's clone," he said while he kept his eyes closed. "And he's already completed or nearing completion."  
  
Everyone groaned at that.  
  
"He looks exactly like him?" Jim asked.  
  
"Yes. Well…did. He obviously doesn't have the shaved head and mustache. But yes, he looks exactly like him."  
  
"Wonderful," George said dryly.  
  
"Zak here was in charge of growing and programming the clone which is why I can see it," the Doctor said while he kept his eyes closed. "They genetically altered his personality so his evil personality is ingrained in him. Which means that more than likely we won't be able to talk him over to our side."  
  
"So what do we do with him?" Paul asked.  
  
"Not sure. I'd hate to kill him but if it means protecting all of you and possibly the Earth, we may have to do just that," the Doctor continued. "Hello…I see him writing in a log book. Wait a tic; let me read what he's writing."  
  
A smile spread over his face.  
  
"Aha, Hades!"  
  
"What about it?" George said.  
  
"Hades is the name of the spaceship the Diablons are on. Yet another reference to demons and hell. And they're above the Earth, right at this moment or they were two days ago…which means…"  
  
The Doctor pulled his fingers away and opened his eyes.  
  
"Which means if they're nearby the TARDIS can scan and pinpoint their position and we can go up and stop them," he said to them.  
  
He gathered Zak into his arms.  
  
"Thanks, mate, you've been most useful," he said to the unconscious Diablon.  
  
"Did you find out about the lorries?" Paul asked.  
  
"Not yet, we may have to scan Altok's mind. I didn't find any clue that he knew about the lorries. He may work on that ship and not have any dealings with the Earth apart from kidnapping people. But at least we have the location of the spaceship and…the clone is up there. We can stop him before he comes down and causes trouble. Follow me, we'll put him back in his cell and then we'll find the location of the Hades."  
  
"Report."  
  
"Master, the Doctor has learned of the existence of the clone. Paul McCartney has altered his appearance so the others can tell him apart from ours."  
  
"What has he done? Show me!"  
  
Lucifer stared at the hologram that his spy took of Paul. He chuckled when he saw the crewcut and mustache.  
  
"Lara, my dear," he said to his mate, "inform the ones in charge of our clone that the original's appearance has been altered and they must update the clone and do to him what the Doctor has done to McCartney."  
  
"At once, love," Lara said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
She took a look at the hologram and snorted.  
  
"The Doctor must be a simpleton to think that we wouldn't be able to make our clone look like that," she said, pointing to the hologram. "He's as thick as the humans he protects."  
  
"Later, my dear, I'm speaking to one of our spies, just go and do as I say before the Doctor finds us."  
  
"He already has, master. He's learned the name of the ship and now he's going to scan for your location."  
  
"Let him," Lucifer said, waving his hand dismissively. "He and his human friends will be ours soon, it makes no difference if we capture them here or on Earth. Good work, my spy, keep monitoring them and report back to me."  
  
"Yes, master."  
  
The hologram faded and Lucifer chuckled as he put his fingertips together.  
  
"You and your friends will be in for a surprise when you finally get here, Doctor," he murmured to himself.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	35. Teaspoon :: Helter Skelter by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**Helter Skelter** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=89042) \- [1](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=89042)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=35) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41

  
  
Chapter Thirty Five  
  
Everyone gathered in the console room while the Doctor ran a scan for any spaceships above the Earth.  
  
"Normally, there's a lot of space traffic above the Earth but most ships are just passing by," the Doctor said.  
  
"Um…should we be concerned that there are spaceships going by Earth on a frequent basis?" John asked.  
  
"Nah, most alien species want nothing to do with you lot. They think of you as backwards apes and this planet is not worth their time. 99 percent of alien species don't bother coming here."  
  
"Gee, why does that not make me feel any better?" John said as everyone laughed.  
  
"However, there is the 1 percent who are interested in this planet and those are the ones we have to keep an eye on," the Doctor said. "Aha, found a rather large ship hovering above the Earth right above the British Isles. I'm willing to wager that's our quarry. So I'll have the TARDIS save the coordinates of the ship so she can get onboard it. Now before we do that, all those who aren't going with me need to go back to the quarters the TARDIS set up and I want to seal it away while we're in the ship just in case on the slim chance they get in here you'll be protected. Also, I need to shield everyone's mind that is going in case you're captured. So who's going, raise your hand."  
  
Paul and William raised their hands along with John, Ringo, George, Amy, Rory and Jane. John looked at Roger.  
  
"Not coming?" he said. "Don't feel like getting a bit of revenge on what they did to you?"  
  
"Are you sure this raid'll work?" Roger asked.  
  
"No, but it's better than sitting around and letting the Diablons picks us off one by one," John replied. "I'd rather go down fighting than be led to the slaughter like sheep. Not to mention my best mate is in danger."  
  
Roger looked at their faces while they looked back at him.  
  
"Come on, Roger," George said. "We need you to help out when we beat them within an inch of their lives."  
  
"Now, wait, Roger is entitled to his own decision," the Doctor said. "Don't pressure him if he doesn't want to go."  
  
Roger sighed and held up his hand.  
  
"What the hell, I can't live forever, right? Besides, you're right. We need to stick together and even though he's my musical rival and I shouldn't care, Paul's a nice bloke and I don't want him ending up in an incinerator. Count me in."  
  
"Thanks, Roger," Paul said.  
  
"Anyone else?" he said, looking at Richard, Margaret and Jim.  
  
"Paul, if you're gonna do this, be careful," Jim said.  
  
"I will, dad."  
  
Jim came up to him and hugged him while Jane's parents did the same.  
  
"You be careful as well, young lady," Richard said as he hugged his daughter.  
  
"I will. We're gonna look out for one another up there."  
  
Richard looked at his future son-in-law.  
  
"Hear me well, McCartney," he said to him. "This girl is your responsibility. You keep her safe because if she dies, you're getting emasculated with a butter knife, got it?"  
  
The Beatles and Roger howled with laughter as Paul put his hand over his crotch and nodded.  
  
"Yes, sir, I promise I won't let your daughter die," he said.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, might be interesting watching Richard saw through Paul's wedding tackle with a butter knife," John said as George, Ringo and Roger snickered. "Might gain a whole new audience if we had a she-male in the group. Lots of curiosity seekers would wanna watch Paul Paulina McCartney."  
  
"Okay, John, that'll do," Paul said while they laughed.  
  
"Sorry Paul-Paulina, got carried away there for a moment," John said, giving him a playful shove on the back of the head.  
  
He paused a moment and grinned at George and Ringo.  
  
"You know," he said, pointing to the back of Paul's shaved head. "This might come in handy. We can tattoo lyrics on the back of his head and while he's standing at his microphone I can read his head and won't have to memorize my songs."  
  
"Or…George said while Paul groaned and everyone else laughed, "we could tattoo filthy things back there."  
  
"Or bury a lot of money and jewels and make a treasure map on his head so we won't forget."  
  
"Why am I still sane?" Paul said as everyone laughed. "Why these three haven't driven me insane yet, I'll never know!"  
  
"Anyway…" John said. "If you wanna put up that block in my mind, I'm ready."  
  
Everyone else except Paul and William murmured their agreement and the Doctor took them aside so he could do it. Jane kissed Paul's lips and walked over with them. Paul stood with William, Richard, Margaret and his father watching while the Doctor started to put up blocks in John's mind.  
  
"Actually, I think a kitten would be cute. It would definitely go with your cute one image."  
  
"William!" Paul said, turning to face him as everyone laughed. "Not you as well."  
  
"I'm only saying that if you're gonna tattoo something back there, it should be a kitten," William said with a playful gleam in his eyes.  
  
He ducked when Paul tried to give him a playful swat on the head.  
  
"You're my assistant, you're not supposed to say such things to your boss," he chided playfully as he wagged his finger at William.  
  
"Yeah, you're right, I'm sorry, Boss," William said.  
  
"You're forgiven, now go and fetch me a woolen cap, my head's cold."  
  
"It is?" William said.  
  
"Yeah, actually it is," Paul said, running his hand down the back of his head. "Ever since I got my hair sheared off, I feel cold. Used to have a full mop top to keep my noddle warm, not there's nothing but a little fuzz and it's freezing in here. I need a hat."  
  
He grabbed William's arm when he started to walk off and laughed.  
  
"I was havin' ya on, mate. I don't need a hat, honestly," he said to William.  
  
"I know. But I need to use the loo and I figure it'll probably be hard to find one once we got on board the ship."  
  
Paul nodded. He let go of William's arm and William started towards the back door. While he walked towards it, he thought for a moment he saw someone standing there in the darkness that quickly ducked out of sight when he approached. But by the time he went through the door, there was no one there. He scratched his head and looked around but he couldn't see anyone. Figuring it was one of the other people in the TARDIS; he dismissed it and headed for the restroom.  
  
"Master."  
  
"Speak," Lucifer said.  
  
"Another report from our spy. They are coming, they have the coordinates and they're heading this way."  
  
"Excellent. Prepare for our guests and tell the others."  
  
"Seize them as soon as the TARDIS lands, master?"  
  
"No, let them be for a bit. Perhaps they will split up and we can pick them off one by one and ready the McCartney clone so he can be sent among them. Tell his handlers that he must pretend at first to be their friend and gain their confidence. Perhaps with the real McCartney there, it will create confusion."  
  
"Yes, master, I obey."  
  
Lucifer chuckled when his human slave hurried away and sat back in his chair.  
  
"This will prove to be interesting," he said to himself.  
  
William neared the restroom when he suddenly heard someone running behind him. He turned around and gasped when he saw Tom and Charley running away from him.  
  
"Hey!" he said, running after them.  
  
The teenagers looked over their shoulders and their eyes widened when they saw William pursuing them. They put on a burst of speed.  
  
"TARDIS, stop them!" he yelled out.  
  
Suddenly a wall was thrown up in front of the boys and they grunted when they smacked into it. They fell to the floor in a daze as William jogged up to them and folded his arms over his chest.  
  
"How did you get out?" William asked them.  
  
"I…uh…picked the lock," Tom said sheepishly. "I have a penknife."  
  
"Yeah, well, the Doctor put you in that room for a reason so you wouldn't wander around and muck with things."  
  
"Who the hell are you anyway?" Tom said as he and his brother stood up. "You're not a Beatle, you look like another square."  
  
"My name is William. I'm Paul's assistant and friend and I'd rather be a square than a drug abuser and Satan worshiper."  
  
"Wait, you mentioned that mind control mask," Tom said. "You were a prisoner too?"  
  
"Yes, I was. I was going to replace Paul before I was rescued."  
  
"Replace him, you look nothing like him," Tom said while Charley snickered.  
  
William let out an angry sigh.  
  
"Yes, I've heard that a million times since I first met Paul face to face. That's not the point, the point is you need to stay in your room."  
  
"You can't stop us, you're not our dad," Tom replied.  
  
"Yeah? Well, I can get the Doctor and believe me; he'll make you obey him since this is his ship."  
  
"And then you guys would be just as bad as Lucifer," Tom taunted.  
  
He gasped when William grabbed his shirt and shoved him back against the wall.  
  
"Don't you dare compare us with him," he said angrily. "I assure you even though we're adults and the enemy to you and your brother, we're nothing like him. If I were you, I'd start trusting us before you end up in the same place you were before."  
  
"Yeah, well, as they say, never trust anyone under 30," Tom said.  
  
"Well, I'm 30 so I s'pose I'm on the cusp of not being trusted," William said. "As for the Beatles, Paul and George are 24 and John and Ringo are 26 so they're well below the borderline. So I think it would be in your best interest to trust them and the Doctor and stay put in your room. We're about to do something dangerous and we don't need you underfoot."  
  
"What are you about to do?" Tom said.  
  
"We're going to go stop your god from harming any more people. Now…TARDIS, is there a way you can put them back and make sure they don't get out."  
  
"You can't tell us what to…"  
  
Tom was cut out when there was a flash and both of them vanished along with the wall. William looked around in surprise but didn't see them. He looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Um…I hope you put them back in their rooms and didn't just…disintegrate them," he said. "Since you've been kind so far, I'm assuming you did put them back and I thank you."  
  
He raised his eyebrow when the TARDIS rumbled warmly at him. An amused smile spread over his face and he quickly hurried back to the console room. By the time he got back, the Doctor was finished blocking the minds of everyone who was going to participate. William told him what happened with Tom and Charley. When he finished, the Doctor glanced up at the ceiling.  
  
"You did put them back, right? You didn't disintegrate them?" he said while everyone laughed.  
  
The TARDIS rumbled and he nodded.  
  
"She did and she sealed the door and made it into a wall so there's no way they can escape now. I'm glad you found them. I still don't trust them completely and we don't want them running out the door once we're gone and helping Lucifer."  
  
There was another rumbling and the Doctor grinned.  
  
"The TARDIS also says you're welcome and she likes you," he said to William while everyone laughed.  
  
"Nice to know she does," William said.  
  
The Doctor patted his shoulder.  
  
"Right, I think we're finally ready so let's set a course for the Hades," he said, running towards the stairs that led up to the console.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	36. Teaspoon :: Helter Skelter by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**Helter Skelter** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=89190) \- [1](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=89190)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=36) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41

  
  
Chapter Thirty Six  
  
"Okay," the Doctor said as everyone stood at the front door ready to go out," is everyone ready?"  
  
John turned towards everyone.  
  
"This is it, mates! Beatles to battle!" he said to them. "All for one and one for all!"  
  
"I am he as you are he as you are me and we are all together," Amy said.  
  
"Yeah, what she said," John said, pointing to her. "Expertly put, Pond."  
  
"Thanks, it's from I Am the Walrus," she replied.  
  
"Oh. That thing," John said while everyone giggled. "Well, the song is rubbish but I like the sentiment and so we must sally forth and conquer these bastards so we can live to actually record that naff thing."  
  
"Then are we ready, my fellow Beatles?" the Doctor said.  
  
"Ready!" everyone shouted.  
  
"Everyone has a communicator behind their ear?" the Doctor said.  
  
"Yes!" everyone replied.  
  
"Then as John put it, Beatles to battle!"  
  
"And one Who," Roger said.  
  
"Okay, Beatles and one Who to battle!" the Doctor said.  
  
He opened the door and peeked out. The Doctor noticed they were in a storage room. Metal boxes were stacked up against the metal walls. The moment they got outside the TARDIS, everyone the Beatles and Roger instantly clustered around Paul, William and Jane.  
  
"What are you doing?" Paul said while the Doctor closed the TARDIS door.  
  
"Protecting you," John said. "We're not letting you three out of our sight."  
  
"Okay, but I think the three of us will be alright if you back up just a bit and let us breathe," Paul said annoyed.  
  
"Just being cautious, mate," John said as everyone backed away slightly.  
  
The Doctor got in front of everyone and used his screwdriver to unlock the door. He looked out while everyone waited and then nodded when the coast was clear. They all stepped out together into a metal corridor. Jane took Paul's hand while they looked around. The walls were smooth and metallic and the room they were in seemed to be the only one in the short corridor. The Doctor used his screwdriver to scan for security devices and hidden CCTV. They watched while he read his display and then aimed the screwdriver at a diagonal angle above his head. They heard something shorting out behind the wall.  
  
"That takes care of that," the Doctor said. "Booby trap, I think. Security device. But not anymore."  
  
"Which way do we go?" Ringo asked.  
  
"Do we stay together or split up?" George asked.  
  
"I vote we stay together. We lost William and Jane the last time we separated," Amy said.  
  
"Yeah, I'd rather stay together as a group," Paul said. "I think we'll be safer…"  
  
He gasped when suddenly a metal wall slid down between him and William and Jane separating them from the rest of the group.  
  
"Ah, shit, not again," William said as he and Jane slapped the metal wall.  
  
"William, Jane, don't panic," the Doctor said through the wall, "we'll find a way around and meet up with you again. Just be on the lookout for any Diablons or slaves. I have a feeling you're about to see some very soon."  
  
"Wonderful," William said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"See if there's an alternate way around this wall," Paul said to them. "Try to go right and we'll try to go left and find another corridor we can meet in."  
  
"Okay," William said.  
  
"Be careful," Jane said.  
  
"You too, love, see you in a few minutes, I hope," Paul said to them.  
  
William sighed as he and Jane stepped away from the wall.  
  
"Great, here we go again," he said to Jane.  
  
"Hopefully, we can find a way back to them before anyone finds us," Jane said. "Maybe the Doctor didn't get all the booby traps and one us accidentally triggered this wall."  
  
"I hope so, love," William said, taking her hand. "I don't fancy being their prisoner again. Come on, we might as well get this over with."  
  
They walked towards the end of the corridor. Looking around, they noticed no one was around and turned right into another corridor. It was another short one and they noticed that there was a T junction up ahead.  
  
"If we turn right again, perhaps we'll find them," William said as he and Jane walked towards it.  
  
"I don't like this," Jane said, looking around nervously. "We haven't seen anyone. I think they know that we were coming."  
  
"Perhaps," William said as they neared the T junction. "If so, we need to be alert for this clone of theirs. I have a feeling it's hunting us as well."  
  
William squeezed her hand when Jane swallowed hard at that.  
  
"Don't worry, love. If we see Paul, we'll ask him to identify himself," William said. "All we have to do is look at his appearance and tattoos and we'll know it's him."  
  
As soon as he said that, they saw Paul turning the corner up ahead of him. He stopped and smiled as he waved at them.  
  
"Thought I'd find you here," Paul said.  
  
"Thank God," Jane said, breathing a sigh of relief as she started to go to him.  
  
"Wait a tic!" William said, grabbing her arm. "Paul, is that really you?"  
  
"Well, yes, doesn't it look like me? I have the shaved head and mustache to prove it, don't I?" Paul said, walking up to him.  
  
"Show us your tattoos then," William said.  
  
William noticed the man hesitating and his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Paul, show us the tattoos," William said.  
  
"William, it's me, mate," Paul said with a nervous laugh.  
  
"Then prove it, there's another you running around here and I wanna be sure."  
  
"I don't have time for this foolishness," Paul said angrily. "Come on, we have to go stop the Diab…"  
  
Jane jerked back away from him when Paul reached for her.  
  
"Jane, love, it's me, honestly?"  
  
"Yeah? Where's the others then? Why are you all alone?" Jane said  
  
"I went on ahead to look for you. Please, trust me," Paul said, coming close to them.  
  
"Keep away from us until you show us the tattoos," Jane said as William got in front of her.  
  
Paul's demeanor suddenly changed and he let out an enraged yell as he tried to hit William. William ducked and let his fist fly, catching him in the jaw. The clone staggered back as William grabbed Jane's hand and ran the other way. The clone let out a mocking laugh and followed them.  
  
"Janie, William, don't run!" he said in a sing-song voice, "I'm your fri-end!"  
  
Jane and William put on a fresh burst of speed and gasped when a wall slammed down in front of them. They turned and saw the clone stop short and with a sneer slowly walk towards them.  
  
"Come on, you don't wanna spend your time with those loser friends of yours and that goody goody Paul," he said, the sneer widening. "Come with me and you can have the pleasure of serving Lucifer."  
  
"Not on your life," William said.  
  
"Then I s'pose you'll just have to die, won't ya?" the clone said gleefully.  
  
"Not if I have anything to say about it!"  
  
The clone turned and saw Paul step into the corridor. He hitched up his sleeve and smiled when he rubbed his wrist and the scarab appeared. He noticed the clone's confusion upon seeing it.  
  
"What's wrong, mate? Didn't get the memo about my tattoo?" Paul said to him.  
  
The clone looked at William.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he said to him.  
  
William was taken aback.  
  
"Tell you what?" William said.  
  
"About the tattoo, it was your job to spy on them and report everything to the master."  
  
"Whoa!" William said, holding up his hand. "I'm not spying on anyone."  
  
"Of course you are," the clone said, turning towards Paul, "he's been spying on you all along and reporting back to us."  
  
"No, Paul," William said with a pleading look on his face, "he's lying. I wouldn't do that to you, not after everything you've done for me."  
  
"It's alright, William. I know you're not the spy if there is one," Paul said, holding up his hand. "I know you and I know you'd never do something like this."  
  
"Don't be a fool. He's one of us," the clone said. "He was brainwashed to serve the Illuminati and he still serves us."  
  
"Yeah and oddly enough, right before we came up here, a couple of your agents got out of their rooms and was roaming around the TARDIS when William found them. I'd believe those teenage boys the Illuminati corrupted are the spies before I'd believe William was. So cut the bullshit, mate. It isn't gonna work!"  
  
"Then I s'pose you'll have to die, McCartney!" the clone sneered.  
  
"Here I am, take your best shot," Paul said.  
  
The clone laughed as Paul turned and ran. He gave chase.  
  
"You won't get away from me!" the clone crowed as Paul turned the corner and went back the way he came.  
  
The clone followed him and William and Jane were surprised when they heard John scream out, "Get him!" followed by sounds of struggle. A moment later, Paul came back around the corner in triumph as the Doctor and the others held onto the clone and dragged him into the corridor. Amy was behind him and had her hands over the clone's mouth while he struggled to get free. Paul walked up to Jane and William, pulled up his sleeve and rubbed his wrist, showing them the tattoo. Jane embraced him and Paul held her tightly. He smiled at William.  
  
"I know you weren't spying on us," Paul said. "Never doubted you for a second."  
  
"Thank you," William said as Paul patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"However," the Doctor said, "judging from the appearance of the clone, there is indeed a spy in our midst and I intend to find out who."  
  
He put his fingertips to the clone's temples and the clone went limp. Amy took her hands away from his mouth while the Doctor closed his eyes and scanned his mind. Paul, William and Jane walked over to the others while he read his mind.  
  
"Oh…no," the Doctor said. "No, no, no…"  
  
"What? What is it? Do you see the spy?" Ringo asked.  
  
"Yes. And I need to get back to the TARDIS now before it's too late," the Doctor said, picking up the unconscious clone. "I'll put him in a cell in the meantime but the spy needs to be stopped."  
  
"Who?" John said, "who is it?"  
  
"No time. I'll tell you when I get back. Amy, take my screwdriver and everyone be careful!"  
  
Amy reached into his jacket pocket and pulled the screwdriver out. She barely got it out of the pocket before the Doctor bolted away, carrying the unconscious clone in his arms. Everyone watched him running hell for leather back to the TARDIS.  
  
"Okay, who is it then?" Roger said.  
  
"Can't be those two boys, the TARDIS sealed them up," William said.  
  
"Can't be my mates, they wouldn't spy on you," Roger said.  
  
"It wouldn't be Cyn or Jules," John said.  
  
"Or my dad," Paul added.  
  
"Or my parents," Jane said.  
  
"Or Maureen or Zak," Ringo said.  
  
"Or Patti," George added.  
  
They fell silent for a moment and then John's eyes widened as he suddenly clicked his fingers.  
  
"Shit! Devon and Carol," he said.  
  
"What? My friends wouldn't do that," Roger said.  
  
"Are you sure? That Ian chap was with them," John said. "How d'ya know that he didn't take them on board this ship and they were hypnotized?"  
  
Roger hesitated as he considered that.  
  
"I…s'pose it could be possible," Roger admitted. "Oh God…"  
  
"It makes sense," Ringo said. "He's right. They were with Ian and we don't know what went on before Devon and Carol called you for help."  
  
"Yeah but…I can't see them…" Roger said before falling silent.  
  
They fell silent when they heard the Doctor yelling at someone through their communicator.  
  
"So! You're with the Diablons, eh?" they heard him yell.  
  
They heard a surprised yell and everyone's eyes bulged out of their heads when they recognized the voice.  
  
"Fuck me," John said. "That's Yoko!"  
  
They looked at each other while they heard the Doctor struggling with Yoko through their earpieces. Then they heard the sound of fist connecting with flesh and Yoko fell silent.  
  
"Got her," the Doctor said to them in a breathless voice.  
  
"Yoko was the spy?" John said.  
  
"Yes," the Doctor said. "However, there's one thing I don't understand. Yoko was with us when we revealed Paul's new look and the tattoos and yet the clone knew nothing of the tattoos. I'm gonna have to scan her mind to find out why she didn't say anything about that but for the moment, she's going in the cell with Paul's clone. It's alright, everyone," they heard him saying to everyone inside the TARDIS, "she was spying for the Diablons but everything's sorted."  
  
Everyone listening in jerked their heads up when they heard yelling and saw several brainwashed humans turning the corner and running towards them.  
  
"Bollocks, here they come at last!" John said. "ALRIGHT, YOU LOT, BEATLES TO BATTLE!"  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	37. Teaspoon :: Helter Skelter by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**Helter Skelter** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=89201) \- [1](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=89201)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=37) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41

  
  
Chapter Thirty Seven  
  
The two groups clashed in the middle of the corridor and it became a melee with fists and feet flying. But by the time, the Doctor ran back to the corridor, the five minions were dispatched and lying in a heap on the floor while his companions stood triumphantly around them.  
  
"What took ya so long?" John said while the others chuckled.  
  
"Bravo," the Doctor said as he walked towards them. "We've taken care of this lot, now on to the others!"  
  
"Wait!" Paul said. "You didn't by chance happen to see where Lucifer is at when you scanned my clone's mind, did ya?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I did," the Doctor said. "I was going to lead everyone there. Why? What did you have in mind."  
  
"Turn the tables on the bastards and use their clone ruse against them," Paul said.  
  
He turned to Jane.  
  
"Jane, love, do you trust me?"  
  
"Completely," she replied.  
  
"Then will you allow me to risk your life in order to bring down Lucifer?" he asked.  
  
"I'll do whatever it takes, I trust you," Jane said.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" the Doctor asked.  
  
Paul looked around and beckoned to everyone to get in a huddle. They gathered around Paul and he whispered his plan to them. After he was finished, he stepped back from the others and the Doctor nodded.  
  
"If you want to take this chance, Paul, I'll back you up 100 percent," he said.  
  
Everyone voiced their agreement with that and Paul smiled.  
  
"Thank you. And you, my love, are you ready to put your famous acting skills to good use?"  
  
"Of course," Jane said.  
  
"You act? I didn't know that."  
  
Paul's eyes widened in shock and he turned to Amy while the Beatles and Roger sniggered.  
  
"You didn't know Jane was an actress?" he said in disbelief.  
  
"Um…no."  
  
"Yeah, she is. She acts and models, Pond," Paul said while the Beatles and Roger laughed harder. "In fact, that's how I met her. She was hired to be a screamer at some of our first concerts."  
  
"Wait, you mean you had to pay people to scream at ya?" Amy said. "That was all faked?"  
  
"Not all of it," Paul said indignantly, "People like Jane were hired to scream and encourage others to scream."  
  
"And you weren't good enough that people just screamed on their own? They had to have help?"  
  
"Whatever, Pond," Paul said, rolling his eyes as the Beatles and Roger laughed, "I'm not getting in an argument with ya now. The fact is that she is a professional actress so I trust her to pull this off…unlike you, who probably couldn't act your way out of a paper sack."  
  
"Whatever, Paul," Amy said while everyone laughed. "Just go along and do what you need to do."  
  
"Gladly," Paul said.  
  
"Are you ready then?" the Doctor asked.  
  
Paul and Jane nodded and the Doctor beckoned to everyone as he led them towards the room Lucifer stayed in.  
  
Lucifer sat in his chair in the room he had designated as his throne room. Lara sat beside him, munching contentedly on a dead rat and licking her lips.  
  
"Mmm, one good thing about Earth, they have delicious sweetmeats," she said, licking blood off her fingers. "I can't stop eating them."  
  
"Don't, my love, you'll grow fat. You know those rats aren't good for you," Lucifer said, running his finger down her cheek.  
  
"I know…but I can't stop eating them. If only the humans tasted as sweet," she said.  
  
They looked over when a human slave entered and kneeled.  
  
"Master, the clone is here and he has a prisoner with him," the slave said, bowing his head.  
  
"Excellent, tell him to come in here," Lucifer said, waving his hand dismissively.  
  
The slave got up, bowed and walked through the door. A moment later, Jane let out an anguished cry while Paul pulled her into the room.  
  
"No!" Jane said, trying to fight him while he held her tightly, "let me go!"  
  
"Silence, bitch!" Paul growled as he held her tighter.  
  
Paul bowed his head while Jane pretended to struggle.  
  
"Master, I have one of them. McCartney's slut," he said.  
  
Lucifer chuckled as he and Lara rose from their chairs. Jane feigned fear while Paul held her close to him.  
  
"No, stay away from me," Jane said fearfully.  
  
"Don't worry, my dear, you'll enjoy working for us," Lucifer said, running his finger down her cheek. "If you don't resist, I promise we'll go easy on you and McCartney here."  
  
Before Paul could react, Lucifer hit him hard in the face. Jane screamed when he reeled back and hit the floor. Jane tried to hit Lucifer but he laughed and shoved her down beside Paul who was trying to get to his feet.  
  
"You think I'd fall for the oldest trick in the book," Lucifer sneered.  
  
"Master, it's me, I'm your servant," Paul said.  
  
"Oh? Well, you have served me well, clone. Unfortunately, I'm going to have to burn you and Paul's whore alive just in case you aren't who you say you are. Sorry if you're really the clone."  
  
Lucifer laughed when Paul grabbed Jane and held her protectively.  
  
"So you are the real McCartney. Your human emotions betrayed you," Lucifer sneered while Lara laughed. "You'd rather show your love for this insignificant female than keep up the little ruse. If you'd played along and burned her alive, I might have let you go free."  
  
"I'd rather die than do that," Paul said.  
  
"Very well. Slave! Bring me my flamethrower from the arsenal!"  
  
He chuckled at the fear in Jane's eyes.  
  
"I think we'll skip the incinerator and burn you both to death right here and now. I've grown tired of you, McCartney. You and your friends are a thorn in my side and I want to make sure that you die this time."  
  
"Jane, run!" Paul said.  
  
They turned and a steel barrier fell in front of the door. Paul and Jane jerked around and Paul held Jane to him while Lucifer and Lara laughed.  
  
"Foolish human," Lucifer said to Paul. "It was a noble and even a clever plan but alas, neither of us was fooled by your theatrics and now you will both die."  
  
Lucifer chuckled as Paul brought Jane close to his body and held her protectively while he glared at the Diablons.  
  
"You were a worthy adversary, McCartney," Lucifer said. "You lasted longer than any other human I've destroyed but the time has come at last for you to go to your eternal reward."  
  
"Let Jane go and I'll go willingly."  
  
Lucifer snorted.  
  
"And deprive you of your mate in the afterlife. I wouldn't think of being so cruel," he said while Lara sniggered.  
  
"Master, I have the flamethrower!" the slave called to him from the other side of the barrier.  
  
"Lara, my dear, block their escape," Lucifer said, gesturing to Paul and Jane. "You, kneel, so you won't have time to run through the door."  
  
"Do it!" Lara snarled as she showed them her claws.  
  
They laughed as Paul and Jane fell to their knees. Paul held his lover protectively while Lara walked around them. Paul glanced at Lucifer, glared at him briefly and then lowered his lips to the ear furthest from the Diablon.  
  
"I love you, my darling," he whispered in her ear. "If there's no hope for us, we'll be together in Heaven forever very soon."  
  
Jane ignored Lucifer's giggling as she kissed his left cheek.  
  
"I love you so much," she whispered in his left ear, "I don't regret doing this. If you're going to die, I want to go with you. I can't bear the thought of living without you. If you're holding me, I won't be afraid of the fire."  
  
Paul glanced as the barrier began to rise and he lowered his lips to Jane's cheek, giving her a tender kiss.  
  
"Don't look, my love," he whispered in her ear.  
  
He put his hand on the back of her head and gently kissed the top of her head while she buried her face in his chest. He turned his head to watch as the slave entered and his eyes widened in delight when the Doctor stomped in, flamethrower in hand.  
  
"Here ya go, master!" he said to the stunned Diablons. "Now the fun can really begin!"  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	38. Teaspoon :: Helter Skelter by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**Helter Skelter** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=89203) \- [1](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=89203)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=38) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41

  
  
Chapter Thirty Eight  
  
"Hello there," the Doctor said to the Diablons, "I'm the Oncoming Storm and this…is the oncoming flame. Paul, Jane, duck your heads!"  
  
Paul and Jane ducked and Lucifer and Lara screamed and ran towards the back of the room while the Doctor turned on the flamethrower and swept the room. He hurried past his companions towards the Diablons while they tried to get away from the flames. Paul and Jane looked up and Paul laughed as the two Diablons cowered in a corner while the Doctor slowly and casually advanced on them, the flame fanning out in front of him.  
  
"What's the matter?" the Doctor yelled to them over the roar of the flamethrower. "I thought you lot were demons from Hell, surely you're used to a little flame!"  
  
Paul and Jane stood up and watched while the Doctor held them at bay with the flame.  
  
"Now! I believe it's your turn to get on your knees and surrender yourselves before you get barbecued!" the Doctor yelled at them as he swung the flamethrower side to side.  
  
Paul glanced over at the door and smiled when the rest of his friends and family peeked inside.  
  
"Burn em, Doctor!" John yelled. "I'm feeling a bit peckish. Never had demon meat before!"  
  
Paul and Jane walked over to them as they came inside and watched. George glanced out the door and saw several slaves running towards them.  
  
"Head's up, mates. More of the brainwashed lackeys!" he said to them.  
  
They all ran further inside the room so they could let the slaves see what was happening. Once they ran inside, they froze and stared at the Doctor in shock while he menaced their masters with the flamethrower. John stomped up to the stunned slaves.  
  
"On your knees or you'll all be next," he growled at them.  
  
Shocked, the slaves numbly fell to their knees and stared in disbelief at the Doctor while he taunted the Diablons over the roar of the flamethrower. Then the Doctor ordered his captives to their knees and laughed triumphantly when both of them instantly fell and began to beg for mercy.  
  
"Mercy? Why should I show you mercy? Did you show mercy to the humans you incinerated?" the Doctor yelled at them. "Were you going to show Paul and Jane mercy? Why should you be any different?"  
  
"You can't do this!" Lucifer said. "You aren't capable of burning us alive."  
  
"You don't know what I'm capable of," the Doctor snarled at them as they shuddered. "My people hunted you lot to near extinction. What makes you think I won't do the same? Stop!" the Doctor yelled when more slaves ran through the door and stopped in a stunned silence. "Fall to your knees and surrender or your lord and master and mistress perish in front of your eyes."  
  
"DO IT!" John roared at them.  
  
The slaves, confused and afraid, did as commanded. The small group knelt there, staring in disbelief as their master and mistress visibly quaked at the sight of what they thought was one lone human with a flame thrower.  
  
"Now!" the Doctor said, "if you surrender and do it willingly and order everyone on this ship to do the same, I will spare your worthless lives. Otherwise, you will burn alive in front of everyone and I will make an example of you to your buddies wherever they may be. Which is it?"  
  
"We surrender!" Lucifer said. "Please, spare us."  
  
"Cowards," the Doctor said with a look of contempt. "Willing to kill others to further your plans but when it comes to your own hides…"  
  
He turned off the flamethrower and before Lucifer and Lara could react, he ran forward and hit them with the flamethrower, knocking them both out. The Doctor turned to the slaves who were visibly frightened.  
  
"I will not hurt you as long as you obey me and do what I say," he said, walking over to the slaves. "You will come with us, you and any others in this place and you will not resist or…"  
  
The slaves gasped when the Doctor pointed the flamethrower at the ceiling and turned it on, showering the ceiling with flame for effect. He turned off the flamethrower and raised his eyebrow as he stared at the slaves.  
  
"I believe I made my point," he said to them.  
  
Everyone helped round up the slaves and got the unconscious Diablons inside the TARDIS after the Doctor went inside their minds and put them into a deep sleep. The Doctor occasionally turned on the flamethrower and aimed it at the ceiling, flicking a flame or two to keep the slaves from turning against them. He hated to do it since he knew they were only brainwashed humans but he knew of no other way to corral the humans and keep them from attacking him and his friends. He managed to keep them from harming others and got them into individual cells along with the Diablons. Once the brainwashed humans were secure, he activated a sleeping gas in case any of them had the same suicide device that Ian had and also so he could bring them out one at a time and see if he could mend their minds. Once that was done, he and the others made a quick search of the ship to make sure that no one else remained aboard. When they found the ship was clear, the Doctor moved his TARDIS to the ship's control room and ran a cable from his console to the ship's console, downloading the databanks into his ship's databanks so he could examine the information from inside the safety of his ship. Once that was finished, the Doctor found a distant black hole and programmed the ship to fly towards it. Locking it on course for the black hole, the Doctor and the others got back inside the TARDIS and left the ship.  
  
The Doctor flew the TARDIS into the vortex and gathered everyone inside the console room after unsealing the room where the others were staying.  
  
"I want to go back down to the island and make a search of it," the Doctor said to everyone as they stood and sat around the console. "But first…I believe we have a couple of things that need to be done and I want to do them first since I can go back to any point in time to the island. William and John, do you still want the eye surgery?"  
  
"In the worst way," William said.  
  
"I second that," John said.  
  
"Good. We'll do that and after that's sorted…Paul and Jane, would you like to go ahead and do a commitment ceremony somewhere so you can be married. We can always do an Earth wedding later."  
  
"Yes, I want to marry Jane, I don't want to wait," Paul said while Jane nodded in agreement.  
  
"Good. That'll be second then. And finally, I have a proposition for the friends and family of Paul. I've been giving it some thought and I thought that perhaps one way we can keep you lot out of the Diablon's reach is to take you to an Earth colony on another planet at some point in future. I know of several that are similar to Earth. They have advanced technology but nothing you lot couldn't figure out. You can be safe and still live in an Earth-like environment. That way you can live somewhere other than the TARDIS and if you so desire, when this mess on Earth is cleared up, I can take you back within seconds of the time you all left so no one will be the wiser. It's your decision, of course. You're welcome to stay here if you want but this is another option."  
  
"What do you think, love?" John said to Cynthia. "You and Jules wanna try living on an alien planet?"  
  
"Yeah!" Julian said while John sniggered.  
  
"Figured you'd like that. Cyn?"  
  
"This place, it'll be like Earth?" Cynthia said to the Doctor.  
  
"I'll find a colony similar to Earth, yes," the Doctor said.  
  
"I wouldn't mind then but John, do you mind staying with us for a bit and helping us get adjusted?" Cynthia said to him.  
  
John frowned and looked at the Doctor.  
  
"If you want to do that, I can give you a mobile like Paul has and you can ring me if you need to work on recording songs or if you want to travel with me."  
  
"If you don't mind, I'd like to do that then," John said. "I wanna make sure that Cyn and Jules are alright."  
  
The Doctor nodded. He asked the others and Maureen and Patti agreed to it if Ringo and George stayed to help them adjust. The Doctor made the same promise to them he gave to John and they agreed. He asked Roger and his band and Roger chuckled.  
  
"Nah, I wanna go back to Earth. I think we'll be alright," Roger said while his band mates nodded in agreement. "It's Paul and his family they're really after. I don't think they'll bother us."  
  
"And how about you, Richard and Margaret and Jim. And Devon and Carol as well."  
  
"I wanna go back home," Devon said while Carol nodded in agreement.  
  
"Dad, why don't you go with John and live with him. John can look after ya," Paul said.  
  
"You're not coming, son?" Jim said.  
  
"I wanna do this. I like traveling with the Doctor. My place is here for the moment."  
  
"And my place is with him," Jane said.  
  
"And so is mine," William added.  
  
"How 'bout it, Mr. McCartney? Leave the Three Musketeers and room with me?" John asked. "And Janie's mum and dad as well. We'd love to have ya."  
  
"You'll phone, won't you?" Margaret asked Jane.  
  
"I will. I promise. Please go with John, you'll be safer on another world than on Earth, at least for the moment," Jane said.  
  
The three parents glanced at each other and nodded.  
  
"Very well, we can find something big enough to accommodate all of you," the Doctor said. "And Paul, Jane and William, you are more than welcome to stay and travel with me. You've more than proven yourselves worthy. So…that's all I have to say then. Any comments?"  
  
The adults shook their heads.  
  
"Right then, I'll take William and John and drop them off for their eye surgeries before I take the Who, Devon and Carol back to Earth," he said as he inputted coordinates into the computer.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	39. Teaspoon :: Helter Skelter by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**Helter Skelter** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=89238) \- [1](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=89238)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=39) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41

  
  
Chapter Thirty Nine  
  
Once they got back inside the TARDIS, the Doctor took her into the vortex and went back to examine Yoko's mind and determine if he could free the mind slaves. In the meantime, the other occupants relieved the built up tension of the day by running around, acting silly and having a Beatles/Who pillow fight. Paul, who was tired, decided to stay out of it and he rested awhile with Jane while William did the same. While Paul lay beside his lover, he smiled when he heard the faint sounds of laughter and yelling coming from his friends as they played and chased one another. Jane turned onto her stomach and kissed his lips.  
  
"So we're finally getting married," she said to him.  
  
"Yes, I'll no longer be known as the Bachelor Beatle. The last holdout is taking the plunge," he said to her.  
  
"And once everyone is gone, you'll have that recording studio to yourself," Jane teased.  
  
She noticed Paul thinking over that and she gently turned his face towards her.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" she said.  
  
"Remember that day the Doctor let us listen to all the Beatles records and all our solo stuff?" he said.  
  
"Yes," Jane said.  
  
"I was thinking. If that was really William singing after I died, he's really talented. I think he would make a fantastic singer and I'd love to take him under my wing and teach him how to be a musician so he can be a solo artist in his own right."  
  
"I love that," Jane said. "Do you think he'll agree to it?"  
  
"Well, that's the thing. I think all of us need to help him with his self-esteem. He told me about his family and how his father was hypercritical of him, how he never seemed to do anything right. And then he gets kidnapped and made into a slave? I care deeply for William, but you can tell that he's still hesitant to be one of us as if he's afraid we'll remember what he did before the Doctor came along and resent him for it. The Doctor let me look at this book about us called The Beatles Anthology. Big book with a lot of photos and a lot of the photos I recognized but I noticed that after the time that I died, all the joy went out of the group and you can tell how much resentment there was for William."  
  
Paul got up and retrieved the book from the top of a bureau. Jane sat up while he sat down beside her and laid the book across his lap. He turned the pages until he found a photo of him, George and John holding Ringo and trying to stick him in the mail slot of a red mailbox. Jane giggled at that.  
  
"I remember this," Paul said, pointing to the photo. "Bloke who took the photo came up with the idea of us trying to post Ringo."  
  
He turned a few more pages and showed Jane photos of the four of them laughing and joking and having fun. Then he skipped ahead and found one of William and the others. Jane's heart ached when she saw the photo. George, Ringo and John were clustered together, their faces moody while a few feet apart from them, William was looking glum and lonely.  
  
"I've looked at all the photos in this book," Paul said to Jane, "after I died, most of the photos were like this one. No one acting silly, barely any smiles and most of the time William is being shunned and he usually looks depressed and lonely. Poor bastard. I'm sure the others gave him a hell of a time for being there. It puts the breakup of the band into a new perspective. I read something about how they thought that Yoko woman and the Linda woman William marries caused the band to break up but I don't think that's it. It's because those bastard Diablons killed me and then forced William into the band and everyone had to put up with this fake Paul. I know William, I'm sure he tried to be accommodating and friendly to everyone and tried to make the best of a bad situation but…"  
  
"They weren't having any of it," Jane finished for him.  
  
"Yeah. Especially John. I can see John really giving him a hard time and undermining him at every opportunity. No wonder he wanted to get away from them and have his own solo career."  
  
"But it's not like that now," Jane said.  
  
"No, it's not, thank God," Paul said. "But just because William is not going to be a Beatle doesn't mean he can't be a musician. I told him that if he wants to form Wings and record those songs he did before, he's welcome to them. I just want Silly Love Songs because I want it to be a tribute to Amy. But…do you think I should ask William if he wants to learn how to be a musician?"  
  
"I think you should talk to him," Jane said. "I'm not the person you should be telling this to, love. He needs to hear this and he needs to make up his mind about being a musician."  
  
Paul nodded.  
  
"I also think that what happened here shouldn't happen between us," he said, pointing to the photo of William and the Beatles. "I've been with John, George and Ringo for several years now and we've always been close and we're like a family and if you and I are gonna travel with the Doctor, I want you and me and William and Amy and Rory and the Doctor to be a family as well."  
  
"I agree," Jane said.  
  
"Especially since danger seems to be a given when you're traveling with him," Paul added. "But...I s'pose I should go speak to him before he gets his eyes fixed. I'll be back."  
  
He kissed Jane on the lips and took the book with him as he left the room. Once he left the room, he realized he had no idea where William was. Taking a cue from him, he asked the TARDIS to take him to his location and a closed door instantly appeared in front of it. He opened the door and was amazed to see a large meadow with clouds and the sun shining overhead. About a hundred feet from him, William was sitting on top of a small hill; his back to Paul as he sat quietly. Paul went inside and closed the door.  
  
"William?" he said.  
  
William looked over his shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Oh, you found this room as well?" he said.  
  
"Not exactly. I wanted to talk to you and I asked the TARDIS where you were and she brought this room to me. If it is a room," Paul said as he reached the summit of the hill and looked around.  
  
In every direction was the meadow and in the distance were a small lake and a forest. Birds flew overhead and the wind was blowing gently.  
  
"Did we just go outside?" Paul asked William as he sat down beside him.  
  
"I don't think so. I think we really are inside the TARDIS but she made it look like we're outside. I thought I'd come in here and meditate a bit. It's very peaceful."  
  
"I bet," Paul said. "Listen, I wanted to talk to you before you got your surgery."  
  
"Yeah, I hope it doesn't hurt but it'll be worth the pain if I can finally get rid of these glasses."  
  
"Yes, especially they're basically two magnifying glasses on your face," Paul said while William chuckled. "I could barely see out of them."  
  
"Yeah. Well, I've had glasses since I was small. Makes me wonder if the Diablon would have fixed them when I was going to impersonate you."  
  
"Well, that's partly what I wanted to talk to you about. But I have a question for you."  
  
"Yes?" William said, raising his eyebrow.  
  
"You know that after the Beatles broke up, you went on to have a solo career with Wings. I was wondering if you still wanted to do that because if you do, I'll mentor you and teach you how to play guitar and other instruments. I can also give you some pointers and help you get started."  
  
"You'd do that for me?" William said.  
  
"Course I'd do that for you. You're my brother, right?"  
  
"Well…I mean…you were joking about that, weren't ya?"  
  
Paul's mouth fell open.  
  
"No. I meant that. I know we were joking around when we did that whole Beatle Brother thing but I meant what I said about thinking of you as my brother. I know you didn't have much support at home, especially with your father and I'd like you to know what it's like to have support and love and be part of a family. So please don't be afraid to think of me as your brother. I know I tend to joke around a lot but there are some things I don't joke about and that was one of them. I know you have low self esteem, I can see it, and the last thing I want is to offer the hand of love and friendship and then jerk it back and laugh at you. That's not my bag, man. I would never be that cruel. So would you think of me as your brother?"  
  
William smiled and nodded and Paul gave him a brotherly hug.  
  
"Now…I can also help you with your self-esteem. I think everyone here will help with that. Just please stop thinking of yourself as lesser than I am because I'm a Beatle. I'm not God and I don't want to be worshipped like a god. I'm just a lucky guy that got a lucky break in life and that's why I want to give you that same opportunity. I figure if anyone knows about successful songs, it must be us since we've had a lot of number one hits. And I do know how to play guitar and bass so I'm in a position to help you if that's what you want to do with your life."  
  
"I do. I would like that."  
  
"Then I'll be your teacher, William…another thing…do you prefer being called William or Bill or Billy or…I mean, if you want me to call you something besides William. I'm just using that because they introduced you as William Campbell."  
  
"Most of my friends and family call me Bill."  
  
"Okay, I'll use Bill then. William's a bit formal, anyway. Much like James. Although I use my middle name since my father's name is Jim and I was named after him. But I prefer Paul anyway. But anyway, back on track here, I will teach you everything you need to know about the music business and give you a head start on everyone else. And you're welcome to those songs on those Wings albums except for Silly Love Songs because I want that one. Amy first sang it to me and I want to eventually record it in her honor."  
  
"You can have it then," William said. "Actually, I think I'm gonna pick and choose the songs on those albums because I'm sorry, some of those songs we heard were absolute shite."  
  
Paul laughed and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, um…I agree. Some of them were stuff I'd never think of writing and recording, that's for sure."  
  
"Makes me wonder if they made me sing them," Bill said. "Pushed them off on me and I was forced to record them."  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it, mate. If that's true, the Illuminati are shitty song writers," Paul said.  
  
"Too right they are. Not all of them are bad but I was thinking that I couldn't believe I actually wrote and sang some of them. Ugh!"  
  
Paul laughed.  
  
"I can help you a bit with songwriting techniques but really, that's all down to you but I can give you hints on how I find inspiration," he said. "I figure God has blessed me and now it's my turn to give back and help someone else."  
  
"Thank you," William said.  
  
Paul smiled and gave him a hug.  
  
"It's my pleasure. I'm glad you turned out to be a decent bloke because there's something else I wanted to show you," he said, indicating the book on his lap.  
  
He opened it and showed him what he showed Jane. Bill grimaced when he saw himself, lonely and forlorn while the other Beatles shunned him. Tears came to his eyes and Paul put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It's another example of how these bastards ruin people's lives. Before the Doctor came, they forced you into the band and tore it apart and you ended up hated and rejected by the others because they made you take over the identity of a dead man. I told Jane that I know you and I know that even if you were under their control you still would have tried to get along with everyone and that would have made it even more painful for you and I can see it in your face, all the pain you suffered because you were living a dead man's life. That's over and done now. You're your own man and you're just as worthy as any of us so you need to know that it's alright to be yourself and not feel you have to be silent and shy around the rest of us. I like to joke around as I'm sure you've found out and if you wanna joke with me, go right ahead. Just don't be surprised if I act weird. I've been around John so long, I've become a loony so fair warning."  
  
Bill chuckled and Paul patted his shoulder and gave him another hug.  
  
"I want us all to be a family if we're gonna be traveling together. We need to look out for each other and help each other like we did on that spaceship. There's a heap of them and only six of us now and we need to band together and be a fantastic fighting force."  
  
"I agree," Bill said with a nod.  
  
"Anyway, that's what I wanted to talk to you about and now I'm spent," he said, lying back in the grass. "This is quite peaceful. We'll have to remember this place."  
  
"I know. It'll be a great refuge."  
  
"Especially if we have to keep on fighting the Illuminati. Oh blimey, it's gonna take a miracle to get them all to leave the planet."  
  
They looked over their shoulder when the door opened and the Doctor looked inside.  
  
"Aha, found you," he said.  
  
"You need us?" Paul said.  
  
"Yes, I wanted to update everyone on what I found out and it's time for William and John to get their eyes fixed."  
  
"Okay. Incidentally, I asked and William prefers to be called Bill," Paul said.  
  
The Doctor smiled and nodded.  
  
"Okay, Bill and Paul, come with me please," he said.  
  
Paul grabbed the book. He and Bill got up off the ground and headed towards the door.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	40. Teaspoon :: Helter Skelter by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**Helter Skelter** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=89249) \- [1](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=89249)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=40) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41

  
  
Chapter Forty  
  
Paul and Bill entered behind the Doctor and saw everyone else assembled in the console room, waiting patiently.  
  
"Good, we have found the last two," the Doctor said, turning to address everyone. "Now I can tell you what I found out. I probed Yoko's mind first and she is indeed a spy for the Diablons."  
  
Everyone groaned at that. The Doctor held up his hand.  
  
"However, I found something curious when I probed her mind. She told Lucifer about us and about Paul changing his appearance but she neglected to mention his tattoos."  
  
"Yes, why is that?" John said.  
  
"Well, I awakened her subconscious just enough that I could speak to her without her waking up fully. I asked her that and she told me that she was programmed to betray everyone here but she actually ended up liking us so even thought consciously she felt like she was being a good little spy, subconsciously she withheld the information about the tattoo because she was still trying to help us."  
  
"So she can be cured then?" George asked.  
  
"I think so. I think all of them can…although some of the slaves are more like Ian and some are more like William. Some I can fix straight away while others will take a bit of doing but I think all of them can be saved," he said while everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "Now as for the wedding. Paul and Jane, I need to show you several options so don't go anywhere once we're done here."  
  
Paul and Jane nodded.  
  
"Now, does anyone have anything to add?" the Doctor said, looking around.  
  
Paul raised his hand and stood up. He told everyone what he told Jane and Bill and they beamed when he said that he was going to help mentor Bill.  
  
"I'll help you as well, mate, when I get the time," George said to Bill.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Ringo added.  
  
"I won't. I'll just sleep while they slave over teaching you how to be a rock star," John said.  
  
He winked at Bill when everyone laughed.  
  
"Nah, I'll help ya as well. Nice to know you're gonna be one of us and not some factory drone, better life for ya!"  
  
"And I agree with you, Paul," the Doctor said. "I also want all of us to become a family. I always encourage my companions to do that because as you said, it's dangerous out there and we need to stick together. Now, if no one else has anything else to add, I'll take John and Bill to get their eyes fixed."  
  
He turned and set the coordinates and the TARDIS flew out of the vortex and landed on a planet. Everyone followed the Doctor outside and looked around. They were in the middle of a city that resembled a bunch of bubbles. Inside the bubbles they could see different floors, furniture and people going about their business. The sky above them was a rosy pink with two suns that were diagonal from each other. The Doctor led them about a block down to a large glass bubble that had three floors in it. They went inside when a door slid up in the front of the building. Once they were inside, it slid back down and they walked over to a blonde receptionist sitting behind a desk made out of the same clear material as the building. The Doctor told her that John and Bill had appointments and gave his name while everyone else walked off to the right to a little lobby. The furniture was also made of the same bubble material with bright red suede cushions in every chair. They sat down and noticed a holotelevision in the corner was showing what appeared to be a quiz show. John noticed a magazine on a table beside him and picked it up. He read the title of it aloud.  
  
"Hovercars Monthly," he said. "Wait a tic, this is in English? Are we on one of those Earth colonies the Doctor talked about?"  
  
The Doctor came over to them and John asked him about it. The Doctor grinned.  
  
"Actually no, they don't use English here. However if the TARDIS is close enough, it can translate through low level telepathy any language into your native tongue and vice versa."  
  
"So when we speak English, this lot hears their own language?" Paul asked.  
  
"Correct. One of the nice things about my ship. You can travel around the universe and not have to learn two billion languages and dialects. The receptionist told me that you'll be taken back for your surgeries shortly. While you're doing that, I can take people home to Earth and also to one of the Earth colonies and come back for you when I'm finished. John, I'll help your family find a home so you can go there once you're through here."  
  
"Thank you," John said.  
  
"I wanna stay here," Paul said. "Make sure Bill and John are alright and there's someone to meet them when they get out."  
  
"I'll stay as well," Jane said.  
  
"Great. Amy, Rory can you come and help me since you probably have more knowledge of buying a home than I do."  
  
They nodded and the Doctor wished both Bill and John luck before he and everyone else left them alone with Bill and Jane. John thumbed through the magazine while Bill leaned his head back and closed his eyes. While they were doing that, Paul and Jane talked quietly.  
  
"Paul?"  
  
Paul finished what he was saying to Jane and looked at Bill when he heard him speak.  
  
"Yeah?" Paul said while Bill opened his eyes slightly.  
  
"Had a thought," he said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If we keep going, we'll be fighting a nonstop battle with the Diablons," Bill said as he stared up at the ceiling. "They said themselves they're too deeply entrenched."  
  
"But we're disrupting them and their agenda," Paul pointed out.  
  
"Yeah but I keep thinking. The Doctor has a time machine. Why don't we go back in time to when they were just starting out and take care of them then. If we stopped them at the beginning, it would be easier and they wouldn't be around by the 1960's."  
  
Paul and John shared a look when he looked up from his magazine.  
  
"I agree with Bill, mate. At the moment, you're fighting a losing battle," John said. "You don't know how many there are or where they are but if you go back far enough and get them when they're just starting out, that would erase them from the Earth."  
  
"I think that's a good idea. We'll ask the Doctor when he comes back but I think that would be easier than just constantly trying to uproot them when they have a firm hold on the Earth," Paul said.  
  
"Yes, but how far back do we go?" Jane said.  
  
"I'd think the Doctor would know the answer to that one," Paul said to her.  
  
"Not to mention," John said. "If you go back in time you won't have Diablons wanting your head since they won't know who you are."  
  
"Oh God, that alone is worth the trouble of going back in time," Paul said while everyone laughed. "Yes, I think we should go back before anyone knew who I was."  
  
The receptionist called to them and told them that they were ready for Bill and John and they needed to go with her. Paul and Jane wished them luck and watched while the two men got up and followed the receptionist across the room to a lift. The lift was see through and they continued to watch as the three of them got in, went up to the next floor and got out. They went straight ahead and after that, they lost sight of them. Paul and Jane settled back in their seats and talked quietly. Fifteen minutes later, the door opened and the Doctor, Amy and Rory came back inside.  
  
"Wow, that was fast," Paul said.  
  
The three of them chuckled.  
  
"Bro, we're in a time machine," Amy said. "We've been away for three weeks getting everything sorted out."  
  
They laughed at the stunned looks on Paul and Jane's faces. When they recovered from the shock, Paul told them about Bill's thought. The Doctor nodded.  
  
"I had the same thought as well. We can't keep on fighting them in the 1960's, there's too many of them. We need to go back to when there were a few and stamp them out then."  
  
"How far back then?" Jane said.  
  
"Well, that's the tricky part. We can't go so far back that we have to jump over lava. I'm pretty sure the Diablons weren't around when the Earth was still being formed. We also shouldn't risk going back to the time of the dinosaurs since I don't feel like being chased by T-rexes while we search. I'll consult the files that the TARDIS downloaded from the Hades and see if I can determine an ideal time. John and Bill been in surgery long?"  
  
"Bout twenty minutes, give or take," Paul said, checking his watch.  
  
"It won't be much longer. The surgery is quick and efficient with a very short recovery time. I'd say about an hour in total, if that. Now, I wanted to talk to you about several planets for your wedding while we wait."  
  
The five of them leaned in and spent the next forty minutes discussing locations and wedding plans. About forty minutes later, Paul cut short the conversation and pointed to the lift when he saw the receptionist bringing Bill back down. Everyone stood up and smiled when the lift doors opened and Bill got out. The receptionist closed the door and went back up while he walked over to his friends and family without his glasses.  
  
"Mate, you look good," Paul said. "This is an improvement. How do you feel?"  
  
"Much better but it feels weird without my glasses on my nose."  
  
"I bet considering the lenses were as thick as jam jars," Paul said. "I s'pose it's John's turn then?"  
  
"I think so," Bill said, sitting down next to them. "Did you sort everything out with the housing?"  
  
The Doctor nodded and he filled Bill in on what they'd been talking about. He was telling Bill about Paul and Jane wanting to have their commitment ceremony on the ice planet, Hirgira when Paul pointed out John who was coming down in the lift with the receptionist. Everyone stood up and grinned when John walked over, a smile on his face while he pointed to his eyes.  
  
"Clear vision, mates, I'm cured!" John said happily," and I see Bill has no glasses. So that makes two of us then."  
  
"Yeah but you know what?" Paul said. "I think you should keep a pair of glasses with fake lenses. You hate the glasses but they do look good on you, believe it or not."  
  
John stared at him while he thought that over.  
  
"Really?" he said.  
  
"Yes, they make you look distinguished," Paul said.  
  
"Distinguished? You mean I look like an upper class toff with me glasses on?"  
  
"Um…no, wouldn't go that far, mate," Paul said while everyone laughed.  
  
The Doctor beckoned to everyone and they followed him outside.  
  
"So now, I think we'll have the wedding which means we have to go get everyone again but I'll time it so it's been a couple of weeks since I dropped them off. That way they'll have time to adjust."  
  
They reached the TARDIS and the Doctor opened the door for them. Once they were inside, the Doctor set a course for the planet their friends and families were residing on while everyone else went to the back to freshen up and rest. Paul and Jane laughed and held hands while they made their way back to their bedroom. When they entered, they were surprised to find two large white boxes on their bed along with a little black box in between them. Paul frowned and closed their door while Jane walked over to the white box nearest their pillows. She opened it and gasped when she reached in and pulled out a snow white wedding dress that had several crystal snowflakes all over the bodice. The dress was strapless and made of a satiny-like material that shimmered when the light hit it. Inside the box was a veil that was made of the same satiny material and white court shoes. While she was admiring the dress, Paul opened the other box and pulled out a grey morning suit with top hat and black shoes.  
  
"Did the Doctor do this?" Paul said as Jane picked up the black box.  
  
She opened it and gasped when she saw two gold wedding rings, each one had a tiny crystal embedded in the front and their first names engraved inside.  
  
"Oh, Paul, they're gorgeous," Jane said as they took the rings out and examined them.  
  
"The Doctor must have done a bit of shopping during those three weeks," Paul said to her.  
  
Suddenly there was a flash and a letter appeared where the black box had been. Paul picked it up and read it aloud.  
  
Paul and Jane,  
  
This is my gift to you. I hope you have a wonderful wedding and a long and happy life.  
  
TARDIS.  
  
They shared a glance and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Thank you," they said in unison.  
  
They were rewarded with a grumble and Paul chuckled.  
  
"Yup, said it before, say it again, love this ship," he said before he kissed his bride to be on the lips.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	41. Teaspoon :: Helter Skelter by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**Helter Skelter** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=89253) \- [1](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=38266&chapid=89253)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=41) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=38266&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

The saga will continue in the next story, It Was 20,000 Years Ago Today.  
  
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41

  
  
Chapter Forty One  
  
While Paul and Jane were trying on their outfits, another flash appeared and Paul laughed when he saw what it was.  
  
"Oh, thanks TARDIS, much appreciated," he said, picking the gift up off the bed. "And now that you mentioned it, this sodding mustache is going! I'll be right back. Shave time!"  
  
Jane laughed as he ran into the adjoining bathroom.  
  
Meanwhile, the Doctor picked up everyone from the planet Sunbirst where a human colony had settled three hundred years earlier.  
  
"So, how is everyone? Adjusting?" he asked them as they came inside the TARDIS.  
  
"Yeah, it's actually nice here," Ringo said as he and his family came inside. "No pollution. Air's completely clean. Don't know how they do it but it's wonderful."  
  
"And the neighborhood is nice as well," George said, letting Patti come inside. "I'm glad you suggested this. I actually like this place better than London."  
  
"How are Paul and Jane and Bill?" Jim asked as he, Richard and Margaret came inside with Cynthia and Julian.  
  
"They're all fine. Bill and John had their surgeries and they no longer need glasses," the Doctor said to them as he closed the doors. "We're going to Hirgira, it's an ice planet so the inhabitants live underground. However, they have a thriving business holding weddings because the ice caves are picturesque so Paul and Jane decided to go there."  
  
"Ice planet?" Margaret said in alarm, "But…won't we freeze?"  
  
"No, the underground part is heated. It's only on the surface that it's cold enough to kill but I'll be landing the TARDIS inside so we'll never be out there."  
  
"Dad?"  
  
Everyone turned and sucked in their breath when they saw Paul dressed in his morning suit. What was even more surprising was his mustache had been shaved off and his mop top was back.  
  
"What? You mean you found a way to grow your hair back?" John said.  
  
"No, this is a hairpiece. The TARDIS gave it to me along with the morning suit and Jane's wedding dress and our wedding rings. It was her gift to us."  
  
"Thanks, girl," the Doctor said to his ship as she rumbled in reply and nudged his mind.  
  
"So…where's Jane then?" George asked.  
  
"She's not coming out yet. She wants it to be a surprise. It's a gorgeous dress and it makes her look gorgeous, you'll love it."  
  
"So, it's finally happened," John said. "You're the last Bachelor Beatle and now you'll be Bachelor Beatle no more."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, but it's time," Paul said. "I'm ready to move on and be a husband."  
  
He grinned when Jim patted his shoulder.  
  
"So, are you ready to go get married then?" the Doctor asked him.  
  
"Yeah, what the hell, let's go get married now!" Paul said as everyone cheered. "Just let me go get the soon to be misses and let her know you're heading there."  
  
He turned and left the room while the Doctor punched in the coordinates for Hirgira. While he was doing that, Paul hurried back to his room. He came inside and stood in the doorway, admiring his bride while she stared at herself in a full length mirror. Martha, who had been exploring the TARDIS was in the room with them and Paul grinned as she came over and he patted her head while he continued to gaze on his lover. The fabric shimmered in the light and Paul's breath caught in his throat. Love filled his heart and he laid his top hat down on the bureau while he shut the door and went towards her. Jane looked at him and smiled at the tender look in his eyes.  
  
"He's going, love," Paul said softly, "He's flying to the planet now. Are you ready?"  
  
"If you are," Jane said. "I was just trying on the dress and the veil. The veil looks like it's solid but you can see through it somehow but you won't see my face until you lift it, I s'pose."  
  
Paul smiled at that and stroked her cheek.  
  
"Then I s'pose I better see your face now before that happens," he murmured.  
  
He kissed her lips and her nose. Jane looked into his dark brown eyes and felt herself falling in love with him all over again as he gazed at her adoringly.  
  
"Are you afraid?" he finally asked.  
  
"Afraid of what?" Jane said, confused.  
  
"Marrying. Becoming man and wife, does that scare you?"  
  
"No. Why? Does it scare you?"  
  
"A bit. It feels odd leaving behind my bachelor days but…" Paul said, stroking the back of her neck, "I know I'm making the right choice. There's no one else I'd want to spend my life with."  
  
"I feel the same way," Jane said, coming close to him and fingering the lapel of his morning suit. "You look so handsome in this. Course, you look so handsome in anything you wear."  
  
"And are you ready to brave the Diablons with me? Risk getting barbecued again?"  
  
"Only if you're beside me," Jane replied.  
  
Paul gave her a big toothy grin and kissed her lips.  
  
"Come, my love, it's time," Paul whispered to her. "Throw the blanket over your head and I'll lead you out."  
  
"No, I think I'll change and change back when we get there," Jane said.  
  
"Bugger, I was hoping to lead you into the wall, furniture, out the front door into outer space."  
  
He giggled when Jane swatted his chest. He gave her another kiss and sat down on the bed to wait while she changed back into the street clothes.  
  
By the time they got up to the front, the Doctor had landed and was waiting for them. Everyone groaned when they saw Jane walk through the back door carrying the box containing her outfit.  
  
"Sorry, everyone, told ya that you weren't gonna see her till it was time," Paul said with a shrug.  
  
"This had better be worth the wait," John said as everyone filed out.  
  
Much to their surprise, the inner world of Hirgira was warm even thought the walls were made of ice. No one had any need of coats or winter gear and they were amazed that the walls managed to stay frozen even though it was quite warm. They all stopped when a short alien rounded a corner and came into the chamber. He was pure white with a large, bulbous head and narrow, Asiatic looking eyes that were pure black. The man was naked except for a small white loincloth covering his private parts. He looked at everyone.  
  
"Where are the man and woman about to be married?" he asked.  
  
The Doctor came forward with Paul and Jane.  
  
"This is them, I'm the one that rang you and made the arrangements," he said.  
  
"Very well, I'm Alcus, I'm the assistant to the chanter, Zithira. She'll be performing the ceremony. If you'll follow me…"  
  
"Paulie's getting married by an albino, dwarf alien? Bollocks, I'm jealous!" George said to John and Ringo as they snickered.  
  
They followed Alcus into a larger antechamber. They noticed that the seats seemed to be made out of long slabs of ice that had long white cushions over the top of them. There were five rows with an aisle between them and in front was an ice dais that shimmered in the torchlight. The torches were affixed to the walls and were spread out all over the circular room. The walls were made of ice and caught the light of the torches, making the room brighter than it would have been otherwise. Alcus instructed everyone to sit on the cushions except for Paul and Jane. He led them towards the dais while he gave them instructions in a hushed voice. Meanwhile, two more white aliens came into the room, bringing two large white cushions that they laid beside each other on the dais. Then they went back out and came back in carrying two goblets made of ice. In the goblet, Paul and Jane noticed there was a red liquid that sloshed around in the goblet while the aliens walked. They sat the goblets down next to the pillows and went out again while Alcus continued to instruct the couple on what to do. By this time both Julian and Zak were fidgeting and wanting to get up and explore and John and Ringo had to make them sit still while the alien attendants came back in carrying a small ice platter filled with two large wafers and a book that was bound in black leather. They laid the platter down by the goblets and one of them left while the other held the bible and waited for the ceremony to begin. As Alcus was finishing up, Jane told him about the dress and Alcus escorted out of the room to a changing area while Paul knelt down on the left cushion and waited. While he waited, a female alien entered the room. She looked the same as Alcus, except she wore a long flowing gown and had a necklace of ice crystals around her neck. The woman introduced herself to Paul as Zithira and Paul shook her hand before she took the book from the attendant who went to the side of the dais and waited patiently.  
  
Then, five minutes after Paul settled down on the cushion, Alcus came back in. Everyone turned to look and gasped when they saw Jane in her wedding gown, shoes and veil. Paul saw that Jane was right about the veil not being see-through. The shimmery fabric covered her head and shoulders like a shroud but she was able to see since she was walking unaided towards her lover. Paul smiled tenderly while she walked up onto the dais and knelt on the cushion beside his, facing him. Zithira came up beside them and opened her book. She chanted in an alien language for a moment, her eyes lifted skyward while everyone listened. Then she began to speak in English, instructing Paul to take his bride's hand.  
  
"Pa," she said in a heavy alien accent that prevented her from saying his name properly, "you have come here today with a free mind and heart. Do you take Janu as your life mate, never betraying her and loving her until you or she must depart your fleshly bodies?"  
  
"I do," Paul said while Jane squeezed his hand.  
  
"Janu, you have come here today with a free mind and heart. Do you take Pa as your life mate, never betraying him and loving him until you or he must depart your fleshly bodies?"  
  
"I do," Jane said while Paul beamed from ear to ear.  
  
Zithira came over to Paul. Holding the book in one hand, she placed her left hand over his head and chanted in the alien language while Paul listened. She then reached down and gave him a wafer. Paul took it, put it in his mouth and accepted one of the goblets from her hand. He drank it and licked his lips when he tasted the sweetness and fruitiness of the drink. Then Zithira repeated the ritual with Jane, holding her hand over Jane's head while she chanted, then giving her the wafer and goblet. Then she took Paul's goblet, dipped her slender finger in the liquid and put a dot of liquid on his forehead between his eyes and on both cheeks while she said another chant. She turned to do it to Jane and everyone laughed when she stared at the veil in confusion.  
  
"Damn!" Jane said, flipping the veil up while everyone laughed harder and Paul winked at her.  
  
Zithira repeated the ritual, blessing her with the liquid while Paul gazed on her face and felt his heart flutter. Then Zithira stepped back, said one more chant and closed the book. She gave it back to the attendant.  
  
"These two are now husband and wife, life mates forever. May the gods bless their sacred union and may nothing tear them apart," Zithira said in English.  
  
Paul frowned when she turned and she and the attendant walked away.  
  
"Um…I s'pose we'll just have to put the rings on then," Paul said while everyone laughed.  
  
He reached into his jacket pocket, took the box out and they took turns putting the rings on each other's fingers before they finished up with a passionate kiss while everyone cheered.  
  
After the ceremony, they thanked everyone and got back into the TARDIS. Martha was there to greet them and Paul had to grab her collar to keep Martha from getting her dress dirty or ripping it. She hurried away with Paul while John took Martha's collar. Once they were done changing back into their street clothes, they met the others in the kitchen for a reception. The TARDIS had prepared several things and everyone stood around, chatting and eating, both in the kitchen and then into the living room where the couple rested on the sofa with Martha while the others sat in chairs or on the floor. They gave the couple gifts, mainly money but Margaret gave Jane an antique silver ring that had belonged to her grandmother which she slipped on the ring finger of her right hand. After eating, talking and celebrating half the night, everyone decided to go back home and the Doctor went to the console room while Paul, Jane and William bid everyone goodbye. Jim hugged Paul tightly.  
  
"I'm proud of ya, son," he said. "It was a beautiful ceremony even if it was a bit strange getting married in the middle of an icebox."  
  
Paul chuckled at that.  
  
"Yeah, they were a bit confused about the clothes and the rings but we made the best of it."  
  
"Be careful, Paul. Watch over her and Bill and take care of yourself while you travel with the Doctor."  
  
"I will, dad," Paul said.  
  
Jim hugged him and Paul returned the hug. He chuckled while he listened to Margaret and Richard imploring Jane to be careful and look after herself, Paul and Bill. When he was done hugging his father, the other Beatles came forward. One at a time, they all hugged him.  
  
"So, it's official now, you're one of us," John said.  
  
"Yeah, now you have to suffer being married like the rest of us," Ringo said.  
  
"And sometime you'll have to have children," George added.  
  
"Not right now," Paul said.  
  
"Yes, not right now while he's busy chasing demon aliens around Earth," John said.  
  
"And you're not going to?" Paul said.  
  
"I will, eventually. Cyn isn't too keen on being chased by the Diablons and she wants me to be with her and Julian awhile. But eventually, if you haven't killed them all, we'll all jump back in the fray with ya."  
  
"I'm holding you to that," Paul said, jabbing his finger in his face. "And you look after my dad, I don't wanna find you've lost em!"  
  
"Oho, so now we're quoting from Hard Day's Night, are we?" John said with a sniff while George and Ringo giggled. "Very well, I will return the witty bon mot and say…he's very clean, isn't he?"  
  
Paul laughed and accepted three more hugs from his friends before they moved on to Bill and Jane and told them goodbye.  
  
(Two days later…)  
  
Paul held Jane's hand while they walked towards the console room. Martha trotted along beside Paul and he gave Martha's fur a quick tousle as the dog panted and followed her master obediently. As they entered the console room, they waved to Bill, Amy and Rory who were sitting on the edge of the console platform with their legs dangling over the edge. The Doctor was at his monitor and he smiled at them.  
  
"Did you enjoy your honeymoon?" he asked them.  
  
"Yes, we did. We had a very relaxing two days," Paul said as he and Jane climbed the steps towards him.  
  
"So, are you ready to have another go at the Illuminati?" the Doctor said.  
  
"I am," Paul said.  
  
"And so am I," Jane said. "Why have you found something?"  
  
"Yes, I examined the data taken from the Hades and I believe I have a destination in mind," the Doctor said, beaming as Martha came up to him and he patted her head. "You see, I got their archives in addition to their data banks and I read some of their history."  
  
He walked over to his chair and sat down while Paul and Jane waited for him to continue.  
  
"Do you remember the Yellow Submarine film?" the Doctor asked him.  
  
"Yes," Paul said while Jane nodded.  
  
"I've already told them this so they know," the Doctor said, gesturing to Bill, Amy and Rory. "But it seems that that animated film wasn't entirely fanciful. You see, according to the archives, there was an unearthly paradise called Pepperland where humans coexisted with the Andrakians, a peaceful alien race that did a bit of gene splicing and managed to evolve the human race from Neanderthals to your current form. They used some of their genes to give you your slender humanoid form because that's what they looked like. But according to the archives, the Diablons managed to find a way into Pepperland and killed the Andrakians and enslaved the humans there and that was the beginning of it. In essence, the Diablons are the Blue Meanies of the film. They took the humans and bred them. Over the years, some did escape and bred in the wild so to speak and that's how your species flourished. According to the archives, Pepperland exists in another dimension and the way to it is a gate that looks much like the men with the arching hats. This gateway consisted of six metal poles made of an alien material that were carved to look like men. Once activated, the tops of the poles would go up and arch and once they were connected, the dimensional gateway was activated and you could pass through to Pepperland. I have an approximate date in mind but if we go, our job is to find this gateway and save Pepperland from the attack of the Blue Meanies. Up for it?"  
  
Paul and Jane glanced at each other and grinned.  
  
"Let's do it!" Paul said. "Let's go save Pepperland from the Illuminati."  
  
"Hold on then while I fly our Yellow Submarine to it's destination," the Doctor said, going to the monitor.  
  
THE END. 

1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 41  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


End file.
